Lazarus
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: -Jasper Redemption Arc - Forgiveness is hard. Healing is even more so. But changing everything and moving on is the greatest challenge. - Jaspearl. -
1. Chapter 1:Bursting the Bubble

**Lazarus**

 **Author's Note** : A Jaspearl fic that was inspired by the song "Lazarus" by David Bowie and the song "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams. The song "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette was also a big source of inspiration too. Consider this kind of a Jasper redemption fic. It won't start as Jaspearl, but lead to it.

This fic will stay a hard T, but that's as far as I'll go with Steven Universe fics.

" _I love you," she sobbed, rubbing her hands over his face, his hair, his chest, making sure he was solid and real. "I love you, and I thought you were dead. I couldn't bear it. I thought I would die too. I'd walk through fire for you," he rasped, his voice hoarse and broken. "I have walked through fire for you."_

― Elizabeth Hoyt, Wicked Intentions

" _We are all mistaken sometimes; sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences. But it does not mean we are evil, or that we cannot be trusted ever afterward."_

― Alison Croggon

 **By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

 **Chapter One: Bursting the Bubble**

 _"Because of what YOU did to my Colony!"_

 _"Because of what YOU did to my planet!"_

 _"Because of what YOU DID TO MY DIAMOND!"_

It was cold that morning in the Burning Room.

How funny given the name.

And he continued hearing Jasper's words echoing in his mind. Over and over again.

Steven hadn't been able to sleep as he watched the bubble containing Jasper's gem drift silently above his head. Sometimes he wondered if Gems spent a lot of time thinking when they were bubbled. Or if they slept. The others never really explained it to him.

Then again, they never explained a _nything_ to him.

It wasn't their fault. Steven didn't blame them. He didn't want to blame them. But they didn't give him answers. He didn't receive help from them regarding what his mother had done to Pink Diamond. Just vague answers. Always.

He held the bubble now, studying Jasper's Gem inside.

What did she know? What could she have told him?

Jasper wasn't willing to answer. And if anything, she had been shocked when Steven knew nothing about what happened to Pink Diamond.

He still remembered the raw desperation in Jasper's eyes. The pain and anger there. Jasper had been anything but a good Gem, but Steven could never forget how she looked at him. How she hated him for what his mother did.

There had to be answers. Taking her Gem away and trying what he had done with the Centipeetle Mother and Peridot had to work. He had to try and fix what his mother had done.

Maybe.

Still, he had to take a chance at it.

He quickly made his way to the Warp Pad and returned to the Beta Kindergarten. Being in bare feet the entire time was probably not the best idea.

He winced and grimaced as the hot sand scorched his heels.

"Ouch..." Steven muttered, the sound echoing in the great chasm. "Ouch, ouch..." He sighed ruefully. "Probably should have brought my flip-flops."

He sighed again and shrugged to himself. "Well, can't go back for them now."

He searched the Kindergarten by himself, watching the spaces where Gems had been formed. The empty holes in the wall seemed creepy at night. He never really noticed it when he had tried capturing another Corrupted Gem with Peridot.

He set Jasper's bubbled Gem down near his feet and began to work on tending to a place where he could keep her.

Jasper was dangerous. He wasn't about to forget that. So he had to use a different strategy with her. Something she had done with the other Corrupted Gems she had kept for her personal army. It seemed to work, so he could do that too.

Fortunately, there was a makeshift cell that only required a little extra care from him.

He carefully scooped the bubbled Gem up into his hands and took a deep breath to calm himself. This would get interesting.

Or dangerous.

Either way, Steven was ready.

"Okay, Jasper." he said, trying to keep himself calm. "Let's talk."

With that, he deposited the Gem into the cell and the bubble popped instantly.

Immediately, Jasper's Gem fell to the ground in a small puff of dust. Steven watched as the glow of her reanimating Gem filled the cell. He saw a ray of light emerge; limbs were formed, a flowing head of hair. For a second, he thought Jasper wasn't corrupted at all.

Then, he heard it. The frightening scream from Jasper, transforming slowly into a nightmarish roar of rage. The gnashing of sharp teeth and splatters of saliva that hit the dust below.

The light faded, replaced with jagged, teal spikes and horns. Sick, green splotches across orange, striped skin. Large paws. Dangerous claws that sliced into the ground beneath her feet.

As blind as she was, Jasper still seemed to be able to see. She paced around the cell, screeching and clawing at the walls in a mad attempt to regain her senses and surroundings. It was hard to remember her for what she was when she acted like Lion did.

"J-Jasper?" Steven said, carefully.

Immediately, Jasper was quiet, looking straight at him. It wasn't like her usual outbursts where she would give a cold laugh, or mock him. She only...stared.

It was hard to tell if she was staring at him, given the large spikes protruding from her eyes. But Steven still had the feeling she saw him. Saw THROUGH HIM.

"Jasper, do you remember me?" he asked.

The Gem approached, sniffing the air slightly. A gurgle escaped her. A low snarl of intimidation. Caution. How odd that she seemed more careful in this form.

"I know it might seem strange," Steven continued, "But that cell you're in? I only put you there so you won't hurt me."

Jasper snarled, showing her dangerous teeth. Her claws almost kneaded the ground beneath her. She seemed more animal like this than anything else. But Steven remembered how Centi had been. How she had behaved like a dog rather than a dangerous Gem.

He didn't know if this would work. If he could keep her secret.

Maybe healing her a little...

Steven licked the palm of his hand, coming up with a generous amount of saliva. He raised it to Jasper's face, touching one of her eye spikes quickly.

The Gem recoiled with a shriek of confusion and loathing, clawing at her face desperately in an effort to be rid of the nuisance.

"Sorry!" Steven cried, holding out two hands. "I just thought it would help you see!"

Well, so he could see her looking at him, anyway.

Jasper whirled, her back to him. She snorted and snarled, pawing at her face. After a few moments, the sounds stopped and so did she.

Finally, she turned back, giving him a snarl of rage.

Steven was shocked to see what his healing spit had done.

Instead of a spike over her right eye, one of her natural, golden eyes stared back at him. Narrowed. Filled with anxiety and distress. Whatever she used to be, it was long gone right now. She didn't know him. The same as Centi.

That was probably for the best.

The eye focused on him, demanding answers.

 _Why did you do that?_

Well, that was Steven's guess. Centi had given him the same sounds and glare of protest when he had healed her too.

The golden stare held him frozen in his spot. There was nothing beyond that look. Nothing but anger and fear.

Fear.

The same fear he had seen on Jasper's face before she had succumbed completely to her corruption.

O

Steven had barely slept when he returned to the Temple.

That next morning, he almost took a swim in his cereal. Or at least, that was how Garnet had put it. She was chuckling and picking him up.

"Steven, I don't think you want to go for a swim in your cornflakes." she said, smiling.

Steven blinked a little before rubbing the sleepy sensation from his eyes. "Oh, sorry."

"Didn't sleep well?" Garnet guessed.

"How could you tell?" Steven quipped, wiping his mouth a little. He had a little bit of cornflakes still sticking to his cheeks.

Pearl and Amethyst entered the kitchen, arguing about cleaning. Lapis wasn't far behind. Well, Pearl had been doing most of the arguing with her.

"...I told you not to let Peridot touch them!"

Amethyst laughed loudly, holding her sides. "It was worth it!" she cried. She grinned at Lapis. "Hey! Did you get a load of her face when they popped! She was like..."

She imitated Peridot's nasally screeching before losing it completely in a fit of cackles.

Lapis couldn't help her giggle.

"Well I hope you had a good laugh," Pearl scolded, "Because it's going to take forever to clean that mess up."

Amethyst shrugged with a final giggle. "Worth it."

Suddenly, Peridot burst through the door, screeching wildly and thrashing her arms about. She was covered head to toe in red globs of goo.

"AH!" she screamed, frantic to get it off. "Get it off! What is this horrible, sticky - "

She collided headfirst into the wall, drawing another cackle from Amethyst.

Pearl sighed, rolling her eyes. She plucked Peridot up from the floor. "Come on. Let's find the hose and wash you down."

She made a disgusted noise as several more globs of the hideous red goo clung to her cheeks and top. Well, this was annoying.

While they chattered aimlessly, Steven made his way to the bathroom to start the day.

He remembered Jasper sitting alone in her cell and decided to bring a few things with him. Maybe things that would help in their discussion. He thought about bringing paper and pencils. Maybe the trick would work as it had with Centi.

But Jasper couldn't very well use them with her huge paws.

Anything that might help could be useful, so he shoved it in his backpack anyway. A few snacks and treats would probably be good too. A gesture of kindness. It was a start. Jasper was different and Steven knew she would have to be approached differently. Had she remembered him, she probably would have tried to break out of her cell.

He made his way back to the Beta Kindergarten and approached the cell that housed Jasper. The Corrupted Gem was lying on her side, seemingly asleep. When she lifted her head, Steven had almost forgotten that one of her eyes was fixed from his healing spit. It squinted suspiciously at him.

"Hi..." he said, nervously. "I'm back."

Jasper glanced down, watching as he deposited a few things from his backpack, only the ground. He carefully rolled an apple into the cell to her.

She seemed to sniff it a few times, her tongue tasting it a bit before gobbling it up in one small snap of her teeth. Steven smiled a bit and pulled out a pomegranate. He made a face and set it down.

"Ugh, Pomegranate." he said, sticking his tongue out with disgust. "I didn't mean to grab that. Pearl gets the weirdest foods."

But Jasper ate it anyway when it rolled close to her cell. Steven looked surprised before he laughed a little. Jasper ate every bite as if she had been starved. He had never seen a Gem so eager to eat, with the exception of Amethyst. Most of them never HAD to.

Steven took a step forward, careful. Jasper's eye immediately narrowed and she snarled a warning at him. He retreated a few steps before sitting down in the dirt.

Jasper laid down on her belly, staring at him. Perhaps trying to understand him. Steven was sure she didn't remember him. She was entirely too calm for being what she was.

Steven murmured thoughtfully. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

Jasper glanced down. She raised a single claw and scratched something in the dirt. Steven watched curiously as she began to make a mark depicting a Diamond. Oh, right. HER Diamond. That was what all of this was about.

"What happened to your Diamond?" he asked.

Jasper's eyes widened slightly; then she rose, giving out a roar. She began to punch the walls, claw them and shriek out like a wounded dog. Steven had to block out the sounds with two hands at his ears, wincing in pain.

A howl of rage. A small, hitched cry of pain.

Steven moved quickly. He gathered a music box from his bag and wound it up. He held it high as it played a soft, gentle melody.

Jasper's movements stopped. She turned and squinted at the sound. The melody. It was strange how she looked at it. Almost as if she remembered it from somewhere.

"Pearl brought this for me from one of our missions," Steven told her. "I think it's a Gem music box. I thought it might help."

Jasper moved closer to the cell, staring down at the box with a mixture of awe and confusion. The designs were familiar. The markings of a Diamond.

Her Diamond.

Steven set the music box down and Jasper's claw reached out, dragging it back into the cell with her. She stared down at it, one claw only lightly caressing.

 _"My sweet Jasper..."_

 _Jasper was leaning against the window that overlooked Homeworld. She was holding the music box in her hands. It had been crafted by a Pearl for her Diamond. Pink Diamond had a love for pretty things like this._

 _She had love for a lot of things._

Jasper pulled the music box closer. Steven watched the sight, rather surprised by the change in attitude over a music box. Perhaps it had more significance than he had thought.

O

Pearl and Steven trained earlier the next day. He was distracted by the sight of Jasper holding the music box so close to her. So he thought Pearl would answer a question about it.

"Pearl?" he said. "Did mom every have a music box?"

Pearl paused, setting her spear back into the confines of her Gem. "What? A music box?"

"Like the one you gave me."

Pearl nodded her head. "Oh, yes." Then, she smiled, savoring a long forgotten memory. "Music was one of the things Rose could never resist. I suppose that's how Greg managed..."

She quickly swallowed the insult she was so tempted to make. Old habits died hard.

Steven frowned thoughtfully.

"Wait, you didn't lose it, did you?" Pearl asked, frowning.

"N-No!" Steven insisted, waving his hands in the air. _Not really._ "I just... I was curious."

Pearl continued to stare almost suspiciously before she gave a sigh.

"Well, as you know, Rose had her share of secrets." she said. "Even to all of us. But the music box was a gift from Pink Diamond."

That made no sense. Had it been a gift from Pink Diamond, why would Jasper have reacted the way she did around it?

Once again, Steven was caught questioning everything around them.

He decided to spend the afternoon at the Big Donut. But he couldn't even eat anything Sadie offered him. She noticed how distracted he was and wiped down the counter top while she spoke.

"Hey, Steven," she said. "What's the matter?"

Steven sighed, leaning his head on his arm. "I don't know..."

Sadie seemed discouraged by the response. "Hm, everything okay back home?"

"Yeah, I guess." Steven said, pushing his donut away.

That was a first.

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Sadie, do people keep secrets from you?"

Sadie let out a laugh. Half-hearted. "Oh yeah, I mean, look who I work with."

Lars was outside. He seemed to be cursing about gum that was stuck at the bottom of his shoe. He attempted to scrape it off on a street sign. It was almost funny watching him get smacked by the sign when it chose to kick back and hit him in the leg.

Sadie's wiping slowed and she stared at Steven, troubled by his silence. "What's this about?" she asked.

"Why do people keep secrets anyway?" Steven suddenly asked, throwing his arms in the air. "When you're family, shouldn't you just be honest?"

Sadie sighed through her nose. "Sometimes people keep secrets because they don't know how the person might handle them." she explained. "Maybe sometimes the secret is really bad and they're worried they might hurt you."

Steven thought about that. Sadie did make sense, but he still didn't understand it.

Hurt or no hurt, wasn't it important to be honest?

"Sometimes family might hurt you," Sadie continued, taking the donut from Steven's plate and holding it out to him. "I think it's important to remember to love them no matter what."

Steven stared at the offering for a moment before smiling. "You're pretty smart, Sadie."

She chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Well..."

"Thanks! I need to go!"

Steven gave her a hug, stuffed the donut in his mouth and rushed from the store. She watched him go, laughing softly.

Meanwhile, Jasper sat alone in her cell, constantly playing the music box. She rested her head on her paws, staring down at it.

 _"My sweet Jasper..."_

A small whine escaped Jasper's jaws.

O

Note - Listen to "Within Temptation - The Last Dance [music box]" on Youtube. It was the melody that inspired the whole music box scene.


	2. Chapter 2:Shattered Memories

~O~

 **Chapter Two: Shattered Memories**

 _"My sweet Jasper..."_

 _Jasper stood tall and proud before her Diamond. The jumpsuit she wore and the pink diamond symbol on her chest displayed all her loyalty to her leader._

 _Pink Diamond's large jagged hair...that shining diamond Gem on her naval. The long, flowing pink gown she wore..._

 _Elegant, proud and strong._

 _Everything about her was perfection to Jasper. Everything._

 _Pink Diamond's eyes were soft, warm and welcoming, unlike the other Diamonds. Her great hand moved toward the music box near her and the song from it began to play. Jasper smiled brightly, calmed by the melody._

Jasper's good eye opened, focusing on Steven who had been talking with her the whole time. He noticed how distracted she looked, saw the distant stare.

"Do you like that music box?" he asked, tilting his head.

Jasper's claws tightened their hold on it. She stared at him coldly in response.

 _Mine._

That was what her stare said. It spoke volumes. Steven laughed sheepishly, raising two hands.

"It's okay, you can keep it." he said.

Jasper's good eye glanced down and she resumed playing the music. Steven studied the corrupted Gem for the longest time. He began to see a difference when he had touched her with his healing spit. The place around her eye looked less corrupted now.

Or was he imagining it?

 _Jasper stood nearest her Diamond, holding a spear in her hand._

 _She was smiling, always full of pride and elation for serving Her. A warrior loyal to Pink Diamond. One who had been named as the "Perfect Quartz"._

Jasper's eye focused on Steven's Gem.

Gem.

Rose Quartz.

Memories filled the corrupted Gem's mind unbidden. Flashes of a shattered Diamond. Rose Quartz standing over Pink Diamond's throne. Rose Quartz kneeling over shattered shards of her beloved Pink Diamond.

THEIR DIAMOND.

Jasper screamed and it sounded less bestial and more human. Steven jumped back with a startled gasp as Jasper clawed at him through the bars of the makeshift cell. The rage in her wide, good eye, the way saliva flew from her snapping, screaming jaws.

"Stop!" Steven begged. "I'm not her!"

Jasper ignored him, still madly reaching through the bars like a thing possessed. She wasn't listening. She didn't hear him.

All she saw was Rose Quartz.

 _Pink Diamond had issued commands to her troops as the Rebellion made their way into the Diamond halls._

 _Jasper could barely hear the orders through the roar of battle outside and her own ringing head. She urgently ordered non-combatant Gems into the court._

Jasper screamed at Steven again, teeth gnashing.

 _Pink Diamond's voice was somehow a soothing melody among the frightened members of her court. Jasper was frantically looking around the halls for signs of any Gems of the Rebellion. As a warrior, she knew no fear. No element of weakness._

 _But her Diamond was a target. A target for the Earth Gems._

 _"My Jasper!" Pink Diamond called._

 _Jasper looked up at her through her helmet, smiling breathlessly. "My Diamond! My troops are stationed around every corner of the court! They won't come through!"_

 _Pink Diamond smiled her approval, nodding._

 _"Good. These rebels are relentless, but we will hold this court until - "_

 _It happened far too quickly for anyone to do anything._

 _Pink Diamond's beautiful features suddenly filled with shock._

 _A sound of something cutting._

 _Then, her lovely, pink face went slack. Almost broken. She looked down, seeing a blade through her abdomen._

 _Her Gem._

 _Pink Diamond stared down at the blade, the sword of a Quartz belonging to her. She recognized the rosy hue of it._

 _Jasper stood there, frozen in horror and shock._

 _Pink Diamond lifted her head slowly. Her Gem cracked around the blade and she gave a final sigh before her Gem shattered and she disappeared in a brilliant flash of light._

Steven didn't know what to say or do. Jasper continued to scream. To claw. To spit.

 _Jasper was among them, standing there with horror on her face. Her spear slipped from her hands, clattering to the floor. The sound echoed richly through the halls. Rose had fled moments before Jasper could shatter her._

 _And oh, she would._

 _Jasper removed her helmet slowly, approaching the shattered remains of Pink Diamond. She dropped it to the floor, kneeling down and gathering them into her shaking hands. Other Gems circled her, whispering among each other._

 _Uncertain._

 _What could they do?_

 _Jasper's haunting moans filled the court. It took the strength of two other Jasper's to make their way to her. They took her arms, pulled her as she screamed in rage. Looking in the direction that Rose Quartz had gone - from the enormous glass window shaped like a flower._

 _The Rebel Gems were starting to pour into the court, so Jasper was dragged away by her comrades, still screaming with rage and anguish._

O

Pearl searched the house for Steven. She found remnants of his clothing, as well as some of his toys, but no sign of him.

Amethyst was busy making a meal out of another atrocious combination of food.

"Amethyst, have you seen Steven?" she asked.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. "Nope."

She handled a jar of pickles and opened it up, sending its contents falling to the floor in a terrible spray of brine and vegetables. Pearl wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Amethyst, stop making a mess!" she ordered.

Amethyst shrugged once. "What?" she said, "Not like I won't eat it up off the floor."

Pearl sighed, throwing her arms in the air with a disappointed sound.

O

Jasper watched him.

She reminded him of a wet, frozen dog, just staring in the darkness of the makeshift cell with her good eye almost glowing. He even saw a mild tremble in her large, spiked frame. She looked seconds away from lunging again.

Steven wanted to leave. He didn't like the way she stared at him.

But there was something else he had to do.

"I'm not her." he tried to explain. "I know we did this before..."

He trailed off hesitantly, not quite sure how to put it. He gathered a few things from his bag. A photo of Rose Quartz. He held it up nearest his ear to try and show Jasper the difference. That wide, narrowed eye didn't show interest in what she was seeing.

Not at first.

She seemed to stare at the photo of Rose Quartz, then to Steven's wary face. Then back to Rose. Then Steven again. Her narrow pupil darting left to right each time. It was unnerving.

It clearly didn't seem to click with Jasper. All she saw was Rose, in another form.

 _...trying to confuse me..._

The hiss that escaped Jasper was softer and it reminded Steven of an angry Velociraptor he had seen from the last movie he'd seen about dinosaurs.

What else could he do to convince her?

"I'll come back for you." he promised, gathering his things.

Jasper watched him go. The entire time he had spoken, her claws had dug enormous grooves in the earth beneath her.

 _"Rose Quartz takes priority!"_

 _"Jasper, you need to be calm!"_

 _"I AM CALM!"_

 _The Gem had been pacing back and forth in her ship. Another Gem stood nearby; a Rhodonite. They were often used as Pink Diamond's garden caretakers. They were particularly fussy about appearance and didn't like the slightest dent or imperfection._

 _They were always dressed in the cleanest, most pristine of finery. They were not made for battle. They were simply there as keepers._

 _Watching Jasper pace for a few moments, the Rhodonite sighed, casting her gaze upwards before shaking her head._

 _"Yeah, you look really calm." she muttered. "Now we should - You're going to pit the floor!"_

 _Jasper clenched her fists, shaking with rage._

 _Rhodonite began to distract herself by sweeping the floor where Jasper had been pacing. She muttered to herself while Jasper continued to rant, her mouth pantomiming the same words from the other Gem. She had heard it a million times._

 _"Rose Quartz is our enemy and we need to shatter her whatever the cost!" Jasper spat._

 _Rhodonite sighed, nodding her head. "Yes, Jasper. You've only stated this many, many times."_

 _Jasper was almost shocked by the other Gem's lack of emotion. But she had forgotten the way Rhodonite's were made; they always had a calm serenity to them when it came to these things. Death was nothing to them. They felt no grief or remorse._

 _Despite the ultimate sin of what Rose Quartz had done._

 _"If we are to make Rose Quartz pay for her transgressions, we are to do so with a clear mind. I understand Gems such as yourself are built for conquest and nothing more. But if you go with your emotions on your shoulders, you will be shattered."_

 _"Don't preach to me about battle!"_

 _Rhodonite stared at her with disappointment._

 _She turned to depart. Jasper called after her in confused anger. "Where are you going?" she demanded._

 _"To tend to Her gardens."_

 _"What?!" Jasper cried, unable to fathom such idiocy._

 _"Yes." Rhodonite answered, with a certain peaceful calm in her words. "That is what we are made for. That is what we will continue to do."_

O

 _"You belong to me now."_

 _The towering form of Yellow Diamond cast a dark shadow over Jasper. The pink diamond on her jumpsuit had been changed to yellow._

I do not.

 _But Jasper instead saluted her._

I don't belong to you.

 _Yellow Diamond was not like Pink Diamond at all. Her words were grating, cold and always full of contempt. Perhaps that passed onto Jasper in a sense. It wasn't something she had planned. After all, a Gem learned much from a Diamond, regardless of belonging to them or not._

 _And Rose shattering Pink Diamond hardened her._

 _Jasper had seen it happen when Pink Diamond's Gems had to be reassigned. Some would not be swayed, even though they were given no choice._

 _Jasper had seen few Gems shatter themselves out of loyalty._

 _The things she had witnessed..._

Jasper had fallen asleep, but awoke to the sound of curious chittering. She looked up, spotting a corrupted Gem standing on the other side of the cell. Watching her.

It had a fat, furry blue body and a single Gem embedded in its chest. It had no arms, but two large legs and a gaping mouth filled with razor teeth.

It tilted its head at the other corrupted Gem inside the cell.

Roles reversed.

What a cruel, mocking twist of fate.

Jasper turned away from the cell, too exhausted to fight.

The little Gem bounced onto the other side of the cell, trying to see her better. Jasper gave a gruff snort, sending a puff of dirt in its direction.

 _Go away._

The Gem was obviously too far gone to understand it. It skittered about her cell, making excited noises. Jasper's good eye rolled in annoyance.

She ignored the Gem and instead started to play the music box again. The little Gem tilted its head curiously at the sound and plopped down onto its rear end, cooing curiously. Jasper didn't care if it sat there quietly. So long as it didn't pester her any further.

The music started up and Jasper remembered when she was younger, watching Gems fuse in the courtyard of Pink Diamond's halls. She hadn't quite understood it, really - what fusion actually meant. She did know it was supposed to make Gems powerful. But others treated it as something more.

Ridiculous.

There wasn't much else for her to do but think about it. Why was fusion so important?

Of course, she had wanted it. It was like an addiction she couldn't shake. How strong she had felt being Malachite. How powerful she could be.

But then...

Jasper's eye narrowed.

It was taken away. As it always was.

She sighed, covering her face with...

a hand?

Jasper looked down and noticed that one of her paws was actually a clawed hand now. When she had fused with that corrupted Quartz. What?

 _"What is fusion?"_

 _Pink Diamond blinked, her features filling with mild surprise. It was rare to find that tranquil face looking anything other than peaceful and serene. She glanced down at her Pearl briefly before staring back at Jasper._

 _Jasper seemed eager to know the answer. So she asked her Diamond about it. Pink Diamond regarded her with a curious smile._

 _"You've never asked me that before, Jasper." she said._

 _Jasper had the good graces to look a little abashed by that. She maintained her proper stance as she was instructed to do before her Diamond. She wasn't able to resist shifting a little on her heels. Distracted. She wanted to know._

 _Pink Diamond could see the restlessness on her face and chuckled gently. She turned, giving her Jasper her full attention._

 _"Alright," she said. "What would you like to know?"_

 _Jasper frowned thoughtfully. She had no idea she would actually get any answers. Most on Homeworld viewed fusion as taboo, especially among different types of Gems. Pink Diamond seemed more willing to answer her, so she continued._

 _"Why do Gems fuse?" Jasper asked._

 _"Well, for many reasons." Pink Diamond replied. "Sometimes they fuse for battle. Sometimes for love."_

 _Jasper tilted her head. Love?_

 _Love was always an unusual topic for her. It seemed like some Gems valued such a thing. And in war, it seemed pointless to her. Why waste emotions on something like that when a Gem could be snuffed out at any moment?_

 _Fusion to Jasper just seemed like a cheap way to make weak and lesser Gems feel stronger._

Pink Diamond had always been more open about fusion than the others of the Diamond Authority. She spoke about it as if it were just another part of Gem life. Yellow Diamond had been more disgusted by the idea. Blue Diamond shared very limited opinions of it and White Diamond... Well, silent and stoic as always.

Jasper had thought of fusion as a cheap tactic at first. Then, the more she used it, the more she had wanted it. She wanted the strength it gave her.

But it brought her this.

O

 _Note_ \- I like the idea of Pink Diamond being more maternal than the rest of her ilk. Honestly, I feel like she may show up in memory or flashback at some point. But have my interpretation of her for the moment. I don't know if this COULD be considered an AU or not. I'll let you guys decide.

Also, is Jasper slowly healing? I dunno. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3:Turn Loose the Beast

~O~

 **Chapter Three: Turn Loose the Beast**

Steven took a seat across from Connie, barely listening when she was talking about her homework. He managed to doodle a little picture of Jasper's corrupted form on paper, moments as Connie took it out from under his hands.

"Steven, what is this?" she asked. She raised her eyebrows. "This looks like Jasper."

It occurred to Steven that she had never seen Jasper's corrupted form. He took the picture from her and sighed, crumbling it up into a ball.

"It's nothing. I'm just...distracted." he said.

Connie frowned. She tilted her head, knowing full well that something else was going on. Steven was always so easy to read.

"Steven..." she said. "Is something going on?"

Steven wanted to tell her. He really did. Maybe she would know some way to help that he couldn't. He gave a long, heavy sigh.

Taking Connie's hand, he led her from the library so that others would not hear. When he turned around the corner and told her everything, Connie's eyes widened in shock.

"You WHAT?" she exclaimed.

Steven held out two hands. "Please, just hear me out."

Connie folded her arms across her chest, frowning and waiting for his explanation. "Steven, this is very dangerous." she reminded him. "Do you remember what she almost did to us? To Amethyst?"

Steven nodded. "I know. I just...I had to try."

"Steven, if you're trying to fix this because..." Connie trailed off, not sure if bringing up what they had dealt with in their fused realm was a good idea.

"I'm not trying to fix what I did." Steven told her. "I'm trying to fix what SHE did."

Connie was amazed by the mature response from him. Steven's face was filled with sadness. "Mom had her reasons. Yeah, I get that. I know Garnet and the others are always talking about how war makes you do crazy things. But maybe it doesn't have to be like that. Maybe there can be another way to stop this."

Connie hesitated for a moment, considering his words. She exhaled, making a face. "Show me where she is."

Steven smiled and nodded.

The two walked back to the Temple, passing the kitchen. The Gems were nowhere to be seen. Steven could make out the sounds of Amethyst doing something on the roof. He had no idea what it was. Garnet was talking with her.

"...I told you, that isn't how you string up lights." Garnet argued, with that same calm serenity she was known to have.

Amethyst scoffed above. A banging sound followed, then a small laugh. "Humans weren't kidding when they say they get tangled every year."

Lapis was passing by the windows every so often, her arms full of strings of lights. She didn't seem to notice the two humans.

"Hey! Maybe we should wrap Perry up with lights!" Amethyst joked. "She's already green!"

Peridot gave a wry snort. "Haha, I forgot how to laugh."

Steven had almost forgotten that Christmas was not too far away. He had his mind so focused on Jasper that everything else slipped away.

He started to step up onto the warp pad, but Pearl was suddenly there, arms folded. She cleared her throat and regarded the pair curiously.

"Well. Where are we off to in such a hurry?" she asked.

Steven and Connie looked at each other, uncertain of how to answer.

"Uhm..." Connie said. "We were..."

Steven held up two hands, trying to sound convincing as possible. "Connie has a project! We need to find plants!"

"Oh?" Pearl said. She seemed interested. "Plants, you say? Maybe I could help." She made a face. "Amethyst has insisted on playing games with the lights again. I tell you, it's all fun and games until Peridot ends up wrapped in multi-colorful light fixtures."

Steven started pushing Connie onto the warp pad. "Thanks, but we can handle it!"

They both grinned widely at her and Pearl quirked an eyebrow.

She wasn't buying it, but allowed for them to depart without further talk. They were more than capable of looking out for each other should a situation arise.

Still, something didn't seem right to her.

Behind her, Peridot screamed as she fell from the roof, dangling by a single string of lights wrapped around her waist.

Pearl looked back with a groan. "Amethyst!" she protested.

Peridot hung there, annoyance on her face. "With these ridiculous decorations, how have humans not wiped each other out yet?" she muttered.

O

Jasper's right paw was now a five-digit arm. One she used to have before her corruption. She was using to tug frantically at the cell bars. The muscles in her arm strained. The screech she uttered almost sounded less beastly and more like her old voice.

The bar began to bend slowly. Jasper uttered a triumphant gurgle of sounds. Just a little more. She would finally be free.

The sounds of Steven and Connie talking together caused her to pause slightly. Craning her head, she spotted the two approaching around the corner. Releasing the bar, Jasper scooted back a little bit, staring at them rigidly.

Who was that smaller female?

Jasper's mind was a broken playback feed of images and colors from her most recent battle. Before everything had gone black. And the sounds that she didn't recognize bursting from her swollen, monstrous throat.

But importantly, she remembered the agony.

How it felt to have her physical form shredded by the corruption. How she felt like she was choking, dying over and over again.

Connie focused on Jasper, amazed by the sight of her. Jasper felt cognitive enough to recongize the stare. It was fear, that much she knew. It reminded her of the lower class Gems regarding her. The Rubies who drooled over her like despicable entertainment Gems. The ones who worked in the lower districts of Homeworld.

"Wait, what happened to her?" Connie asked, looking at Steven.

"She was corrupted." Steven explained. "I'm trying to help fix her."

Connie wasn't so sure about that idea. "I don't know, Steven..."

Steven peered into the cell, staring at Jasper's hand. He squinted in confusion, uncertain that what he saw was actually her hand and not the nightmarish paw.

"So what have you been doing, Steven?" Connie asked, trying not to look at the aberration inside the cell.

"Well, not much." Steven told her. "She still thinks I'm my mom."

"She doesn't understand how she gave up her form to have you." Connie affirmed. "Maybe if we explain that to her?"

Steven exhaled. "There's no way. She only sees it as a trick."

Connie seemed to be thinking about that as he spoke. She looked up at Jasper for a moment, noticing the shaking in her frame, the way she stared at Steven like she wanted to tear him apart. She still had no idea why he wanted to help her. She seemed dangerous to Connie.

But that was Steven. Always wanting to help even the most dangerous of Gems.

But in a way, Peridot was dangerous and they had gone through so much together. Maybe Connie wasn't looking at it correctly.

But Jasper looked different than other Gem corruptions. She looked as though part of her face and arm hadn't been entirely corrupted yet.

But Steven had told her than he witnessed her full corruption. So what did this mean?

Jasper moved forward, clutching the bar tightly in one hand. She gave it an angry tug, snarling.

Connie nodded her head. "I might have an idea."

O

Jasper stared down at Connie, pressing her paws close to her face. She leaned forward, trying to read the book title that the human was holding up.

"My mom gave me this book a long time ago." she told her. "When my brother died."

Jasper actually looked a little bored. She thought the smaller human had some sort of sense and perhaps gave her something more meaningful that a book. It wasn't like she could read it.

Connie watched as Jasper stoop up and turned her back to her, lying down on her sides like Lion often did when he was bored or just tired.

Connie murmured with dismay, but continued talking.

"It's called 'Frankenstein'." she said. "I don't know why, but this book used to be my brother's favorite. I would read it all the time when I felt sad." She noticed the music box near Jasper's paw and tilted her head curiously. "Is it the same for you and that music box?"

Jasper didn't look back at her. She only acknowledged Connie by the particularly rude grunt from her throat. Connie made a face. Steven was sitting beside her and shrugged his shoulders. Well, it was worth a shot, anyway.

Connie stared down at the book in her hands. She didn't realize she had started crying until Steven comforted her with a hug. Jasper's ears caught the sound and she glanced back with a small growling in her through.

Her features smoothed out a little when she noticed the tears.

 _"Jasper, it's alright if you need to cry."_

 _"Jasper's don't cry, idiot."_

 _"You were her favorite. No one would blame you."_

 _Rhodonite was alone in the garden. Others had been left to become the massive vines that surrounded the beautiful statues. It was a fate they had chosen for themselves. To disappear into nothing with their Diamond._

 _Jasper was standing among the dead garden, dressed in her cloak. She looked regal and proud, as all Jasper's of her kind were known to look. But she had changed since being affiliated with Yellow Diamond._

 _She was no longer smiling, unless she was close to destroying a Rebel Gem. She almost seemed emotionless, thanks to Yellow Diamond's influence._

 _Jasper's eyes wandered around, studying each detail of the once-living garden. She gave a rather rude snort._

 _"Why do you still try to heal this...this Gem forsaken place?" she snapped._

 _Rhodonite herself looked almost...pale. Her black and pink colors were faded, perhaps from overworking herself. She no longer held her head high and chatted excitedly. No, her eyes simply looked heavy and sad. Jasper didn't like it._

 _"It's my duty." Rhodonite replied, now very quiet herself._

 _Jasper scoffed. "You have the Diamond Authority to serve. That is your duty."_

 _"My duty was to Pink Diamond..."_

 _"Yeah?" Jasper spat, her voice high with rage. "Well Pink Diamond is gone!"_

 _It was the first real show of emotion that Jasper had displayed in such a long time. Rhodonite arched her thin eyebrows, not certain how to respond. And she usually had responses of every sort to give._

 _Instead, Jasper calmed herself, tucking her hands into her cloak. She turned with a swift huff and her voice even once more - albeit filled with mockery._

 _"You don't get it..."_

 _She left without another word._

 _When she had returned the following day, she found Rhodonite's Gem shards lying on the floor where she had once stood. A knife was nearby._

 _The sight wasn't something Jasper hadn't seen before. She had known that Gems often times shattered themselves. For honor. For peace. Whatever the excuse had been, it was never something she was fully prepared for._

 _Some Gems just couldn't shake their loyalty._

 _"What a waste."_

O

Pearl was suspicious.

She had seen Connie and Steven hurry out of the temple every day for the passed week now. Garnet herself didn't show signs of worry, so that should have been enough to pacify her. But then again, Garnet often times knew what was going on and allowed for things to play out as they did.

Peridot was in the middle of hanging decorations on the wall. She curled her nose at a bright, shiny red ball before making faces into its reflection.

Steven and Connie were helping decorate as well.

"Okay, did we get the tree?" Steven asked.

He looked around the house to every Gem, but they simply stared blankly back and shrugged. What were they supposed to do?

Garnet stepped up. "I'll be right back." she said.

They didn't see her wander outside, around the temple, toward a nearby tree. She delivered several well-placed kicks and punches to the base of it, freeing it from the ground.

Carrying the massive tree onto her shoulder, she pushed her way through the door, sending pine needles showering everywhere. She made her way to the corner, set the tree down and hurriedly decorated it with all the speed and skill she possessed.

The others admired it once she was done.

"A dead tree is still dead, even if you decorate it." Peridot quipped. "Why do humans HAVE this ritual anyway?"

Steven smiled. "Christmas is special." he explained. "It's a great day for family to come together, give gifts and eat lots of turkey."

"Can't you just do that any time?" Peridot asked. "I saw Amethyst eating a turkey just last week."

"Guilty." Amethyst said, raising one finger.

Steven and Connie looked at Amethyst in surprise.

"A whole turkey?" Connie managed to laugh out.

Later that evening, Pearl was reading Christmas stories to Steven and Connie. A story of "Santa Claus". She found it ridiculous that any human child would believe a human of his age would have somehow managed to travel across the planet in just one night; on a vehicle powered by flying animals.

"It's just a story, Pearl." Steven reminded her. "For fun."

Pearl made a face, considering that. "I see. Humans spend quite a lot of time having fun. Is it intentional? To distract them from their short lives?"

Connie and Steven stared at her, surprised by the remark. But Pearl was still learning much about human customs. Sometimes she was just set in her ways.

"My grandmother always thought Christmas was a time for miracles," Connie said, smiling at Steven. "She says that anything is possible on Christmas."

Pearl gave a snort. "That's ridiculous. Holidays don't have any..." She trailed off, considering this before staring at the children curiously. "Does it, really?"

Connie laughed. "I personally think we all can make our own miracles."

While they were sharing the warm, family moment together, Jasper was tugging on the bars of her cell. She snarled, spewing saliva from her jagged teeth. Finally, the bar snapped free from its housing. She managed to squeeze her way out of the cell, but not before looking back at the music box.

Hesitating only the slightest, she scooped it up gently into her hand and walked out of the cell, making her way through the canyon.

O

Steven and Connie made their way through the Beta Kindergarten.

"...I don't know..." Steven was saying, "Maybe Jasper's just set in her ways. I'm starting to think she's only going to see my mom and not me."

Connie nodded her head. "But we should think about how she looks."

Steven stared at her, confused. "Huh?"

"You saw her, right? She...almost looks like her corruption is healing itself. I mean, can that happen with corrupted Gems?"

Steven thought about that. "No. Not that I've seen. It's really strange." He gave a sigh. "Maybe we should tell Garnet. She always knows what to do."

"I...don't think they're going to like that you took Jasper's Gem." Connie pointed out.

"Yeah..." Steven agreed. "But I had to try something. We weren't getting anywhere. And Jasper's the only one who - "

He stopped, gave a terrified cry. Connie looked up and her eyes widened in horror.

They were standing next to the cell that once held the corrupted Gem. For the longest time, neither one of them could speak.

"Well, this complicates things." Connie finally said.

Meanwhile, Jasper was scaling across a bridge. She spotted a dam nearby which she used to soak her great mane. The icy cold water felt better than anything she'd experienced the passed few days. She heard the sound of an approaching car and lifted her head. A snarl ripped from her throat as the man behind the wheel screamed at the sight of her.

She clutched the music box tightly in one hand while she gave a bellowing roar at the man. He quickly put the car in reverse and drove backwards, still screaming.

How annoying.

Jasper shook the water from her body like a dog, sending splashes of it everywhere. Finally, she looked up at the sight of Beach City nearby. As far as she knew, the Rebel Soldiers were there. Her memory was still fragmented from her corruption, but she would never forget the place where it all started.

Where it led up to this.

She attempted to formulate words, but her disfigured jaw and mismatched face only wrought forth horrible snarls and hisses.


	4. Chapter 4:Arrow on the Doorpost

~O~

 **Chapter Four: Arrow on the Doorpost**

Connie and Steven were rushing through the house after hurrying into the warp pad. They passed the Gems as they were all doing their own thing; Peridot and Lapis at the television, Pearl and Amethyst in the kitchen and Garnet working on decorations.

"We have to hurry!" Steven hissed. "Her tracks led us to Beach City!"

Pearl lifted her head. "Hold it." she warned.

The two froze at the door. Pearl approached them, folding her arms across her chest. "What's that about tracks, I heard?" she asked.

Steven and Connie were almost sweating now. Their uncomfortable, frightened faces made Pearl completely understand that more was going on.

"Don't think I don't know you two have been sneaking off a lot lately," Pearl continued, "Food going missing. Not to mention the Diamond Music Box. Steven? What's going on here?"

Steven was literally sweating bullets. Connie spoke up immediately, her words rushing out of her in a complete, run-on sentence.

"Jasper's loose in Beach City!" she cried. "And it's probably our fault!"

The Gems in the house all stared at them in shocked silence. Amethyst had been in the middle of eating a donut that fell from her hands at the moment those words left her lips.

O

A woman screamed.

Jasper rolled her eyes, sickened by the sound. She swatted her aside as if she weighed nothing. The corrupted Gem almost found it funny how the human bounced across the gravel like a pitiful toy. But her humor was short-lived.

The way her corrupted mind worked; she wanted savagery, she wanted death. As a warrior, she only sought the thrill of battle. But now, all she wanted was to shatter every single Gem in that wretched base, painted in the image of their false leader.

"It's her!"

Jasper's ears caught the familiar sound of the Renegade Pearl. She turned with a high, vengeful snarl in her throat. They were coming... Rose - though she called herself "Steven", the Pearl, the fused one and the Runt; but didn't expect to see the other Gems stare at her that way.

They hadn't attacked her yet, probably because they were far too haunted and confused by what they were seeing.

"What..." Pearl gasped. "Why does she look like that?"

Steven shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I used my healing spit on her?"

He was aware of a number of sets of eyes looking down at him. He expected them to act surprised and simply carry out their task of possibly poofing Jasper.

Instead, they looked horribly confused and silent.

"I've never seen it work like this." Pearl managed to gasp out. "Not even with Rose. She can't be healing it on her own... Can she?"

No one had a change to answer. Jasper gave a heavy, wheezing shriek. Pearl's eyes fell onto the music box clenched tightly in Jasper's good arm.

"The box..." she said, stunned.

Jasper was ready to fight. She clenched her fist tightly, charging at the Gems on two legs now.

That was new.

Steven could only watch in shock as the Gems and Jasper engaged in battle. The corrupted Gem swung with one good arm, snapped with her vicious teeth. She still held the music box tightly in her hand, not willing to let it go for a second.

Jasper's claws cut through the air, smacking Pearl aside like she weighed nothing. Amethyst wrapped her whip around Jasper's throat, tugging backwards. Screams and shrieks from the abberation cut through the air. Fragments of words that could have only been gibberish.

Steven stoop up, huffing once. He raised his shirt a little, showing his Gem.

"Jasper!" he shouted.

Jasper had almost delivered a massive blow of her clawed arm down at Garnet, but the fusion was holding her back with two hands. Jasper's strength was slowly inching Garnet into the ground. The good half of her face pursed with effort.

Pearl had been thrown into the ground and she groaned, struggling to lift herself.

When Steven had called her name, Jasper looked over at him.

"It's me you want!" he cried, "Come and get ME!"

That was all the incentive Jasper needed.

She gave a furious scream and swatted Garnet aside, pursuing Steven now as he quickly turned heel and ran.

"Steven!" Pearl cried.

"It's okay! I know what I'm doing!" Steven yelled back to them.

He groaned in fright, fleeing down toward the beach. "I think!"

Jasper's jaws gnashed. She still held onto the music box as tightly as she could. Steven tossed his shield at her feet, sending her stumbling forward with a loud roar. She ended up crashing directly on top of the music box, shattering it to splinters.

Jasper righted herself, staring down at the broken box with a near human gasp. Steven looked worried now. He hadn't intended on that.

Jasper's claws raked through the fragments and she gave a long, almost anguished howl.

These stupid Crystal Gems. They destroyed everything they touched.

"I-I'm sorry!" Steven cried. "I didn't mean - "

Jasper charged with a fierce roar, eye flashing madly. Steven raised his bubble, the moment Jasper dove at him.

A flash of pink light.

A small, infant laugh.

 _"What? What is this?"_

Jasper was seeing memories flash through her field of vision. None of which belonged to Rose. She saw Steven as an infant, happily cooing whenever Garnet or the other Gems made ridiculous faces. There was another human who held Steven. Who cradled him with such love and adoration.

 _"These...memories. They're not hers!"_

Gems were capable of memory projection, that wasn't news to Jasper. A Quartz was capable of doing so on a much larger scale, sometimes under great stress.

 _I'm not Rose, I'm Steven._

Jasper saw nothing that pertained to the war. She saw nothing that Rose had done. All she saw were these pointless images that meant nothing to her.

O

Steven's bubble had forced Jasper backwards. The corrupted Gem fell onto her back, entangled in a mess of sand and damp hair. The other Gems and Connie were making their way toward the scene, moments as Jasper managed to get to her feet.

"Steven!" Connie cried, helping him stand.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl quickly worked to poof Jasper, but Steven held up a hand. "Wait!" he cried. "Listen!"

But no one was going to listen. It took the combined effort to hold Jasper down; Amethyst's whip, Garnet's grip on her jaws and Pearl's spear at her neck. Jasper gave Steven one final look; it was a stare that could buckle multitudes of Diamonds.

Seconds, she disappeared in a poof of smoke and her Gem laid harmlessly at Garnet's feet. She formed a bubble around it, but Steven quickly made his way over to her.

"Wait!" he said.

"Steven." Garnet began, gently but firmly. "I will take Jasper back to the Burning Room. Explanations can come later."

With that tone, enough to chill granite, Steven knew that was going to happen.

And later than night, Steven spent the rest of the day explaining to Garnet and the others why he did what he did. Peridot had been laughing the entire time; mostly because she found it silly how Steven thought he could change Jasper's mind. She probably didn't mean it to be cruel, but it was just her usual behavior.

Lapis seemed more disappointed than anyone else.

Amethyst seemed willing to hear Steven out. Perhaps because she and Jasper where considered 'siblings' in some way.

"It is a little odd that Jasper's corruption had changed." Amethyst was saying. "Do you think she was really...doing it to herself?"

Pearl made a thoughtful sound. "I don't know, I thought that too."

"That would be impossible." Peridot said, with a snort. "Corruption can't be cured."

"That we know of." Garnet corrected. "Maybe Steven was onto something."

Lapis made a sound of disbelief. "You're not seriously thinking what I KNOW you're thinking."

"Of course not. But Steven has had experience with these sorts of things before," Garnet had quickly answered to assure the others. "It wouldn't be fair to assume. He's done things none of us have ever seen in the history of Gem-kind. We should give him a chance."

"Try to fix Jasper? Good luck." Peridot quipped.

"What we saw today was testament that it is possible. If this proves that corruption is reversable, we can save more Gems than we've ever dreamed."

"And you want Jasper to be the first Gem we save?" Lapis snorted at the thought.

They had thought Steven was sound asleep, but he was listening to their conversations through his blankets. Lion was sleeping at his bedside.

Or so he thought. The little poke of a nose through the blanket told him otherwise.

"It's a shame about the music box." Pearl suddenly said. It sounded like she was gathering something up. "It seemed like it was something Jasper really wanted to protect."

"Jasper's always been a collector." Peridot replied. She laughed. "I guess that's one thing she and Amethyst have in common."

"No..." Pearl argued quietly. "It was something else. She wouldn't have gone through such lengths to keep it safe. And did you see the way she looked at Steven?"

Steven sighed, but it was entirely too loud for what he wanted. He quickly gasped, covering his mouth with one hand.

The Gems looked up toward his room at the noise.

"Steven?" Garnet said. She paused and tilted her head. "We know you're not asleep."

A moment of silence.

"Yes I am." Steven answered, meekly.

"Come down." Garnet said, her voice assuring. "Let's talk."

Steven sighed. Lion followed him as he climbed out of bed and made his way down the stairs. The other Gems regarded him.

"Steven, we know what you were trying to do." Garnet continued, speaking evenly. "Taking on healing Jasper was quite the endeavor. Somehow you were able to heal her corruption on a larger scale than you had with the Centipeedle."

Lapis stared at her in protest. "You're not SERIOUSLY thinking we should let her back out!"

"No." Garnet said, with finality. "At least, not the way she was."

O

Steven carried Jasper's bubbled Gem in his hands.

The other Gems followed nearby: Lapis and Peridot remained back at the temple. They were going into a cavern filled with water and glowing blue falls. Steven asked Garnet what this place was.

"Gem Kind took to referring it to the Falls of Enlightenment." she explained. "These caves were built by higher caste Gems of Blue Diamond's court. It is where Gems could go to seek answers to all of their questions."

"Do you think it might help?" Steven asked.

"I don't know." Garnet told him, hesitantly. It seemed as if Sapphire spoke more through her than Ruby. "For a long time, the answers were always laid out in front of me. I remember coming here long ago..."

Steven looked down at the bubbled Gem, hesitant. "Will she be able to leave?"

"I will make sure that she doesn't."

Steven didn't ask how. He was concerned about letting Jasper loose, but in the same sense, he still needed answers to questions himself. Like, why Jasper was suddenly healing herself. Or at least, it seemed she was. Maybe he would find his answers here too.

He looked up at Garnet. "Can't you use your future vision?"

"Jasper's corruption prevents me from seeing anything having to do with her." Garnet explained. "It's like...she's surrounded by a thick fog. And in that fog, all I can see is pain. Anger."

Steven sighed, making a face. "Okay, here we go."

Pearl and Amethyst stood at the sidelines, weapons at the ready. "She tries anything, we take her out." Pearl promised.

The Gem was popped free of its bubble and they watched as it lifted into the air. Beams of light shot out in horrific, bright ribbons. First, they could make out her humanoid body, but it became terribly twisted and deformed into her corrupted shape.

She still looked the same when she appeared - partially corrupted and jaws dripping of saliva. The Gems tensed around her with their weapons held high. Steven had his shield prepared should he need it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Amethyst whispered to Garnet.

"Nope." Garnet answered.

Jasper's jaws snapped and she gave a terrifying hiss.

"Just try me." Pearl threatened, aiming her spear at her.

Jasper looked down at Steven, her frazzled memories returning. She remembered how he had projected his memories to her in some way. How he had no recollection of ever even knowing her. What did it mean? Her mind was a red haze of agony and frustration.

She quickly backed away, clutching her face with one clawed hand.

 _It's a trick..._

 _To manipulate me..._

But then, she caught sight of her image in the reflecting pools nearby. She frowned, approaching it and staring into the shimmering, blue water.

She saw her reflection. Saw the hideous thing staring back.

But then, the reflection shimmered again, showing her without her corruption; she was back to the Gem she was supposed to be, the perfect Quartz.

Then she saw an image of Steven in the water before it disappeared.

Answers never spoken, only shown in vague images of NOTHING.

Jasper hissed furiously, slapping the water with one good hand. What did these Falls try to tell her? A bit of her broken memories told her that this place was important to Gems. At one point or another. She never spent much time here after the war, but Pink Diamond had brought her to the Falls to communicate with Blue Diamond.

Also, Sapphires had been made in the Enlightening Falls.

 _"Do you seek answers here? Even a Diamond such as myself must know the truths as they are weaved."_

 _Blue Diamond's voice was always calm. Almost more so than Pink Diamond. She always seemed to speak with a languid tone, one that bordered on dreamlike._

 _She was resting comfortably on a chaise lounge, a long finger swirling through the water. Jasper was so curious as to what she may have seen in the water. Diamonds didn't seek answers. They WERE the answer. To all questions Gems may or may not have had._

 _Blue Diamond's cathedra was sitting nearby as well as her Pearl. She approached only when Blue Diamond beckoned with one finger. The Pearl silently approached her and Blue Diamond whispered something to her._

 _Pink Diamond spoke. "You believe this planet holds no secrets to us?"_

 _"I do not." Blue Diamond answered. "Yet, do not mistaken that for negligence. This planet has a sort of charm that most of our conquests have lacked. Though unlike you, I do not pretend to try to understand it. We will take it for our own as we have all the rest."_

 _"Why do you dwell here, sister?" Pink Diamond questioned._

 _"This pool was built for a Diamond, and so it shall receive me. I seek answers that will not be broken as they had with my Sapphire."_

 _Pink Diamond nodded her head. "I had heard you were there when they arrived. I am sorry."_

 _"Do not mourn for my traitorous Sapphire." Blue Diamond answered. "You must remember that such things are easy to create. They hold no greater purpose than what they were made for."_

O

Pearl was busy at work attempting to repair the music box. She still couldn't understand why they were making any attempt to help Jasper. After everything she had done. But even she couldn't hide her curiosity as to why Jasper's corruption seemed to healing on its own.

Maybe once they found the reason, they could simply bubble her and be done with it.

For now, they would simply tolerate this moment of "peace".


	5. Chapter 5:Made to Suffer

~O~

 **Chapter Five: Made to Suffer**

It had been a long morning.

Jasper found this place was much better than the cave. She could swim in the cool, refreshing waters and soak herself for hours on end. But she avoided looking into the pools for signs of anything or answers. Maybe a part of her didn't want the answers to the many questions.

The human below her was not Rose Quartz. At least now, she knew that. But that just left many more questions on her already frayed mind.

 _How?_

 _Why?_

 _Where is Rose Quartz?_

 _Why does this human have a Gem?_

Connie looked down at Jasper's arm, noticing that her other paw had begun a healing process on its own as well. She looked at Steven with a smile.

"Look at her hand!" she whispered.

Jasper was annoyed. Did she not realize she was sitting in front of her and could hear every whisper she made to the 'Steven'? It was really stupid to act as if she wasn't there.

She looked up with a hiss when Pearl entered the cave. She was holding the music box, completely repaired in her hand.

"Well, it took a lot of glue and some work," she said, with a sigh. "And Amethyst was no help. I ended up picking pieces up off the floor by myself."

She met Jasper's gaze and for a moment, there was an odd silence between them. Pearl felt almost stripped by the intensity of the corrupted Gem's stare. It wasn't easy to tell if Jasper was just sizing her up or intimidating her for the sake of doing it.

Pearl's gaze fell to the corruption. She was unable to resist her question. She was entirely too curious. "Does that...hurt?" she asked.

Jasper's features smoothed out a little, not quite ready for the question; and from the Renegade Pearl, no less.

Yes, it hurt in ways none of them could possibly understand. But Jasper's were made to endure levels of agony and battle. Corruption felt like the very essence of her Gem was being split apart in several different places.

Jasper's were made for battle.

And made to suffer.

It was almost easy to ignore. Jasper could take her mind off of it with her memories and what was going on around her.

Pearl set the music box in Steven's hands. "There." she said. "Maybe you should try not to let it break again?"

Steven sighed, nodding. "Sorry."

Jasper furrowed her brow. That seemed stupid to her.

Steven looked up at Jasper and approached, setting it down in front of her large hands. Jasper stared down at the offering. She slowly reached out with one finger, starting the melody. It sounded the same as it had before being broken. Even better, actually.

Jasper smiled.

The smile was strange on her. It made Pearl, Steven and Connie stare at her strangely. It wasn't a smile that Jasper had when she was in battle. Instead, she looked actually...content. She laid down on her belly, just watching the music box with a sort of reverence.

She almost forgot the others were there.

"Pearl can fix anything!" Steven told her, with pride.

Pearl's face flushed blue. "Well..." She waved him off with a small chuckle.

They looked at the corrupted Gem almost expectantly. What were they waiting for? And why in Diamond's Name did they give her such stupid stares?

Jasper gave a sigh. It sounded strange, like she was speaking from being partially submerged in water. She gave Pearl a funny look then, like she seemed almost annoyed for even having them consider getting a 'thank you' from her.

"Well, if you're not satisfied, I can always take it back." Pearl challenged.

Jasper snarled at her, pulling the box closer to the protective mane of her hair. A warning.

"Pearl." Steven warned, raising two hands. "Easy."

"What?" Pearl exclaimed. "That is an ancient Gem relic and I don't think - "

"If it makes her happy and keeps her from making a mess of the town, she should keep it." Steven interrupted.

Well, that was logical enough. Pearl sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, very well." she snapped. "Keep it, you overgrown baby."

She turned to go, but Jasper smirked and extended her tail in front of her. Pearl tripped with a yelp, falling flat on her face. It wrought forth a rumbling chuckle from the corrupted Gem. Pearl's face flushed with disgust and annoyance.

"Pearl, are you okay?" Steven asked.

Pearl huffed, still flushed with embarrassment. "I'm fine."

Jasper's jaws parted, her sides heaving as she laughed dryly. Childish? Perhaps a bit. But the Pearl was presumptuous in thinking she could speak to her in such a way. She would make her look like the fool that she was.

Pearl hobbled away and Jasper turned her great head to the humans. She knew the fused one was close by. No doubt going to give her trouble at a moment's notice.

She did have questions as to why her corruption was vanishing this way. And the 'Steven' seemed to have been cause of it. With his disgusting secretions. He had the Rose Quartz Gem. He was a human with a Gem. This definitely warranted scrutiny.

O

Jasper was lying on her side, still listening to the music playing from the Diamond Music Box. Steven and Connie were still there, talking with her.

"So, you really like that box, huh?" Steven said.

Jasper glanced at him, giving a bored snort in response. Stupid question.

"Right..." Steven said, sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Steven! It's time to go!" Garnet called from outside the cavern.

Steven nodded. He looked down at a watch on his wrist, gave a little sigh before standing. "Well, I guess it's getting late." he said.

Connie stood up with him. "Should we really leave Jasper alone?" she whispered back to him.

"It'll be fine." Steven assured her. "Garnet says so."

Jasper ignored them. Her eyes fluttered. She was exhausted. Gems rarely needed to sleep as humans did, but it seemed like in this form, her physical body was wearing down quicker. She knew that some corrupted Gems tired after battle.

It made sense. A Gem wasn't meant to push forward with such...disease.

Steven and Connie left the caverns. As soon as they were out, Garnet pushed an enormous boulder in front of the mouth of the cave. Steven and Connie watched her with a mixture of confusion and doubt.

"Is that going to hold her?" Steven asked.

"Trust me, Steven. Not even a corrupted Gem can resist the allure of the Falls of Enlightenment." Garnet explained. "Still, I would like to be safe."

"What do you mean 'not even a corrupted Gem can resist'?" Steven was definitely curious. It sounded interesting and dangerous all at the same time.

"How can I explain it?" Garnet began, as they started walking away. "It is a place of tranquility... Inner peace. What Jasper truly needs right now."

As they left, Jasper spent her time sleeping. Dreaming.

When she had been assigned to Yellow Diamond.

 _Jasper paced back and forth in the court. She was frantic to get out there and take Rose Quartz's Gem. She wanted to shatter it slowly, painfully._

 _Yellow Diamond sat quietly in the cathedra, focused on a holographic screen in front of her. Her Pearl watched Jasper's pacing with dismay._

 _She, like all Diamonds, sat with a languid grace, like a contented familiar on Homeworld. Though her voice was cold, condescending and strict. She had been listening to Jasper's tirade about "crushing the traitor" for a few moments now._

 _"Jasper, enough."_

 _Her words were calm, but it carried that warning severity that made Jasper halt in her pace. She hadn't realized how long she had been doing so, but she looked down and noticed the scuff marks of her boots on the pristine floor._

 _"You will have the opportunity to find our traitor." Yellow Diamond continued. "But I do not want her to be shattered just yet."_

 _"What?" Jasper exclaimed, momentarily forgetting her place._

 _"A Gem who led a Rebellion against her own kind..." Yellow Diamond's gaze darkened, became something dangerous now. Her voice dropped lower, enough to buckle the walls around them. "I do not want it to be swift. For what she has done... Shattering Pink Diamond..."_

 _Yellow Diamond never broke her ray of composure. But there it was, just a fraction of a second as it passed in her gaze._

 _"You have been assigned to me," she continued, her voice returning to its usual calm. "And I need the utmost confidence that you will serve me."_

 _Jasper withered internally._

I don't want to.

 _"Kneel, Jasper."_

 _When the words left Yellow Diamond's lips, Jasper dropped to her knees before her. Yellow Diamond regarded the Quartz soldier with a certain degree of greed. No longer Pink Diamond's, but hers._

 _"Who do you serve?" Yellow Diamond asked._

 _Jasper started to answer, but she fell short of her response. She wanted to say 'Pink Diamond'. It was always Pink Diamond._

I do not serve you.

 _But she responded anyway, rather emptily. "You."_

O

 _The sounds of war._

 _Gems falling around her. Some shattered to pieces._

 _Jasper charged through the battlefield with a loud cry; her spear tightly clenched in hand as she surged through the scorched earth. She trampled over exhausted Gems who begged for help, while leading her own troops toward the army of Rebels._

 _A Cymophane rushed alongside Jasper, grinning widely. She wielded a set of spiked gauntlets. A young, brash soldier, not unlike Jasper's. They were Yellow Diamond's foot soldiers. Ones who held more energy than a Jasper._

 _Also, they were overeager._

 _The Cymophane cackled with glee, leaping onto the back of a Gem Rebel. A large, thin Topaz. One of Blue Diamond's court._

 _The Cymophane laughed, rolling her eyes as she was swung about. She dug her gauntlets into the Topaz's throat._

 _"Blah, blah, blah..." she said, "You Rebels talk too much!"_

 _Jasper shook her head, managing a scoff. She never understood why Yellow Diamond made these things. They were ridiculous soldiers. It was unusual considering that most of the Gems under her were much different in personality._

 _There was a Gem who had once belonged to Pink Diamond, Kunzite. She functioned as a military healer, the same as Rose Quartz once had. She was small and possessed very long arms, long fingers and clear, glittering robes. Her eyes looked constantly sleepy._

 _Though her reach wasn't nearly as great as Rose; she was limited to powders and healing salves for Gem injuries. Unlike Rose, who could naturally heal with a simple touch._

 _They were useless without their tools._

 _"Hey."_

 _Kunzite looked up at her. "Yes?"_

 _"We're moving to the Inner Diamond Sanctum. Let's go." Jasper ordered._

 _Kunzite nodded her head and stood up. "Are you to be my escort?"_

 _"I am."_

 _Jasper knelt down on one knee, allowing Kunzite to climb onto her back. She wrapped her long arms around Jasper's neck and the larger Gem surged through the chaos of battle. She ducked and jumped to avoid cannon fire from nearby Rebel weaponry._

 _"This is proving to be dangerous, Jasper." Kunzite said, in her ear. "We should take the tunnel systems. They haven't been used in centuries."_

 _Jasper sighed impatiently. "Fine."_

 _She raced down deep into several trenches, digging her way through a small doorway; it was partially submerged by scorched earth. She grunted with effort, helping Kunzite through. They ended up inside a darkened tunnel. Kunzite raised one hand, producing a lovely pink flame at the end of her fingertips._

 _"These tunnels were used by lower caste Gems to transport materials for construction," Kunzite explained. "Directly to and from the Inner Diamond Sanctum. I know the way."_

 _"Fine. Lead on." Jasper ordered._

 _Kunzite nodded her acknowledgement and led the trip through the dark, damp tunnels. She recognized the Gem language carved in the walls. Some of which were in various dialects from Gems of different makes._

 _Jasper herself was made to be a Gem of high status. Yet, she was a warrior; she could play the part, but never understand the language. Kunzite had known her from after Pink Diamond's destruction and was there when she had been made._

 _Most Gems would consider them just close associates. Jasper had nothing in the ways of friends. Jasper didn't need friends in a time of war. But Kunzite didn't pester her the way other Gems had. Kunzite was a pleasant reminder of what had been destroyed, maybe? Jasper didn't like to think about it and just accepted her presence for what it was._

 _"Do you think about her?" Kunzite suddenly asked._

 _Jasper snapped out of her thoughts with a snort. "What?"_

 _"Pink Diamond. Our matriarch. What was she like?"_

 _Jasper wasn't ready for the question. In fact, it made her bristle a little. Her voice became cold and biting once more._

 _"Don't."_

 _Kunzite was calm when she answered. "I see. I confess myself envious, my friend." she replied, turning a corner. "To have known her before my creation. She must have been something to behold. You have memory and all I possess is records."_

 _"And?" Jasper said, annoyance in her tone._

 _"I'm afraid a simple record is not comparable to a living being."_

 _Jasper couldn't argue._

 _They found their way at a set of double doors. Jasper moved forward, giving them a hard push. She grunted with effort, all the while Kunzite praised her from the sidelines._

 _"Just a little more!" she coached._

 _Jasper stopped what she was doing, turned and gave her a stern frown. Kunzite laughed, that bubbly, friendly laugh that she was famous for._

 _"Forgive me, I thought you needed a little boost in morale." she said._

 _Jasper rolled her eyes with a grunt. She pushed the doors open and the sound of them creaking loudly pierced the air. The pair stepped out into an enormous courtyard, where Gems were working on barricading the enormous doors in front of them. Decorated in the image of the Diamonds._

 _"Wait here." Jasper told Kunzite._

 _She nodded her head. "As you wish."_

 _Jasper made her way to the main gates to receive a status report while Kunzite observed hurt and battle-damaged Gems. She decided to start healing them as was her purpose here._

 _Then, the commotion in the entire courtyard was silenced at the sound of heavy footsteps. The ground itself shook as something started approaching. Jasper and several soldier Gems peered through the cracks in the walls._

 _They were horrified to see an enormous fused Gem making its way toward the Sanctum. It had eight arms, long, curled hair, two faces fused to the same head and a star printed on a thin, almost skeletal frame. A white, flowering gown stretched out across its shoulders. Its colors were of various pink, violet and white._

 _Several soldier Gems were standing outside of the Sanctum, attempting to usher other Gems inside. They were frozen by the sight of the monstrosity._

 _"Oh my stars!" a Gem cried, from somewhere outside._

 _The fusion turned its head toward them, eyes glowing almost white. It lowered its body, charging full force toward the Sanctum. Jasper's eyes widened in horror._

 _"Cannons!" she shouted. "Fire at it!"_

 _"The cannons aren't charged!" a Gem soldier cried._

 _"JUST DO IT!"_

 _Cannons of light were fired, sending blasts at the fusion. But the shots were reflected by the presence of an enormous pink shield appearing in front of it. A shield bearing the symbol of Rose Quartz. Jasper's eyes widened at the sight._

 _That fusion was Rose. Or at least, part of her._

 _"ROSE!" she bellowed._

 _The Gem fusion reflected each blow of the cannons and came tumbling through the walls as if they were made of paper. Rubble and Gems were tossed about. Some were crushed under the weight of enormous chunks of wall. Others vanishing in puffs of smoke._

 _Jasper had been unfortunately thrown into a wall. Luckily her helmet protected her Gem from damage. She struggled to right herself, somewhat dizzy from her flight through the air._

 _"J-Jasper..."_

 _The pained, soft whisper drew her attention toward Kunzite, who was clutching her abdomen in two hands. Jasper's eyes widened and she quickly rushed to her side, moments as the Gem collapsed._

 _"Let me see!" Jasper hissed, her voice becoming higher with distress._

 _Kunzite shook her head weakly. She tried to refuse Jasper's anxious hands as they made an effort to pull her fingers away.. "No, it's alright!" she hissed, "I barely felt it. I - "_

 _Jasper managed to pull her hands free and noticed that Kunzite's Gem had been cracked horribly down the middle._

 _The enormous fusion was making its way deeper into the Sanctum, taking barrages of weapons and cannon fire._

 _"It's alright, Jasper, let me be..." Kunzite barely managed to breathe out._

 _Jasper looked around frantically for Kunzite's bag. She found the vial of healing salve, but it had been shattered on the concrete, its contents poured out onto the ground. Jasper easily picked up Kunzite with one arm while trying to scoop up as much salve as she could._

 _"Come here!" Jasper shouted to several other Gems. "Help me!"_

 _Jasper sat down and quickly worked on attempting to cover Kunzite's Gem. "Is it enough?" she panted, her voice shaking a little. "Is it going to work?"_

 _Kunzite shook her head slowly._

 _A flicker of light. Her physical form deteriorating._

 _"It's okay, Jasper," she soothed._

 _"No, it's not, you idiot!" Jasper spat, her voice betraying her pain. "I'm trying to help you and you won't even - "_

 _"It's okay..." she mumbled. "It's okay..."_

 _There was a sound, a weapon being taken and Jasper looked back, horrified by the sight of a spear being aimed at her. By a Topaz. She looked sympathetic._

 _Jasper looked at her in a mixture of fury and agony. "What do you think you're doing?"_

 _"We should end it now. She's in pain." the Gem said._

 _Jasper snarled, taking the spear by the blade end. She forced it out of the Topaz's hands and gave her a look that could bring down multitudes. "You will NOT point that weapon at her!" she snarled, showing her teeth._

 _"Jasper, we can't save her and she's helpless out here!" Peridot had somehow been there. Jasper hadn't noticed her._

 _"Jasper, if we don't, she'll be shattered by enemy Gems! Do you want that?"_

Jasper remembered how Kunzite had thanked her when she did it. How naive she had been...

The war was fresh. Wounds still wide open.

Jasper had been so young then. So driven by her own pain. Until she had learned to harness it in battle.

To give her enemies the suffering she was made to endure.

O

Note - I like the idea of Jasper growing into the Gem we had seen on screen. I also loved the idea of writing the war from the Homeworld Gems' perspective. I'm sure they lost just as much as Rose and her army.

Also, a little about Kunzite as a Gem. From the Crystal Vaults website: Kunzite is a beautiful crystal, pure in energy and joyful in nature. In palest pink to light violet hues, it is a Stone of Emotion, opening and connecting the heart to the mind and stimulating a healing communion between the two. Kunzite encourages one to release walls built around the heart for protection, and to be receptive to the experience of unconditional and abundant love.

Be patient. The story will press on.


	6. Chapter 6:What Happened

_This chapter was inspired by Korn's "Love Song"._

~O~

 **Chapter Six: What Happened and What's Going On**

Jasper stared at herself in the water.

Her face had almost completely regenerated itself. The sides of her jaws were covered in ribbons of green and her mouth was still filled with sharp teeth. She could move her jaw better and her arms began to look more orange and striped, no longer covered in such green splotches.

She heard Steven and Connie stepping into the caverns with the Pearl by their side. They had frozen there when they saw her, unable to fathom the change. Well, they weren't the only one. Jasper also longed for answers. But then again, she was healing. That should have been enough.

"Jasper!" Steven exclaimed, amazed. "You're better now than you were before!"

Jasper's breath expelled out of her in a stream of hisses and groans.

"...Thanks to...you..." she growled.

Pearl's eyes widened. "You're speaking!" she exclaimed.

Jasper gave her a cold look. Obviously.

Pearl challenged her look with one of her own. Jasper smiled a little. Well, she was a defiant little clod, she would give her that much.

Steven was happy to hear Jasper speaking. "That's good! You're healing a lot more!"

Jasper shut her eyes tightly before managing to speak again. It sounded harsh and grating; more so than her usual, gravelly voice.

"Strange..." she snapped.

Steven nodded. "Yeah, my healing spit hasn't healed anyone like this before." he agreed. "Maybe my powers are getting stronger?"

Jasper frowned when he looked at her. Why did he do that? Did he think she had all the answers?

Pearl looked at Steven, ushering him and Connie away. "Alright, both of you go and get lunch. You've been here with her all morning."

"But..." Connie started to protest.

Perhaps she was worried about what would happen if Pearl was left alone. The Gem sighed, shaking her head, rebuking their concern.

"I'll be fine," she assured them. "Now go on. Do as I say."

The two walked away without further argument. Steven called back to Jasper. "I'll bring you back some food!"

Jasper watched him go before she was completely alone with the pearl in front of her. For a moment, neither one of them moved or spoke. It was just the simplest of glances exchanged. Pearl furrowed her brow and Jasper squinted at her.

It was a direct challenge, Jasper knew.

"You know, you may have him fooled, but I know what sort of Gem you are, Jasper." Pearl said, her voice dripping with venom. "And if you do anything to hurt him, I can promise you one thing; there will be no one around left for you to blame. You will be bubbled and I will leave you in the darkest room in the temple."

Jasper raised her eyebrows, amusement touching her face. Or what seemed like amusement to Pearl. It was still difficult to tell with how disfigured the corruption made her look.

"Heh...and you call ME a brute...?" she growled.

Pearl was taken aback by the comment, but she quickly recovered with another of her own. "I wasn't the one who tried to destroy the Earth!"

Jasper scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Heh, that's just like you...Rebel gems. Always thinking...you're completely flawless beings."

Pearl folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I've heard it all before."

"You knew what she did..." Jasper continued, her eyes almost glowing now. "To Pink Diamond. You knew and you still followed her!"

Pearl's features filled with pain. "Do you think that was what we wanted?" she said, unable to hide the shake in her voice.

"I think you wanted war. Why else would you have followed Rose Quartz? That's what pearl's are good for, right? Being blind, obedient little slaves!"

She held up two hands for emphasis for her next words.

"I have been a warrior for a long time." she continued, "I have captured enemy Gems. Interrogated them. I've been kicked in the face. I've been stabbed, spat on. Shot at. I've almost been shattered myself. But you know what? I don't hold any of that against them."

Pearl looked confused. Really?

Jasper's gaze was smoldering as she spoke on. "The Gems I've had to shatter. Those Gems? I respected them, even. I respected them because they were honest. I hated them. They hated me. The relationship was simple. It's Gems like ROSE. Gems who make you feel safe, put ideas of freedom and liberty into your head, charms you, manipulate you to being their friend. THAT Gem is the worst of them all."

Jasper's words hurt more than Pearl wanted them to. But she forced resolve. "And look what you are now," she said, evenly.

Pearl was silent, staring Jasper down. Much to her surprise, Jasper had no retort.

"You know, Jasper..." Pearl continued, her voice quieter now. "You seem to easily forget a lot of things. You can rationalize it any way you want. You can make whatever excuse comes to mind. But let's both be honest, for the sake of it."

Jasper met her gaze, scowling.

Pearl's eyes changed. She looked sad now. "Pink Diamond loved you the most." she told her. "Even more than Rose." A quieter sigh. "More than me."

Jasper never thought of that. She knew that she had been considered to be "The Perfect Quartz", but she never really understood the possibility that she was loved more than others. Jasper couldn't comprehend being loved much at all.

At least, that was how she felt now.

"Then, the war happened, and you...in all your perfection and construction for war..." Pearl continued on, never so sure of herself until now. "...were the first of us to break."

Jasper was silent for a long period of minutes.

Finally, she answered, cruel and biting.

"You don't understand. None of you do."

 _Jasper was lying on the floor of Pink Diamond's court; long after Gems had departed. She was sprawled out before Pink Diamond's throne, cradling the fragmented shards that once belonged to her leader. Peridot entered the chamber. When she spotted Jasper, she sighed and hung her shoulders._

 _"Jasper..." she protested. "Come on. Get up and try to show a little dignity."_

 _Jasper held the Gem shards closer to her._

 _"Jasper, they're starting to talk - " Peridot began._

 _Jasper suddenly sat up and snarled at her, lashing out with one hand. Peridot rushed from the chamber with a frightened squeal._

 _It was her fault. She wasn't able to protect the Diamond she was made for._

O

Steven set down a few things for Jasper to eat. Most of it looked disgusting to the larger Gem. But the Pomegranates were particularly good. Steven didn't see why she liked them, but at least she was accepting his offerings.

"Jasper?" Steven finally said.

The Gem had been stuffing fruit into her mouth. Ribbons of juices trickled down her frightening jaws. At the mention of her name, she stared at Steven with irritation.

"For what it's worth..." Steven began. "I'm sorry."

Jasper looked up sharply at that. For a moment, she seemed confused by the benediction. Then, her features twisted. Then, she snorted coldly.

"You don't know what sorry is."

Steven withered a little. Jasper stared down at her hands. They looked almost completely healed. Even her feet. But she still had spikes jutting out of her shoulders. Her hair was also still lengthened down and around her feet, which ended in claws.

Steven sighed. "You're right, I don't know."

Jasper frowned, not expecting the reaction she got.

"I can't imagine anything about the war, or what my mom did..." Steven continued, sadly staring at his hands. "But I can make it right."

"Can you?" Jasper snarled, her voice becoming sick and garbled. She was taking steps back mentally. "Can you fix my Diamond, Rose? Can you correct all of those wrongs you've made?"

Steven didn't know how to answer.

Jasper smirked, her expression nasty. "That's what I thought." She looked down at the offerings and gave them a swat. "Take your little false offerings and swallow them with your guilt. Pacifying me will change nothing."

She wasn't wrong.

O

That evening, Steven was hanging out at the Big Donut with Connie. Sadie cleaned up a few things from tables and chairs before she noticed them.

"Wow, you two look down." she said, noticing the distracted, disappointed looks on their faces.

Steven sighed. "It's Jasper. I can't seem to get through to her."

"Is she one of the Gems you live with?" Sadie asked.

"In a way." Steven answered, not sure he wanted to tell her anything about her. Sadie didn't seem to know that Jasper was responsible for the attack on Beach City. It was best to keep it that way.

"What's going on?" Sadie asked, wrapping the strings of a garbage bag up.

Steven hesitated and looked at Connie before he answered. "What do you do if your mom upset someone? I mean, really hurt them?"

Sadie made a face. "That's a tough one. Was it bad?"

"Very." Steven couldn't shake the thought away of his mother shattering a Diamond. "She took someone from Jasper. Someone important. And I don't know what she needs to make it better."

"It won't be better, Steven." Sadie reminded him. She sat the bag down and sat across from him. "Forgiveness like this isn't easy. Maybe start by finding out what she needs. Then, she'll come to you."

Connie and Steven looked at each other.

"You think that might work?" Connie asked.

Sadie smiled. "It worked for Lars, didn't it?"

Steven thought about that. Really, it was obvious what Jasper wanted. But it was something he wasn't able to give.

O

Pearl took Steven through the jungle that evening. Garnet had agreed to accompany them.

The mission was simple; they would travel to the ruins of Pink Diamond's court. Pearl remembered where it was, even after all of six thousand years. But she didn't tell Garnet or Steven where they were going. At least, not just yet.

"Where are we going, Pearl?" Garnet had questioned.

"Where it happened." Pearl answered, sadly.

Garnet and Steven reacted slightly with surprise. Steven wasn't sure why Pearl wanted to take him there. Could it be because of what the Rubies had said?

"Pearl, why are we going there?" Garnet asked.

"You both need to know."

They continued on without further words. Steven had become entangled in bramble. Garnet picked him up and helped pull it from his clothes.

They entered the white-pink ruins of the vast court halls. Steven looked around with awe. There were still murals of Pink Diamond depicted in moments of her life. Also, there were many images of Pearls together creating something, Jasper soldiers, and various other Gems that Steven didn't recognize.

Pearl was standing in front of the broken cathedra that Pink Diamond had once sat upon.

"This is it..." she said, softly. "This is where it happened."

Garnet and Steven stared at her, sadness on their faces. After a moment, Garnet approached and looked up at the ruined throne.

"So it's true. Rose did shatter Pink Diamond?" she asked.

Pearl looked away, tears brimming in her eyes.

Garnet sighed heavily. "We know so little of her. Yet this..."

Steven looked around, staring down at scratches that lines the walls of the court. He frowned curiously, running his fingers across them. They reminded him of claw marks from a corrupted Gem. Studying them closer, he noticed bits of dried, pink flecks sticking inside the grooves.

"What is this?" he wondered.

He backed up, but his foot sank deep into a pressure pad.

Immediately, the room lit up with colorful, rainbow light. Pearl and Garnet produced their weapons and watched as the beams of light formed a holographic projection of the court before it had been left to ruin.

Steven's eyes widened in amazement. He watched holographic images of Gems going about their daily routine. Some of which talked and laughed together. Gems of every size and shape. It was actually very interesting for him to watch.

A few times, the hologram flickered, filtered through static. No doubt the file contained was damaged from age or the war.

"It's amazing!" Garnet exclaimed, "And entire record still intact."

The hologram filtered static and terrible mechanical screeching; sounds that made Steven's hands shoot to his ears. He winced painfully.

Then, the hologram began projecting a scene that Pearl did not want to see. She saw images of Pink Diamond issuing commands to her troops. Saw the Gems pouring into the hall.

"Steven, we don't have to watch - " she began.

Steven shook his head firmly. "No. I want to see what happened."

"Steven..."

"I want to see."

Steven watched the hologram unfold before him. He watched Jasper rush through the halls, barking orders and urging Gems who didn't seem like warrior inside.

She looked so different. Steven couldn't describe it, but she almost seemed more...happy, even in battle. There was no audio and Steven was mostly thankful for that. He could imagine the sounds of battle and the chaos of everyone shouting.

Pink Diamond was beautiful, Steven couldn't deny that. Whatever she was saying seemed to calm most of the Gems. Her hands were outstretched to the crowds, a soothing gesture. He remembered Jasper doing the same thing to Lapis on the boat.

He watched the hologram continue on. Saw the pride on Jasper's face as she addressed her Diamond. She said something that made Pink Diamond nod her approval.

But then, he noticed it. A shadow behind the Diamond. A shape wearing the familiar white robes of his mother.

It was her.

It was Rose Quartz.

She was poised with her blade, ready to deliver the kill shot. Steven could only watch, frozen in horror as Rose drove the sword through Pink Diamond's abdomen, piercing her Gem in one swift plunge.

But then, Steven noticed Jasper, immobile in a similar fashion. The other two Gems at his side said nothing. Garnet's jaw was open in shock. Pearl's hand was at her mouth, and she was almost at tears.

Watching a Diamond disappear wasn't like Steven had seen before. There was a flash of light, a sound of metal screeching.

 _Or a Diamond screaming._

The light was so bright from the hologram, he had to shut his eyes and look away. When the bright flash cleared, all that remained was Jasper and the other Gems.

And a shattered pile of Pink Diamond's Gem.

Steven couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak.

He watched Jasper slowly remove her helmet and paused the hologram by stepping onto the button beneath him again.

He approached the image and saw the raw pain. The agony. All frozen there in front of him. It looks so different and strange on her.

Pearl noticed it too. She walked up to the hologram, unable to tear her gaze away from what she was seeing. So this was what it had been like...

She didn't realize she had reached out to the holographic Jasper there, lightly touching the space of her shoulder. But her hand passed through shimmering light. It distorted the image for a few seconds.

No one spoke.

 _...Hello?..._

The sound cut through the tension like a knife. Pearl, Garnet and Steven looked around wildly for the source of the voice. It was female, weak and pleading.

"What was that?" Steven exclaimed.

 _"...Hello...Is someone there?"_

Garnet looked at the others. "Follow me. Be ready." she said.

They followed her in the direction of the call, approaching a makeshift cavern consisting of rubble from the court and fragments of statues. Garnet entered first, then Pearl and Steven.

 _"I can hear you... Have you finally come back for me?"_

The voice was growing louder. The Gems found themselves inside an enormous cave filled with scratches on the wall. Even the ceiling. Pearl shuddered at the sight. Garnet pursed her lips and Steven hid behind them, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

In the center of the cave rested a pinkish, inhuman blob about the size of a large horse. It shifted wetly, gurgling a few times before turning.

Steven's eyes widened in horror. "Uhhhh..." he moaned.

It was a Gem. A corrupted one made up of sticky, pink ooze. It had long, spider-like limbs and sharp claws. Wet pink mass fell over its face like strings of hair and when it spoke, its mouth was nothing more than a frightening maw of teeth.

 _"M-My Diamond?"_ the Gem gasped, voice airy and haunting. _"Is that you? Have you come back for your pearl?"_

Pearl.

This was Pink Diamond's pearl.

The Gems were frozen in their places, unable to fathom the horror they were witnessing. It moved, dragging itself forward with great effort. A bright, mad grin touched its face. It breathed happily, excitedly. Its whole body jiggled like pudding.

 _"I-I waited for you! Like you asked me!"_ the pearl cried. _"I kept it safe!"_

She was holding something in a secondary pair of arms that had grown on her chest. It reminded Steven of a Praying Mantis. He couldn't tell what it was.

There was the sound of something shifting and the trio looked over toward a Gem, trapped in between the stages of corruption. She was mostly blue, except for the dull, red eyes. Her body was partially twisted into that of a deer-like mutation. She had horns growing from one side of her head, long blue whips of hair nearly engulfing her body. She looked like she'd once work a dress of some kind, but it was frayed at the end and her legs ended in hooves.

The Gem seemed to stare right through the others, talking now.

"I tried to wait. They told me to wait." she mumbled.

Steven carefully approached. "Hello?" he said.

"I tried to wait. They told me to wait." the Gem repeated without pause.

Steven frowned, unsettled by the sight. He waved his hand in front of her face, but received no reaction. She continued speaking in a loop.

"I tried to wait. They told me to wait."

Garnet shook her head slowly. "We can't leave them like this."

She started forward, but Steven held up two hands. "Wait! Just...give me a minute."

Pearl looked wary, clutching her spear tightly in two hands. "Steven, these Gems are too far gone. They don't even know who we are."

The Pink pearl looked around, sniffing the air like a frightened dog. _"My Diamond, please..."_ she mumbled, her voice breaking. She sounded like she was weeping, but she had no eyes. _"I want my Diamond. Where is she?"_

"I'm sorry..." Steven told her, quietly. "She's not here."

The Pink pearl reached up shakingly with two hands, grabbing Steven's face. Pearl and Garnet moved quickly, forcing her apart from him.

 _"My Diamond... My Diamond..."_ the Pink pearl sobbed. _"I lost my Diamond!"_

She recoiled, those long hands coming up to her head. Her sobs were broken, pitiful and heart-wrenching that Steven felt his eyes prickle.

Garnet looked at him gravely. "Steven, you don't have to be here for this."

Steven abandoned the cavern, listening to the Pink pearl still sobbing. It was abruptly cut off by the sound of poofing and the clatter of a Gem falling to the ground. Then, the sound of another poof happened and the Gem that was repeating herself was abruptly silenced.


	7. Chapter 7:Leap of Faith

~O~

 **Chapter Seven: Leap of Faith**

Steven was given a fragment of Pink Diamond's mural.

He looked up at Pearl in confusion as they walked back toward Jasper's location. "What is this?" he asked her.

Pearl sighed. "She had this. She was probably believed that it would help in some way."

Steven hesitated, studying the intricate image of Pink Diamond for a moment. Then, he looked up at Pearl worriedly.

"Can...that happen to all Pearls?" he asked.

Pearl didn't look at him. She seemed distracted. "Sometimes."

Steven looked worried and made a sound. Pearl looked down at him, features filled with confusion and sadness. When she read the look on his face, she sighed.

"Sometimes, Pearls can't shake their attachments to the ones they were made for," she explained. "They form an unshakable bond. Like me, I suppose. But then pearls like that? They go beyond. They are broken for the rest of their lives. Lost without their master's call."

Steven remembered when Jasper had called pearl "lost and defective". He was curious now by what she really meant.

"Steven, do me a favor," Pearl told him. "Don't tell Jasper what we saw back there."

Steven looked surprised by her words.

She almost sounded sympathetic about Jasper.

That was new.

Meanwhile, Garnet had returned to the temple with the two Gems she had poofed in bubbles. Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst stared at them with amazement.

"So they were in between corruption?" Peridot asked.

Garnet nodded. "Yes. It's possible that the corruption may have only affected them in time." She studied the bubbled Gems for a moment and her voice carried a weight of sympathy now. "But to be there for six thousand years. Waiting for Pink Diamond..."

Peridot snorted. "Well, they were going to wait forever."

The other three stared at her and she sensed the mild judgement in their stares. Peridot frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? It's true." she said.

Garnet took the bubbled Gems and gave them a tap, sending them on their way to the room where the rest were stored safely.

"So how is Jasper doing?" Peridot couldn't resist her curiosity. "Does she have fleas? Is she drooling?"

Garnet turned to go. "See for yourself."

Peridot hesitated. "I...probably shouldn't." she said, rubbing her hands together. "She might remember that I poofed her. Jasper tends to hold a grudge if you hadn't noticed already."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we noticed."

Garnet shrugged. "Suit yourself. But this isn't about us. It's about Steven." she told them. "He believes in forgiveness, and so should we."

Amethyst nodded. "You're right. I'll come with you."

Peridot sighed, staring skyward. "Alright, but the moment she looks at me funny, she's going to get poofed again."

She walked off in a strut, head held high. Clearly being able to poof a Quartz was a point of pride to her. Garnet started to go with the two, but she looked back and noticed Lapis standing there, hesitant. She tilted her head.

"Lapis, are you coming?" she asked.

Lapis shook her head.

"I understand your feelings toward Jasper," Garnet said, facing her completely, "And you have every right to refuse. But Steven believes in making peace. Forgiveness. Is that something all of us should try if it's even the slightest bit possible?"

Lapis seemed to consider her words for a moment. Then, she stared at Garnet, her features hardening.

"No."

Garnet watched as liquid wings sprouted on Lapis' back and she flew, disappearing out through the window.

O

Pearl and Steven were drawing close to the cave, still talking.

"You really think Jasper can change?" Pearl asked him.

Steven sighed. "I think we have to believe enough for her."

That was a surprisingly wise comment from him. Pearl smiled, impressed. "Rose said something like that once." she told him.

"Really? When?"

Pearl didn't answer.

Just then, the sound of heavy breathing stopped them. They looked up, just in time to see a corrupted Gem appear over the canyon. It looked like the Quartz corruption that Jasper had fused with before, but it was purple and striped. It had been drawn by the sound of voices.

"Steven! Stay behind me!" Pearl shouted, moving in front of him with her spear drawn.

The corrupted Gem snarled, charging forward.

Steven raised his shield moments as it lunged. Its claws collided with it, and the force was enough to throw Pearl and Steven backwards with several grunts. Pearl immediately shielded him with her arm.

Just as the Gem charged again, a large hand seized it violently from the air. Pearl and Steven watched in mute disbelief as Jasper stepped between them and the corrupted Gem. She brought it close to her face and roared loudly enough to shake the canyons around them.

She was still partially corrupted, so it was a shockingly disturbing sight.

The corrupted Gem was thrown violently to the ground. Steven and Pearl continued to stare in absolute shock as Jasper and the Gem fought with all the savagery of wild animals. Jasper's jaws were still massive enough to clamp down on the Gem's throat.

A roar of pain burst from the Gem's jaws. Jasper was relentless; she punched the corruption over and over, drawing winces from Pearl and Steven.

"YOU. DESERVE. ALL. OF. THIS!" Jasper roared, with each violent punch of her fist.

The Gem shrieked in pain and a few moments afterwards, it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Jasper stood over the Gem that laid uselessly in the dirt. She raised her foot over it and grinned cruelly.

"Time to shatter this useless failure!" she spat.

Just as her foot came down, Steven acted quickly and tossed his shield. It slid into the Gem, knocking it out of Jasper's path. Jasper looked back at him with fury flaring in her golden stare.

"Why did you do that?" she snarled, sounding less human and more corrupted once more. Her eyes were wild, almost mad with fury. "I was having FUN!"

Steven frowned at her, stepping forward to retrieve the Gem. He bubbled it and sent it onward to the temple. "Shattering Gems isn't supposed to be fun!" he told her.

"Really, Rose?" Jasper was backpedaling now. Back to her old ways. "You wouldn't know anything about shattering Gems and how FUN IT WAS?"

Steven remembered how Jasper had looked when Pink Diamond had been destroyed. He remembered how much pain he had seen.

"No one deserves to be shattered." he said, quietly. "Not you. Not them. No one."

"You're wrong." Jasper hissed, spiteful in her conflict. "I should have been shattered a long time ago. But you? You were too weak to do it yourself."

Pearl frowned, advancing with her spear clutched tightly. "What do you mean?"

Jasper seemed disoriented. Her teeth gnashed and she clenched her fists before letting out a scream, grabbing rocks and smashing them. Steven quickly avoided her tantrum by hiding behind Pearl.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, ROSE?" Jasper shouted, enough to buckle the foundations of the canyon around her. Her voice betrayed only the faintest hint of despair.

Just then, the sounds of movement above stopped her long enough to look up. Two more Quartz corruptions had been drawn by the sounds of her fit. Their mouths were dripping with saliva, their claws rending the ground beneath them.

One was light brown, spikes jutting out from its chin and head. The other was purple and

Pearl and Steven readied themselves, but Jasper surged forward, howling like a thing possessed. She fought the two corrupted Gems with utter savagery, not with the military prowess she was wont to have. Steven started forward, but Pearl stopped him with one hand at his shoulder.

"We should help her!" he cried.

"Wait!" Pearl insisted.

Jasper was bitten, slashed and clawed. But she fought on, clawing back and biting with enough force to crack the Gem of one of the corrupted. The sound felt louder to Steven that the fighting itself. He winced, clutching his own Gem tightly.

"YOUR FAULT!" Jasper screamed, into the face of the corruptions. She seemed mad, nearly delirious. "ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The corrupted Gem gave a yelp of pain, quickly prying itself loose from Jasper and fleeing. The other did the same, giving out frightened gurgles.

Jasper stood there, crouched like a beast. She panted heavily, giving Steven one final look before collapsing to the ground. It took a few seconds before she disappeared in a poof of orange dust. Her Gem laid there and as the dust settled, Steven and Pearl noticed Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot standing there, shock on their faces.

They had seen everything.

O

Pearl held Jasper's Gem in her hands. The others had been waiting for her to come back, but it had been almost five hours of silence.

"I can't believe Jasper saved you guys." Peridot remarked, amazed.

"I don't think she was trying to." Steven told her, staring sadly down at Jasper's Gem. "I think this was something else."

Amethyst sighed, leaning close to the Gem. "Garnet told us what you saw. I mean, that would be enough to make anyone crazy, right?"

"War brings out the worst of all of us," Pearl reminded them. She didn't want to think about it right now. In some way, she actually sympathized with Jasper and didn't know why. "I think maybe Jasper felt like a failure. Failed to protect the Diamond she was made for."

Peridot gave a small sigh. "Yeah, I was there when she fell of the ship." she said.

"You mean 'off the wagon'?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, that." Peridot continued. "But come on! It was war! She of all of us should have known there was no time for mourning."

The following day, Jasper still didn't emerge from her Gem. And the day after. And the next day after that. Christmas was drawing closer and Steven wasn't sure what else to do. He decided after a while to take Jasper's Gem with him to the temple.

O

 _"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_

 _Jasper flinched as if she had been struck._

 _Yellow Diamond's words cut into her like a battle axe. Those sharp, yellow eyes were cold, judgmental and cruel. After receiving news of what happened to Pink Diamond, the "logical and reasonable" of the Diamonds looked ready to bring the walls down around them._

 _"You FAILED at the very task you were MADE FOR!" Yellow Diamond shouted, startling her pearl beside her. "And NOW Pink Diamond IS GONE!"_

 _Jasper felt that her words dealt more brutal punishment than anything else a Diamond was capable of dishing out._

 _"If you suffer because of this, it's what you deserve!"_

 _Just then, the doors of her court were opened. Yellow Diamond calmed and she looked surprised now. Jasper didn't look behind her, but she felt the air in the room change._

 _"White Diamond." Yellow Diamond addressed, her voice still colder, but even._

 _Jasper couldn't look up, but the gentle clicking of heeled boots against the floor chilled the room a degree. She looked down, noticing the bone-white gown._

 _"I had received word of what happened among the troops." White Diamond's voice was stoic, devoid of emotion. It was the equivalent of listening to a machine. "I understand you wish for vengeance."_

 _"Do you not, sister?" Yellow Diamond barked._

 _"Do not mistaken my silence as complaisance to this sin," White Diamond replied, still the voice of reason. "But you misunderstand. I do indeed wish to bring the leader of the rebellion to us. There are other, effective ways to make an enemy suffer, you realize."_

 _White Diamond turned and Jasper barely managed to lift her eyes and look at her._

 _Like the rest of the Diamonds, she stood with a powerful, elegant grace. She was wearing a large cloak and gown with shoulder pads and black armor. Her Gem was situated on her forehead and her irises were white, making her diamond-shaped pupils look unsettling._

 _"The Jasper here could have done nothing to prevent her destruction." White Diamond continued. "This was clearly the act of one who understood Pink Diamond's halls and knew its weaknesses."_

 _Jasper was hopelessly confused. White Diamond was defending her?_

 _"You are without a Diamond, therefor you are expected to reform your shape." she told her. "You will be reassigned to Yellow Diamond. I have no need of a jasper."_

 _It was the first time that Jasper argued back. "B-But - "_

 _Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed. "Are you disobeying an order?" she bellowed._

 _White Diamond calmly regarded Jasper. "It's alright, sister." she said, "Remember, a Gem's emotions can rule out logic and reason. They cannot be blamed for their loyalty to their deceased leader. It is an admirable trait, albeit misguided as it may be."_

 _Jasper withered under White Diamond's stare._

 _"Now, I will ask again." she told her. "Reform."_

 _The way White Diamond had uttered the word 'reform'...it felt as if Jasper was being crushed under a great weight. It was so calm, so peaceful, yet it felt like it carried the strength of multitudes._

 _White Diamond maintained her calm exterior. Yet she slowly tilted her head at Jasper's lack of response._

 _"If I must ask a third time, I fear it will not be as polite," she said._

 _Jasper finally swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to beg her. "As you command...White Diamond." she finally answered._

O

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Lapis couldn't believed what she was seeing and she had yelled loud enough that it knocked over a nativity scene near her. Pearl quickly retrieved it before it could be shattered to pieces. Steven was taking Jasper's Gem to his room and setting up a corner for her. Lion was nearby, rumbling softly.

Steven ignored the arguments of the Gems below him. He placed the music box near Jasper's Gem and started it up.

"There you go." he said. "I don't know if you can hear it, but at least when you come out, it'll be nicer than being alone in a cave."

He could barely make out the sounds of a door slamming and looked down. Lapis wasn't among them, so he understood exactly what had happened. He gave a sigh and wandered downstairs into the kitchen with the others.

"She has a point, you know." Peridot said. "I mean, taking Jasper here is not exactly an act of intellect."

Steven nodded in agreement before the other Gems could argue with her. "She's right, it's crazy." he said. "I mean, REALLY CRAZY. But we know what Jasper's been through. And she was doing so well. I mean, well enough for HER, anyway."

They looked at one another and murmured their agreement. Most of them had still been surprised by Jasper saving Steven. Or at the very least, that was what it had looked like. He was taking an enormous leap of faith doing something like this.

"Besides, tomorrow is Christmas!" Steven said, in a silly tone of voice. "It's the time of year when miracles can happen!"

Pearl made a face. "Steven, I told you before that a day of the year cannot bring about miracles or miraculous events in any way."

"Then we can make our own miracles!" Steven corrected, in the same silly tone of voice.

Peridot looked confused. "How do you make miracles?"

Amethyst held up a can of soft cheese. "With cheese!" she announced.

Peridot yelped as she sent a stream of cheese shooting at her. She quickly tried to avoid it, but cheese ended up in her hair and on her face.

While they raced around the temple, Pearl and Garnet approached Steven. He looked at the door with disappointment.

"Lapis needs time, Steven." Garnet told him. "I don't think this is going to be easy for either one of them, but the fact that you're making an effort is admirable. And we should all follow in your example."

Steven sighed. He didn't intend for Lapis to get upset. Really, he should have known by now. "Yeah, I didn't mean to upset her..."

"As long as they don't trash the house..." Pearl quipped, wandering off to stop Amethyst and Peridot from making a mess.

Garnet put a hand on Steven's shoulder. "We will all do what we can to help you in your decision, Steven." she told him. "But be prepared for anything."

He nodded his head.

"AH! No! NOT ME!"

"GET HER!"

"AHHH! IT'S IN MY HAIR! AMETHYST!"

The two looked over and noticed Pearl had gotten caught in the crossfire of Amethyst's cheese can. She was covered head to toe in sticky, strings of cheddar. She looked annoyed.

Steven smiled with amusement.

Then, he looked up toward Lion, who had chosen to rest near Jasper's Gem.

It was going to be quite a day tomorrrow.


	8. Chapter 8:Miracles Happen

A special thanks to **Domination of the World** for noticing the references I made! And **Lady of the Sky** for those lovely reviews! I like seeing people analyze my fics in reviews that way. :)

This chapter was inspired by "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Ray. Ironic considering it's winter in this chapter. LOL.

~O~

 **Chapter Eight: Miracles Happen**

It was snowing.

Steven awoke with a happy yell. "It's Christmas!"

He quickly threw the covers of his bed aside and noticed Lion still resting near Jasper's Gem. Steven's smile disappeared and he walked over to him. He gave Lion's head a little pet and the enormous cat purred softly.

"She still hasn't come out?" he asked.

Lion's ear gave a little twitch and he yawned. Steven sighed, staring down at Jasper's Gem with concern. She hadn't emerged in a while and he was worried that something was wrong.

Just then, Garnet appeared, wearing a Christmas sweater with a tiny tree printed on it. "Merry Christmas, Steven!" she announced, carrying a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. "I have brought breakfast coco and tree-shaped pancakes are on the table."

Steven smiled up at her. "Really? Thanks, Garnet!"

Garnet looked beyond Steven to Jasper's Gem. "She hasn't reformed yet, I see."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Steven looked as well. "I mean, I've never seen it take so long before."

"You must understand..." Garnet explained. "Jasper is also corrupted. It could take some time for her to find herself again. And she saved you, regardless of what her intentions truly were. It most likely took its toll on her."

Steven sighed sadly. "Yeah..."

"It's Christmas, Steven." Garnet reminded him. "Go downstairs. Open presents and have breakfast. I'll stay and watch out for her."

Steven smiled. "Okay."

He quickly raced downstairs and Garnet took a seat beside Lion. She gave him a little scratch behind his ears, earning a purr from him.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Lion looked down at Jasper's Gem and gave it a light tap with his nose. Garnet nodded.

"Alright."

O

Steven excitedly raced outside in his pajamas while Pearl chased after him, yelling that he needed to bundle up. He quickly called Connie on his cell phone while Pearl chased him around the beach.

"Merry Christmas, Connie!" he announced, when she answered.

Connie had gotten herself entangled in the phone cord while her parents struggled to wake up with coffee and breakfast.

 _"Why can't you get up this early for school?"_

Steven laughed as he heard Connie's father mumble in the background. He was being picked up by Pearl, who tucked him under her arm as if he weighed nothing.

"Did you want to come over later?" he asked.

 _"Sure!"_ Connie said. She paused for a moment. _"Is Jasper...?"_

Steven sighed sadly. "Still hasn't reformed yet."

 _"Oh..."_ Connie sounded disappointed.

Later that morning, Garnet observed Jasper's Gem. She continued to do so with Lion by her side. The music box played the constant, soothing melody.

She made a surprised sound when Jasper's Gem began to glow. Backing away a little, she watched as it began to form. Jagged spikes appearing, then disappearing. It seemed like Jasper was struggling to reshape for a few moments.

Lion raised his haunches, tensing at the prospect of a fight. Garnet prepared her gauntlets all the same. Jasper was in new territory and though she respected Steven's decision, she had to be ready for anything.

It took a few moments before Jasper reformed, lying on the floor with a deep groan. Her left hand was splotchy with green and pink, but most of her had been free of corruption. She looked almost the same as she had before her change, besides that single element.

Jasper's eyes widened and she looked around, confusion on her face. "Where am I?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Jasper, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you." Garnet assured her. "But we will if we have to."

Jasper looked down, noticing the gauntlets. She looked toward Lion; the creature's claws were extended and a soft growl rose up in his throat.

"Where is Rose?" Jasper finally asked.

"STEVEN is outside. Playing in the snow." Garnet told her.

Jasper looked confused. "WHAT? In the snow? Why?"

"Come and see."

Jasper was going to rebuke her for thinking she could give HER an order, but instead, Lion bumped into her side. Jasper scowled down at the animal. Lion gave her the most ridiculous stare that made her roll her eyes and push him aside.

"You're not worth my time, stupid animal." she snapped.

Lion followed her anyway.

Jasper and Garnet stepped outside. Steven was chasing Connie with an enormous ball of snow in his arms, both properly bundled up for the weather. They were laughing happily. Peridot and Pearl were working on building a snow castle. Amethyst had shapeshifted into a dragon and stomped it to the ground.

"Amethyst!" Peridot and Pearl yelled at the same time.

Then, they sensed Jasper's eyes on them and stopped everything they were doing. Steven had fallen in a pile of snow with a grunt.

"Jasper!" he exclaimed. "You're out!"

Jasper furrowed her brow. "What are you DOING?" she snapped.

"Um, we're playing?" Steven tried.

Jasper was confused. Why were warriors of a Rebel army playing in frozen weather like fools? It frustrated her that these were the very soldiers who had defeated armies of Homeworld Gems.

Acting like idiots.

She gave a cold snort and wandered back into the house.

O

Surprisingly, the house looked together in one piece.

Steven walked back inside, looking around for Jasper. "Jasper?" he called. "Jasper, are you still in here?"

He wandered down the hallway and stopped when he saw a pile of blankets, shelves set up and various other objects moved together to form what he could only guess was a fort. He had made them a lot when he was little.

"Jasper, are you in there?" he asked.

A long moment of silence.

"No." Jasper answered, from behind the veil of objects.

Steven sighed, staring upwards before he pulled the blankets back a bit. He found Jasper sitting there, clutching the music box in her thick arms. She scowled at him and yanked the blankets shut again. Steven stood there, tilting his head sympathetically.

A few moments passed and the music box started back up.

Steven gave a sigh and decided to give her space. He wandered back outside where the other Gems were. They had been talking and even Lapis had returned from her flight. She had a wrapped parcel in her hand and offered it to Steven.

"I'm sorry I missed Christmas morning." she told him.

"It's okay." Steven said, taking the offering.

Lapis dared a glance up toward the temple. "Is she...in there?"

"Yeah."

"Then I should probably stay at the barn."

"Lapis..."

Lapis turned and simply produced her watery wings before flying away. Amethyst sighed, making a face. "Maybe I should talk to Jasper."

Pearl shook her head. "That went so well the last time..." She exhaled and looked down at Steven. "Let me try."

The others looked shocked by her words. "WHAT?" they exclaimed.

That afternoon, Pearl approached Jasper's makeshift tent and sat down in front of it. She could make out the noise of the music box.

"Jasper." she said.

The music stopped.

"Listen, we saw what happened." she continued, "We know you were there when she was..." She trailed off, unsure if telling Jasper about Pink Diamond's court was the best idea. But she was the voice of reason and talking seemed to work before. If not a little.

More silence.

Then, a snort from Jasper. "I don't need pity. Especially from a slave!"

Pearl scowled at the blanket fort for a moment. She clenched her fists and resisted the urge to tear it down and show Jasper just how much of a 'slave' she was. It edged at her self-worth as it always did. Jasper knew how to push the right buttons.

Instead, she remembered how Rose would handle things like this. She knew Rose was better at it.

Still, Pearl didn't like the thought of Jasper being left in such a state. It was too familiar to her.

"I am more than a slave." she said, firmly. "And you know you're more than just a mindless foot soldier. I became more than what I was made for. You can do the same."

A mocking laugh responded to her. Though it sounded more bored than anything else.

Pearl recognized the way the tent and structure had been built around Jasper. It functioned much like a cave. Like...the cave she had stayed in when she looked more corrupted.

 _She made it to feel safe._

Pearl didn't think about it. It went clear over her head because for so long, she had lived in a safe haven in the temple. She never considered how it would look to someone like Jasper. To just built metaphorical and physical walls around herself.

"Jasper, you have a right to feel." Pearl argued quietly. She was careful in choosing her words. One wrong word could tip Jasper over the edge again.

"Stop." Jasper ordered, from behind the curtain.

It was quiet. Too quiet for someone like her. Pearl found that she would have rather had her yelling at her than this. Jasper sounded...almost defeated.

Pearl sighed and stood up. She started to go, but Jasper paused.

"Pearl."

The way she addressed her name had Pearl halting in her steps. It was a strange reaction, and a very alien one at that. It wasn't commanding, but Pearl almost took it as such and it didn't have the reaction that it normally would.

She set the thought aside and turned, frowning at the blanket mass. "Yes?"

"You said you went to see my Diamond's court." Jasper said, from beneath the blankets. "Take me there."

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked, quietly. "I don't think - "

"NOW."

"Well, you don't need to order me - "

Steven entered the house and looked up at Pearl. He read the conflict on her stare before frowning with concern.

"Steven, we're taking Jasper to Pink Diamond's court." she explained.

"What?" Steven said, alarmed. Fear lit his voice. "I don't know if we should go back there. It - "

Pearl hushed him with one hand over his mouth. She gave him a look that told him exactly what he needed to know, followed by a deft flick of her head in Jasper's direction. He understood then what this idea meant. Perhaps it was a way for her to confront her failure. And maybe they would be close to understanding.

O

Jasper had been oddly silent the entire time through the journey in the forest. Steven had attempted to talk with her, but she rebuffed him with cold stares. Pearl led the way in silence and for some peculiar reason, she began to feel ill.

Gems couldn't physically be sick as humans could; but it was a sensation of nausea that crept over her. Not to mention an anxiousness. Seeing the holographic Jasper was different than the real one. What was she going to expect? A fight? A tantrum again?

Jasper was too calm about this. It was unnerving. Like a gentle ocean breeze before a terrifying hurricane.

Once they saw the gates of the ruined court, Pearl reached up and started to push the door open. Jasper immediately froze.

The sound echoed loudly in her mind, replacing the present day with an image of chaos and war. Of herself struggling to open the doors.

Pearl and Steven started to enter the court, but stopped and looked toward Jasper.

"Jasper?" Steven said.

Jasper seemed like she was lost in her own world.

Or nightmare.

Her eyes were distant, almost tormented. It was the first flash of humanity seen in her since they had watched the holographic recording.

"Jasper!" Pearl said, a little more firm.

Jasper snapped out of her daze and her features hardened again. "What?" she snapped. "I'm fine. Don't look at me like that."

"Are you sure?" Steven asked, "We can leave, if you..."

She pushed her way into the court, but Steven and Pearl quickly hurried behind her.

While they were inside, Steven and Pearl stared guardedly at Jasper, noticing how her eyes wandered around the halls. She seemed wary of her surroundings, almost cautious. Which again, was nothing like her usual behavior.

Once she made it to Pink Diamond's throne room, she froze. Steven and Pearl did the same, watching her carefully. Jasper just stood there, staring at the place that Pink Diamond used to occupy.

"I was standing here." Jasper finally spoke, as if Steven and Pearl weren't even there. "I was standing right here. When she took my Diamond from me. And I couldn't stop her. I couldn't..."

Pearl exhaled and approached, reaching out, but hesitating. Steven caught the gesture.

"Jasper, it's okay if you need to cry." Pearl suggested.

Jasper snorted. "Jasper's don't cry."

"Are you sure? You sound like you need to."

Pearl hadn't realized how close she was to the larger Gem. In fact, she was standing right next to her, seeing her the way she had seen herself as Rose had perished. How much it had destroyed her and broken her down. The only difference was that Pearl had seen herself worthy of love and healing.

Jasper did not.

"Shut up..." Jasper snarled. "Don't tell me what I need!"

Pearl nodded, backing away. She would give her space.

Jasper stared at the place she had once protected...and failed. Her jaw tightened, her eyes brimmed. She made sounds of frustration, of rage and hatred. She clawed at her face, enough to leave trails of jagged marks.

"Your fault..."

Pearl and Steven looked up with worried sounds. Jasper had dropped to her knees and began to beat her fist into the floor. Her voice was higher, distressed and broken.

"It's all your fault!" she snarled, with each beat of her fist. "YOUR FAULT. YOUR FAULT. YOUR FAULT."

It echoed like a haunting mantra in the room.

Finally, Jasper clasped one hand over her face, struggling to silence the pained groans that burst from her. Her broad shoulders shook and broken, staccato sobs began to escape her. It was something she couldn't fight anymore.

Pearl took a step forward and set a hand on Jasper's shoulder, but the Gem recoiled from her touch, like she had been burned.

"Don't touch me, you stupid..." she began to rant, but trailed off with another defeated sound. "Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, Jasper." Pearl said, her eyes brimming a little.

"Go!" Jasper shouted, not looking at her.

"I don't want to go."

A cruel grin lit Jasper's lips. Steven saw it through the white locks of her hair. "Sure you do." Her voice dropped lower, more rough. "...They all do..."

"I don't." Pearl continued to argue quietly.

She knelt down beside Jasper, so small in her larger, intimidating presence. Steven only watched in silence as Pearl placed an arm around Jasper's shoulders, a careful attempt to comfort her. Jasper's shoulders shook and the broken sounds that escaped her were a little louder.

Pearl whispered something that had Jasper shaking her head in furious, pained rebuke.

It took only a few moments. Finally, the floodgates were opened and Jasper could hold it in no longer.

She began to cry. Hard.

There was no stopping the tears that poured through her fingertips, the broken sobs that escaped her, ragged and tormented. Pearl simply held her without knowing what she had been doing.

Jasper cried harder than she had heard anyone cry before.

And she didn't know she was also crying with her.

O

 _Note -_ Yo, this chapter was so hard to write. :T I'm not sure if I like it or not, but there it is.


	9. Chapter 9:S'mores Snow and Popcorn

The song "Into the Unknown" by the Blackchords was a good song to listen to for this chapter.

~O~

 **Chapter Nine: S'mores, Snow and Popcorn**

Jasper hadn't spoken since returning from Pink Diamond's court. She remained in her blanket hut, just playing her music from the box. Lion had oddly taken to her presence and laid down nearby, eyes closed and paws stretched out in front of him.

Steven walked up, holding something in his hands. It was a green scarf with frayed ends and stitched pink lettering in it that formed Jasper's name As well as a little pink diamond.

"Jasper?" Steven said, "Can I come in?"

Jasper was silent.

Steven inhaled deeply. "Alright, I'm coming in. Please don't headbutt me."

Strangely, he received no retort, so he took that as acceptance. He parted the blankets and climbed into the makeshift hut where he found Jasper laying on her side, just staring down at the music box as she continued to play it.

"What do you want, Rose?" Jasper growled. "Come to torment me at my lowest?"

Steven sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Rose?"

Jasper glared at him. "You have her gem. You have her shield. How are you not Rose Quartz?"

"It's a long story."

"I bet it is. I don't care about long stories."

Steven exhaled, but decided to give her the offering he was holding. "Here. I made this for you." he told her. "It's...sort of a gift."

Jasper stared down at the offering. It was a crude-looking piece of cloth with poorly stitched lettering in it. It looked like her name. She'd never been given gifts by anyone any any time before, so to be offered something was odd.

She took the scarf, turned it in her hands for study. "What is it?" she snapped, "Some ridiculous cleaning cloth?"

Steven shook his head. "No. It's a scarf. I made it myself and Connie helped!"

"A scarf." Jasper didn't know what the point was.

"Yeah!" Steven told her. "In case you get cold."

Pearl watched the exchange from the kitchen. She couldn't shake the memory of what had happened in the Diamond court. She suspected that Jasper had wanted to go to confront her past. But she didn't expect to be the one to comfort her.

 _"Shatter me..."_

 _"I can't do that."_

 _Jasper shook her head back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "All my fault. All my fault..." she mumbled. "I should have done something. I should have... Maybe if I hadn't been near the doors..."_

Jasper had tried to rationalize it. She had tried convincing herself that she could have done something. But it was Pearl who had felt at odds about everything after they returned to the temple. Trying to comfort Jasper had been instinctive, but also strange.

 _"I deserve it. I deserve to be shattered."_

 _"Stop, that isn't true."_

 _"Have you LOOKED at me lately?"_

 _"I am. I see you, Jasper."_

"Pearl?"

Pearl yelped, throwing the leftover meatloaf she had been scraping off of a plate high into the air. Garnet was standing there, and watched it sail high before sticking to the ceiling.

Garnet stared at the hideous blob stuck to the ceiling before she looked at Pearl. "That was perfectly good meatloaf." she said.

Pearl smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'll go and scrape it off!"

She started to walk away, but her stance was utterly ridiculous. Garnet made a thoughtful sound. Well, that was certainly strange.

O

Jasper stared down at the gift in confusion and annoyance.

What did Rose think giving her such a pitiful trifle? Was it to make her feel better about losing her Diamond to her blade? What was the point?

 _He isn't Rose and you know it._

There was that warning again. That whisper in the back of her mind that spoke honesty and logic.

But if that...thing wasn't Rose... Why did he have her gem?

These were just so many questions she had, but didn't want to ask.

She looked down at her splotchy hand. Had her corruption been completely healed and this was just a reminder of it? She felt no different with it. No pain. No sickness in her core being.

What did it all mean?

Jasper remembered the last time she had been given a gift. A pearl made specifically to serve her needs. She had been loyal and didn't question her.

It was almost annoying.

Jasper heard a noise that distracted her. She peered out of the hut and found the pearl attempting to reach the mush she had gotten on the roof. Frowning, she watched as Pearl precriously balanced herself on one leg.

"Pearl, you're going to fall." Steven protested, watching from the sidelines.

Jasper smiled a little. Well, that would certainly make for a hilarious sight.

"AH! Steven, hold the ladder!"

"I'm trying!"

"No, not like - WHOA!"

Pearl lost her balance and fell from the ladder, crashing to the floor in a ridiculous display of limbs. Jasper gave a loud, delighted cackle that drew the attention of the two. Pearl huffed, her face flushing in a bright blue hue. She stood up, straightened her attire before walking off, muttering about how she had to clean herself off.

Steven made a face. Pearl had been acting strangely since they returned from Pink Diamond's court. But he didn't think anything further on it as he decided to make himself some popcorn.

He opened a box and removed a plastic-wrapped package. Jasper watched him, tilting her head.

Steven hummed a happy tune to himself as he placed the package into the microwave. He pressed a few buttons and began to wait as it started up.

Jasper couldn't resist her curiosity. She made her way closer and Steven hadn't realized she was right behind him until he looked over his shoulder.

Steven noticed she seemed transfixed by the microwave. "Uh..." he said, "Are you hungry?"

Jasper frowned at the appliance, as if it would attack her at any moment. "What is this?" she snapped. "Some sort of primative projector?"

"No. It's a microwave," Steven explained, laughing. "I'm making popcorn. Did you want some?"

Jasper gave a snort in response. Though she was curious...

There was a particularly loud pop from inside the microwave, which startled Jasper. She jumped a little, raised her fist to attack the offending instrument. Steven raised two hands to stop her.

"Wait! It's just cooking! It's not going to attack you!" he assured her.

Jasper frowned down at them, then stared at the microwave as if it were a deadly weapon. She continued to watch the rotating device behind the glass. Steven managed to giggle at the slightest jump Jasper would make when a kernel popped.

Once the bag was finished, Steven removed it from the microwave and Jasper watched him, unable to resist her curiosity as he poured the now fluffy white kernels into a bowl. He offered the bowl to Jasper, who raised an eyebrow.

Finally, she took a handful and shoveled them into her mouth. Steven laughed in surprise at how eager she was to consume them. After a moment, Jasper's features lit up a little and she snatched the bowl, beginning to shovel more popcorn into her mouth.

"So, I guess you like a lot of snacks, huh?" he said. "That's okay. I can make more."

Pearl watched the scene from the window, a little bemused by Jasper's reaction. Somehow she had left the comfort of her hut, for...popcorn? So strange.

It made her smile though.

O

Jasper still felt at odds about what had happened at the court.

She never cried before. Not ever. And she did so in front of her enemies. Going to Pink Diamond's court was just a way to remind her of why she was there. Why she was fighting them. Instead, it just backfired and filled her with a sense of bitterness.

She sat in the snow, watching the chilled water in front of her. It was slowly starting to snow again, covering her in a thin sheet of it.

The ocean gave her flashes of memory; when she was fused to Malachite. How much she had enjoyed the pain dealt to her. It was what she deserved.

But...

Jasper snarled in frustration, slapping the water with one fierce hand. She kicked the snow, sending sprays of powder everywhere.

"Jasper?"

The gem scowled, turning in Steven's direction. He was bundled up for the weather and carried a bag on his shoulder.

"Listen, Pearl and I were going to the store to pick up a few things." he told her. "You can...come along if you want."

Jasper tilted her head. "Why?"

"Well, maybe you can see how humans do things," Steven suggested. "Maybe you'll see that we're not all that bad."

Jasper smiled sarcastically. "I don't need to go to a 'store' to see that."

"Okay, but we need to get more popcorn since you ate it all," Steven told her. "Maybe some butter or sweet corn."

Jasper looked mildly interested. "They have others?"

"Well... Well, yes." Steven said, smiling. He began counting on his fingers. "Caramel - but I don't like that kind so much since it gets stuck in my teeth. They have sea salt. Garlic..."

Jasper seemed to think about it.

"Plus, we can always get more pomegranates for you." Steven suggested.

O

People were staring at them.

Jasper didn't really seem to care much. But Pearl and Steven were worried that someone would say something to send her over the edge. That if anything, she would start fights with humans. Strangely enough, Jasper didn't seem to care about anything that was whispered. She looked more distracted than anything else.

They entered the shopping mart and Jasper couldn't resist looking around. There was food as far as she could see; lined up in shelves, on carts and in cooling units. So this was where it all came from. She actually found it somewhat interesting how humans had so much at their disposal.

Jasper wandered off and Steven immediately followed her. Pearl wandered in another direction to find the things that they needed. She could hear them talking in another aisle and couldn't resist the urge to listen. She even peeked through the shelves.

"...Well, marshmallows are pretty good. I love making S'mores with them."

"What's that?"

"S'mores? Well, it's when you take a graham cracker, some chocolate, heat the marshmallow up until it's really gooey and you put them all together like a sandwich!"

Steven had emphasized his words with silly hand gestures and Jasper looked a little intrigued.

"I might buy some and we can make them with the fireplace!"

"...Okay."

It was strange and a little too surreal for Pearl to see Jasper a little more cooperative now. It seemed like that if she got something that she wanted, she was pacified.

Like a child.

Jasper wandered down the aisle with Steven when an employee thrust a plate of cookies in her face.

"Free sample?" she said, grinning cheerfully.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and pointed down at the plate. "This is free?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the employee said, still smiling.

Jasper shrugged and plucked the entire plate from her hands without asking for it. If it was free, then she'd take them all. The employee smiled weakly.

"Uhm...okay." she said.

Jasper began to eat the cookies and Steven couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight. Well, so far so good. No problems.

He spotted Nanefua attempting to reach a can on a high shelf. She smiled when she saw Steven approach.

"Well, hello, Steven!" she said.

She noticed Jasper now and had to lean her head back far to see her in full. A smile spread across her face and she gave a chuckle.

"My, my, aren't you close to the stars!" she laughed.

Jasper curled her nose at the laugh. What was THAT supposed to imply?

"So, are the others here?" Steven asked Nanefua.

She shook her head. "No. They're shoveling out the restaurant. And I needed some things."

Jasper finished the tray of cookies and set the tray down onto the floor. She didn't know where else to put it and it didn't seem to hurt anything.

"So how did you get here by yourself?"

"Oh, I drove."

The conversation was beginning to bore Jasper, so she started to wander around the store for a bit. An employee passed her, slipped on the tray with a frantic yell. Jasper watched with amusement as he slid across the floor, his thin arms waving wildly in an attempt to steady himself before he crashed into a tower of soup cans.

Jasper gave a loud guffaw.

Then, she felt several accusing eyes on her and frowned.

"What?" she asked.

O

Jasper sat on a bench across the street, chin in her hands.

How dare they kick her out like she was a useless pearl! And ordered to wait, no less! But despite all of that, she wasn't planning on causing unnecessary problems. Still, it was funny watching the human fall the way he had. It made her smirk a little.

Her mind began to wander a bit now that she was alone - and it was quiet. The snow-covered little town was replaced with the scorching ashes of war around her. She saw gems strewn about, begging her for mercy. Jasper hadn't realized she had stood up and was walking out into the street, lost in her own nightmarish memory.

Steven and Pearl saw it through the window. Their eyes widened in horror and they quickly rushed out to stop her.

"Jasper! Snap out of it!" Pearl shouted.

A car was coming right toward her and Jasper immediately snapped out of her memory, alerted by the sound of a car horn blaring loudly in her ear. She didn't realize that she had unceremoniously picked it up, thinking it had been an enemy of war.

She looked around, breathless and horrified. "What...?"

Steven and Pearl stared at her worriedly.

"Jasper...put the car down..." Steven attempted to calm her. "You're okay."

Jasper glanced up. Car? What car was he... Oh. She looked at the vehicle in her arms and the frightened man latched in the seat like a startled cat. She frowned and set the car down with a loud crash.

The man was absolutely terrified, retreating from her as far as he could go in his seat.

Jasper saw the wary stares, read the judgement on the watching humans before she snorted. "Whatever."

That evening, Steven was making S'mores in the fireplace as he had assured her he would. Jasper was simply sitting in silence, toying with the music box in her hands. Pearl was sitting on the chair nearby, roasting her own marshmallow. She made a face when it burned into nothing more than black goo.

"I think I'm doing this wrong." she muttered.

Steven laughed. "You left it cooking too long."

He plucked the marshmallow from the little stick he had used and hissed sharply at the heat from it. He set up a plate with all the necessary parts needed. Jasper watched as he set up what he called "S'mores" and tilted her head like a confused dog.

"Here!" he offered, holding the plate out to her.

Jasper frowned, picked it up and took a big bite. Then, she winced and spat it back out. Steven chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, it's hot, Jasper." he reminded her.

Pearl smiled a little.

Then, her smile disappeared and she regarded Jasper with concern. "Jasper." she said. "What happened out there? In the street?"

"Nothing."

"Something did. You picked up a car and you looked ready to fight it."

Jasper seemed so tired now. "I was in the war, remember?" she snapped.

"We all were."

"YOU were not. You weren't built for it. I was."

"I still fought beside my fellow gems."

"And AGAINST them." Jasper hissed, showing her teeth. "But I remember it differently, don't I?"

She stared into the fire, her cold grimace relaxing. "I remember all of those gems lying at my feet. I remember them looking up at me, begging me for mercy... Damning me to be shattered."

Steven sighed, staring at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"Why?" Jasper looked confused by that. "What is there to be sorry for?"

"I mean, for what happened."

"It happened anyway. Sorry won't fix it."

"I know! I just... It seems like the thing people should say."

Jasper's surprise turned to confusion. Then to annoyance. Then to anger. It was like watching a symphony unfold on her face.

"Something people should say." she reiterated, with a cold scoff.

"No! I mean..." Steven attempted to fix what he had said, but he sighed. "Nevermind."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing of, Rose." Jasper's voice was as cold as the wind outside.

They were silent for a long time. Jasper looked down at her music box and clutched it tighter in her hands. She began to play the music again. A rare, contented smile lit her lips. It actually made Pearl flush a little. Jasper could look endearing when she wanted to.

Steven looked down at Jasper's arm, then to Pearl. "Do you think Jasper's corruption is really gone?"

Pearl shifted a little. "I don't know. We could always get Garnet and find out."

Jasper sighed with disinterest at the conversation, but then again, understanding this strange phenomena would be a good idea. It took a few moments before Garnet approached. She looked at the larger gem with that constant calm facade.

"Alright, Jasper. Let's see." she said.

Jasper lifted her head a bit, a silent gesture of permission. It would be good to learn from the fusion if that was her skill. Anything if it meant she could be what she was again.

Garnet raised two hands to Jasper's face, thumbs resting against her gemstone. Jasper watched her, then glanced at Pearl and Steven. What was she supposed to do?

It took a moment before Garnet backed away, her voice light with shock.

"It can't be." she barely managed to breathe out.

Pearl looked at her in confusion. "What?" she exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Her corruption..." Garnet's eyes widened behind her glasses. "It's..."

"It's WHAT?" Steven asked, anxious.

"It's...gone."

O

 _Note -_ This chapter is actually rather important to me. I don't think it's hard to see why.


	10. Chapter 10:Family Remains

**Loomiechu** \- Jaspearl forever! You know it! *High fives*

~O~

 **Chapter Ten: Family Remains**

Jasper, Pearl and Steven looked at Garnet in confusion.

"Are you blind, fusion?" Jasper snapped, raising her splotchy hand. "Can't you see what THIS is?"

Garnet pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She quickly seemed to calm herself, but such was how she was.

"That could be the remnants of a scar of sorts." she explained.

"It still doesn't explain anything!" Jasper snapped, scooping up the music box.

Steven's eyes fell onto it. Then, he gave a long, amazed gasp before taking it from Jasper's hands. The gem scowled down at him furiously.

"Give it back!" she ordered.

"The music box..." Steven said, grinning widely. "This must have done it!"

The others stared at him as if he was completely insane.

"Think about it!" Steven sought to explain his idea. "Centi said it was like a song, right? Corruption? What if this was like..." He held up the music box and grinned. "A counter song?"

The idea was utterly ludicrous to the gems standing there, but Garnet began to give it thought. In some way, maybe Steven was onto something. The Diamond Music Box could have had some interesting properties that she wasn't aware of.

Or maybe its calming melody was enough to help Jasper heal herself after Steven had attempted to do so. It was a crazy idea, but perhaps held some truth to it. There were still so many things they had yet to understand.

"Well, it's an idea. And one that we should think about." Garnet said.

Jasper scoffed, taking the music box from Steven's hands.

Pearl looked at her worriedly. "Jasper, we should consider the possibilities." she said.

"I don't need advice from a lost, defective pearl!" Jasper spat, quickly making her way back to her hut.

The others watched her go, completely lost by the sudden outburst. Only Pearl suspected the reason. Being seen in a vulnerable state, especially for a Quartz soldier must have been demeaning to her.

Lion attempted to follow Jasper into her hut, but one little push from Jasper's leg simply inched him back out.

A sigh from Steven.

"Jasper, you can't just - " Pearl began.

Garnet's voice interrupted her. "Enough, Pearl; let's just leave her be for now."

The kindness from the fusion was strange, but Jasper felt too tired to care. She looked down at the scarf that Steven had made for her, still laying on the floor.

She was tired.

Lion had joined her in the hut, resting his head across her lap while she slept. Jasper didn't argue with it this time.

O

Pearl remembered when she had been made.

It wasn't like human babies. Steven had asked her about it once. She just remembered nothing, then opening her eyes on Homeworld. In the Incubation Pearl Chamber of Pink Diamond's court. She was made for Rose Quartz.

Rose was a Gem of higher status. Pearl remembered how she had been dressed. Veil over her eyes. White gown, elaborate jewels. She was really the most beautiful of her kind in the court only comparable to Pink Diamond's pearl. And their laws said that she could not look upon another unless told to.

But Pearl also remembered how she had looked at other Gems. How she had seen pearls of other types, colors and appearance be taken around the streets.

She remembered when she had first spoken. Was it impulsive? Perhaps. A pearl was not permitted to ask questions unless told to.

But she had looked at Rose from beneath the veil and asked a simple, single question.

 _"Why?"_

 _Rose looked up at the question from her pearl. It had surprised her. She never spoke unless it was a 'yes, my Quartz' or a 'no, my Quartz'. Pearls were never made to question. They were made to carry out orders. So this was...different._

 _"What is it, Pearl?" Rose asked._

 _"Why..." Pearl found her voice then, soft and careful. "Why..."_

 _She didn't know what else to say. Was she defective in some way? Pearl knew what became of defective Gems._

 _Broken. Shattered. Rebuilt anew._

 _Rose turned from her seat; she had been looking over a detailed holopad of Gem history. Pearl speaking and asking questions was so interesting and amazing to her, given the bright smile of her face. Pearl suspected otherwise. She had seen Gems look that way before._

 _"What are you trying to say?" Rose asked._

 _Pearl lowered her head. She didn't speak anymore._

Pearl shut her eyes, trying to forget the memory. It wasn't practical to look back at the past, even though she did constantly. When her mind went to Rose.

She remembered how the way of battle had interested her. How she had seen Rose move and bend with her sword in practice. She watched how elegant the Gem she was made for moved. How much she adored seeing Rose that way. So happy. So content.

Pearl also remembered when Rose had caught her trying to use a sword of her own.

 _The sword fell to the floor with a loud clatter._

 _Pearl was shaking, caught in the presence of her Quartz. Rose was staring at her, with a mixture of surprise and confusion. This was unheard of. A pearl acting on her own in such a way._

 _Tears streamed down Pearl's cheeks. She held a hand to her mouth. "F-Forgive me..." she moaned, "I didn't intend - "_

 _Rose held out two hands and Pearl was sure she was going to be taken away. Sent back to the Incubation Chamber to be shattered._

 _She didn't mean what happened next. She was so afraid. She acted purely on impulse and self-preservation and bolted for the door like a frightened animal._

 _Rose attempted to hold her back from fleeing from the room._

 _"Pearl, wait!" Rose cried._

 _"No! Please, don't shatter me!" Pearl begged, outright sobbing and struggling like a squirming familiar. "Please!"_

 _"I'm not going to shatter you! Just listen to me!"_

 _"I don't want to die!" Pearl was in hysterics, her jewels rattling all over her as she shook and thrashed._

 _"Pearl, please listen!"_

 _Pearl was still wailing and sobbing. Rose grabbed her, wrapped her larger arms around her thin frame and shushed her, swaying back and forth as if she were a small organic infant._

 _"Shhh, it's okay," Rose assured her, "Shh, calm down, pearl. It's okay!"_

 _Pearl continued to weep in Rose's hair. It was so demeaning and surely her Gem would punish her. But she felt such comfort in her arms. Such contentment in the sweet smell of her._

 _"There's something wrong with me..." Pearl spoke through hysterical hiccups._

 _Rose laughed softly, gently and shook her head. She gave Pearl's cheek a few gentle pets. "No! Nothing's wrong with you!"_

 _"I'm not a pearl!" Pearl began to cry again. "Pearl's don't do this. Something's wrong..." She continued mumbling it through her tear-soaked hands. "I'm wrong, I'm wrong..."_

 _"You are NOT wrong." Rose assured her, cupping her cheeks and bringing her face up to look at her. "This...is something new. Something wonderful!"_

 _Pearl sniffled a little and looked at her sorrowfully. "Do you hate me?"_

 _Another warm, gentle laugh. "Of course not! It's clear to me that there is something special about you, pearl. Something different than all of the others. And I am proud of this. I am HAPPY to have a pearl like you for me."_

 _Pearl managed to smile, calming her breath a little._

 _"Now then, what was that stance you were doing earlier?"_

 _Pearl stood up once Rose released her. She picked up the sword and attempted a few practice swings. "I don't know. I saw another Gem doing it."_

 _"You must have been watching the warriors outside. They are all built for battle. Like me." Rose continued. She took a place behind Pearl and helped adjust the sword in her hand. "We can practice a little more today."_

 _"W-We can?" Pearl smiled._

O

Steven awoke to the sound of moaning.

Jasper had torn down her hut and was in the middle of what he could guess was a terrible dream. She thrashed, twisted and mumbled in distress.

Steven watched her sadly before he started down the steps. But he froze when he saw Pearl approaching Jasper.

"I'll shatter you... Where are you?'' Jasper's heightened cries of distress and urgency were almost heart-wrenching.

Pearl made a face. She sighed and cast her gaze to heaven.

Steven didn't know what to say as he watched Pearl kneel down and gently stroke Jasper's face. It must have worked because Jasper's sounds had stopped. She merely mumbled a little and stretched before rolling onto her side away from Pearl, one arm tucked beneath her chin like Lion.

"Pearl?"

Pearl jumped a bit and turned, noticing Steven was wide awake. "Steven? What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I heard Jasper having bad dreams." Steven said.

Pearl nodded. Her features darkened a little. "I had bad dreams too."

When Pearl would dream, there were times when her gem projected the images. It was out of her control at times. From the look on her face, Steven knew it must have been bad. But he didn't ask about them. Instead, he took one of the blankets and draped it over Jasper.

Pearl chuckled gently. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Tucking her in." Steven said.

Another soft chuckle. "Why?"

"Maybe it'll make her feel better."

"I think Jasper needs a little more than that, Steven." Pearl said.

She looked surprised when he made his way to his room, gathered several plush toys and set them down around her. He smiled and backed away to admire his work.

"Wow, she sleeps pretty deep." he said, noticing that she hadn't stirred from his actions.

"I envy her." Pearl admitted, with a laugh.

Steven looked up at her with mild concern. "Pearl, do you think Jasper's going to be okay now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just... I know it may take some time for everyone to get used to her. And I really want everything to work out."

"We all respect your decision, Steven. And Jasper has made improvement. I say that's more than enough for now."

"I just want her to be happy." Steven said.

A quiet sight from Pearl. "I know..."

They didn't notice that Jasper's eyes had been open the entire time.

O

Jasper awoke the next morning, grimacing at the sight of several dead-looking eyes staring at her from Steven's stuffed animals. She gave them a push before straightening herself. There didn't seem to be anyone nearby.

Amethyst suddenly appeared from her room with a yawn. "Well, house to myself!" she announced.

Then, she looked over at Jasper and suddenly looked quite guarded. Jasper narrowed her eyes with a scowl on her face.

"What are you looking at, runt?" she snapped.

Amethyst made a face. "You know, I told Steven I'd behave." she warned. "Don't make me put you back in the bubble."

A cold guffaw from Jasper. "As if you could."

Amethyst growled under her breath, itching to retrieve her whips from the safety of her gem. "Don't tempt me." she muttered.

She gathered some food from the fridge and Jasper stood up. She wandered around the kitchen a little, seemingly lost. Amethyst watched her while she began to work on building a sandwich out of lunch meat and various other trimmings.

"What are you doing?" Amethyst asked, sighing.

Jasper sat down and glanced around for a while. "Where are the others?"

"Well, they had to do a mission and I didn't feel like going. Someone had to watch you, so...here I am." Amethyst shoveled the entire sandwich into her mouth with a satisfied rumble.

Jasper strangely didn't offer a retort or negative stream of insults.

Amethyst noticed a magazine lying on the counter and picked it up. She grinned happily. "Ooh, we can order takeout!"

Jasper stared at her strangely.

"Trust me, sis; the takeout I get is to DIE FOR."

Jasper rolled her eyes. She continued to look around before frowning at Amethyst. "So...what are we supposed to do?"

Amethyst seemed more focused on the magazine than Jasper's question. "Hmm?" She finally stopped paging through it enough to look up at her. "What do you mean?"

Jasper stared at her in disbelief. "What do I mean?" she said. "I mean..." She gestured around the house, almost seconds from losing her temper. "I mean... WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"We're doing it right now," Amethyst told her. "It's a lazy Sunday morning. Usually, I like to hang out with Steven, but I think now that I have a big sister, maybe I should hang out with you."

Jasper's expression was almost comical. She was unable to fathom what Amethyst was saying and instead, the other gem laughed.

"Steven had me rehearsing all morning." she said.

Jasper gave a grunt of disinterest.

"Well, I mean, I've never had a sister before so - " Amethyst didn't get a chance to finish.

"We're NOT SISTERS!" Jasper bellowed, jolting forward and grabbing the ends of the counter with two hands. "I will NEVER associate myself with such a puny, defective little runt like you!"

Amethyst had been seconds away from retrieving her whip. She almost looked hurt by Jasper's words, but the expression vanished in place of a more guarded, colder look.

"Whether you like it or not, we are from the same colony," she said, her voice fighting to keep calm. "And whether you like it or not, you're with us now because Steven says so."

Jasper knew exactly what that meant.

 _You're here because now you owe him._

The idea was despicable. Horrible. Downright pathetic.

She tried not to think about it, but it edged away at her.

O

Amethyst started playing video games while Jasper paced around the temple. She could hear her heavy footsteps below stop for a few moments and then start up again. A few choice complaints and the occasional yell at Lion for "being in the way".

She rolled her eyes.

Then, she sensed Jasper behind her and frowned. The larger gem was staring at the screen, confused by the fighting game that Amethyst was playing. So, Amethyst decided that it might be a good start to ease the tension in the house a little.

"Hey, wanna play?" Amethyst asked.

Jasper didn't seem to understand the game. "Why? What is this?"

Amethyst went on to explain the game to her. "Well, you pick a character like this..." She set the second controller in Jasper's lap while the gem took a seat beside her. "And you fight."

The idea of fighting in any shape or form made Jasper smile. Well, that was one thing that she had always taken pride in. So this must have been a simulator of sorts.

"Fight then. Alright." Jasper said.

A few hours had passed and the other gems returned from their mission. They were surprised to see Jasper and Amethyst sitting together in front of the television, playing video games. Not fighting one another.

Steven smiled brightly and walked up to meet them. He squeezed himself between the two gems and stared at the screen.

"Ooh, I like this game!" he said. "Who's winning?"

Jasper's character was a massive, muscular samurai who was beating Amethyst's into the ground. She was pursing her lips with effort and mashing the same button over and over.

Steven and Amethyst stared at the screen with wide eyes.

Jasper smiled triumphantly, thrusting her arms in the air. "I did it!" she cried.

Her delight brought forth a smile from Pearl.

She didn't know why, but Jasper's smile made her feel...happy.

Later that evening, Peridot and Lapis were spending time together in the barn. Lapis had her eyes glued to the television in front of her. She was watching Camp Pining Hearts in silence, which seemed to bother Peridot a little.

She sighed, shut off the television and looked at her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Peridot said.

Lapis frowned and moved to switch it back on. "I was watching that."

Peridot scowled and switched it right back off. "I'm turning off Camp Pining Hearts for you." she snapped. "Need I remind you it is the best season. I don't do that for anyone, you know."

Lapis moved to turn the television back on, but Peridot stopped her by taking the cord out of the wall, picking the device up with both hands and fleeing.

"What? Peridot!" Lapis yelled.

Peridot ran with the enormous television in her arms, panting and grunting.

"Not until you talk to me!" she yelled back.

"This is stupid!" Lapis cried, chasing her.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING STUPID!"

"I'M NOT RUNNING WITH A TV RIGHT NOW!"

The two raced across the field before Peridot yelped as she stumbled, lost her balance and dropped the television on the ground. Luckily, it didn't shatter the screen.

Lapis loomed over her with an impatient scowl.

"Just tell me why you can't go back to Steven's!" Peridot challenged.

Lapis sighed. "I thought you knew why."

"Is it about Jasper? I already knew that."

Lapis looked a little surprised. "You did?"

"Uh, yeah?" Peridot said, shrugging her shoulders with her typical grimace. "I think everyone did."

Lapis looked away, ashamed. She should have known how obvious it was. But it was also important for her to get away from Jasper. Not just for herself, but for Jasper's sake. What would happen if they spoke again? Interacted in any way? Would it end the way it did on the ship?

Probably.

"I just can't go back. Not yet." Lapis told her.

Peridot exhaled. "Fine."

She moved to retrieve the television. "But you should know that Jasper hasn't said anything about you or fusion lately."

"What?" Lapis found that hard to believe.

"Yeah." Peridot seemed troubled. "She hasn't done much of anything."

Lapis wanted to consider the possibilities as to why this was. Maybe Jasper's corruption had still affected her mental state. She couldn't possibly believe that she had suddenly had an epiphany and things would be different.

Steven may have had hope for her, but Lapis did not.

O

 _Note_ \- I don't know why, but this chapter was nice to write.


	11. Chapter 11:Deep Sea Pearl

~O~

 **Chapter Eleven: Deep Sea Pearl**

Jasper didn't know where she was going.

But the pearl insisted that it was important that she come along. Garnet had also insisted on joining her as she didn't trust Jasper alone with Pearl. Pearl didn't offer argument either way. She seemed quite focused this morning.

"Where are we going?" Jasper snapped.

They didn't tell her anything more, and Jasper felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that it could be a trap. She was tense, shoulders squared. She suddenly felt vulnerable.

They were walking into an enormous, ruined temple. The spires had all but crumbled; a shadowed memory of what they once stood for. Gem Authority.

"Come on. She's inside." Garnet said.

She? Jasper looked confused. "Who is 'she'?" she asked.

She didn't get an answer when she stepped inside. Instead, she SAW it before her eyes. Jasper uttered a soft gasp at the sight.

What knelt before them was what she could guess was a fusion of pearl multitudes. It had six long, spider-like arms and long, white hair draped across its face. The gem situated on its head had overgrown into a lumpy opalescent mess over her eyes. Her white robes were frayed, tattered at the ends and draped over her legs.

The room she was dwelling in consisted of murals and even handmade painting of other gems. A few designs of shells and stones littered the floor around her. It looked like a den for a hoarder. Jasper was guilty of such things.

The enormous fusion of pearls sniffed the air slightly before a smile broke out across her chapped, pale lips. Her hands raked the ground beneath her, as if using them to feel the pressure in the earth. Perhaps she couldn't see and these were senses that she used to do so.

"Mm, Renegade Pearl, and Garnet you've come back." she said, her voice like a million melodies of songs. It was almost beautiful.

Garnet spoke up. "It's good to see you." she told the fusion. "I trust that everything is alright here?"

The pearl chuckled, the sound vibrating Jasper's being. She had no thought to how a fusion of pearls might look like or sound. But this one - a combination of slaves and worker class gems - was nothing like a singular pearl. This one spoke with the power of a Diamond.

"You've kept peace in the oceans, I see." Pearl remarked. "Any humans offering you trouble?"

The great head moved slowly back and forth. "None. I preserve their safety as how it benefits us all. You are busy gems. I can do more in this place."

Then, she was suddenly very alert and sniffed the air again before sighing. Her mouth quirked a little. "What sort of woeful creature have you brought to me? Ah yes. A Jasper. And so young."

Jasper scowled up at the pearl fusion. "Don't talk like you know me!" she bellowed.

The pearl fusion chuckled gently, almost soothingly. "I don't pretend to understand things. I am no Diamond. I simply sense them as they are presented before me."

She moved close and Jasper held her ground, scowling at the fused monstrosity.

"A malicious sort, ah yes, I see..." the pearl mused. "One driven by vengeance and one soaked deep in the pains of despair." She straightened and shook her head. "Clinging to such lofty dreams of revenge when it matters not in the end. More's the pity..."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Jasper spat, pointing up at her. She was itching to tear this fusion apart at the seams. "You have NO RIGHT! You're a pearl! An abomination of slaves!"

The pearl smiled now. "An abomination, she says..." She brought one of her sets of arms together, fingertips touching. "How interesting."

The enormous fusion moved toward a mural, running one set of fingers across it.

"Did you know what we were, Lost Jasper?" she said. "We were pearls who were doomed to be shattered the moment we took that breath of life. Defective. They would kill us without a second thought. So we came here, hid away for a while where we merged together. Stronger as we are..."

Jasper frowned.

"You see, Lost Jasper," the pearl told her. "A thing isn't beautiful or perfect simply because it follows a certain law or expectation. It is beautiful because it just is what it is. There is beauty in change, Lost Jasper. You will soon come to understand this."

Jasper didn't like the near patronizing tone coming from the fusion - or what she perceived as such. She looked at Pearl and Garnet, suddenly feeling stripped bare.

"Why did you take me here?" she demanded.

"To show you that there are gems who have stepped away from the order of the Diamonds. Not just us. Gems who are living lives as they feel they should." Pearl argued quietly.

Jasper didn't understand. It was clear by the scowl on her face. Her old ways resurfaced and she gave a cold, mocking laugh.

"So you expect me to feel sympathy for this fused abomination of pearls?" she sneered. "Please!"

 _A defense,_ Pearl thought. How interesting she could see through Jasper now that she had seen her at her most vulnerable.

The fusion of pearls didn't seem offended by her comment. "When you speak... You are not speaking for us. You are speaking for yourself."

It was amazing watching Jasper freeze immediately by the fusion of pearls' words. Garnet and Pearl looked surprised to hear the fusion speak so calmly, so assuredly.

 _You suffer because it's what you deserve._

Pearl remembered when Steven had told her of the incident. How Jasper had condemned the corruption in the cell. How she had said such things.

Correction: _I suffer because it's what I deserve._

"Ah, I see now..." the pearl fusion rumbled. "I understand. It's not so simple for one such as yourself. Self-loathing harbored in the gem of one built in perfection. Hm. Yes, I see..."

She continued repeating it, as if such a thing were a fascinating discovery she needed to study.

The six arms on her body folded together in bizarre movements. She moved her legs, stretched them out to soak in the pool nearby.

She then extended a hand to Jasper. "Come."

Jasper was bemused by the request. "What? Why?"

"Let me show you the world in which I govern. Which I protect."

Jasper almost laughed at the absurdity. A pearl ruling anything was utterly ridiculous.

Yet a part of her felt curious. Perhaps there was something to this odd creature that yielded secrets beyond her understanding. Maybe a better knowledge of what made this world so valuable to the rebels.

Jasper met Pearl's stare, reading the way she looked at her reassuringly.

Finally, she decided to jump into the water before the fused pearl could.

O

The world below was different than what Jasper had expected.

She recognized spires and buildings from the First Era of Gem life. Many of them looked to have been built before her creation. As she was swimming, she noticed the fused pearl moving about near her. A smile of comfort. An odd gesture of her head.

Jasper didn't know what it meant. But she followed.

She was shocked then to see dozens of corrupted gems swimming nearby. Some had taken the forms of Earth sea life. Others looked like the Quartz hounds she had trapped above. What did this all mean? Why were they here?

She followed the fused pearl toward a chapel. Jasper knew what it was. A place of Gem worship. To build in honor of the Diamond Authority. Such an odd thing to see below the ocean.

They swam together until reaching a wall covered in mural designs. The fused pearl swam through a wicked hole that resembled the shot of a laser canon. Jasper followed. They surfaced inside the chapel and Jasper spent some time looking around.

The fused pearl stepped out, shaking the water from her enormous body. She took a seat and waited for Jasper to climb out before speaking.

"It was here that we found sanctuary." she said. "Here where we were made for Pink Diamond."

Jasper looked up at her, throat tightening at the mention of her Diamond. "What? YOU?"

"Indeed." the response was always calm, always serene. "We were made here in this very spot, among the shelter of the walls. But the other Diamonds were not like her. They saw us as broken, flawed abominations that would be shattered."

Jasper frowned. She could imagine that. The Diamond Authority did not believe that anything imperfect should be allowed to live.

The fused pearl reached up to a mural of Pink Diamond, gently stroking with one of her many hands. She chuckled warmly.

"But Pink Diamond could not shatter us. She loved us too much," she continued, "So she had this place destroyed. Sunk deep into the ocean and made for us to live here. In silence. In peace."

Jasper didn't understand. Pink Diamond had defied her sisters? It made no sense!

"Earth is such a strange place," the fused pearl said, "So odd. So...chaotic."

Despite the pearl's blindness, she looked directly at Jasper. "But I believe there is a saving grace in all of them. And Pink Diamond did as well. I think you missed that when you served among her."

Jasper scoffed. "This planet was going to be great!" she shouted, "They could have served under a great Diamond! Instead, they are protected by slaves and abominations!"

The pearl simply continued without consequence. "I suppose we're all disappointments."

Jasper actually laughed a little. She sighed, staring down into the darkness of the water. How strange that such a comment would amuse her.

Maybe it wasn't strange at all given the circumstances.

"Suppose we are." she replied.

They sat in silence, watching the mural of Pink Diamond. To them, she had been the most magnificent and none could take her place.

Jasper had something in common with a pearl. And a pearl fusion, no less.

How ridiculous.

"Learn the song of this world," the fusion told her, with a warm smile. "And appreciate its broken melodies. Find the beauty in it. For there is beauty in everything."

 _Jasper watched her Diamond wander the gardens. How she gave praise to the Rhodonites for their hard work and careful hands. Jasper smiled when she smiled._

 _"My Jasper, could you come here, please?"_

 _Pink Diamond's request immediately moved Jasper where she stood. She saluted her and Pink Diamond waved a gentle hand._

 _"Now I had received news from my pearl that you had ventured out to the unmarked territories." Pink Diamond's voice maintained a constant calm. No anger. No raised words._

 _She met Jasper's eyes. "Tell me the truth of this."_

 _Jasper lowered her eyes, shame lighting her features. "I was simply observing the fused pair."_

 _Pink Diamond seemed surprised. "Oh."_

 _"I only watched, My Diamond. I did not venture further."_

 _Pink Diamond was aware of the Rhodonites watching Jasper, almost with judgment. She exhaled and beckoned them away with a wave of her hand. Immediately, they funneled out of the garden and Jasper was painfully aware of their stares now._

 _She held her head high. She was a soldier. And a soldier did not show weakness, especially in the face of the lesser gems._

 _"This is important to you, I see." Pink Diamond said. "Perhaps you should find a fusion partner and experience it yourself."_

 _Jasper looked shocked. "My-My Diamond, I couldn't!" she exclaimed. "My place is here at your side!"_

 _Pink Diamond smiled warmly and gave Jasper a gentle nudge with one finger. "The happiness of the gems that I look out for is my concern as well." she told her. "I want you to find one you can bare your all to. And experience the fusion for the wonder that it is."_

Jasper remembered the first time she had fused with a Gem. And it was not a pleasant experience that Pink Diamond had suggested.

But it was during the war. After she had witnessed the Rebel fusion, she had not asked. She had ORDERED that a Gem fuse with her.

A soldier, like her.

How they had run through ruins and smoked earth like a wild beast unleashed. Screaming.

She hadn't recognized the noises.

How feral they sounded.

How much hate carried in the call.

And how the soldier had looked at her with such disgust and fear. She had seen something in Jasper when they had fused. Something that made her avoidable. Whatever it had been, Jasper never fused for a long time after that.

Jasper had hated herself, but she had also been angry. How could they look at her that way? Fusing with her should have been an honor! She was the perfect Quartz!

Or...so they made her believe.

Jasper felt no more perfect than a defect.

No more worthy of love than a corrupted beast that she was.

O

"Where is it?"

Jasper was frantically searching for the music box when they returned. She yanked up floorboards, pulled plants out of the pots and dug through piles of objects. In her mad search, she tossed Steven from his chair without realizing it. Garnet caught him with ease, though he was frozen in the middle of eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Jasper, could you calm yourself?" Pearl exclaimed.

She bent down, retrieved the music box from a shelf and held it out. "It's right here!"

Jasper looked up from where she had been searching - underneath the couch where Amethyst had unfortunately been sitting. She slid to one end of it with a yelp.

"Pearl, you drop that music box right now!" she bellowed.

Steven flinched at the noise and he was sure there was going to be fighting again, but Jasper instead walked around the counter and quickly took the offering from Pearl's hands. She started for the front door, but stopped herself, glaring coldly at the watchers.

"This is Pink Diamond's!" she shouted, her voice cracking a little. "It's NOT YOURS!"

The way she looked. The disheveled way her hair had fallen over her pained eyes. Amethyst wandered over and took her hand.

"Okay, come on..." she said, "Let's go top side."

Steven started to go, but Amethyst stopped him with a gentle stare. "Let's just have some sister time, okay?" she suggested.

Steven was surprised at how agreeable Jasper was being. The two gems made their way outside without second arguments. Pearl had watched them go with a sigh. She hadn't intended to follow, but she did anyway.

She stopped momentarily to retrieve a blanket.

After a few moments, she found Amethyst and Jasper talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but when she caught up to them, Jasper was smiling a little.

"...Yeah." she said. "For a runt, you're not as dumb as I thought."

"Thanks...I think."

"That was a compliment."

"Sure, sure."

They both looked up when they sensed Pearl approaching. She looked a little abashed and offered the blanket to Jasper.

"It's cold out." she said, stiffly.

Jasper furrowed her brow, seeing no point to the gesture. Still, she took the offering anyway and draped the blanket over her shoulders.

"So...you saw her? The pearl fusion?" Amethyst asked.

She looked intrigued, almost delighted.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. You didn't tell me she belonged to Pink Diamond."

"Eh, I neglect to mention a lot of things." Amethyst laughed.

Jasper rolled her eyes. She thought about the words that the pearl had said, how she had actually spoken with more of a wisdom than pearls were thought to have. Or at least, how Jasper thought of pearls.

Her mind wandered to the Pearl now. She imagined her as a status symbol among Rose Quartz. A slave. A simple toy, albeit a fancy one at that.

No, even she could see that wasn't the right word to describe this pearl. Or the fused one in the sea. Jasper had witnessed how even slaves could form their own destinies. Useless ones, but they had made their own choices. Decided their own fates.

Could she do that?

She didn't know.

Pearl had ushered Amethyst away so that she could sit beside Jasper alone. The other gem had issued a few choice complaints, but Pearl would not hear it. She looked up at Jasper.

"So what did she tell you?" she asked.

"The runt?"

"No, not - " Pearl sighed heavily. "The fused pearl below the sea."

Jasper looked down at the music box for the longest time. She ran her fingertips over it, caressing it as if it were a living thing worthy of love and affection.

"We just talked about her."

Pearl looked surprised. "Oh."

The silence that followed afterwards was almost nice. Jasper found herself too tired to complain about the pearl's presence.

O

 _Note_ \- I thought of a good voice for the fusion of pearls. Clare Corbett, who voiced Maiden Astraea from Demon's Souls. Go and watch her cutscene and see for yourself. The character inspired the fusion of pearls as well.


	12. Chapter 12:After School Special

~O~

 **Chapter Twelve: After School Special**

Jasper stared down at the pearl as she contemplated her move.

The game was called "Checkers". Jasper was quickly learning the game as she moved each piece in silence. She watched Pearl's face for falsehoods, treated this simple game as if it were a battle that needed to be won.

There were no words exchanged. Just a click of the checkers pieces.

Jasper licked her lips.

Pearl calmly watched her next move.

Jasper moved a checker piece and smiled smugly, leaning back with her arms folded. She was certain that she had the pearl defeated now.

Pearl glanced up at her briefly. She smiled.

She took one of her pieces and moved it over several of Jasper's. CLACK. CLACK. CLACK. It was like a symphony.

"King me." she said.

Jasper stared down at the board in disbelief. Then, she glared at the pearl and swatted it aside, sending it across the room in a mess of red and black pieces.

"Are you kidding me?" she spat.

"It's just a game, Jasper." Pearl reminded her.

Jasper scowled at her. Pearl calmly retrieved the board and pieces. She set them all up again and placed them back onto the table between herself and Jasper.

"Now, let me show you." Pearl offered.

She took Jasper's hand in hers and the gem glanced down, momentarily surprised by the gesture. Pearl moved her hand with the piece she was holding.

"You kept yourself open," she said. "So eager to take out your opponent without thinking. Like Amethyst, I suppose. But you two are sisters, in a sense."

She chuckled a little before showing Jasper several other moves of the game. When they plaed a second round, this time, Jasper watched Pearl's face for any falsehoods. Any changes. As a soldier, she was trained to read gems that way.

Outside, Garnet was calmly sitting in the snow when she glanced up at the sound of Jasper's cry of indigant fury.

"NOT AGAIN!"

A smile touched Garnet's lips.

Pearl and Jasper emerged from the temple, chattering at each other. Pearl rolled her eyes and made several wild gestures with her hands and Jasper waved a hand in her face. Garnet watched the pantomiming of their argument with amusement.

"You're impossible!" Pearl yelled.

"Maybe you're just a bad teacher!"

"I am not!"

Garnet stood up, approaching them. "What are you arguing about?" she asked.

Pearl thrust a finger at Jasper. "Take a guess where all the checkers chips ended up!"

Garnet tilted her head. "I am going to assume somewhere involving the kitchen and the garbage disposal." she replied. She obviously knew exactly where.

Jasper folded her arms across her chest. "Now no one gets them!"

"I was trying to show her a pleasant game and she..." Pearl clenched her fists, puffing her cheeks out indignantly. "Oh, you're exactly like Amethyst!"

Garnet pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "You two have more in common than I thought." she said.

That made both gems freeze in mid-argument. They glanced at each other; Pearl's face had turned a bright blue and Jasper grimaced. It was hard to tell if she was embarrassed or disgusted by the assessment.

Then, they started arguing with Garnet, their words overlapping each other. The fusion simply regarded them with dismay.

"This is going to take a lot of work." she said.

O

Connie had stayed later after school to finish up her work. She really wanted to talk to Steven about Jasper's progress after she got home.

A Cluster Gem wandered nearby while Connie waited outside for her mother to pick her up. She spoke to her over the phone, failing to see the Cluster Gem approaching.

"...I'm here. I just finished up my project..."

She caught the sight of movement behind the buses and frowned.

"Hello?" she called.

She had ended the call with her mother and noticed the shape of the Cluster Gem shift behind a bus. Connie's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

She slapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. The Cluster Gem had heard her. It looked over with a gurgled sound. Connie turned and ran with the creature giving chase.

She hurriedly dialed Steven's number.

Steven was washing his hands when he noticed Connie calling. He picked up the phone, hit the ANSWER button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Connie!" he said. "Are you done with school for the day?"

His eyes widened.

He quickly raced out into the kitchen, where Amethyst was working to clean out the garbage disposal. She was still laughing about how Jasper had thrown checkers pieces down the drain. Jasper seemed oddly smug about it.

"Sis, it doesn't work like that." she remarked, face covered in grease, "Believe me, I tried."

Pearl huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I hardly think you're helping, Amethyst."

Steven ran up to them.

"Guys!" he exclaimed. "Connie's at school and one of those Cluster Gem things is after her!"

Pearl gasped in alarm and Amethyst ended up hidding her head on a pipe. She cursed loudly, gripping her head and sitting up.

"Let's go!" she said.

Jasper followed her. She wanted to know for certain if it had been one from her army she had attempted to create.

"Wait, Jasper - " Pearl began, stopping her before she could leave.

Amethyst smiled. "It's okay! We need more muscle! Come on!"

Pearl hesitated before sighing. Garnet had gone to visit the other two at the barn and it left her alone with making decisions.

"Fine."

O

Connie really wished she had the sword right now.

She had taken cover behind a tree nearest the school, trying to hide from the Cluster Gem. It flipped cars, uttered cooing clicks and paced around the lot in search of the human. She grimaced and clutched her phone tightly to her ear.

"Steven!" she whispered. "I hope you're on your way!"

Steven was on Lion's back and they were rushing down the street. "I am! Why didn't you bring the sword?"

 _"YOU DON'T TAKE SWORDS TO SCHOOL!"_ Connie yelled.

Steven jerked his head away from the phone, grimacing at the volume. "Oh, right..." he said, sheepishly, "I guess you don't."

He looked down at Lion. "Hurry!"

Just then, Jasper and Amethyst were spinning passed him. He laughed at the sight. Seeing the two Quartz sisters bonding in even a small way was actually a good thing. Even in such a dire situation.

When they arrived at the school, Jasper was the first to spot the Cluster Gem. Not soon afterwards, another Cluster Gem had joined the search and she knew that these were from her personal army. Looking at them now, she couldn't fathom why she thought they would ever make good warriors.

Connie looked up and smiled with relief when she saw Steven rushing up to her.

"Connie, are you okay?" he asked, looking her over for signs of wounds.

"I'm fine!" she told him.

A bus sailed by. A screech of pain. Followed by Jasper's triumphant yells and her rushing to chase down the fleeting Cluster Gem.

"Jasper, wait!" Amethyst said. A grin lit her voice. "Let me try!"

Pearl came running by. "Amethyst, the Cluster Gem is not a toy!"

Steven and Connie looked over and almost laughed at the sight of Amethyst taking the shape of a bus and bumping her form on top of the Cluster Gem. Pearl was trying to restore order, holding her spear tightly in her hands.

"Amethyst, this is hardly appropriate!" she cried.

"Bus bump!" Amethyst yelled, "Bus bump!"

"Don't toy with it!"

Behind the two, a Cluster Gem hovered. Lion was moments away from tearing it apart, but Jasper got there first. She grabbed the Cluster Gem in two hands, produced her helmet and slammed it hard into the creature. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Immediately, Steven bubbled the twisted Gem Mutation.

Jasper smirked with pride. "How have you even survived without battle skills like mine, Steven?"

Immediately, Jasper's eyes widened when she caught herself. She had completely been rid of her pride and now looked completely ashamed of what she had just said. Steven and Connie stared in wide-eyed shock and Amethyst was also in a similar way. She was holding the other Cluster Gem in a bubble. Pearl could not believe her ears.

Steven looked literally star-struck. A bright, happy grin spread across his face.

"You... CALLED ME STEVEN!" he exclaimed, with a happy cry.

Jasper actually produced a light orange flush on her face. "What? No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you kinda did." Amethyst told her, chuckling.

Pearl stared at Jasper with a mixture of surprise and uncertainty. This was a change. No, a DRASTIC change for the Quartz soldier. Did that finally mean she no longer looked at Steven in the way she used to? That there was no chance she'd try to make any further attempts on his life? She had no idea and it warranted further study.

Steven actually danced with glee and Connie seemed equally happy. Jasper just watched them with annoyance.

"I can't believe it! This is so amazing!" he said to Jasper, "You called me Steven!"

Jasper didn't know what the need for the praise was for. It made her feel odd in a way she didn't like. She shifted on her heels a few times before scowling.

"Shut up! No I didn't!"

She sulked off with the others following behind her.

"I didn't! Stop singing, Steven!"

"YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!" Steven yelled, with happy delight.

O

For the life of her, Jasper didn't understand the praise.

Connie and Steven had spent almost the entire evening talking about how amazing she was and how "awesome" it had been that she'd thrown a bus into the Cluster Gems. Amethyst had been there to back up her actions too.

Under normal circumstances, Jasper would have waved this praise off; but this was coming from the Rebels who had once held her under a blade. It felt strange and just too wrong to her.

"Alright, you two." Garnet said. "I believe Jasper's had enough for one day. Perhaps you should call your mother, Connie? I'm sure she's worried."

Jasper scowled at Garnet now. "I don't need you speaking for me, fusion!" she spat.

"As it is, I'm sure today has brought on some changes you're clearly not accustomed to." Garnet argued, with a continued tranquility. "Perhaps you need your space."

As much as Jasper wanted to continued arguing with her - Stars, even punch her in the face for speaking so impudently - she found that she couldn't. She knew now without a doubt that the thing that called itself Steven was not Rose.

Rose was not this kind.

Rose was not so forgiving.

Or at least, that was what Jasper knew.

But then again, hearing someone grateful to her made her feel almost...happy. ALMOST. Human children were so odd to her. And these two children seemed to genuinely appreciate her enough. It still gave her many more questions about where Rose was if this human at her feet wasn't her.

Connie had rushed home after the chaos had died down and Jasper had found solace above on one of the many hands of the temple statue. She was lying there, refusing to listen to the music box this time. She only wanted dead silence.

"Ah, I thought you were up here."

The pearl's voice made Jasper roll her eyes.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that I'm proud of you, Jasper." Pearl told her. "You've come so far from...well...attempting to destroy us."

She laughed a little, but cut herself off when she noticed Jasper's almost annoyed stare.

"Where is Rose?"

The question came completely from left field and one Pearl was not ready for. She backpedaled a bit, wavered in an attempt to gather her words. Finally, she took a deep inhale and exhaled quietly through her nose.

"She's gone, Jasper. And she won't be coming back." she said. The friendliness in her tone was gone, and now there was a near bitter coldness there. "So whatever revenge you feel you need to get, there's no point."

"Yeah. That's what the pearl fusion told me too." Jasper snapped, with a rude snort to follow.

Pearl sighed, lowering her eyes for a moment.

Jasper was surprised when she noticed her take a seat beside her. Pearl's eyes fell to the scarred patches of green on Jasper's arm. She reached out and Jasper flinched away. Pearl raised her eyebrows a bit.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said.

Jasper glanced down, hesitated before sighing and relaxing her arm. Pearl touched the scars gently. She seemed as if she was looking for something, but for what, Jasper didn't know.

What a strange pearl she was.

"You know, I was once like you," Pearl told her. She looked distracted now, her eyes filled with sadness. "I thought revenge was just...all there was."

"You're a pearl. Why would you need revenge on anything?"

Pearl uttered a non-committal grunt. She seemed eager to change the subject. "But I learned there was so much more to life. And how I could live on with the promise of knowing that she would want me to. Pink Diamond thought you were special. Perfect in every way. She was right on most accounts."

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"She would not want this for you." Pearl continued, patting Jasper's hand once; it was like a human mother comforting a child. Jasper had seen it with humans before. "Not her most prized soldier. She would want more."

Jasper stared down at their joined hand - scarred and pristine white - before Pearl realized that perhaps she had taken a step too far. She removed them and Jasper stared down at her hand once. The patches of sickly, green marring her orange form. The slightly hardened claws from being previously corrupted. It served as a reminder of her failure.

But she couldn't forget.

She wouldn't.

Later that evening, Lion had chosen to take a spot beside Jasper as she slept. Instead of building the hut again, she just collapsed by the fire place.

Pearl had been meditating in her room when she heard it.

Soft moaning sounds.

Confused, she had feared it was Steven. Something was wrong. Her maternal instincts began to itch away at her.

She quickly departed, but found nothing out of sorts.

She started to go, but the helpless, tormented moaning stopped her. It sounded like a trapped animal, caught in a snare. She had seen it before when Steven was younger and they had walked in the woods together.

It was Jasper.

Pearl didn't recognize the noises from her. She had only heard Jasper cry, but never make these sounds. She walked over to the other gem's side and knelt down, noticing that Jasper's large, thick arm had been draped over her face. Her mouth twisted, little helpless sounds bursting from her.

Pearl reached out, her fingertips touching Jasper's cheek.

"All my fault..." Jasper mumbled, in her sleep. A small, sorrowful sob. "All my fault..."

Pearl stared upward, catching Steven's eye as he watched from above the stairs. He looked worried, glancing from her to Jasper. Pearl gently mouthed "she's okay" to him. He looked entirely too tired to really offer any sort of rebuttal.

Pearl watched him disappear once again and she sighed softly, staring down at the tormented gem, still caught in the throes of a bad dream.

She gently lifted Jasper's arm from her face, surprised to see her face twisted in anguish and soaked in evidence of tears.

"Oh, Jasper..." Pearl sighed.

Suddenly, Jasper's eyes snapped open. Pearl backed away in surprise and Lion gave a soft grunt, awoken by the movements of the larger gem. Both of them watched as Jasper looked around frantically, eyes wild and almost glowing.

"Who!" she gasped. "Where are you? Who!"

She seemed to finally collect herself and sighed, growling. Pearl offered a handkerchief she produced from her gem. Jasper stared down at it briefly before sighing, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't crying." she snapped.

"Sure." Pearl remarked. "And I wasn't just hearing things."

Jasper glared at her from beneath her bangs. Her eyes looked a little red and heavy. Exhaustion and sadness were prevalent in her stare. She looked almost as feral as she did when she was corrupted.

She wiped her eyes a little bit with the offering before handing it back to Pearl. The gem grimaced a little, but discarded it and looked at Jasper.

"Bad dreams, huh?" she said.

A raise of an eyebrow was her response.

"Sorry. That was probably inappropriate of me to ask such a thing."

"Only a little..." Jasper's lips curled in a sneer.

Pearl looked beyond her for a moment. "Hold on. I have something."

Jasper really saw no point to Pearl's words, but the gem was gone before she could argue. Pearl vanished into her room, but returned only a few minutes later with a book in her hand.

"You know, this was written by a very intelligent human." she said. "Well, intelligent by human standards, anyway. Though he has limited insight on the way of the universe, he understands loss. And he speaks from the depths of his soul. I think it did help me a little. Maybe it could help you."

Jasper sighed. "What's the point?"

Pearl handed her the book. "Read it."

Jasper made a face and watched Pearl walk away. Then, she glanced down at the book and scoffed a little. It was old and worn, reminding her of the books on Homeworld that had been stored away in place of holopads and disks.

Books had been a guilty pleasure for Jasper. Not that she'd ever admit it, but they contained some interesting tales.

One in particular she had loved on Homeworld was the story of the Sky Beast. It had been a powerful familiar from a mighty Gem warrior. Something that made her feel strong. The Sky Beast was beautiful. Adored by other familiars.

Maybe that was why she had taken to the Quartz corruptions without realizing it.

Sighing, Jasper decided that reading was better than having terrible nightmares. So she opened it. The first page was written in Gem Language, which surprised her a little. Did this human actually have knowledge of their language?

The human was John Steinbeck. Who was this Steinbeck? What did he know of Gem language? The title was odd too.

 _East of Eden._

Such a peculiar title, but Jasper decided to start reading.

 _We have only one story. All novels, all poetry, are built on the never ending contest in ourselves of good and evil. And it occurs to me that evil must constantly respawn, while good, while virtue, is immortal. Vice has always a new fresh young face, while virtue is venerable as nothing else in the world is._

Interesting.

Jasper stayed up the rest of the night reading it.

O

 _Note -_ East of Eden was a book given to me as a gift from one of my English teachers when I had been in seventh grade. Also, she was the one who introduced me to Latin. Hence, the little tidbit of info that Steinbeck knowing Gem Language. The italicized words are an excerpt from the book itself.


	13. Chapter 13:Zero Days Without An Accident

~O~

 **Chapter Thirteen: Zero Days Without an Accident**

Lapis and Peridot returned to the temple that morning. Lapis seemed reluctant to do so, but it took some assurance from Garnet that it would be fine. And another line of "Steven misses you" certainly seemed convincing enough.

Pearl could see them walking through the snow. Peridot had seemed fond enough to wear a green sweater and scarf. Lapis was wearing a wool hat over her head and blue scarf. They seemed to be chatting happily with one another.

So far so good.

She looked over at Jasper, who was languidly lying on the couch with her nose buried in the book she had been given. It made Pearl smile.

"Hold on..."

Pearl looked over, surprised. "What is it?" she asked, at Jasper's confused and irritable tone.

"Huh? Nothing." Jasper seemed suddenly very abashed now. She picked up the book and offered it to Pearl. "Just... Do you have more?"

Pearl beamed happily and clutched the book tightly to her chest. Finally! Someone who could appreciate literature! Even if it was Jasper. "I most certainly do!"

Jasper murmured thoughtfully. A rare smile touched her lips.

As Pearl wandered to her room, happily humming to herself, Jasper caught sight of Peridot and Lapis out by the beach. Her eyes widened slightly and she made her way outside.

The sight of Jasper approaching caused Peridot and Lapis to immediately freeze in their steps. Peridot couldn't believe the condition of the larger gem. So they had been right after all. Jasper was almost completely healed.

Except for that disgusting green mess on her arm.

Lapis' eyes widened in distress. Seeing Jasper walking toward her. Remembering all the terrible things she had done - and herself just made her act purely on impulse.

An enormous ocean fist slammed into Jasper's midsection, sending her flying into the water with a grunt and a cry. Peridot jumped in surprise.

Lapis' features were twisted with emotion. She raised one hand, clenched it into a fist and the watery limb slammed into Jasper's head, seconds as she tried to climb back out of the water.

The sound was heard by the other gems and Steven. They hurried outside and were startled to see Lapis in the middle of attempting to hold Jasper down in the water.

"Lapis, what are you doing?" Steven cried. "Stop!"

He tried to tug at her arm, but she was a lot like Garnet in that regard. Immobile. She was still as a statue, eyes wide and distant. There was a quiver in her lower lip, a wounded sound that escaped her, unbidden. She looked...afraid.

Jasper managed to surface only for a short time from the assault. She groaned and smiled weakly, disoriented from the powerful blow to her head. "I suppose I deserve it." she said, choking out streams of water. "After what I did."

Another vicious slam of the ocean fist.

"Lapis, that's enough!" Garnet shouted.

Peridot held her head in two hands and danced around frantically.

Lapis seemed caught in a trance as she watched Jasper struggle for several moments. She looked like a trapped animal, writhing desperately on a leash. Finally, she snapped out of her daze when Pearl rushed to the scene.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed.

Lapis released her control over the water, and it dumped onto Pearl and Jasper, completely soaking them in frigid cold. Pearl shivered a little before she took Jasper's arm and helped her stand. Jasper shook her damp locks a bit and jerked her arm from Pearl.

"I don't need your help!" she spat, suddenly back to her usual self.

Steven looked up at Lapis in confusion and hurt. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I-I don't-" Lapis struggled to answer, but she didn't know.

Jasper glared at Lapis through her soaked locks as Pearl walked her back to the house. Then, she smirked and looked at the others.

"I told you, didn't I? She's a monster." she hissed, spitting water from her lips.

Lapis wavered and her hands went to her face. Peridot reached out to comfort her. "Hey, don't listen to her, let's just - "

Lapis smacked her hands away and made a small sound. "No, she's right..."

Garnet murmured her discontent. But she had known this might happen when the two had come together after so long. Most of what she had seen led to this. That was how it was and how it would always be destined to end.

She had hoped she had been wrong.

She never was, of course.

O

Pearl dried Jasper's hair with a towel while the larger gem had taken a seat in front of the fireplace. Jasper was sitting with her hands in her lap, legs crossed and head low. She hadn't spoken a word since they returned to the temple. Pearl sighed, fussing over her mane of hair. She plucked a stray piece of algae that had some how gotten entangled in Jasper's hair.

"Honestly, why do we both having conversations if this sort of thing happens?" she mumbled, glancing upwards as if the incident had been more of a minor bother than anything else.

It really hadn't. Truthfully, Pearl had been worried about Jasper before Lapis. She didn't know what compelled her to rush to her aid like that. It had just been instinctive. A natural reaction to save another gem in danger.

But it had been Jasper.

What had urged her to really go and help her?

Meanwhile, Jasper drifted away. Into another darker memory.

 _The sound of glass shattering made Yellow Diamond's pearl jump with a gasp of fright._

 _Yellow Diamond had thrown a glass object at Jasper - probably a vase, but Jasper hadn't really noticed - hitting her in the face with it after she had foolishly spoken against her wishes of returning to Earth. The wounds of her sister's loss had been left raw. Open and stinging._

 _"YOU were at fault for her shattering! So now YOU will be the one to fix it!" Yellow Diamond bellowed loudly enough to rattle the windows of her halls. Her eyes were wide and frightening, nothing like the calm, military leader she was. "And you DARE question my orders?"_

 _Jasper stared down at the hand she had used to cover her face. She was leaking bright orange fluid from the assault. She hadn't expected it. It was so sudden. Needless to say, Yellow Diamond too seemed abashed by her own outburst._

 _She stared down at her enclosed fist, her eyes slowly widening. Her own outburst had obviously shaken even herself. But she immediately cleared her throat, calming herself and speaking evenly. She ran a hand through her hair once, clearing her throat._

 _"You will go to Earth. There will be no further debate on the subject."_

 _"Yes, Yellow Diamond..." Jasper said, head still lowered._

 _"Clean yourself up. And don't look at me like that. You're a soldier, not a dewy-eyed courtesan." Yellow Diamond scolded. "What did you expect? You always get what you've deserved. Look at you! I cannot believe they had once called you 'perfect'!"_

 _Jasper lowered her eyes. Her voice found the strength in it that she needed._

 _"Forgive me, Yellow Diamond. I will never disobey you again."_

 _"Good." Yellow Diamond waved her hand. She smiled, but it was not friendly. "I expect such from a loyal soldier. Now, off with you."_

Jasper glanced up now at the pearl who dried her. A very unecessary task given she could will the dampness away with her gem, but she really had no argument to it. Her lips were pursed as she focused on an offending spot on Jasper's cheek.

"Lapis has every right to her feelings, but we agreed that this was for Steven. Honestly..." Pearl was muttering.

She pulled the towel away, catching Jasper's stare.

A blue flush touched Pearl's cheeks. She hadn't expected the glassy-eyed stare from the larger gem soldier. Jasper hadn't realized she had been staring either. It was entirely too intimate for either one of them. Pearl cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, I should go outside and restore order." she said. "Could you stay here, please?"

Jasper sighed. "I suppose."

Pearl smiled a little, but it was an odd one. It made Jasper furrow her brow as she watched the smaller gem depart. What was that all about?

She took a few moments, sitting there in boredom before she stood up and wandered to the window. The other gems were outside talking together. Lapis seemed to be arguing with them and stamping her foot. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"...no, no, YOU decided! I never decided anything!" Lapis hissed, furiously.

"Lapis, we understand that what Jasper did was monstrous. But - " Garnet began.

"But NOTHING!" Lapis shouted, her voice high with rage and disbelief. "She isn't like us! Jasper's can't change and you know that by now! They're set in their ways and they won't ever forgive anything!"

Steven looked at her sadly. "Lapis, she's done so well..."

"And what's stopping her from doing what she did all over again?"

"Just give her a chance!"

"GIVE HER A CHANCE?" Lapis couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Look at her, Steven! She will NEVER BE ONE OF US!"

Those words carried multitudes of severity that felt worse than the biting cold outside. Steven looked shocked by her words. Then, he sensed Jasper watching from the window and looked up. His eyes widened and he watched as she lowered her head and disappeared.

Oh no.

O

"She's right, you know."

Steven found Jasper lying near the fireplace, watching the flames. She didn't seem bothered by the words she had heard from Lapis. Just...more serene than Steven was used to seeing from her. Lion had chosen to take a spot behind Jasper, offering the slightest comfort.

"Jasper, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Steven said. "I know this is going to take some time."

A non-comittal grunt and shrug was his only answer.

"You didn't deserve that." Steven said, taking a spot beside her.

No response. Jasper constantly stared at the flames. Steven's voice faded away into the back of her mind as she drifted into another unwanted memory.

The fireplace was replaced with the scorched earth. The remnants of battle and death.

 _Jasper._

 _"Jasper!"_

 _Jasper didn't hear the gem's beckonging. She didn't even know who it was speaking to her. She simply cradled the shards of Pink Diamond's gem in her hands. She moved like a sleepwalker into the open, dead field._

 _She finally dropped to her knees, held the shards in her shaking hands and screamed._

The scream disappeared in the back of Jasper's mind. Fading away. She looked down at Steven, who held a book in his hands now. She hadn't know when he even got up and walked away. But here he was, holding a book and smiling at her.

"Pearl told me you wanted more books, so I found one you might like!" he said.

Jasper frowned with vague interest. The cover was of a tiger smothered in fog. Riding on its back was a knight in pure white. What an unusual change to the book she had first read. Still, she was curious. Humans did make interesting writing. Even she had to admit that.

"It's a really good book!" Steven said. "It's about a Tiger Spirit who wanders the desert in search of a master. See, she lost her first one, so she's kinda lost..."

Jasper knotted her brow. "What's it called?"

"Tiger Eyes." Steven waved his hand. "Yeah, I know. It's nor original, but trust me. It's really good! Want to read it?"

Jasper sighed, too tired to argue. "Read it to me."

Steven beamed with delight. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Jasper laid back a bit against Lion and the creature purred softly. Steven leaned down against Lion's leg and opened the book.

"It starts with the Tiger Spirit Yashupu..." he began. "And a white knight named Perle..."

Jasper smiled a little. She liked the photos of the tiger. Fierce. Powerful. Claws flashing across the page as she cut down legions of enemies.

"'Both came from different worlds'." Steven continued to read, "'Yashupu had lost her master. And wandered the desert sands in search of meaning. Purpose. For what was a Tiger without her mistress'?"

Jasper knotted her brows. The story seemed entirely too familiar.

The designs on the page portrayed the Tiger Spirit as a wandering being, searching high and low for something.

"'She didn't know what else to do'," Steven read on. His eyes were glued to the page, immensely fascinated. "'It was then that the Knight Perle who crossed paths with the vicious Tiger Spirit. And Yashupu challenged her opponent. As she was made to do'."

Jasper knotted her brow. She was curious about how the story would unfold.

"'Yashupu fought hard against Perle, claws sending showers of lightning onto the battlefield'!" Steven spoke dramatically while turning the page, revealing another image of the Tiger Spirit and the Knight locked in combat. Yashupu respected the Knight's tactics. Fought hard against her'!"

"'Oh! But wait! Tragedy struck'!" Steven was getting into the tale he was telling. He spread out his arm like a wing and flapped it. "'For the Tiger Spirit had an enemy! The mighty and proud Lugh! Winged Spirit and ruler of the Skies'!"

Steven showed Jasper a picture of the creature in question; it was a yellowed bird with four arms and massive jaws. It wielded a large blade. It wore a crown of gold over its head made entirely of spikes. Jasper's eyes widened a little. The design looked familiar, though she couldn't place it.

Steven turned the page, and now there was an image of the Tiger Spirit lying on the ground, having been pierced by the blade from Lugh. The Knight was lying across the Tiger Spirit's body, weeping for the lost enemy.

"The sword from the Spirit Lugh had pierced Yashupu'," Steven read on, his features filling with concern. "'And with Yashupu's final words, she thanked the Knight for having been a good adversary worth of being her master'."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Steven shut the book. "Well, that was a little sad." he said. "I thought it would have a happy ending."

"Not all stories need a happy ending." Jasper told him. "But I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The Tiger had what she wanted, right? At least she was set free."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Lion gave a long, bored yawn. Steven chuckled and stood up. "Okay, guess it's time for bed," he said. "Goodnight, Jasper."

Jasper sighed, taking the book he had read into her hands. She studied the cover and ran her fingertips over it. She really liked that Tiger Spirit.

She decided to read it again.


	14. Chapter 14:Hall of Mirrors I

~O~

 **Chapter Fourteen: Hall of Mirrors I**

Steven was piling up another "Together Breakfast" that morning. Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst watched as he did. Amethyst had already seen him do it, so it wasn't really a surprise. But seeing Lapis and Peridot's awestruck faces, she couldn't help but watch along with them.

Outside, Pearl was trying to clean out the rooftops of excess snow. She grunted, struggling to reach with a broom. Jasper was nearby and saw her condition.

Pearl gave a yelp as she felt herself bodily lifted high enough for her to reach. She looked down in surprise and flushed blue when she saw Jasper holding her up.

"What?" Jasper said, shrugging. "You're too small."

Pearl clutched the broom hard enough that it nearly snapped. She clenched her teeth, staring up to the heavens with a grimace.

"I am NOT TOO SMALL!" she snapped.

Just then, Garnet approached them. "Jasper. Pearl." she said.

Jasper was so startled, she dropped Pearl and the smaller gem yelped as she fell in a shoveled pile of snow. It left only her long, stalk legs and arms sticking out. She uttered a groan of embarrassment and stuck her head out, still covered in snow.

"Jasper!" she growled.

Jasper actually chuckled a little at her condition.

Garnet did not share in their amusement. "I've located a corrupted gem. It's dwelling in the mountains and rumor from the human population nearby is that it terrorizes travelers."

Pearl managed to her feet. She looked down and noticed the broom had been snapped in half. Giving a sound of annoyance, she discarded the remnants aside.

"Alright. Let's go." Pearl replied.

"I'll go too." Jasper said.

Garnet nodded and walked into the temple with the other two following her. Well, Jasper's strength would serve as a benefit. From her understanding, the gem they were going to face was a powerful one. Though somehow shadowed in a sense in the back of her mind. Sometimes, that was how she saw it. There were few corrupted gems who were powerful enough to stay hidden from her.

Pearl smiled a little. "Well, Jasper has helped before. Maybe she could be useful in another mission."

Garnet was silent for a moment, contemplating this. "Very well." she finally replied. "We could all use a little extra muscle."

She produced her gauntlet on her left hand and punched Jasper's shoulder. It was almost a playful gesture from her, one that warranted a grunt from the larger gem. Jasper looked almost offended, but she caught the smile on Garnet's lips and rolled her eyes.

These Rebels were so strange.

"Steven!" Garnet called. "Mission time."

Steven smiled brightly and jumped up. "Oh boy! Is Jasper coming?"

"Yes, she is."

Jasper met Lapis' stare and the gem held her ground, glaring back at her. "Then I'm going too."

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other. This would certainly prove to be a problem if Jasper and Lapis decided to fight one another. Jasper would no doubt want a little payback after what had happened at the beach.

"I don't know, Lapis. You should stay with Peridot."

"No. I'm going with you." Lapis said, giving Jasper another look. "In case she tries anything."

Jasper gave a bark of amusement. "Really? Shouldn't they be watching for YOU then?"

"Alright, enough." Garnet ordered, standing between them. She looked toward Amethyst and Peridot. "Peridot, hold down the fort until we get back."

Peridot gave her a salute. "Right. I can handle things from here!"

"Don't microwave anything that isn't food." Garnet warned.

Peridot groaned with boredom and hung her shoulders in a rather dramatic display. "Fine." She snorted now, walking away. "I microwave ONE circular music disk and she never lets me hear the end of it..."

Garnet looked at the others. "Alright. Let's go."

They stepped onto the warp pad and Jasper glanced down at it with interest. "So this is where the magic happens..." she remarked.

And with the sound of the warp activating, they were gone.

O

The warp pad sent them deep into a dead forest.

Pearl looked around with surprise. She ran her fingers over a dry, bone-white branch. This reminded her of the Injectors in the Kindergartens. How they would drain the life out of the earth around them. This was typically a common result.

But something about this felt...different.

"We're close." Garnet told them. "Let's keep moving."

Jasper snorted wryly. "How does she know?"

Steven walked alongside her. "Garnet has Future Vision." he explained.

"Future...Vision?" Jasper doubted that very much.

Amethyst laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she pretty much knows everything."

Then again, she knew that the fusion was of a Sapphire. She knew that the Gems of Blue Diamond's court did indeed have such abilities, albeit flawed as they were. She frowned curiously, but didn't think about it any further.

They spotted peculiar architecture not too far from them and once they reached it, it was clearly of Gem Origin. The murals bore intricate designs of First Era Gem history. The columns were eroded from time and lack of care. Vines had ensnared most of the structure as well as several statues of a Gem.

Pearl pulled some vines away and her eyes widened.

"White Diamond..." she whispered.

The words caught up with the others, who turned to her. They saw the likeness of White Diamond in the statues.

"I wasn't aware that she had temples here." Pearl said, concern in her voice.

Jasper scoffed, shaking her head. "Don't you Rebels know anything?" she said, in a bit of a sneer. "White Diamond placed research halls everywhere on this miserable planet. She likes to study things. Obviously."

"But this was Pink Diamond's colony. Why would she have allowed it?" Pearl was curious.

"We don't QUESTION the Diamond Authority." Jasper reminded them, her gaze darkening. "They do things and we follow along. THAT is the whole point."

She looked up at a set of double doors, depicting a mural of gems holding mirrors.

"This is probably a training facility." she continued. "If we go inside, I won't be surprised if we find traps. White Diamond used them a lot in the pre-war days."

Garnet produced her gauntlets in a flash. "Alright, we'll head inside and deal with whatever comes our way." she said. "Stay close together and let's find the corrupted gem."

The group approached the doors and Jasper pried them open with two hands and a grunt of effort. The doors groaned open, spewing a stream of dust and stale air. Steven coughed a little, waving a hand in his face when a cloud of dust shot right at him.

"I got a bad feeling about this." he said, troubled.

Pearl produced her spear from her gem. "Well, we're not stopping the corrupted gem standing out here." she told them. "Let's go."

They made their way inside, gems glowing to accomodate them for the lack of light. The doors roared shut and a mural behind them depicted a very unsettling image of gems kneeling before rows of mirrors, seemingly in the thrall of pain. Replicas of them had emerged from the mirrors, vicious and frightening.

In the shadows of the structure, a single white eye opened.

O

Lapis was focused intently on Jasper.

Watching her every move.

But Jasper seemed less interested in anything other than the great span of a hallway they were walking through. It made no sense to her that she was here now, being treated like one of them. None of this made any sense.

She noticed too that Pearl was talking to Jasper more. And they seemed to be discussing things regarding gem life on Homeworld. Jasper answered some of her questions, though with much complaint and grimaces on her face.

"I don't like how quiet it is..." Jasper growled, so suddenly.

"I know." Pearl agreed. "Shouldn't we have run into something by now?"

Amethyst scoffed and thrust her arms into the air. Why are the both of you so eager to get our butts handed to us?"

Garnet sighed. "We'll be just fine so long as we don't split up."

And as if right on cue, large spiked metal plates shot up from below them, blocking both their way out, demolishing several walls around and nearly catching Pearl's backside. And even worse, separating them completely.

Lapis and Pearl were trapped together, Garnet was alone and Amethyst, Steven and Jasper were together in separate fractions of wall. Jasper attempted to punch through the walls, but the metal seemed to hold strong. She cursed with frustration.

"Well, this is going to be a problem." Garnet said.

Jasper piped up from the other side of the wall. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she growled, "Did you say 'We'll be just fine if we don't split up'?"

Pearl sighed, staring upwards. "Okay, this is what we should have been seeing." she told them all. "Someone was expecting us. This isn't an ordinary corrupted gem. If any one sees anything, you know what to do."

A few affirmatives from the others. Lapis frowned at her. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No." Pearl told her. "But we need to stay - "

"If you say 'stay together' I swear by every star in the universe..." Jasper began, furious.

Amethyst seemed concerned. She glanced at Steven, attempting to offer comfort with a smile. Then, she called out to the others.

"Alright, we got it!"

"Good. Amethyst, keep Steven safe." Garnet called to her.

Steven didn't seem so certain about this. He felt an odd chill in the air and it wasn't from the cold outside or the dry, frozen air in this gem structure. It was something else. Something that felt off that made him on edge. Jasper must have sensed it too because she was unusually guarded. Her eyes were narrow, the glow of her gem casting unsettling shadows over her face.

"Alright, let's move." Garnet ordered.

And with that, they departed.

Somewhere in the darkness of the gem temple, a shadow darted within several rows of ancient mirrors. A pair of white eyes opened. A show of silver, dangerous teeth.

A grin.

O

"Okay, I spy with my little eye..."

Amethyst had been playing a game of "I Spy" while she walked alongside Jasper. The larger Quartz was growing increasingly annoyed by the game with each passing second.

"Wall and rock." she hissed.

Amethyst smiled. "You got it again!"

Jasper rolled her eyes. "Just keep quiet!" she ordered. "How have any of you managed to survive this long when you spend time playing stupid games?"

Steven smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes it helps to make people feel...less afraid about what's going on around them."

"Fear drives you in battle. It keeps you fighting. Why would you NOT want to feel fear?" Jasper found the logic pointless.

Steven didn't have an answer.

Jasper stopped now, coming in front of a massive plate of steel. She scowled impatiently and cracked her fingers.

"Alright, Amethyst. Let's break this wall down!" she said.

Amethyst grinned, thrusting her fists into the air. "Oh, yeah!"

Both of them transformed into spinning orbs of light and charged directly into the wall. Steven winced at the terrible sound that followed. The striking of metal on metal that actually sounded more like it hurt than anything else. He was proven right when Jasper and Amethyst returned to their normal shapes, holding their heads in both hands, groaning loudly.

"OW!" Amethyst yelled, grimacing. "That hurt!" She glared at the offending wall. "What is that stupid wall made of?"

Jasper winced, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know!"

Steven made a face. "Well, we're not going through that way, I guess."

"Maybe we should head back and try another way?" Amethyst suggested.

Jasper growled and looked around. Someone was here. Someone was toying with them and it made her angry. She punched the wall several times with her fists.

"STUPID. STUPID." she snarled. "I'm not going to fall for - "

Beneath her, a trapdoor opened and she was sent plunging into the darkness below with a shout. Amethyst and Steven quickly rushed toward the opening in the floor.

"Jasper!" they cried.

They found Jasper below, unharmed but up to her waist in slurry. She grimaced and shook some from her arms before scowling.

"Whoa, it smells really bad!" Amethyst said, cringing and holding her nose with one hand.

Steven did the same, recoiling.

"It smells horrible. This is horrible!" Jasper growled.

"Wait!" Steven said, peering into the hole. "You can smell?"

"I can... What does that have to do with anything?" Jasper bellowed, indignant to the question. "I am in a hole filled with recycled sludge and you..."

Steven raised two hands. "Okay, okay!" he said, "Just stay calm. We'll get you out."

Amethyst produced her whip and tossed it down at Jasper. The larger gem jumped and swiped to reach it, but it was just barely within reach of her fingers. She cursed furiously and Amethyst smiled.

"Wait! I have an idea!" she said.

She produced a second whip, tied the end to the first and lowered them down to Jasper. The gem smiled with satisfaction and grabbed the whip. Steven and Amethyst took turns trying to pull her up, groaning with effort.

But where the two whips had been wrapped together unraveled and Jasper was sent falling back into the slush with a yell and a loud splash. Steven and Amethyst winced at the sound before looking back down at her.

"Hold on, sis!" Amethyst called down. "Maybe I can stretch down to you!"

"Oh, don't bother, runt!" Jasper spat, out a stream of slurry with a few coughs and angry grunts. "I'll find my way out myself!"

Steven sighed, shaking his head. "What can you see down there?"

Jasper stood up and the two watched as she looked around. She made a thoughtful sound and shrugged her shoulders.

"This looks like a draining tunnel of some kind," she replied. "It should lead somewhere. I'll keep walking until I find something."

"Okay, just be careful!" Steven called down to her.

"Yeah. Right..."

Steven made a worried sound. Jasper going on alone without them bothered him a bit. Not because she couldn't handle herself. She was a gem warrior with thousands of years of training under her belt. But he was worried about what this place could hold. What it could do to affect all of them if Garnet had suggested they stay close.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Steven asked, looking at Amethyst.

The other gem sighed. "I don't know. But we should keep moving."

Steven nodded.

O

Pearl and Lapis wandered through a dark corridor, passing rows upon rows of mirrors. Their reflections danced wildly around them. It made Lapis remember the days of how she had been trapped in the hand mirror. How she had been forced into servitude...

No, that was the past. She was free now. There was no reason to dwell.

"Pearl, why are you helping Jasper?" she suddenly asked.

Pearl sighed impatiently, her eyes wandering around the corridor for signs of danger. "Lapis, should we really be doing this right now?"

"I just need to know." Lapis argued. "After all that she's done, why are we trying to save her?"

Pearl stopped walking and Lapis nearly collided with her.

"Lapis..." Pearl began, quietly now. "I know how you must be feeling. And I know this is hard for you. But you have to understand something. This is Steven's wish. He wants to help fix what Rose had done. And he believes this may help Jasper in the same way it helped you and Peridot. So regardless of how we may feel, we need to be supportive."

Lapis had no argument there.

The mirror beside her reflected her image, but it turned and watched her go in a way that should not have been possible.

 _"Lapis..."_

The gem froze, turned and looked over her shoulder. "What was that?" she asked.

Pearl turned as well, looking around the room they were standing in. All she saw were her reflections off of the mirrors. Nothing else.

"I don't know." she said. "Stay ready."

Suddenly, a wall shot up between them, separating the two gems. It was a thick, metal plate with a mirror on two ends. Lapis gave a cry of surprise and Pearl barely shouted her name before she faced the reflection of herself with concern.

"Lapis, I think I know where we are now!" she cried.

"What?" Lapis shouted back. "Where are we? Pearl!"

Her reflection in the mirror rippled, like someone sticking their finger into a pool of water. Lapis watched the sight with confusion and unease before backing away. The reflection took on her image, but something was wrong. The eyes looked...darker. More malevolent.

 _"I have seen your heart, Lapis Lazuli. Because it is mine."_ The reflection spoke, whispering the words with a near seductive, feminine drawl.

"W-What is this?" Lapis cried, frightened.

She backed away, into another mirror and the same reflection stared back.

 _"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"_ the Mirror Lapis said, _"You won't dare admit it, lest you seem the monster. But you loved how powerful it made you feel."_

Lapis' hands shot up to her ears. "Stop it! Shut up!"

Pearl frantically tried to reach her by shooting beams of light into the mirror in front of her. But to her shock and horror, the cracks that formed from her blasts closed up and sealed, returning to the pristine mirror's form.

A single white eye stared back at her.

Pearl gave a shout and jumped back, just in time to see her reflection appear in the mirror, the same as Lapis'. She shook her head slowly, mumbling.

"No, no, don't..."

The Mirror Pearl simply smiled.

 _"I'm so cold. I want to die, but I'm so afraid..."_

"You're not real!" Pearl shouted, firing another shot at the mirror.

It shattered it into splinters, but it simply pulled itself back together once more.

 _"I was where I should have been. Every day, I was doing what I was made to do. Until SHE made me doubt myself..."_

"SHUT UP!" Pearl shrieked.

Lapis was circled by many Mirror Lapis', and they all stared cruelly at her. Judgement in their eyes.

 _"Why did you join them? Did you think they would forgive you for what you did?"_ a Mirror Lapis sneered. _"Hide away and it all disappears?"_

Lapis was starting to cry. "No! Please stop!"

 _"You can hide the truth from them, but not from me."_ a Mirror Lapis chuckled. _"I know you greatest dreams...and your fears."_

A cruel laugh in multitudes reverberated through the air.

Below, Jasper had wandered through a tunnel system filled with rows of mirrors. The reflections she cast on them didn't vanish as she passed. They watched her go, eyes narrowing menacingly.


	15. Chapter 15:Hall of Mirrors II

_Note_ \- This chapter was inspired by Korn's "Throw Me Away".

~O~

 **Chapter Fifteen: Hall of Mirrors II**

The sound of Pearl and Lapis' cries reached Garnet, who frantically tried to make her way toward them. But a mirror shot up from the ground, stopping her. She paused, her eyes widening as a reflection of Sapphire appeared in it.

 _"Why did you choose her if you knew who she was?"_ the Mirror Sapphire asked, her voice blunt and cold in comparison to who she truly was. _"A simple ruby. Nothing special. You could have had anyone else. Anyone better."_

Garnet's gauntlet fist drove through the mirror, shattering it to pieces. She scowled furiously, panting in an effort to calm herself.

"It's a lie, remember that. I love you and I always will." Sapphire spoke more through the fusion than Ruby, sensing the stress in their union.

"I know. I know." Ruby spoke now, panting with effort.

The mirror regenerated itself as it had with Pearl. The reflection showed only a brief shadow with white eyes and silver teeth. It darted away with a furious screech.

"This isn't an ordinary corruption." Garnet murmured to herself.

Elsewhere, Jasper was punching the stone wall several times. She gave a final shout and drove her fist through it, destroying the wall and sending her stumbling into another room. A gush of slurry poured out with her.

She took a few moments to clear her throat and look around.

This room resembled a training hall. The ceiling was high, there were tables pushed in corners and weapons that lined the walls.

What was more peculiar to her were the rows of mirrors on the ceiling, the walls and even the floors. Jasper picked one up and frowned at a long crack that had been made down the middle. She stared into it for a few moments before a white, wide eye stared back.

Jasper gave a yell and tossed the mirror to the floor.

"Jasper!"

The gem looked up when she saw Steven and Amethyst rush into the room.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked.

"I'm fine." Jasper growled, annoyed by their constant concern. She looked around the room at the various mirrors. "But we have company."

All around them, every mirror reflected a single white, angry eye. Amethyst and Steven stared back in horror and watched as the mirrors reflected like water. Finally, images of themselves were revealed. Colder, darker images.

Mirror Amethyst chuckled with a sneer. _"Jasper isn't the only one with a dark side, it seems."_

Amethyst recoiled with a frightened sound.

Steven looked at his mirror self. This one looked...sad. Broken and lonely. The eyes of Mirror Steven were sunken, weak and sickly.

 _"They're all gone..."_ he mumbled.

Jasper looked at herself in the mirror and the reflection chuckled. _"You know who I am, don't you? Who am I, Jasper?"_

Jasper snarled. "A pitiful, cheap trick!"

 _"I know your heart, Jasper. I see it."_ Mirror Jasper said, her voice unnaturally soft. _"Who would love a gem like you? When they see what lurks beneath your heart? Least loved by all for what you truly are."_

Jasper drove her fist through the mirror with a shout of rage. "Shut up!"

The glass shards fell, but rebuilt themselves as they had before. The Mirror Jasper chuckled, amused by her efforts before it took the form of Pink Diamond.

Jasper withered at the sight.

Steven struggled to smash the mirror before he looked over and saw the illusion. His eyes widened in horror and he noticed that Jasper was frozen still.

"Jasper!" he cried. "Don't listen to it!"

The Mirror Pink Diamond's face was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. She curled her lips with a sneer, her eyes darkening.

 _"I was better without you, you know."_ she said. _"Happier."_

Jasper shook her head slowly, eyes filled with pain.

Amethyst struggled to hold back an emerging shadow from her mirror. It looked...decayed and lifeless. Screeching hatefully. She wrapped her whip around it and tightened the hold, shattering it into gray dust. More emerged, glaring at her with loathing.

Everything in the room disappeared but Pink Diamond. The false, blasphemous image of her. Jasper was frozen, unable to move as it sauntered toward her.

 _"Who would want you, Jasper? What are you compared to other gems? Nothing but a broken, flawed, woeful wretch. How could anyone love you?"_

Jasper snarled, shutting her ears with two hands. "She wouldn't say that...!" she spat. "She wouldn't say that!"

Steven noticed Jasper's condition. He shattered another mirror with his shield and made an attempt to reach her. "Jasper!" he cried. "Jasper, it's lying!"

Mirror Pink Diamond smiled cruelly. _"Who would take you? Who would fuse with you? You. Are. Nothing."_

Jasper snarled, clutching her head. "SHUT UP."

Meanwhile, Lapis was frozen in front of her mirror, watching Mirror Lapis.

 _"You can pretend all you'd like, but it really rattles you, doesn't it?"_ Mirror Lapis said, smiling. _"Pretend to be the sweet, innocent Lapis; but you cannot lie to me. You enjoyed hurting her, didn't you?"_

Lapis held her head. "N-No, I didn't!"

 _"You did. The position of power at last. What you've always wanted. After all, you've been a slave for a long time. What better way to practice than having her at your feet. Chained. Beaten like a dog."_

"I don't... I didn't like that!" Lapis began to cry through her fingers.

 _"You can't lie to me, Lapis. I see your darkness as I always have."_

A blast from Pearl's spear shattered the mirror. Lapis snapped out of her daze as Pearl reached down to pick her up by her arm.

"Lapis, we need to go, now!" she shouted. "We have to find the others!"

"Pearl...I'm so sorry..." Lapis mumbled, disoriented by her own grief. "Please... I'm sorry."

"No time for that now!" Pearl told her. "You can be miserable back at the temple! Let's go!"

Lapis nodded her head.

The two gems hurried down the corridors, listening to the Mirror Versions of themselves constantly talking, mocking them.

 _"Run, Lost Pearl. Where will you go?"_ Mirror Pearl said.

Mirror Lapis sneered with amusement. _"Will you go back to her? So you can pull her apart again? That is what you enjoy, isn't it? That is why you miss her."_

Pearl winced and looked down at Lapis. "Don't listen to it, Lapis!"

 _"Listening to a Pearl?"_ Mirror Pearl laughed sardonically. _"A Pearl who doesn't even know who she is or what she wants?"_

Pearl scowled, trying not to listen to the voices around her.

"We'll find you!" she promised.

Rose's reflection appeared in the mirrors now, freezing Pearl in mid-run.

 _"Why did you come to that place if you knew I was gone, Pearl?"_ Mirror Rose asked, her voice filled with sadness. Emptiness. Nothing like the real Rose. _"It was as if you knew it would happen."_

Tears prickled Pearl's eyes. "N-No, I didn't!"

 _"I think you did. A part of you knew that I would choose him over you. That was why you ran away. Why did you run away from me? I thought you loved me."_

 _"You're not Rose. I won't fall for this!"_

 _"Then who am I, Pearl? I hope you're prepared for the answer in the end."_

O

Jasper had fallen to her knees.

Mirror Pink Diamond regarded her with that alien, cold stare. _"I'm disappointed in you, Jasper. You disobeyed me. You failed. Instead, you came back to my chambers. Why did you? I had been shattered. Did you think I'd forgive you for your failure?"_

Jasper withered under the crippling words from the false image. She couldn't hear Steven and Amethyst's cries to ignore what was being said. They bore such a weight on her that she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. Her eyes prickled with evidence of tears.

"I-I tried..." she mumbled.

 _"I'm sorry, what was that?"_ Mirror Pink Diamond sneered. _"You tried? And look where your efforts have wrought. You are nothing but a failure. A broken, mindless beast gorging herself on battle and self-misery."_

Despite it being a false image, the words spoken in the voice of her beloved Diamond felt like a knife being twisted in Jasper's being. Steven rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her arm.

"Jasper, listen to me! It's NOT REAL!" he cried. "Please, snap out of it."

Jasper wasn't listening, even when he tugged on her arm in an effort to move her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, but her face was contorting in rage.

 _"You will be shattered and the universe will do well by it."_ Mirror Pink Diamond sneered.

"Enough..." Jasper snarled.

Mirror Pink Diamond smirked at her, not phased by the chilling whisper coming from Jasper's lips. Instead, she moved through the mirror constantly, pacing around her victim like a cruel lioness.

 _"You are like a great, stupid beast who cannot stop feeding."_ she sneered. _"Even after your master has told you no more."_

"ENOUGH!" Jasper roared.

She charged at the mirror, shattering it to bits, but instead of tackling the Mirror Pink Diamond, she came in contact with a twisted, silver and white aberration with four arms, silver sharp fangs and white eyes. It screeched and hissed at her, snapping its teeth. Long white hair danced around its face in ribbons.

Jasper snarled with effort, grabbing the corruption and shoving it violently through the floor. Steven and Amethyst quickly hurried to catch up with her.

"Jasper!" Amethyst cried. "Steven, we have to catch her!"

Jasper tore through the floor, passing Garnet, Pearl and Lapis just as they were making their way through the corridors. They looked shocked and also made their way down to her, scaling down lengths of debris and fallen mirrors.

 _"Who am I? Who am I?"_

Broken, shadowed images from the mirror repeated the same message over and over, as if disoriented. Steven watched them, listened to the messages with confusion. What was it trying to say and why did it repeat the question over and over?

Jasper crashed through the floor and into a pool of slurry. She had trapped the corrupted gem beneath her and began beating it with her fists. Screaming with rage and hate.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Pearl and the others finally made it into the pool and could only watch in muted shock as Jasper continued beating the corruption over and over.

And over.

And _over_.

The sickening, wet smacks of fists contacting flesh echoed through the silence of the room. The corruption's screeched of agony had long since been silenced.

"SHUT UP!" Jasper continued to scream, but her voice was changing, becoming more high with pain and she was sobbing now through the rage-filled cries.

Lapis looked away with a grimace of pain.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Garnet and Pearl quickly made their way over to her, pulling her from the corrupted gem - while she was still screaming "shut up" - who immediately disappeared in a poof of smoke. Steven bubbled the gem immediately and looked over at Pearl, who was holding Jasper's head in her arms, attempting to comfort her.

"Shhh," Pearl soothed. "Shh. It's okay, Jasper. It's alright."

Garnet walked up to Steven and took the bubbled gem. She held it up to her face, studying the rough white corners of the square-shaped gem housed within.

"Petalite. Of course." she said.

Steven watched as Pearl gently swayed back and forth, soothing Jasper with gentle petting to her head as if she was comforting a child. Lapis had been watching the sight strangely too. But she said nothing.

Jasper's screaming had stopped. She was not arguing to Pearl's comfort and her sounds died down into weak hiccups and sniffs.

"Petalite was a gem serving under White Diamond." Garnet said. "They trained warriors and other gems to push free their negative energies and fears. White Diamond believed that emotions were a weakness among gems, so she strove to have them evolve passed them."

"So what happened to her?" Steven asked, still watching Jasper.

"The same thing that happened to all corrupted gems, Steven." Garnet continued. "Petalite possibly observed so much evil. So much pain and despair that she was consumed by it. Began to use it as a weapon to hurt others. She became the very opposite of what she was made for."

"She kept saying 'Who am I'? What did she mean?"

"It's quite simple, Steven. She became so consumed by the reflections of others, she could no longer see who she truly was."

Steven stared down at the bubbled gem sadly.

O

That evening, Jasper was sitting alone near the window, just watching the moon outside. Pearl walked up to her and sat down. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jasper spoke first.

"I don't want to talk right now." she hissed, her words grating out of her.

"Mm," Pearl murmured softly in response. "That's alright. No one blames you for what happened. We all understand."

Jasper glanced at her briefly, her look unreadable.

Suddenly, she punched the wall with one fist, scowling angrily. The abrupt action jolted Pearl where she sat and she watched Jasper stand.

"What is WRONG WITH ME?" Jasper suddenly shouted.

She began to pace back and forth now.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one! I'm supposed to be a great warrior and I let some useless Petalite use everything against me!"

"Jasper, Steven is asleep." Pearl tried to speak up, but Jasper continued to pace and rant.

"And on top of that, I'm here with my ENEMIES!" Jasper thrust her arms in the air, "WHAT AM I DOING?"

Pearl sighed, standing. She gently took Jasper's hand and the action made Jasper tense with surprise. She glanced down briefly at their connected hands, seemingly trying to understand the contact.

"It's a strange thing, Jasper." Pearl agreed. "I remember when liberation was frightening for me too. But this is a sign of personal growth. A sign that you're not entirely lost."

Jasper didn't answer. She didn't know how to.

"Jasper, it's not about what everyone else wants from you." Pearl told her. "Not Steven, not me. None of us. It's about yourself. It's about what you want. And what do you want?"

Jasper opened her mouth to answer, but her response fell short.

She didn't know what she wanted.

No one had asked her. No one had spent time with her as Pearl, Amethyst or Steven had. Jasper had no idea what it was that she wanted.

She simply stared down at their joined hands, stared at the strange pearl. The one who had clearly proven herself to be more than just a slave.

"I don't know." she finally said.

Pearl smiled warmly. "That's okay. You have time."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at that.

No more words were exchanged between them. They simply looked out at the moon together in silence.

O

 _Note_ \- Petalite Discovered in 1800, by Brazilian naturalist Jose Bonifacio de Andrada e Silva. Type locality: Utö Island, Haninge, Stockholm, Sweden. The name is derived from the Greek word petalon, which means leaf. The first important economic application for petalite was as a raw material for the glass-ceramic cooking ware CorningWare. It has been used as a raw material for ceramic glazes.

In Healing, Petalite is an extremely high vibration stone, yet has a smooth balanced energy. Using it allows you to make a deep connection to the spiritual realm. It is a powerfully protective stone, as it will not allow negative energy to remain in is vicinity. In the past been it has been used as a talisman, and was believed to destroy all black magic or other unwelcome forces. It has powerful qualities that aid the development of clairaudience and may help you to hear the voice of angels and spirit guides, and also has a number of excellent healing attributes including helping to relieve stress.


	16. Chapter 16:Neighborly Advice

~O~

 **Chapter Sixteen: Neighborly Advice**

The snow had started melting.

Garnet wandered out of the temple that morning. She took a deep inhale and smiled at the rising sun. It was casting a beautiful glow upon the snow-covered Beach City. It was a lovely sight.

She heard voices and looked toward Pearl and Jasper, who were walking along the beach together. They seemed to be talking about something particularly interesting as Pearl was laughing and making her typical, grandiose gestures. Jasper seemed to smile a little and make gestures of her own, mimicking a monster.

Garnet frowned and approached them. Pearl had stopped laughing long enough to smile brightly at her.

"Ah! Garnet! Jasper and I were just sharing war stories." Pearl said. "She told me about the beasts she had fought on other planets and the trophies she's earned."

Garnet turned her head slightly in Jasper's direction, lips pursing only for a fraction.

"Pearl, I'd like to speak with you in private, please." she said.

Pearl nodded. "Oh, um, of course." she replied, sensing the seriousness in her tone.

"Jasper, perhaps you'd like to indulge in Steven's Together Breakfast." Garnet suggested, her serious tone still prevalent.

Jasper looked confused. "His what?"

"It's food." Garnet explained. "Trust me, it's delicious. There's popcorn on it."

Intrigued, Jasper decided to wander back to the temple without another word. Pearl and Garnet watched her go and Garnet waited until the door was shut before she focused her attention on Pearl. The smaller gem smiled, but her amusement disappeared when she sensed something wrong.

"Garnet, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm noticing you're spending a lot of time with Jasper lately." Garnet said.

Pearl frowned a little. "Isn't that what Steven wanted us to do?"

"Yes. But I'm beginning to wonder what your intentions are."

Pearl scoffed. Her face flushed a very light blue for a few moments, and she looked quite embarrassed by the accusation. Or what she considered was an accusation. "Intentions? I don't know what you mean. We're just talking."

"Pearl, listen, I know how you can be." Garnet said, gently. She raised a single hand, as if possibly warding off an argument she knew was to come. "It's easy to become enchanted by a powerful gem. Don't look at me that way, it's the truth. I just...don't want you to be hurt. You, or Jasper."

"WE WERE JUST TALKING!" Pearl cried, her voice higher now with embarrassment.

"Pearl, listen - "

"TALKING!" Pearl yelled, walking away in a rather flustered fashion.

Garnet sighed, watching her go.

It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed this earlier, but she considered that it was just Pearl's way. She had always been a bit clingy in some situations. Garnet had forgiven her for many of her problems in this case. But with Jasper, it just seemed dangerous.

She would have to watch them closely.

Once inside, Pearl noticed Jasper, Peridot and Amethyst staring intently at Steven as he prepared his famous "Together Breakfast". Jasper had tried to eat some of the popcorn on the waffles, but Steven shook his head at her.

"No, Jasper. Not yet." he said.

"Why not?" Jasper asked, annoyed.

"Because it's not ready yet!" Steven told her, taking a container full of strawberries from the fridge. "It's all about presentation!"

Jasper made a face and rolled her eyes. "Pfft, presentation..."

Once Steven placed a strawberry on top, Jasper took the container and dumped them all onto it. Steven's eyes widened and Pearl frowned at the impulsive, impatience of the larger gem. She was about to scold her for it, but Steven looked surprised and happy.

"I like it!" he said. "It's Together Breakfast 2.0!"

Peridot laughed at that. "Together Breakfast 2.0?"

"Yeah!" Steven told her. He seemed so happy with this new name. "Since Jasper's with us now, I thought it could be a new breakfast for all of us!"

"Can we just eat it now?" Jasper sounded bored and impatient.

Steven laughed. "Alright, let's eat."

They started to eat the food in front of them. Greg stepped through the door and smiled brightly. "Hey, Steven, I thought you'd like to - "

He froze and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Jasper sitting at the table, mouth covered in remnants of the food on her plate. She frowned at the odd look she was getting and stood up, scowling.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped.

Greg passed out on the floor.

O

"Is he okay?"

"Amethyst, don't touch."

Peridot gave a wry snort. "He dropped like a rock."

"Peridot, don't be mean."

Greg groaned, opening his eyes at the sight of various gems staring down at him. He didn't see Jasper, so maybe he was just imagining her. Peridot seemed to be testing his pulse. She murmured thoughtfully before smiling.

"Your vitals seem to have returned to acceptable parameters," she said. "Though I think you may want to slow down on pizza. If you wish to continue extending your already limited human life span."

Amethyst laughed playfully. "Nerd."

Greg sat up, giving a weak laugh. "That's funny. For a second I thought I saw Jasper sitting at the kitchen counter."

"She is. She's still there." Peridot told him, pointing over at the counter.

Jasper was finishing up the Together Breakfast and glanced over at them. She noticed the multitudes of stares and scowled.

"What?" she asked.

"Dad, come on," Steven said, ushering Greg outside. "Let's talk about it outside."

Once they were out of earshot, Steven explained everything to Greg. About what had happened, why Jasper was no longer a corruption like the rest and why she was with them. For a while, Greg had listened to everything he had said, but he was troubled by Steven's choice.

"Steven, I understand why you'd want to help her, but she tried to kill you," he said, "All of you. How are the Gems even going to handle her?"

Steven scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it's going okay, so far. But I don't know about Lapis. She's not handling it as well."

Greg still seemed doubtful. He sighed and looked around. "Boy, I bet it's been a chore with them around each other..."

"What do you think I should do?" Steven asked.

"This is going to be tough," Greg reminded him, "Especially after what happened between them. Peridot and Lapis were hard enough to work out, but Jasper and Lapis... Not so easy."

"I know..." Steven still didn't know what he was going to do.

Later that afternoon, Pearl was attempting to scoop out some frozen snow slush from the stairs. She grunted sharply with irritation as she nearly slipped.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" she griped. "Amethyst! Get out here and help me before we all slip and die!"

Jasper emerged from the temple, saw Pearl's condition as she slipped about like an ungraceful ballerina. She sputtered a laugh and Pearl looked back at her with annoyance.

"Oh, I don't need you offering colorful commentary on my condition, Jasper." she said, nearly slipping again.

Barbara Miller was walking toward the temple, carrying stacks full of mail. She folded through them, finding the appropriate ones to put into the mail box when she saw Pearl slide down the stairs in a rather ungraceful fashion. She gave a loud laugh at the sight.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

Pearl flushed a little, dusting herself off. "I'm fine." she said, ignoring Jasper's guffaw.

Barbara chuckled. "Well, got some mail for Steven." She held out a package for him. "Just need him to sign for it."

"Very well." Pearl looked over her shoulder and found Steven trying to get Jasper to wear the scarf he'd made for her. "Steven! This courier requires your name!"

Steven nodded and eagerly rushed down the stairs, nearly slipping a few times in the process. Jasper watched him go with a frown on her face.

"Oooh! It finally came!" Steven cried, happily.

Barbara chuckled and waited until he was finished signing his name. "Welp, enjoy. I'm off to trudge through snow and sleet!"

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that dangerous for your profession?"

"Nah!" Barbara waved her off. "No sleet or snow can keep me down!"

She walked away, whistling to herself. Steven eagerly rushed back toward the temple with his box in hand. Jasper was curious by his anxiousness and delighted sounds.

"Dude, what's with the face?" Amethyst asked him.

Steven began to tear the box open. Packing peanuts were thrown everywhere as he anxiously tore into it without mercy. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"What is so important?" she asked.

"I ordered this yesterday and even went for the overnight shipping." Steven said. He pulled out a backpack shaped like an ice cream cone.

Jasper looked confused. "What...is it?"

"It's Ice Cream Backpack!"

Lion had taken to toying with the box while Steven was walking around with the backpack on. Jasper made a face at his antics.

O

Nanefua hummed a tune to herself as she wandered out of the pizza shop. She noticed Jasper and Pearl wandering down the streets together, talking.

"Oh!" she said, waving. "Pearl!"

Pearl noticed her and Jasper glanced down at the smaller gem. "Why is that small human waving at us?"

"Oh! Steven knows the family who owns a pizza shop." Pearl explained. "I can't imagine what she could possibly want me to go over there for, but let's not be rude."

Nanefua held up a wool cap when Pearl and Jasper walked up to her. "Steven left this in the shop yesterday."

Pearl chuckled and took it. "Yes, that sounds like Steven." she replied.

Nanefua looked up at Jasper and smiled. "So, are you two out on a date?"

The two gems looked startled by the question. Pearl blushed a bright blue and chuckled. "Oh! No, no, we're not actually..." she began.

Jasper snorted. "I'm not..."

"We're not together." Pearl told her, rather awkwardly.

Nanefua tilted her head, her smile disappearing. "Oh, such a shame. I could sense a closeness with you two. Oh well, my mistake."

A loud shout emerged from the pizza shop. "Mom! The water's boiling over and I can't-" A loud crash. "Oh, no! It's everywhere!"

Pearl looked surprised now. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Oh, yes!" Nanefua said, with a chuckle. "My granddaughters have gone to Emerald City for the weekend and my son is tending the shop alone."

She turned and walked back inside. "Kofi! I'm coming!"

A few fleeting glances were exchanged between the two gems. Awkward. Like they were young and just freshly made.

Jasper's mind drifted a little when they made their way around town. Pearl had been talking about what life was like for the Rebels and how they had managed to make their home here on Earth.

She couldn't stop thinking about what the small human had just said.

Her and the pearl?

Jasper scoffed.

That was a ridiculous idea.

 _"No."_

 _Jasper had looked shocked when Kunzite had refused her request to fuse. Kunzite had been busy working on straightening a few trophies aligning the walls of higher-caste gems._

 _"What? 'No'?" Jasper said, indignant. "But I thought-"_

 _Kunzite sighed gently. "Jasper..."_

 _"I thought you. And me..." Jasper suddenly looked embarrassed. VERY embarrassed._

 _Then, she scoffed and turned to go. "Forget it."_

 _Kunzite quickly moved to follow her. "Jasper, please. Give me a moment to explain." she said._

 _"What? You don't need to explain anything to me!"_

 _Kunzite chuckled gently, taking her hand. She looked up at Jasper and sighed. "Jasper, listen to me," she told her. "You remember what Pink Diamond told you?About fusion being for love? That is the belief she shared with you and one all of us hold dear, even in her absence."_

 _Jasper scoffed. "But we - "_

 _"You love how I talk with you. You love how I understand you. You love how I have listened where others have not." Kunzite shook her head at Jasper's eye roll. "But you don't love me, Jasper. You just THINK you do."_

 _Jasper's harsh scowl softened a little._

 _"The first time you fuse with another gem, it should be special." Kunzite reminded her. "A fusion made up of hate, pain or anything other than trust can only be made of poison."_

That was how the fusion Garnet had described Malachite. A fusion of poison. But poison had been Jasper's addiction. All she could think about was fusion. Something she had criticized simply because of how many had fled from her afterwards.

But Kunzite had been right.

Jasper's first experience with fusion had not been with Lapis and it had hardly been enjoyable. But she didn't want to think about it.

They walked to the beach and Pearl continued talking.

"I know Homeworld doesn't value this world or the lives of its inhabitants, but there is so much beauty here on Earth. So much wonder that gem life can learn from."

She looked over her shoulder and a grin broke out on her face. Several seagulls had chosen to perch themselves on Jasper. The larger gem looked annoyed and quickly shooed them away. Pearl laughed and shook her head.

"With the exception of the occasional pest or two, Earth can be a wonderful place," she told her. "And I hope one day you can see that."

Jasper scoffed. "This dirt ball of a planet is useless!" she snapped, kicking some snow. "How can anything this primitive be wonderful?"

"Well, it - " Pearl began. But she cut herself off when the seagulls returned to perch on Jasper.

She laughed and the larger gem stood there, glaring at them.

"I see you have quite the...animal magnetism." Pearl joked, laughing.

Jasper gave her a glare, one that had Pearl clearing her throat awkwardly. "It's a joke, Jasper."

"I know what a joke is. I hate jokes." Jasper snapped, shooing the birds away once more.

Pearl frowned thoughtfully. "What about ironic humor?"

While they spent time together, Steven was trying to work on a way to get Lapis and Jasper to talk out their problems. Peridot wasn't being much help in that regard as she offered only pessimism.

"Well, it's not like it was when Lapis and I were arguing." Peridot told him. "Jasper's so stubborn. She'd never apologize."

Steven exhaled, paging through a magazine. "I gotta try though, right? I didn't give up on you two."

Peridot nodded. "True. But good luck trying to get Jasper to listen to reason." She scoffed and raised her hands. "I tried to warn her about an asteroid belt, she said 'Oh, just go through it. They're just floating pebbles'."

Peridot had deepened her voice to imitate Jasper and the action made Steven giggle a little.

"'Ooh, I am a big, hulking Quartz soldier! I could smash those asteroids with one touch stump'!" Peridot lumbered around in a crude mockery of Jasper.

Behind her, Jasper was standing and Steven's smile disappeared. "Uh, Peridot."

Peridot grinned with pride. "What? Is my Jasper impression too spot on?"

She looked down, noticing the shadow over her and turned, giving a yelp when Jasper was in her face now.

"You got something to say to me, runt?" Jasper hissed, squaring her shoulders.

Peridot made a rather undignified 'eep' sound and ducked behind Steven.

"Nope! Negative!" Peridot stammered.

"Good." Jasper snapped, making her way through the house.

"Jasper, hold on a sec." Steven walked in front of her. "I wanted to know if you'd be interested in talking with Lapis."

Jasper stopped, turned with vague interest. "Lapis?"

"Yeah. I was hoping work things out between you two." Steven said. "We can sit down and just...have a nice talk."

"And she agreed to that." Jasper didn't seem like she bought it.

Steven smiled weakly. "Kinda."

Earlier that day, Steven had followed Lapis everywhere, begging "please". Each plea was rebuffed with a firm "no."

"Please?" Steven begged, lying in a snow fort while Lapis read a book.

"No."

Again, while Lapis was walking down the beach. "Please?"

"No."

Once more while she was behind the door of the bathroom. "Please?"

"No."

By the afternoon, Steven had nearly given up when Lapis had finally agreed. "Fine." she said, curtly. "But I'll only agree to it because it'll make you happy."

"Yes!" Steven had cried, jumping into the air.

"On one condition..."

O

Jasper and Lapis were sitting far from one another, nearly on opposite sides of the beach. Steven was passing a chalkboard back and forth to them so they could write notes without actually talking. He panted as he ran back and forth, all the while the other gems watched from the porch of the temple.

So far, each message warranted the occasional glare, a grunt or a roll of eyes, but no serious fighting had been exchanged.

"This is ridiculous." Pearl quipped.

"They're not fighting. So it's an improvement." Garnet told her.

Steven jogged back to Jasper, holding out the chalkboard. Jasper had written how she just wanted to fuse with her to make themselves stronger and Lapis had crudely written **FUSE WITH YOURSELF**. A little angry face had been drawn with a tongue sticking out for good measure.

She scowled and yelled across the beach to her, cupping her mouth with both hands. "THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

Steven shook his head. "Remember the condition, Jasper." he reminded her.

"Fine! But this is stupid!" Jasper snapped.

She snorted coldly and rubbed out the message, scrawling something else down before thrusting it to Steven. He groaned and jogged back to Lapis. Once she took the chalkboard and stared at the message, she scowled in Jasper's direction.

 **WELL YOU TRICKED ME AND KEPT US BOTH TRAPPED. SO WE'RE EVEN.**

She huffed and began to write down another note, but stopped and realized that Jasper's words held some merit to them. She sighed, shut her eyes for a moment and began to write down a message. It must have been a long one because Jasper was shifting impatiently where she sat. Finally, Steven walked over to her with the board and handed it to Jasper.

Jasper's eyes roved over the lengthy message and her angry features smoothed out a bit in surprise. She glanced over at Lapis briefly, then back down to the message. Steven sensed a change between them and looked over Jasper's shoulder.

"What's it say?" he asked.

 **I know we were both at fault, Jasper. But it wasn't healthy. It wasn't right. Not even you deserve to be treated like that. And I don't want that for either of us anymore.**

 **P.S. Steven's getting tired, so maybe we should call it quits. I can see him limping from here.**

Steven smiled a little. "Wow, that's really thoughtful!"

Jasper didn't seem like she understood the message, or she was struggling to come up with one herself. She rubbed it out, hesitated before writing another message. She glared up at Steven.

"Don't read it." she warned.

Steven nodded. "Okay."

He jogged over to Lapis, who took the offering of the chalk board. She looked down at it, somewhat surprised before frowning over at Jasper. The larger gem refused to look at her.

 **Fine.**

It almost sounded like an apology, especially the way she was behaving. Instead of looking at her any more, Jasper wandered back to the temple, caught the stares of the others and frowned.

"What are YOU looking at?" she snapped.

Pearl exhaled and followed her inside. She caught Garnet's suspicious look, but ignored it and followed Jasper to the peak of the temple. She took a seat beside her when she sat down to look out toward the ocean.

"I do deserve it." Jasper said, with a heavy sigh. "I deserved everything she gave me."

Pearl looked surprised before she shook her head. "Do you mean, Lapis?"

"YES! What else have we been talking about?" Jasper demanded, glaring down at her.

Pearl was embarrassed. She scratched the back of her neck before nodding. "Yes, I see..."

She cleared her throat and looked down, watching Steven and Lapis talking together. They couldn't make out what the two were saying, but it made Lapis smile a bit.

"Forgiveness isn't easy, you know." Pearl told Jasper. "And it's something you have to earn over time. Both of you. But the important part is that you forgive yourself."

"Forgive myself?" Jasper scowled at her.

"For...what happened." Pearl was hesitant to say it.

Jasper didn't answer.

"The moment you start accepting that you are worth more than what had happened between you and Lapis, the moment you can start healing. I think you already realized that when you were corrupted."

Jasper looked down at her scarred hand, trying to make sense of Pearl's words.

"You are worth more than you realize, Jasper." Pearl assured her. "I know how hard it is to believe that, after everything, but no one deserves to be shattered. And no one deserves to be abused. And we're all willing to help you find your place."

Jasper stared at her for a moment before smiling a little. She gave a small chuckle. "When did pearls become so smart?"

Pearl huffed a little, hands on her hips. "I'll have you know I am far more intelligent than..."

Garnet could hear them chattering above and she shook her head.

She didn't trust this.

But at least no one was fighting anymore. For now.

O

 _Note -_ I don't think Greg ever met Jasper, but I assume stories were exchanged about her and he probably wouldn't take to her presence very well.


	17. Chapter 17:Dream a Dream of Me

~O~

 **Chapter Seventeen: Dream a Dream of Me**

"Have you ever had ice cream?"

"Huh? No."

Pearl offered Jasper a cone of ice cream and the larger gem had taken an enormous bite out of it. Her features scrunched up and Pearl couldn't help but laugh with delight as Jasper attempted to find some manner of control over the enormous frozen treat.

"Oh no!" Pearl cried, in a fit of cackles. "Just - Just try working it around - Oh Stars!"

Watching them both behave that way when Garnet walked out of her room made her frown. But... She had to agree that it was the first time she'd seen Jasper look...like that. She couldn't describe the smile on Jasper's face when she tried chocolate ice cream, but it was different in comparison to her usual grins.

She didn't trust it.

Steven and Peridot were talking together about Petalite. About what they had seen from the hall of mirrors within the gem facility.

"Well, just count your lucky stars that it was just a Petalite and not an Onyx soldier." Peridot quipped, tinkering away at a radio. "Then we'd all be in trouble!"

Steven looked interested. "Onyx soldier? What are they?"

"Onyx soldiers are White Diamond's elite of the elite." Peridot explained, making gestures as she spoke. "They're like Jasper, only...scary."

"Scary?" Steven asked, with a chuckle. "How so?"

Peridot rubbed her chin thoughtfully before pointing at each gem going about their business in the temple. "Okay, so...think about the Crystal Gems." she began. "See how they have their own unique attributes and skills? Their own individual emotions?"

"Yeah?" Steven wasn't sure where this was going.

"Imagine all of that gone." Peridot told him, speaking gravely. "Anything that makes a gem an individual stripped away. Leaving nothing but a singular, mindless killing machine with no remorse. That's what an Onyx is, Steven. A warrior of the highest caliber who feels nothing for her enemies, and never stops until the target is silenced."

She snipped a wire to emphasize her point and Steven winced, clutching at his gem in response. Now that he thought of the Crystal Gems without their identity, it was a scary thought.

"Well, we could take her on if we ever saw her." he told her.

Peridot's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head. "Steven, no! Onyx soldiers are not to be fought with! You can't fight one!" She grabbed his shoulders, giving him a little shake. "Promise me if you ever ran into one, you'd run!"

Steven stared at her in protest. "But..."

"Promise. ME!" Peridot screeched, almost too desperately.

Steven realized how important this seemed to be to her, so he sighed and pried her hands from his shoulders.

"Okay! Okay! I promise!" he said.

"Good. Your response is noted and recorded for future reference." Peridot replied, satisfied. To prove her point, she held up her recorder.

"Alright, Steven..." Pearl said, walking up to him. "Now, you promised too that you'd help with spring cleaning today."

Amethyst was topping an ice cream cone with candy. "Uh, it's not even spring yet, Pearl."

Pearl sighed, staring upwards. "I know that, Amethyst. But it's been a while since we've cleaned the house and I'd like to have it look pleasant every once in a while."

"Ughh, fine!" Amethyst groaned, rolling her eyes.

Pearl smiled, satisfied. "Good."

The gems spent time dusting, wiping down windows and cleaning shelves. Jasper, Steven, Pearl and Amethyst took to cleaning out a room covered with murals. Old boxes had been stashed in corners, rolls of parchment and shelves filled with old things from across the ages.

Jasper had noticed a spider crawling across her arm and she tilted her head down at it. She tried to catch it, but it skittered away into a hole in the floor.

A puff of dust passed over her face and she suddenly sneezed. Immediately, her helmet appeared on her head; a ridiculous reflex that made everyone in the house laugh.

"Jasper, that's gold!" Amethyst cried, laughing.

"I didn't MEAN to do it." Jasper muttered, her helmet disappearing in a little poof of light. "It's all this stupid dust."

Steven had a mask over his face. He pulled it out a bit to talk clearly. "Yeah, it is pretty dusty." he agreed. "This attic hasn't been cleaned out in a while."

Lion popped his head out suddenly from behind a row of boxes. Pearl gave a yelp and swatted at him with her broom. Lion gave a bored rumble and merely moved off to the other side of the attic to do something else.

"Ooh! Look! I found an old book!" Steven cried, after rooting through a box.

"It's an old room. You need to be specific, Steven." Pearl told him, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she moved to look.

Meanwhile, Jasper had wandered around the room and ran her hands over a mural depicting images of other jasper's. They were locked in battle.

Peridot entered the room, chattering something that Jasper didn't care to listen to. She always did talk far too much for her liking.

"Ah! I see! Primitive carvings from across the decades!" Peridot looked intrigued now, narrowly bumping into Jasper. "An entire history of ancient gem culture right here!"

Amethyst studied one of the carvings with amusement. "Hey, check this out! This one looks like she's using the toilet!"

Pearl looked at the picture that Amethyst had indicated; a gem sitting on an intricate chair. "Amethyst, please. That's so inappropriate. This is Steven's culture we're looking at and you just..." She trailed off with a thoughtful murmur. "Oh, it DOES look like a toilet..."

Peridot smiled at the sight of jasper's in the carving standing together. Some of them seemed to be in the middle of fusion. This was interesting to look at. "Oh! Look at that! Jaspers banding together to protect their fusion partners!"

Jasper didn't want to look at the mural, nor be reminded of what she had failed at.

"Oh, and look, Jasper! There's one right here!" The others had been looking at a particular jasper in the mural she was indicating. "Oh, and she has a gem with her! And she looks happy here too."

Amethyst noticed that Jasper had her back to them. The larger gem lowered her head a little and she sensed that Peridot was crossing a line somewhere.

"Uh, Peridot?" she warned.

"See? I'm always saying that's exactly what Jasper's needs," Peridot continued, failing to notice the way Amethyst gestured for her to keep quiet. "Like this jasper here!"

"Peridot. Shut up." Amethyst said, again.

Peridot frowned, offended. "What? I most certainly will NOT - "

Amethyst elbowed her harshly in the abdomen. Peridot was about to protest until she noticed Jasper's condition. The larger gem seemed intently focused on the mural. She slowly reached up, touching the image of the gem holding hands with the jasper.

Then, her mind drifted and she watched the battle she had been a part of taking place through the mural's images. She could hear the shouts of battle, the clashing of swords and even the voices exchanged between herself and another gem.

 _Go! Go now!_

Jasper's eyes widened in anguish as the vision of battle was still so fresh in her mind. She forgot the other gems watching her. Forgot herself in the moment of memory.

The mural depicted her cornered by Rebels; she fought them off and shattered them. The image took a dark turn as the jasper in the mural could only watch in horror as the gem she had accompanied was shattered by Rebels, who circled her.

The sounds of her own screaming faded away in memory and she simply sighed, shutting her eyes. She hadn't realized Pearl had set a hand on her shoulder.

"Jasper?" she said, quietly.

Jasper's eyes opened and she looked down at Pearl, who was standing near the mural of the gem who had been shattered before her eyes. When Jasper noticed that everyone was staring at her, she hardened her resolve and snorted.

"What?" she snapped.

O

Pearl couldn't shake what Garnet had said from her mind.

She hadn't realized what she had been doing. She hadn't know just how attached she had actually grown to Jasper. Not in a familiar way at first; but Jasper had reminded her of herself. She had reminded her of what it was like to feel lost. Unwanted.

Worthless.

But what Garnet suggested was just ridiculous. Pearl did not feel that way about Jasper. Not in a thousand years would she feel anything like that for her.

Sleep was probably the best option for her. Clearing her thoughts with meditation certainly didn't work, since Amethyst and the others had simply been a distraction.

While she slept, she was projecting her dreams from her gem. Amethyst watched them with a giggle; it was always entertaining to see just what kinds of silly things drifted in Pearl's mind.

The dream was of Pearl walking in a forest, laughing with pleasure.

Steven was pouring a glass of water when Amethyst suddenly called him over to her. She was grinning with pleasure, anxiously gesturing to him.

"Steven!" she hissed. "Get up here! You HAVE to see this!"

Steven laughed. "I've already seen Pearl's pizza dream, Amethyst."

"No, this one's even BETTER! Come on!"

Steven shrugged, took a sip of his water and walked over to her. They both watched Pearl's dream unfold. She seemed happy about something and was skipping with another out of shot. Amethyst was eagerly shaking Steven a little.

"Wait for it!" she hissed.

Steven watched in amazement as Pearl was skipping in her dream with...

Jasper?

Oh.

 _OH_.

It was almost embarrassingly awkward as the dream revealed Pearl dancing happily with Jasper in a field of flowers. Amethyst had completely lost it at that point. She was lost in a fit of cackles and rolling around, holding her sides.

"Oh, wow! Pearl and Jasper!" she wheezed between loud, hysterical cackles.

Pearl mumbled in her sleep and smiled a little, rolling over. Steven thought this seemed a little too personal to laugh at, but most importantly, it was alarming that Pearl was projecting a dream about her and Jasper like that. Jasper was not only emotionally vulnerable, but Pearl was not going to like it if she knew about this.

Much to his panic, Jasper's heavy footsteps were heard approaching, so Steven did the only thing he could think of to keep her from seeing the dream.

He dumped the water directly onto Pearl.

The gem awoke with a yelp and a sputter, thrashing about in an effort to regain her senses. "Steven!" she exclaimed, "What in heaven's name...?"

She blinked once. Twice. Then, she frowned down at Steven, hair plastered to her face.

"Sorry!" Steven told her. "I got butterfingers today."

He grinned widely, almost painfully and Pearl frowned suspiciously. She noticed Jasper disappear into a room and glanced down before looking back at him.

"Could you care to explain why you dumped your water on me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh...you had a bug on you?" Steven tried.

Pearl gave a yelp, looking around frantically. "Where? WHERE?" she exclaimed.

Amethyst was laughing even harder now.

O

The following morning, Steven was showing Jasper how to cook pancakes. She held the pan handle in one hand and Steven held her larger hand.

"Okay, now..." he coached. "You flip like I showed you."

Jasper smiled and flipped the pan, sending the pancake into the air. Unfortunately, it stuck to the ceiling and Jasper looked annoyed. In fact, she looked ready to tear down the house. But Steven quickly intervened.

"That's okay!" he said. "I have my ultimate pancake cleaning device!"

Jasper stared at him strangely. "You do?"

"Lion!" Steven announced, gesturing to the large cat nearby.

Lion walked over to them and watched the pancake fall to the floor. He simply bent down, nibbled at it without argument. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Your familiar is being so obedient." she remarked.

"Familiar?" Steven asked. "What's a familiar?"

"A familiar is what humans would consider 'pets'," Jasper said, shrugging as she watched Steven pour more pancake batter into a pan. "Gems who couldn't afford to own pearls would have them."

"Ooh!" Steven looked excited by the idea. "So there were MORE Lions on Homeworld?"

Jasper frowned. "No. Not like that one."

Lion propped his head up on Jasper's shoulder and gave a low yawn. Steven laughed as Jasper promptly pushed him down again.

"Well, Lion seems to have taken a liking to you." he pointed out. "I don't usually see him this friendly with the others."

Jasper made a face when Lion poked his head between her arm, sniffing at the cooking pancake.

"Stop it." she ordered. "You're going to get your stupid pink hairs in it."

Steven giggled a little, watching how Jasper constantly scolded the Lion.

"Did your mom teach you stuff like this?" he asked. Then, he corrected himself. "Oh, wait, I forget that gems don't have moms."

Jasper thought about how Pink Diamond had often taught her what fusion was. How she spoke with her. Walked through the gardens with her. Spent time with her.

Yellow Diamond did none of that.

There were days when she would send Jasper on demeaning and otherwise pointless missions. Even being an escort for Peridot was one of them. Jasper rarely failed in her missions. She made certain not to do so. When she did, Yellow Diamond would take her frustrations out on her.

Or worse.

Jasper had grown accustomed to the abuse from her leader. She faded away in her mind as it had happened many times. It was routine. It was simple and easy. And she suspected that Yellow Diamond did it as a reminder of what she had failed to do.

And it also served as a reminder to Jasper that Yellow Diamond would never be HER Diamond.

"No." Jasper finally answered, shaking her head.

Steven was silent, noticing that Jasper was no longer smiling.

"Jasper, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You will anyway." A much colder response now.

"Uh, yeah..." Steven collected his thoughts and spoke. "I don't know what happened after...well, your Diamond was gone. But I know it wasn't good. And I know that we can help you move passed that."

Jasper sighed. "No, you can't. Even SHE said it. I deserved what happened."

Steven frowned at that, was silent for a moment before he scowled. "Jasper, that's just not true!" he said, with more determination than ever. "Yellow Diamond, she... She's wrong, okay?"

Jasper seemed a little surprised by his words.

"I don't know the Diamonds. I don't know who they're supposed to be on Homeworld to other gems, but you didn't deserve any of it."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. I'll keep saying it every day until you do believe me."

Steven folded his arms across his chest, proud of his own response. Jasper stared down at him, confused to all the known universe. Smoke began to billow up from the pan and Steven suddenly panicked.

"Oh! Oh, the pancake! It's turning into a pan rock!" he cried, jumping in place.

Jasper grunted and struggled to scoop it out of the pan, but when it finally dislodged, it was sent flying through the window and Garnet was outside to watch as it sailed through the air and landed into the ocean. She murmured thoughtfully.

"Steven must be making breakfast again." she mused.

That night, Pearl was sound asleep when she awoke to the sound of Jasper's moans. She stood up, having been used to the sleeplessness of the other gem. She walked into the living room. Jasper had a bed crafted out of pillows and blankets. She was stirring a little with frightened sounds.

"N-No, please..." she moaned, freezing Pearl where she stood. "Forgive me. I..."

Pearl was not used to hearing such sounds from Jasper. So she knelt down and lightly stroked her cheek. The touch made Jasper flinch in her sleep for a moment, as if she had been struck. Then, she seemed to calm a little and Pearl smiled gently.

"Mmm...My Diamond?" Jasper murmured, in her sleep.

Pearl leaned down, whispering softly. "No, Jasper. It's me. Pearl."

Jasper seemed to sigh through her nose, resigned. It was hard to tell if she was still asleep or not. She smacked her lips a few times and grunted.

"...Can you stay...?"

Pearl had almost departed, but the question that left Jasper's lips made her freeze immediately. She was torn about staying and leaving. Oh, what would Garnet think if she saw them this way? But... The plea tugged at her.

She wanted to stay.

"Alright, I'll stay with you, Jasper." she whispered, in the gem's ear.

Jasper smiled a little in her sleep. Pearl somehow managed to get comfortable enough beneath her larger arm. She tucked her head beneath Jasper's chin and watched as she shifted a little. Pearl almost yelped when Jasper pulled her closer.

Well, this was peculiar.

But Pearl chuckled anyway and decided whatever would happen tomorrow, she would deal with it.

Seeing Jasper look calm and content. She didn't want to disturb that in any way.

 _"You have FAILED at the very task you were MADE FOR!"_

 _Jasper had grown accustomed to the beatings. She had been made for brutality and war. So having Yellow Diamond backhand her like she was nothing really didn't hurt as much as it could have to another gem._

 _She knew when it would happen. Yellow Diamond had a glint of rage in her stare. A shining like a beast seconds from tearing apart its prey. Sometimes it was as simple as the way she had spoken; the deepening of her voice into a lower, menacing drawl._

 _Jasper would go away in her mind for a while as it was happening. She began to feel it less and less and accept that this was just her fate and what she was destined to experience._

 _At least Yellow Diamond was honest with her hatred of her._

 _Jasper had been lied to enough._

O

 _Note -_ The end of this chapter was inspired by the song "Frozen" by Within Temptation. And yes, Pearl and Jasper are growing on each other. Whether they admit it or not.


	18. Chapter 18:Sunset in Stone

~O~

 **Chapter Eighteen: Sunset in Stone**

Jasper and Pearl were sound asleep together and Amethyst had a camera pointed in their faces. She was giggling the entire time and Steven had brightened when he saw them.

"Aww, they look so peaceful!" he whispered.

Amethyst snickered. "Wonder Nerd and Stripes sleeping together." she told him. "THIS is wall worthy!"

She flashed a picture, one that startled the two sleeping gems awake. They both gave a collection of gasps and cries and sat straight up. Pearl grimaced and raised a hand to her eyes.

"Oh, Amethyst!" she cried, in furious protest.

Amethyst let out a stream of cackles. "Did you have a good sleep last night, Pearl?" she cried. "You two sure look like you did!"

Pearl and Jasper looked at one another and immediately, Pearl's face couldn't have turned a brighter shade of blue even if she wanted it too. Jasper also looked equally abashed before she snarled and started chasing Amethyst.

"Give me that!" she bellowed.

Amethyst took off with another fit of giggles and Jasper chased her outside. Steven watched them go, making a face before he heard the sounds of Peridot screeching soon follow. Well, the two must have somehow involved her in their chase.

Pearl sighed, standing and brushing herself off, making sure she looked somewhat presentable. When she sensed Steven's funny smile, she frowned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Steven grinned happily and pointed at her. "You like Jasper." he said, in a silly, sing-song tone.

Pearl was still blushing blue all across her cheeks. "W-What?" she stammered, laughing weakly. "N-No, I don't! Look, Steven, she was just in distress and I happened to be there at the time - "

"Every night this week?" Steven guessed, smirking playfully.

Pearl sputtered out any attempt at an excuse. Steven continued making ridiculous faces, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, so what?" she snapped. "It doesn't mean anything!"

She turned and stormed over to the kitchen.

"Pearl, that's okay if you like Jasper." Steven assured her.

"Steven, please stop talking." Pearl was still flushed blue as she attempted to distract herself with making breakfast.

A screech outside turned their attention to the door.

"AHH! No, Amethyst! Stop throwing sedimentary grains at me!" Peridot was screaming disdainfully. "Jasper, quit it! I do NOT want to get involved in your - " Another screech. "THAT ONE HAD A CRAB IN IT!"

Pearl sighed and looked down at Steven. "Look, Steven, I just think we need to keep this to ourselves, alright? Nothing is going on."

Steven looked disappointed. "Oh. Okay."

Garnet had been listening to them from nearby. She frowned.

O

The corrupted Quartz raced through the desert with the Crystal Gems and Jasper hot on its tail. She was cursing furiously, charging like a rampaging bull after the corruption.

"Jasper!" Steven cried. "How did you catch this one the first time?"

Jasper snorted. "I ran it to the GROUND." she shouted. "You were there, remember?"

"Oh, right...!" Steven said.

Pearl dove in front of the fleeing creature, spear at the ready. She took several shots at its feet, hoping to cripple it enough to be poofed. The shots caused the creature to stumble forward with a roar of distress and Jasper moved quickly.

She jumped onto its back, seized handfuls of its mane and twisted, forcing it to fall. It skidded toward the edge of the canyon and Jasper smirked triumphantly, stomping across its large chest. She bent down to retrieve its gem.

"Now, time to disappear!" she hissed.

The corrupted gem suddenly shot up, seizing Jasper's arm with its rows of dangerous teeth. Jasper gave a shout and Pearl cried out in horror at the sight.

"Jasper!" she shouted, rushing to offer aid.

The others followed, but could only watch as Jasper and the corrupted gem were sent struggling over the edge of the canyon. Pearl reacted by diving off of the edge with her.

"Pearl! No!" Garnet cried.

Jasper was locked in combat with the corrupted beast. She punched it in the face several times, finally kicking herself free from its teeth. Pearl finally caught up with her and wrapped her arms around Jasper's shoulders.

"Jasper, come on!" she shouted, over the roar of the wind in their ears.

She noticed the look on Jasper's face. The look that carried with it a firm resolution to her fate. The fall would surely be enough to severely damage her, if not shatter her completely. It was so far. So easy. Pearl shook her head slowly when she read the stare. Saw the decision to end it.

"No! Don't you dare!" she cried.

Jasper grunted, hissing with effort and returning to reality with a quick blink of her eyes. She turned in midfall, somehow managing to face Pearl. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Why did you jump too? You're an idiot!"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU FALL!" Pearl shouted back.

"Why?" Jasper demanded, hair whipping around her face. Her features changed, smoothing out with anguish. "Why do you keep trying? Why won't you JUST LET ME GO?"

Pearl felt tears in her eyes, yanked free from her face by the fall. "I can't do that, Jasper! Because if you go... then it would have all been for nothing..."

Jasper's eyes widened for a moment when those words left Pearl's lips. She searched Pearl's eyes for the truth. For falsehoods. A change went over her then, an unknown emotion and warmth. Then, she shut her eyes and smiled.

 _A pearl._

 _Here with her._

Pearl smiled with her and they held each other close, not realizing that their gems had begun to glow...

The sight of a flash of white was seen by the others above. They saw how Jasper and Pearl disappeared in the glow. How their forms vanished and began to merge.

Amethyst's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

O

"Wha... What...?"

The voice that came out first was softer.

The dust had settled and the gems had rushed to the bottom of the canyon to see that Jasper and Pearl were gone. In their place was an entirely new fusion.

She looked almost exactly like Malachite, but her body was white with orange stripes and a star shape printed on her uniform, parallel to Jasper's Yellow Diamond uniform. The four legs she walked on resembled the paws of a tiger, feet ending in claws.

Jasper's gem was situated over the middle portion of her face and Pearl's gem on her forehead. Her hair resembled more of Pearl, but wild and fluffed out like Lion's mane.

Both sets of eyes were green and slit like a cat's.

"We..." The fusion's voice rang out of her with shock. She stared down at her hands in amazement. "...fused?"

"Pearl! Jasper!" Garnet said.

The fusion looked toward her with confusion and unease. She tried to stand again, but her four legs collapsed beneath her and she gasped out loud, voice ringing out of her with alarm.

"I..." the fusion exclaimed.

It seemed like Pearl's personality was more prevalent given the lower set of eyes cringing in a very familiar "Pearl grimace".

"I didn't mean to fuse!" she exclaimed. "It just...happened!"

Steven studied the fusion; the stripes along her body, the way she struggled to move on four legs again. Pearl was not accustomed to having four legs, so this was probably all her. She wiggled her toes a little, smiling.

"I've never had four legs before." she remarked.

"Pearl!" Steven said, walking up. He spoke carefully, cautiously. "How...is it?"

The fusion stared down at her hands again. She spoke hesitantly. "I...don't know. It's...different this time. I don't..."

Garnet tilted her head. "Jasper? Is she..."

Jasper's personality seemed to take over given the widening of the upper set of eyes. "I'm here, fusion. I'm fine."

The fusion moved passed them, contemplative. She stared down at her hands, studied the long, hardened nails.

"So, we really did it."

Garnet wasn't too sure if she liked the idea of Pearl and Jasper fusing. Considering how Jasper felt toward fusion, it felt like something could go wrong. She could have been swept right back in her old ways. Or her personality could engulf Pearl's. Either way, she was completely positive that a fusion of their making wouldn't end in anything good.

But again, this felt different than Malachite. She couldn't put her finger on why exactly. But there was no cold air around them. Instead, a soft warmth that resonated the same way as...

Herself.

"Guys!" Amethyst exclaimed, delighted. She wrapped her arms around one thick leg of the fusion and grinned up at them. "Let's see what you can do!"

The fusion smiled. "Alright. Let's do it."

Then, a moment of hesitation. It was hard to tell from who.

"If...you're okay with it."

"I am. Let's go."

The fusion walked further ahead into the canyon with the others following. She mused to herself, staring down at her hands.

"A fusion of a pearl and a jasper..." she said. "I'm thinking..."

Pearl's spear produced itself from her gem and Jasper's helmet appeared on her head. In a few seconds, both weapons combined themselves into a set of armor with spikes protruding from them. Amethyst and Steven stood there, jaws dropped in amazement.

"Carnelian." the fusion said, smiling with satisfaction. "That is our name."

She transformed into a spinning orb of light and spikes, surging through the canyon with the grace of Jasper's spinning move.

Steven and Amethyst cheered for her. Carnelian performed a near perfect stop and the armor vanished. She smiled and bowed a little. That was Pearl's showmanship for sure.

"Alright, you two." Garnet said, approaching. "Time to unfuse now."

Carnelian looked disappointed. "What? Why? This is working so well, Garnet."

"Pearl, we talked about why." Garnet said, surreptitiously.

"Garnet, we're both okay." Carnelian promised her. "Let's just...try. This is different, I promise. Let's do this together."

A hesitant sigh. Garnet considered this before nodding.

"Very well. But if something goes wrong..."

"It won't." Carnelian assured her.

The near excitement in her voice was probably Jasper. Garnet could hear it in the tone. She still had hesitation on the whole thing, but it wasn't fair to not give her teammate a chance.

"Thank you, Garnet!" Carnelian brightened.

She turned and raced down the canyon, calling back to them.

"We'll be back!"

Steven and Amethyst seemed quite happy for the two. But Garnet still had her reservations. They weren't as abundant as before.

Maybe she could watch how this played out before she intervened.

O

Carnelian raced through the desert, panting happily. She felt so free and so weightless. The sun on her back, the wind through her hair.

Several wild stallions raced passed her and she couldn't help but laugh.

This was different than Malachite. This felt better.

 _I didn't know it could be like this._

Carnelian stopped running after leaping across a chasm. She laughed with pleasure and peered over the edge before watching the wild stallions. Then, her smile disappeared a little. Both gems within the fusion spoke back and forth.

"Are you okay?" A pause. "We can stop...if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The fusion walked now, continuing to talk.

"Is this...what it's supposed to be like?"

A chuckle. "Well, yes, if it's with someone you..."

A nervous laugh.

Then, Jasper spoke more through the fusion and Carnelian smiled her smile. "What?"

"No, nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Tell me."

"It's just... Well, if someone told me long ago that I would fuse with Jasper, I may have just..."

"Just what?"

"I may have laughed at them and called them crazy."

"Hmph."

"I was joking again, Jasper."

Carnelian took a seat, studying a small flower that had started to grow in the cracked, scorched earth of the desert. Her claws gently touched it and she smiled a bit.

"Do you regret anything?"

"Do _you?_ "

"No, not really. I am a little surprised that it's us. But I'm here and I can't say I have any."

Carnelian was quiet for a moment.

"That's the second time you jumped for me."

"What?"

"I saw it. When we fought on the island. You jumped for me. Why?"

A hesitation from Pearl's side of the fusion.

"...I don't know."

"Hm." Carnelian looked up at the sun. Felt the warmth against her face. She smiled again and took a long, deep breath.

"So this...this is who we are."

"Yes."

"We should get back. The others will be wondering where we are."

A moment of hesitation. "Are you going to leave?"

A warm chuckle from Pearl. "Well, Jasper, where would I go?"

Another moment of hesitation. No response.

"I understand. But you don't have a thing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. Now let's go back to the temple. We can talk more about it later. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"...Okay."

O

It was nightfall by the time Carnelian made her way back to the temple. Jasper had wanted to stay fused just a little longer and Pearl was fine with it. Once they unfused, they looked at one another. It felt strange now that they had fused. So different compared to simply laying together.

"So..." Pearl began, shifting awkwardly.

"So." Jasper reiterated, feeling less like a soldier and more like a freshly made gem.

"Where do we go from here?" Pearl asked.

Jasper seemed to think about it. "I don't know. I never thought a fusion like that would come from a pearl." she said.

At Pearl's offended frown, Jasper smiled now. "That was a joke."

Pearl rolled her eyes. Then, she smiled and laughed a little.

"We should get inside." she said. "They're probably worried about us."

Jasper glanced over at the temple, then again and made a face. The gems and Steven were watching them from the window. She raised an eyebrow and scowled.

Pearl looked in the same direction and scoffed, stomping her foot once. "Get away from that window!" she shouted.

They quickly darted out of sight.

"Well, let's get ready for a lovely game of one thousand questions," Pearl quipped.

Jasper looked at her curiously. "Will we fuse again?"

The question made Pearl pause in her steps.

"Jasper, when we fuse again, I hope it will be in better circumstances," Pearl told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jasper thought about Pearl's words.

She didn't say "if". She said "when".

Pearl wanted to fuse with her again.

The thought made her smile.

O

 _Note_ \- I considered that Carnelian would be voiced by Donna Burke. Who also voiced Claudia Wolf and Angela Orosco from Silent Hill 3. (Though I personally like Angela's for Carnelian.) Give some cutscenes a listen and decided for yourself.

A bit about the gem itself: Carnelian is an orange-red variety of Chalcedony. Its name may Carnelianhave originated from "cornu" (a horn in Latin); "cornum" (cherry in Latin) "carnis" (flesh or meat in Latin). Carnelian is a stone of Sun, that absorbed its energy and acquired a hot, radiant color. It is also a stone of truth, faith and love, that will protect life and family of its wearer.

The ancient Egyptians described Carnelian as a "sunset enclosed in stone"Orange stones, especially the carnelians, are excellent aids for training, coordination of physical exercise programs, and for balancing body energy levels. Carnelians boost a listless attitude and can stimulate the appetite. Carnelian is the zodiac birthstone of Virgo (Aug. 22 to Sept. 22). Hindu astrologers name it as a secondary stone for Aries (Mar. 21 to April 20) and Scorpio (Oct. 24 to Nov. 22). Carnelian is associated with Thursday and Friday. The Arabs associated it with the month of July. It is referred to as a "sun stone" and thought to symbolize the element of fire. Carnelian is also considered to be a stone of great spirituality. In addition, it is believed by some to be a medicinal gem with a wondrous capacity for bestowing mental and physical healing properties.

Also, Carnelian running through the desert was partially inspired by the song "Utopia" by Within Temptation. Just imagine it. It's a really great mental picture.

I deliberately did not indicate who was speaking in the fusion. Let you guys guess some parts for yourself. And I am really glad you guys are enjoying this fic. Even those who don't ship them. Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19:Starry Eyed Again

~O~

 **Chapter Nineteen: Starry Eyed Again**

"Guys, this is amazing!"

Pearl and Jasper were a bit bemused by the delight over their fusion. They were overwhelmed by Amethyst and Steven's excitement for them. Lapis seemed a bit disappointed in the whole thing as evidenced by her odd look from the kitchen. Pearl had caught it, but tried not to pay any mind as she smiled at Steven's excitement.

Her actions had caught up with her. She began to feel an odd sensation in the pit of her belly. Yes, she had not intended to fuse with Jasper. And Jasper had clearly not intended to do the same. It was strange how both of them had found some sort of connection when falling into the canyon.

She didn't know what it meant, but right now, she didn't want to think about it.

"Steven, that isn't necessary." she told him.

"But it is!" Steven cried, throwing his arms around her neck, earning a grunt and a sheepish smile. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Yes, well..." Pearl said, "Thank you, Steven."

Garnet approached the two gems and she actually smiled a little. "I can see that I was wrong about you two." she told them. "You both had fun. You both seem more compatible than I would have thought. It's amazing how that always works out in the end."

The response didn't feel right to Jasper and she stared at Garnet.

"I got it!" Steven punched his palm once. "You two should go on a date!"

Pearl and Jasper looked at one another, confused for a moment.

"A...date?" Pearl said, "I don't know."

"It'll be great!" Steven told her. "You can talk about stuff... Ooh, Connie can help us!"

Pearl hesitated and glanced at Jasper. "Uhm... Well, what do you think, Jasper?" she asked, suddenly looking quite demure. "Would that be something you'd want to try?"

Peridot laughed loudly with mirth. "Jasper on a date? That'll be interesting to watch!"

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"I've never been on a date." Jasper replied.

The gems actually looked shocked to hear that. She read their odd looks and bristled where she sat. She didn't like the stares from them. The assumption.

"What?" Jasper snapped, squaring her shoulders a little. "Just because I'm a Quartz, I should have experience in courtship?"

"N-No, Jasper, we just..." Pearl began. She laughed a little. "Nevermind."

Steven began to dial Connie's phone number and quickly hurried off, chattering excitedly. The others simply stared at Pearl and Jasper expectantly. The two glanced at each other and Pearl flushed with embarrassment.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked.

Jasper tried not to show her smile, but Amethyst caught it and grinned. "Aww, look at her blushing!" she teased, poking Jasper's cheek.

Jasper gave her an annoyed glare.

O

Connie sounded so happy when she heard the news. Steven brought her over to the temple so that he could explain what had happened and what they were planning. Connie squealed happily, literally star-struck by the idea.

"So, Jasper?" she said. "Have you never gone on a date before?"

Jasper snorted. "No."

"So, what kind of date rituals did they have on Homeworld anyway?" Connie was curious.

Jasper thought about it. Courtship rituals varied between gems and usually Diamonds the gems belonged to supervised them. In Jasper's observations, Pink Diamond was more open about gems of different types fusing and being lifelong partners. The others not as much. Blue Diamond had broken gems for this. White Diamond had been indifferent to it, but did not permit it in any way. Yellow Diamond simply found the idea disgusting and on the same level as Blue Diamond.

In the case of jasper's, she had seen them engage in combat rituals to earn the affections of a gem. It was something that she always thought made the most sense. After all, what good was a lover if they were not capable of defending their partner?

Jasper had seen many of these rituals. She had attempted to take part in one of the Canhwyllau Festival. Which was an event that Pink Diamond held for her court. It allowed for gems interested in courting another to enter the court with unlit candles. The gems available to court had candles that were lit with pink flames.

Jasper knew the ritual and remembered it well. If a gem expressed interest in another, they would light their candle. And to honor the union, the candles would stay lit for the entire festival. It was an odd tradition, but one that represented the constant buring of their bond.

It was silly, but Pink Diamond had wanted Jasper to be there. To find someone she could connect with.

Still, most gems had looked at her with fear and even disgust, and even none of them had chosen her for it. It had been humiliating and Jasper had never visited the court halls during the event ever again. While Jasper was confident that fear was something they SHOULD feel of her, disgust was something else entirely. She didn't want to be looked at that way.

Steven and Connie had started talking about how they would help Jasper and Pearl together on a good evening for their date. But Jasper didn't have the slightest comprehension how she would go about this. Dating on Earth seemed like a ridiculous custom to her, but it was one that the Rebel Gems would know quite a bit about.

If it meant that she would get a chance to fuse with the pearl again, if this was a part of the custom, then maybe she could try it.

"My mom can help us with Jasper," Connie suggested. "She knows a LOT about this stuff."

O

Priyanka Maheswaran was sitting in the living room that afternoon, going over several important documents. She signed her name on a few of them, occasionally murmured thoughtfully. It was routine and Connie knew she was busy.

"Mom!" she said. "We need your help."

Priyanka didn't look up from her work. "What is it, Connie?" she asked. "I've had several call-offs today and I have to finish these before next week."

"We need you to help us fix Jasper up for a date!" Connie said, moving to her side. "You have the BEST advice and tips."

Priyanka smiled a little. "Well, I suppose I do." She sighed and stood up, setting her pen down. "A little break from this won't hurt, I suppose. So...where is she?"

Steven gestured to Jasper, who had taken to looking around the house with vague interest. "Jasper's right here, Miss. Maheswaran."

Priyanka turned and gave a loud, startled cry when she saw Jasper. Steven and Connie looked surprised by her abrupt outburst. Priyanka smiled weakly and studied Jasper up and down.

"Your friend, she's very...tall." she said, prudishly.

Jasper rolled her eyes with a rude grunt.

"Hm..." Priyanka gave Jasper a thorough analysis by circling her and murmuring thoughtfully.

Jasper frowned down at Steven. "What is she doing?" she snapped.

Priyanka faced Jasper curiously. "So, you're going on a date. Do you know what you're going to wear?"

Jasper shrugged and gestured to herself, glanced down and then back up to the adult human. Clothes? She hadn't considered the possibility that such a thing would be necessary. Earth customs were even more strange to her.

Priyanka shook her head. "I figured."

While they spent the time tending to Jasper, Pearl was being preened and groomed by Amethyst, Peridot, Garnet and Lapis. She was so overwhelmed and delighted by their attention, clearly revelling in it. The way they tended to her made her feel like a Diamond.

Garnet sighed as she studied Pearl's hands.

"Garnet, if you're going to criticize this..." Pearl began.

Garnet shook her head. "I'm not. Pearl, I'm happy that you've given Jasper something she could be happy about in a healthy and open way."

Pearl smiled.

"But..." Garnet continued. "You've also introduced her to a stable and powerful fusion. Jasper is addicted to fusion, as you recall. Same as you. I just hope you're prepared to handle that."

Peridot handed Pearl a whistle on a string and she took it, frowning. "What is this?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I simply watched an Earth film with Lapis that involves whistles," Peridot informed her. "Jasper is a gem that requires training in every field of courtship. So if she does something wrong, blow this whistle and I'll be there."

Pearl laughed at the idea. "What are you going to do?"

Peridot held out a rolled up newspaper. She smacked it into her palm and Pearl made a face.

"Peridot, that's hardly necessary. Jasper is a gem. Not a dog." she said.

Peridot snorted with amusement. "You're right. But I like my idea and I'm not changing it." She thrust the newspaper into the air like someone would if they brandished a sword. "She'll never see me coming!"

Lapis raised an eyebrow. "She'll probably hear you, first."

They shared a laugh and Pearl rolled her eyes at the joke.

That hardly seemed appropriate.

"We're just going to talk. Just a pleasant talk."

The others looked at each other and snickered. Pearl frowned in annoyance.

"What?" she demanded.

O

Jasper didn't understand the point of the bath.

She never had to take one, but the human mother seemed to insist that it would make sense for her evening with Pearl.

Priyanka studied her splotchy, scarred hand with a curious murmur while Jasper soaked herself in the bath tub.

"Mm, this is a rather interesting color pattern," she said. "How, may I ask, did you get it?"

Jasper shrugged. "What does it matter?"

She didn't want to talk about it.

Fortunately, the human didn't persist on it and simply murmured an affirmative. She removed her hold on Jasper's hand and moved to a shelf nearest the toilet. She rummaged through a few things and said something under her breath that Jasper couldn't hear.

The water and the smelling soaps - an odd Earth fruit smell - was actually a little relaxing. She remembered the days when she would languish herself after a battle in the baths on Homeworld. Pearls would spend the day grooming her and only when she was bored of the silence did she order them to talk.

"Mm, I haven't used this perfume since my first date with Doug." Priyanka said, chuckling.

"Is that your life partner?" Jasper asked.

Priyanka chuckled. "In a sense, I suppose. We're married."

"What's 'married'?"

"It's when you commit to one person forever." the human explained to her, studying Jasper's hardened nails. "Because you love them."

Jasper frowed, trying to think about what 'marriage' on Earth meant. The concept of life partners was still lost to her. How did one love someone forever?

"Hm," Priyanka said. "Alright. Let's get you out of the tub so that we can work on managing that lion mane you call hair."

Jasper shrugged and stood up, shaking her hair with the grace of a dog. She ended up drenching Priyanka from head to toe in water. The woman stood there, frigid and dripping.

"I was going to offer you a towel, but you could do that..." she muttered.

Jasper walked passed her, footsteps slapping against the tiled floor. After a few moments, the sound of Doug's screech filled the air.

"Priyanka!" he cried. "Who is this woman and why is she dripping water all over the sofa?"

Priyanka sighed and covered her face with one hand. "This is going to take a lot of work..."

O

Jasper was reading a book entitled "Ways to Behave at Dinner" while Steven, Connie and Priyanka were brushing her hair. She occasionally grunted from the brushes combing through her mane and raised an eyebrow at the words on the pages.

"What sort of demented human wrote this?" she snapped.

Priyanka tilted her head with dismay. "Andrew Fallon is not a demented human." she scolded. "He has educated many in the field of courtship."

"This 'Andrew Fallon' sounds like a weak little mammal," Jasper snorted. "Courtship isn't formed with simple, silly gestures. Combat and tests of strength are what fascinates a gem."

Priyanka made a face and looked at Connie. "She's very 'Old World', isn't she?"

"No, I'm from Homeworld." Jasper corrected, annoyed with the mistake.

Priyanka sighed, turned and faces Jasper, tending to the locks of hair that fell over her face. Jasper watched her purse her lips, focus intently on her hair as if it were a difficult thing.

"Jasper, I love how soft your hair is!" Connie exclaimed, smiling.

"Uh...thanks." Jasper didn't know how to react to the compliment.

"Okay, Jasper," Steven said, standing in front of the gem. "So when you go on this date with Pearl, what's the first thing you're going to talk about?"

"Uh, fusion?" Jasper tried.

"No!" Steven insisted, "You ask about her. Talk about personal interests, things like that and then...?"

"Then I ask her to fuse with me." Jasper said, as if she had it figured out.

Steven groaned, covering his face with one hand.

Priyanka made a face and frowned at the two children. "What is this whole talk about 'fusion'? Because it sounds completely inappropriate."

"It's not," Jasper snapped. "Look, just get on with it."

"Very well." Priyanka said, mildly irritated by the tone.

She relaxed a little, ran her fingers through Jasper's hair and brushed some stray hairs from her shoulders. She resumed her grooming for a little longer before Jasper was growing anxious. She wanted to see the work they had done. She made a gesture with her hands.

"Let me see, already!" she insisted.

Priyanka smiled with pride, backing away. "Well, I've worked with much worse, but you look a thousand times better, if I may say so."

Steven offered Jasper a hand mirror and held it up to her. The gem looked surprised by how well her hair had been combed, trimmed and managed by the human's hands. Priyanka had even applied a touch of makeup to her face - which Jasper was certain was a sort of war paint. But to her dismay, Steven and Connie had laughed about that before it was explained what the function of it was.

Pointless, but Jasper didn't recognize herself in the mirror, even with the little details done to her physical form.

"Jasper? What do you think?" Steven asked.

Jasper didn't know what to think.

 _Pink Diamond smiled at Jasper, who had been adorned with jewels and robes from Kunzite. She looked quite happy to see her and clasped her hands together._

 _"My Jasper, you look lovely!" she exclaimed._

 _Jasper flushed and lowered her eyes. "Thank you, My Diamond. But I don't think this is going to work."_

 _"Nonsense." Pink Diamond assured her, kneeling and straightening the cloak around her shoulders. "You walk into the_ _Canhwyllau_ _Festival_ _and there will be a gem who finds you desirable. I will watch from my throne and wish you the best of luck!"_

 _Jasper smiled a little, still so shy and vulnerable in the face of her leader. "Will this make you happy?" she asked._

 _"Jasper, it's not about what makes me happy. I want you to be happy." Pink Diamond said, with a warm chuckle._

"It's fine." Jasper said, evenly. "Acceptable."

Later, Connie and Steven waited while Priyanka helped Jasper get dressed in another room. Connie groaned, getting impatient.

"Come on, Jasper!" she said. "Let's see!"

"Fine, fine." Jasper's annoyed response came from the other room.

She stepped out, wearing a white formal suit. Steven and Connie stared at her with amazement, even as she struggled with a tie. Priyanka chuckled and moved to help her.

"Oh, don't worry," she said, "Even after twenty years, my husband still can't tie one of these."

She helped Jasper straighten her tie and smiled her approval.

"There, you look good as new."

Steven and Connie smiled brightly. "Jasper, you look amazing!" Connie told her.

Jasper's cheeks lightly flushed and she looked away with a grunt. She looked down, retrieved a top hat and set it on her head.

"What about this?" she asked. "Peridot's ridiculous viewing screen programs suggest a hat with this ridiculous human outfit."

Steven and Connie made a face. Steven gestured a little with his hand.

"No hat." Priyanka told her, taking it.

Jasper scowled at her, but sighed.

She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts.

Here she was again, engaging in Earth's version of "Canhwyllau". And with a pearl.

She had really sunk low.

 _The festival was filled with gems of every shape and size. Jasper had made her way through the court, lit candle in hand. She was bypassed several times by gems who seemed interested in others. Surely the pearls who had dressed her did well enough. Pink Diamond had commented on how impressive and physically appealing she looked._

 _She was watching her from her throne, smiling her assurance. She gave Jasper a little nod of her head and Jasper smiled back._

 _Throughout the festival, Jasper had been passed up in favor of other gems. Pink Diamond had applauded the gems who had found suitors. She had approved of each one and wished them well on their union. But when she looked over toward the great doors of her court, she noticed Jasper standing alone._

 _Her smile faded as she watched Jasper cast her candle to the floor and walk away alone into the shadows._

 _Once the gems had disbanded to their chambers, Pink Diamond followed the path that she knew Jasper had gone. A room filled with statues and murals of the Diamond Authority. She looked up and found Jasper sitting in the arms of one._

 _"Jasper, come down from there." she said, gently._

 _Jasper nodded. "Yes, my Diamond..."_

 _She jumped down from the statue, hanging her head. Pink Diamond knelt down and raised a single finger, gently lifting Jasper's chin so that she could look at her properly._

 _"No one wanted to take me," Jasper said, confused and mildly hurt._

 _Pink Diamond held the candle she had dropped in the palm of her other hand. "Jasper, there is plenty of time for you to find a suitor." she assured her. "There are gems made for one another. Always."_

 _She looked down and the flame on the candle ignited, casting a lovely glow on her face. She offered it to Jasper and smiled._

 _"You must never let your flame die," she told her. "For when the right one comes, they will miss a chance to see how beautiful it really is."_

 _Jasper retrieved the candle and smiled a little. "Thank you, my Diamond."_

 _A gentle chuckle. "I will open the festival in another hundred years. Have patience, my Jasper. You will find happiness. We all do."_

O

 _Note_ \- I dunno how I feel about this chapter, but there it is anyway.

Also, the Canhwyllau Festival was partially inspired by the title of Gŵyl Fair y Canhwyllau. In Welsh, "Mary's Festival of the Candles" - is a Welsh name of Candlemas, celebrated on 2 February. It is the Welsh equivalent of the Goidelic holiday of Imbolc. It was derived from the pre-Reformation ceremony of blessing the candles and distributing them to be carried in a procession. However, just as this Christian ceremony drew on pagan festivals connected with the coming of the Spring, some of the old practices that carried on in parts of Wales until the 20th Century suggest older rituals.

The title for this chapter is inspired by the lyrics from "Taking a Chance on Love", a popular song by Vernon Duke with lyrics by John La Touche and Ted Fetter, published in 1940, which had become a standard recorded by many artists.

I should also mention that while the majority of the fandom paints Jasper as experienced in the romantic department - and while that's okay - I personally don't think she would have much experience, if any at all. Given the circumstances, anyway. But that's just me.


	20. Chapter 20:Make Your Own Music

_Note -_ This chapter was inspired by "Make Me Lose Control" by Eric Carmen.

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty: Make Your Own Music**

 _Several Weeks Earlier_

"My Diamond. Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND, is approaching the vessel."

Yellow Diamond looked up briefly at the screen, watching as the Ruby drifted toward her ship. For the moment, she did not question why the gem she had sent to Earth was drifting in deep space like an embarrassment.

She would find out once she brought her on board.

Yellow Diamond turned to her pearl. "Secure the ruby and bring her to me immediately."

"Yes, My Diamond."

Her pearl gestured to the two gems standing in the doorway - Yellow Gypsum. "Well? Go and retrieve her!"

The gems disappeared after a quick salute and it took only a few minutes before the ruby was brought to Yellow Diamond. She immediately kneeled and saluted her, but Yellow Diamond did not want to waste any time with formalities.

"Well?" she said, curtly. "Care to explain why you were drifting aimlessly through deep space? And where are the other rubies I sent with you?"

The ruby shivered, so small in the presence of her leader. "M-My Diamond, I should warn you that rebels still exist on Earth."

"The corrupted ones. Yes, I am fully aware." Yellow Diamond was losing patience quickly.

"N-No, My Diamond!" Ruby insisted, "These rebels are not corrupted! They are living on Earth, protecting it!" She hesitated at Yellow Diamond's wide-eyed stare of shock. But only for a moment. "And Rose Quartz... She still lives."

The mention of Rose Quartz warranted a stunned look from Yellow Diamond. She stared at the ruby with a mixture of amazement and something primal. Something that her pearl only saw when she was dealing out her frustration on Jasper or some other unfortunate gem.

"You're quite sure?" she asked.

Ruby nodded anxiously. "I was face-to-face with her healing powers myself!"

"And...you were able to shatter her." Yellow Diamond was certain that would have happened. No gem under her command would dare return to her a failure.

The ruby had the sense to look mortified. "No, My Diamond! I'm afraid I was no match for her bubble."

Yellow Diamond's pearl made a disgusted face. What a ridiculous excuse.

However, she noticed the look on her Diamond's face now. It made her form shudder because she knew what it entailed. She had seen it before. A look that even frightened her.

"So...you come to me, with irrelevant news and nothing to show for this news?" Yellow Diamond rose now to her full height, furious by the waste of time. Her voice had gradually risen with each word, becoming louder and more frightening.

The ruby withered, holding an arm to her face as if it would somehow protect her. Yellow Diamond immediately calmed, clearing her throat.

"Perhaps I am not being practical." she said, turning to sit back down in her cathedra. "You DID bring me information that may suit my needs for the future."

Ruby opened her only good eye and looked up, surprised and confused by Yellow Diamond's change in attitude. She managed to smile, still wary.

"Thank you, My Diamond!" she exclaimed.

"Hm." Yellow Diamond seemed disinterested in the praise. She looked at a holographic screen laid out before her, touched a few document files.

"Pearl, have the ruby sent to the be harvested and reprocessed."

The look on the Ruby's face next was nothing short of true horror. She began to shriek and beg for mercy as the Yellow Gypsum's picked her up in their arms. She was screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled.

"My Diamond, NO!" she wailed. "Please, don't!"

"You forget easily how failure is not tolerated," Yellow Diamond replied, indifferent to her pleas. A cruel smile lit her lips. "Let this example serve as a reminder to you all."

The ruby was carried away, still screaming and wailing. Yellow Diamond was calm to the sounds, but her pearl withered a little, lowering her eyes.

O

White Diamond and Yellow Diamond made their way through the colony. Several gems saluted them without hesitation. White Diamond observed her gems with that constant, emotionless stare. Her sister had been talking about what happened with the peridot under her command.

"This is why you educate gems properly, my sister." White Diamond told her. "Had an Onyx soldier been sent to Earth, there would be no challenge of authority. No corruption of mental will."

Yellow Diamond sighed impatiently. "You speak so dicorously of your Onyx soldiers, yet I fail to see them perform their role in military as is their duty!"

"Military is not the purpose of my elite soldiers." White Diamond reminded her, as calm as ever. "Allow me to show you."

They entered an enormous sanctum built to honor White Diamond's visage. A single gem was standing there, awaiting the arrival of her Authority.

This was an Onyx.

She stood as tall as a jasper; her thin, bone - white form constrasted with the pitch black, oval-shaped gem on her forehead. Her almond - shaped eyes were wide and vacant, her lips pursed in a thin line. The hair on her head was short and smooth, not a single strand out of place.

The uniform she wore was also white; a long cloak wrapped around her shoulders and trailed a pool behind her. She looked almost as magnificent as any Diamond.

"The Onyx will stand for countless hours, such is their obediance." White Diamond explained.

Yellow Diamond was interested. She smiled thinly and her pearl watched Onyx with unease. "She may suit my particular need. Tell me of her make."

White Diamond nodded once in acknowledgement and approached Onyx. "The Onyx train from dawn until dusk on this colony. Most of the Onyx I observe and teach do not survive their training. Those who do possess the utmost discipline and loyalty. They do not fear the inevitability of being shattered, therefore they know no limits."

Yellow Diamond seemed doubtful. "Even my bravest soldiers fear something."

"Your bravest soldiers feel, that is their weakness," White Diamond reminded her. "But the Onyx soldiers in my command do not. All questions and weaknesses have been taken from them."

Onyx stood in her position constantly without falter. Yellow Diamond was indeed interested in White Diamond's words.

"I understand you have lost many soldiers," White Diamond continued. "I will permit you to use this Onyx to seek out the traitors. It will allow me to collect research for future experiments."

"And that is your only wish." Yellow Diamond rarely trusted her. But this was a particularly taxing issue that needed resolved.

"Affirmative." White Diamond replied, without a flinch in her passive expression.

Yellow Diamond looked down at the Onyx.

She slowly smiled.

O

"I'm not nervous."

"No?"

"No."

"Then why have you been dragging my car through the snow for the passed five blocks?"

Jasper hadn't realized she had a death-grip on Priyanka's car door and was dragging it just as she had complained about. After departing the Earth vehicle, she had obviously not noticed her actions. The human woman looked deeply annoyed by this. Steven chuckled weakly and attempted to pry Jasper's fingers from the buckled steel of the car.

"Jasper, it's okay," he assured her, "Nothing to be worried about."

Jasper nodded her head, releasing her grip on the car. It fell to the ground with a particularly loud crash. Priyanka sighed, staring to heaven.

"Thank the stars I have insurance..." she muttered.

Jasper didn't know what she meant, but she decided to ignore it in place of other things.

Meanwhile, the gems inside the temple were leading Pearl toward the door of the house. She had been dressed in a lovely gown consisting of old First Era jewels and decor. She looked so different and even Lapis had to remark on it.

"You look beautiful, Pearl." she said.

Pearl smiled, waving her off. "Oh! Well, thank you, Lapis."

"I am sure that Jasper will find you beautiful too," Garnet added.

Pearl chuckled. "Yes! My date with her will..."

Then, the idea that she was actually going on a date with Jasper had caught up with her. Her eyes widened and she gave a panicked sound.

"I'm going on a date with Jasper!" she cried, suddenly nervous.

She turned with a yelp, but the other gems grabbed her before she could flee. Amethyst held her arm with both hands.

"Pearl! You can't back out now!" she cried, "Jasper will be heartbroken!"

Peridot nodded an affirmative. "Jasper doesn't handle rejection well. I anticipate a rather abrupt and unpleasant result."

"She might throw something big and heavy." Lapis added. "She seems fond of that."

Garnet sighed, shooing them from Pearl. "Don't listen to them." she said. "Pearl, you're going on this date and we will handle everything else. You go because you want to. Not for some obligation or fear or what would happen."

Pearl smiled weakly. It wasn't like she DIDN'T want to engage in this Earth ritual. But with Jasper... She couldn't believe this was happening. And so fast.

"Now, come on. Let's meet her outside." Garnet continued, holding out her arm for Pearl to take.

Pearl smiled and nodded. She wrapped an arm around Garnet's.

Jasper and the others were almost to the temple and were offering the gem advice on how to engage in conversation. Once they had made it to the temple, Garnet and Lapis were standing there, hiding Pearl from view.

Steven gave Jasper a little push. "Go get her, tiger!" he joked.

Jasper took a deep inhale, straightened the lapels of her suit and nodded.

"And remember to compliment her!" Connie called.

Jasper approached the two gems and they smiled, stepping aside. Pearl was in the middle of attempting to straighten a wrinkle in her dress when she caught Jasper staring. She quickly flushed and stood properly, hands in front of her.

"Oh! Jasper!" she exclaimed. "I - I didn't see you there! Oh! Well, obviously I should have, but..."

Garnet softly cleared her throat and Pearl got the idea. She nodded, attempting to calm her nervousness a bit and looked Jasper up and down.

"You clean nicely." she said, the blush still there on her cheeks.

Jasper looked back at Steven and Connie. They made gestures with their hands and a few little flicks of their heads; they wanted her to say something nice.

"Oh..." she mumbled.

Jasper looked down at Pearl. "That...uh...dress you're wearing looks...good."

Pearl looked a little surprised by Jasper's compliment to her. "Oh!" She giggled a little and waved one hand in front of her. "Thank you."

Jasper looked back at the two children for approval and they gestured for her to continue.

"Uh...you're VERY pretty?" Jasper tried.

Steven flashed a thumbs up. Well, it was an improvement for her.

Garnet looked at Lapis and gestured for her to follow her inside. "Alright, Lapis, let's go inside." she said. "Leave these two to themselves for a moment."

Pearl extended her arm. "Shall we?"

Jasper nodded and took her arm into her own. She was aware of how small Pearl was. How different they were in size and class.

Jasper looked back at the two humans again, realizing they were flashing her a thumbs up and smiling their approval. She managed to smile back.

Well, this was going good so far.

O

Both gems sat stiffly across from one another at the table set up on the porch.

Pearl smiled, her eyes darting around her. Jasper's nails were raking little grooves into the sides of the table. This was ridiculous. She knew what to say whenever she needed to say it. Why was she the one acting like a timid little pearl?

Oh, right. Because she'd never engaged in this ritual before. And she had only felt this vulnerable during the Canhwyllau Festival. She hated being in such a state, but the human mother and the children assured her that this was what Pearl would like.

"So!" Steven appeared between them. He was dressed in a suit and tie; he reminded Pearl of the time when they had helped the restaurant owners. "How are the two lovely ladies fairing this evening?"

"We are fine, Steven. Maybe you should go inside and let Jasper and I have some privacy, yes?" she suggested.

"Right!" Steven said, saluting them.

He hurried back into the house and watched them from behind the couch; he had set it up in the middle of the floor so he could peer over them with binnoculars. Pearl sighed, and reached up, pulling down the cloth awning they had set up to block their view.

"Aww..." Steven protested.

"So..." Pearl began, meeting Jasper's eyes. "Anything...interesting you'd like to talk about?"

Jasper looked down at a book she had in her lap. It was small, able to have fit in her pocket. It was a guide to things she could say that she had taken from the human child's mother. It seemed useful and she was sure it wasn't a problem if she had borrowed it.

Adapting the human linguistics to her gem life would seem suitable.

She flicked her gaze up to Pearl and cleared her throat. "I have seen many pearls, but you are the first who I did not need to repeat an order to."

Pearl looked at her strangely. "What?"

Jasper made a face. "No, that's stupid..."

She briefly flickered her gaze down for another possible sentence and tried again. "Congratulations on serving the purpose you were made for. As a pearl, you've gone above and beyond your call of duty."

Pearl's expression was absolutely confused, and mildly annoyed. "Jasper, what in..."

Jasper grimaced and muttered under her breath, attempting to find a better line. "They make it sound easy in this ridiculous book..."

"Book? What book?" Peark asked. She leaned to one side and raised an eyebrow. "What are you hiding under the table?"

Jasper quickly attempted to hide the book. "Nothing!" she snapped, flustered.

Pearl chuckled, and her voice filled with a hint of insulted pride. "Well, if it's nothing, you won't mind showing me."

"No." Jasper said, tensing in her seat.

"Jasper, don't be ridiculous," Pearl said, making her way over to her.

She attempted to reach behind Jasper's back, but the larger gem hid the book behind her. It was a silly struggle between them that ended up with Pearl sprawled over Jasper's chest, attempting to seize the book just barely held out of reach.

"Jasper? Pearl? I've decided to put Steven to bed, so if you..." Garnet had just stepped outside to inform them of her decision when she saw their condition.

She stopped, stared at them; Pearl was leaning over Jasper's chest in a rather undignified manner. Jasper was looking at her curiously.

Garnet slowly backed her way back into the house and shut the door.

Pearl waited until Jasper was still distracted enough before she snatched the book from her hand with a triumphant sound. She paged through it, frowned and laughed a little.

"Jasper, were you trying to compliment me?" she asked. "Well, this book isn't the right way to do it, you know."

Jasper huffed, annoyed. She pushed Pearl from her and the gem took her seat once more. "Jasper, don't be embarrassed." she said. "I'm quite flattered that you took the time to do something like that." She made a face. "But I would not use Earth courtship rituals as an example. They don't entirely know what they're doing."

Jasper chuckled. "That's what I said."

"Well, enough of the books for now," Pearl said. She added quieter now at the corner of her mouth. "Never thought I'd hear myself say that..." Then, she smiled at Jasper. "Just...talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything."

While they spent time conversing, Garnet and Amethyst were attempting to listen in. Amethyst made a face, shaking her head.

"They're just talking about books and trophies. Why is that interesting?" she said.

"It's interesting to them." Garnet reminded her.

"Oh."

O

Pearl and Jasper practiced dances on the beach.

Pearl was trying to show her fusion dance steps, but none of them seemed to fit for Jasper's size. So Pearl suggested a fusion dance that only Jasper would know.

"I know one." Jasper said, removing her jacket and rolling up her sleeves. "Think you can keep up?"

Pearl chuckled, delighted by the challenge. "I KNOW I can."

When Jasper moved to the left in a side-step, Pearl immediately knew the dance. She took Jasper's hand in hers and the other went around her waist. They moved like a mirror of raw physicality; Jasper taking the lead. She seemed wild in her steps, powerful. Something Pearl revelled in.

She hadn't realized how close she was to Jasper; their bodies pressed tightly together in an imitation of fusion in its first stages. Jasper was looking at her in all the ways that Pearl wanted to be looked at - wild, ferocious and filled with need. Her yellow eyes nearly glowed.

 _Oh, stars..._

Her chest constricted, her gem began to glow. Jasper's did as well. Their bodies disappeared in a melding of light, a union of souls. It was as if they had been made for it, the blissful fusion of their forms.

Carnelian formed so smoothly, so readily. Her arms first, then the many legs. She stared up at the stars with a mixture of wonder and pleasure.

"How was that?"

"...Perfect."

"You were so nervous. I've never known you to be nervous."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"I hope to learn."

Carnelian smiled and let out a long, relaxed sigh.

It had been a good date after all.

Later that evening, Jasper and Pearl laid together by the fireplace, sound asleep. Lion had taken a spot by their feet. The music box was playing near Jasper's head.

Pearl's eyes opened and she looked at Jasper for a moment. She gave a warm chuckle, lightly brushing some hair from her face before carefully sneaking from beneath her arm to do something in the kitchen. She scribbled a message on a piece of paper before resting it on Jasper's face.

It was a silly place to put it, but she wanted to be sure that Jasper found the message.

She made her way outside to prepare for the surprise she had planned.

O

Jasper murmured sleepily, feeling around with her one arm. When she didn't sense Pearl there, she awoke with a grumble.

"Pearl? Where are..." she began.

She noticed the note and reached up, taking it from her face and frowning down at the message. It read _Come outside. I have a surprise for you._

Jasper normally knew what surprises had meant for her in the past, but this one seemed to hold the promise of a reward. And she knew it was from Pearl.

Curious, she stood up and made her way outside. After looking around for a moment, she noticed a single pink candle resting on the table nearby. It was sitting in a metal holder and a tiny flame was dancing on the wick.

Jasper tilted her head and walked over, taking the candle in her hand.

"I understand the last Canhwyllau Festival you had experienced was not a happy one." Pearl approached her, holding an unlit candle in her hand. She smiled, almost embarrassed by her actions. So shy by what she was doing. "I had hoped that, maybe..."

Jasper seemed completely shocked by this. "You want..."

Pearl seemed to hesitate before chuckling, hiding her eyes. "I want." she replied, not sure if saying anything else would really help.

Jasper, for the first time, was speechless. She stared down at the lit candle, remembering the past. How she would have normally found the pearl's proposal very ridiculous. Here, with a pearl. Any other Quartz would have laughed and brushed her away. Mocked her.

Jasper closed her eyes, considered this. Her silence was mistaken for rejection, so Pearl sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Garnet had suggested this might be a good first step, and I thought - "

Jasper immediately took Pearl's hand in hers, cutting off her words. Pearl watched in muted amazement as Jasper encircled her right arm around Pearl's right arm; a symbol of connection that she had seen many gems perform. With the hand that held the candle, she raised it to her face.

"Right arm." she said. Off of Pearl's surprise, Jasper's voice quieted a little. She smiled and it seemed reluctant. Almost shy. "You're...supposed to use the right arm. The left arm holds the candle."

Pearl flushed a little and laughed. "Ah, yes. I see. It's been a while."

A silent exchange of stares, a mutual understanding.

Pearl tipped her candle toward Jasper's allowing the flame to light the wick. Jasper started at it, almost mesmerized.

"What are we doing?" she wondered, not realizing she had said it out loud.

"Whatever we want."

Nothing more was said that night. And they left the candles burning.

O

 _Note -_ And there you have it. I've made it official. I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND is "Eyeball" Ruby, for those who didn't catch on. It seemed like a cruel fate for her, but I can't imagine Yellow Diamond being happy with failure at this point. She would take further, more extreme methods.

Also, the dance that Jasper and Pearl perform together was inspired by the Argentine Tango. As it doesn't have a basic step, the majority of it is improvised.

Also, Onyx's character was partially inspired by The Operative from Serenity.


	21. Chapter 21:Twins

_Note_ \- This chapter was partially inspired by the song "Go Tell Aunt Rhody" from the RE7 trailer.

 **Domination of the World** \- I had actually intended it to be Carnelian. It was difficult and I had gone through many different kinds of gems before falling on that one.

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Twins**

It had been different then.

Pearl's mind drifted to Rose. How she had been before the rebellion. How Pearl had stayed by her side even after Pink Diamond's destruction.

Pearl did not regret siding with her. She did not regret saving a planet full of life; life she had come to love and appreciate with each day. Pearl had nothing she would ever change different should she have been given the chance. The only regret she DID feel was the pain it had caused Jasper.

They were both laying together in that field of strawberries, watching the clouds drift overhead. Pearl was sharing her stories with Jasper about how she had first realized her potential in the war.

Jasper glanced at her for a moment, then cast her stare to the sky again.

A flash.

The clear, bright clouds above were replaced with dark, gray storms. Rain pouring down on her from her memories in the battlefield.

 _Jasper charged through the scorched earth, shouting out the call for war while she rode on the back of a familiar in battle armor. Her soldiers behind her echoed her cry and followed._

 _Crystal Gems were cut down in the paths of the weapons from Homeworld warriors._

 _It was a symphony of death and destruction._

 _The screams of gems as they fell from battle. Their forms flickering from damage. The wide, unseeing stares of horror and agony all around._

 _An arrow made up of pure light sailed through the air, whipping passed warring gems before it was caught by Jasper's waiting hand. She looked up, just in time to see a gem standing among the chaos, armed with a bow._

 _Jasper smirked coldly, stepping down from her familiar. She started to walk forward before breaking out into a full sprint toward the gem._

 _It was a glorious chase that felt like it went slowly._

"I won't forget it."

Pearl looked toward Jasper, watching how her features darkened. She was thinking about it again, considering the past. She knew Jasper had been thinking of war. How she had drifted back into that dark place.

"I won't forget what she's done to my Diamond." Jasper said, with finality.

"I know you won't," Pearl said, with a sigh.

She gently rested her hand on Jasper's and the larger gem looked down, almost confused by the gesture. She seemed to tolerate it more than enjoy it. After a few moments, she pulled away with a snort and sat up, turning from Pearl.

"You're confusing me!" she snapped.

"Why?" Pearl asked, troubled by the change. "It's what gems who share feelings do."

Jasper's lips curled in a sneer. "Really."

"Yes. Really. I trust that what we shared wasn't all for nothing."

It was strange watching Jasper struggle with herself. She had been so sure of what they had performed together that night after their date with the ritual of candles. She seemed so willing, albeit uncertain all the same.

Maybe she was having second thoughts. It made Pearl feel a little sickened by the possibility. But instead, she simply reached out and placed two hands on Jasper's shoulders.

"Jasper, if you're afraid - "

"I'm not afraid. What can I possibly be afraid of?" Jasper looked insulted.

"Of me."

A sneer and a show of teeth. "I'm not afraid of you."

"No, you're not afraid of a pearl," Pearl said, with a sigh and a saddened stare, "You're afraid that this pearl will be just like the others, aren't you? That I might leave."

Jasper said nothing, which proved Pearl's assumptions to be correct. She didn't blame Jasper for having doubts or for struggling with herself. It had all moved so quickly.

"Why did you side with her?" Jasper suddenly asked.

Pearl frowned and looked at Jasper curiously. "Who? Do you mean Rose?"

"Yeah."

Pearl smiled and leaned her head against Jasper's shoulders. "She was wonderful," she said, "She showed me an entire world of possibilities. Of what we could be. Of what _I_ could be."

Jasper made a non-comittal sound.

"I understand what Rose had to do, to make gems realize what it means to be free - "

"And what if there are gems who don't want freedom?" Jasper interrupted, frowning. "What if they're perfectly content with where they are?"

Pearl had no answer.

A sigh left Jasper's lips. She looked down at her scarred arm. "I wish I could do something about this..."

Pearl moved so that she could sit beside her and placed a hand over hers. Touched it without a grimace of disgust or a hesitance in her stare.

"I have nothing. Nothing left." Jasper said, quietly.

Pearl lowered her head and Pearl leaned against her shoulder. "You have me."

Jasper glanced down at her briefly, but sighed and closed her eyes.

 _"You have me."_

 _Pink Diamond had her arm around Jasper while they were sitting together on her throne. They were watching the sun rising together._

 _It felt surreal to be sitting beside her Diamond. Jasper had never known any other gem to be given such an honor._

 _She leaned against her, drawing comfort from her Diamond's form._

O

 _The storm was strong._

 _Jasper was running quickly, sprinting through the warped buildings of the colony. She saw faces in the shadows. Gems horribly twisted and deformed, moaning her name. Pleading her for mercy. She tried to shut out the sounds, ignore the reaching arms that swiped at her feet._

 _"Jas...perrr..."_

 _The moaning was coming from the Diamond Sanctum; the building was covered in rot, ensnared in vines. Rose blossoms covered every inch of it._

 _Jasper made her way close, drawn by the sick, beseeching call._

 _"J-Jasperrr..."_

 _She found herself in Pink Diamond's throne room and noticed the roses and thorns that had swallowed up the entire area. She looked in front of her and froze, eyes widening in horror. A trail of pink ooze had formed toward Pink Diamond's throne._

 _She made her way closer._

 _The light of her gem cast a glowin the room and first she noticed a slug-like form, then multiple limbs attacked to said form. A thick head of pink hair that draped a veil over a dripping, pink face. Jasper was frozen, unable to move._

 _"J-J-Jasper..." the thing spoke, groaning out her words._

 _Jasper backed away as the enormous thing moved toward her, dragging its enormous body on its long-nailed hands._

 _"Looookkkk aaattttt meeee..." it gurgled._

 _Jasper shook her head, but a large hand wrapped around her, pulling her toward a familiar, wide pink eye. She saw a cracked, sickly set of lips open, revealing sharp, frightening teeth._

 _"Look at me!"_

 _Jasper was frozen, watching as the creature's other hand pulled back the hair from its face. Jasper's eyes widened and a new look of horror touched her features._

 _Pink Diamond._

 _"Look what they did to me!" she screamed._

Jasper jolted awake from her dream with a strangled groan. Pearl was lying beside her and quickly awoke at the sharp movement. Jasper was hyperventilating, her high-anxious sounds piercing the air. Pearl attempted to bring her reality.

"Jasper! Jasper, calm down!" she cried. "It was a dream!"

Jasper's eyes were wide and unfocused and she struggled to collect herself; her hand clutched at her chest and she breathed rapidly.

"N-No, I can't!" she gasped, clutching the front of her uniform. "I can't - I can't - I don't know... What's wrong! What's happening - I can't - "

Pearl cupped her face and made her look into her eyes. "Jasper, look at me!" she said, "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe. It was just a dream."

Jasper's hands shot up and she clutched at Pearl's hands on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and hissed through her teeth.

"I can't!" she groaned.

"Yes, you can! Just think about happy things! Like family - " She cut herself off sheepishly when Jasper glared at her through her grimace of pain. "- Oh, stars, no... I meant - "

Jasper moaned again, thrashing her head back and forth. "What's wrong with me? I can't - "

"Shhh." Pearl soothed, pressing her forehead to hers. "It's okay. Just take a deep breath and count to ten."

"...Wh-Why?"

"Just do it, Jasper. Count to ten."

"W-What do I do when I get to ten?"

"Repeat it until you feel better."

Jasper didn't argue. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath and began to count her breaths. She paused only a few times in the middle of counting to collect herself. This happened a few times. She repeated the counting as Pearl instructed, searching her face for something. Pearl nodded her approval when she felt Jasper eventually stop shaking and her breathing even out.

"Feel better?" Pearl asked.

Jasper murmured a half-hearted affirmative.

"What was that?" she said, rubbing her forehead. "I felt like I couldn't control my own form."

Pearl looked a little surprised. "You don't - " She sighed. "Jasper, that wasn't anything wrong with your form. You were having a panic attack."

Jasper looked confused before shaking her head. "No. No, I don't panic."

Pearl looked at her skeptically. Then she relaxed and gently brushed a lock of hair from Jasper's face. She sighed.

"Was it a bad dream?" she asked.

Jasper looked down. She still saw her Diamond flash in front of her eyes; a twisted and corrupted abomination of what she was.

"Yeah." she said.

The following morning, Garnet had been attempting to train Jasper on how to calm herself and channel her anger. How it would benefit her in the end. Jasper had argued about it for a long time. Pearl couldn't quite hear the words being exchanged, but Garnet's constant collectiveness assured her that nothing too serious would happen.

"Jasper, if you are to learn to control your temper, you must first let it out - " Garnet began.

"That's the stupidest thing I've - "

" - and let it go." Garnet finished.

Jasper looked confused by the suggestion. What sort of gem would suggest doing that? Anger drove her battle. Anger allowed her to conquer. What a ridiculous idea to just...let it go.

Pearl exited the temple and passed Peridot and Lapis. Peridot was scrolling through a few photos she had taken on her tablet. She stopped Pearl with a grin.

"Oh! Pearl, you have to look at this photo Lapis and I took!" she said.

Pearl murmured thoughtfully, taking the tablet. She scrolled through the photos, not quite sure what Peridot wanted her to see.

"Lapis and I were going for a morning flight when we've located enemy movement in the forest north from here." Peridot explained. "It was making its way toward a human museum."

A lot of the photos saved were of Lapis and Peridot making ridiculous faces - some of them were actually quite adorable, if Pearl had to admit it. Peridot laughed a little at the photos.

"Oh, Lapis took this one on the top of the temple," Peridot said, chuckling.

Another swipe and a photo of Lapis laughing.

"Oh, I was laughing because Peridot fell off of the temple again." Lapis said, unable to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Yes..." Peridot quipped, annoyed by the laughter.

Pearl looked toward Garnet and Jasper, still holding the tablet as she approached. She swiped photos until coming up with a blurred image of a Cluster Gem.

"Garnet, take a look at this." she said.

Garnet picked up the tablet, studied the photo. "Alright, we have another Cluster Gem to retrieve." she told the others. "Let's go."

O

Onyx had been sent to Earth as the Diamond's requested. She stepped down from her drop ship - which she had hidden in the Prime Kindergarten. Behind her were two Obsidians. They were hooded and cloaked, towering with the height and build of a Bismuth.

One of the Obsidians were made up entirely of black coloring and green stripes. A hood covered her face, save for a single slot where a pale eye looked out at them and a tub connected to her mouth around her neck. The shimmer of her gem over her chest cast an eerie shimmer of light across the old Injectors nearby.

Her duplicate was bone white, a complete mirror of the other and instead of a pale eye, it was nothing but pitch.

Onyx approached the ground panel and the two Obsidians followed silently behind her. She waited as it drifted deep down into the Kindergarten's control room. Once there, she studied the remnants of the gem Clusters and ran her fingertips over the cracks in the pillars.

"The Clusters cannot be allowed to roam this world," she said, her voice devoid of any emotion. Same as White Diamond. "Find them."

A silent nod from both Obsidians.

Onyx approached the control panel and pressed a few keys on the holographic pad. Immediately, a screen lit up before her and she selected one particular file that interested her. It recorded all form of activity that occured in the control room.

She opened the video feed and watched it open up with an image of Steven.

 _"Hi! I'm Steven."_

Onyx tilted her head slowly like a confused dog. What was this creature? She watched as he seemed to be talking with Peridot over the monitor.

 _"There appears to be an infestation of 'Stevens' in the Kindergarten."_

 _"Daw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me!"_

 _"And how many more Stevens are present in this area?"_

 _"Oh - just me."_

Onyx prepared to fast forward the video feed as she found this conversation to be irrelevant to her particular mission. She continued to fast foward until images of Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet suddenly appeared. She immediately rewound the video feed and allowed it to play again.

 _"Ah! More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on this planet!"_

Pearl on the monitor scowled. _"That's because we destroyed it."_

 _"You what? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth... wait a minute... you're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids... are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again? Is THIS your bizarre icon?"_ A furious yell from Peridot off screen. _"Why do you keep destroying my THINGS?!"_

Pearl on the screen thrust her spear out. _"Because we are the Crystal Gems! We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!"_

Onyx tilted her head. How unusual for a pearl to behave in such a way. It warranted an approach and study for her Diamond. She ended the video recording then. The ruby's report had proven correct after all. Onyx would have to locate these gems and Rose Quartz.

O

The Cluster gem had lead the group to a museum. It had been closed, but the sight of a gaping hole in the wall drew their attention. Large enough for the Cluster Gem to fit through. It was an unusual sight for it to seek any interest in human museums.

"What is this?" Peridot quipped, annoyed. She studied the hole for a few moments. "This Cluster Gem is behaving erratically. There is nothing within human preservation halls to warrant any need for this sort of behavior."

Garnet produced her gauntlets.

"All the more reason to put it down." she said.

Jasper glanced down at Pearl, then ran her fingers over the roughened buckle of the metal near her head. Where the Cluster Gem had supposedly gone through.

Something didn't feel right.

Her warrior instincts told her that she had to be cautious.

"Jasper?" Pearl said, quietly. "What is it?"

Jasper peered into the museum before eventually following the other two. Peridot was chatting about "human history on display", but she didn't really listen. Instead, she looked at Pearl with hesitation in her stare.

"This feels wrong," she told her.

Pearl looked a little worried. "What do you mean?"

Jasper passed a painting that portrayed the image of a tiger being pierced by a sword from a large, towering titan. She stopped, studied the mural with a curious frown.

She looked down, noticing a trail of footprints in the floor. Kneeling, she ran her fingertips over the prints, but found that they had been melted into the floor. She had never seen one of her Cluster Gems do anything like that.

As Garnet walked on, every gem froze at the sound of something heavy colliding, followed by a pained screech from what they could only guess was the Cluster Gem. They quickly made their way down the long hallways before stopping.

At the end of the hall was a large figure, hooded and cloaked. The figure was standing on the Cluster Gem with one foot pressed into its chest. She wielded an enormous black and silver hammer.

Peridot's eyes slowly widened with a frightened sound that escaped her throat. The noise seemed to interest the Obsidian because she turned partially in their direction.

"It's an Obsidian!" Peridot screeched.

Pearl backed away slowly, spear at the read. "Obsidian?" she exclaimed. "What are Obsidians and why is she here?"

Peridot shook her head, her eyes haunted. "Obsidians are the cleanup crews on Homeworld. The only reason they'd be here at all is if..."

The Obsidian turned completely, facing them.

"If WHAT?" Pearl cried.

Peridot screeched her words out frantically. "If an Onyx was sent!"

The Obsidian clenched the hammer in her hand tightly.

"There's only one. We can take her down." Garnet promised.

Peridot groaned, shaking her head slowly. She looked absolutely terrified. "You don't understand. There's never just one Obsidian!"

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked.

"They function as a pair!" Peridot screeched, frantically.

As if on cue, heavy footsteps sounded behind them and the other bone-white Obsidian stepped up from around the corner.

"Okay, this might be a problem." Garnet said.

"You think?" Peridot hissed, fearful.

The two Obsidians watched them, their single stares narrowing. They squared themselves, clenching their powerful hammers.

Jasper looked down, noticing the smoke billowing up from the place they stood. Their bodies were literally melting the floor. She had never seen Obsidians before, but she had heard stories about them. How the Diamonds used them to clean up messes left behind in certain failed colonies.

Finally, both Obsidians charged for them.

O

 _Note -_ The Obsidian Twins were partially inspired by Pyramid Head from Silent Hill. Their appearance and concept was inspired by the gas masks and hazmat suits worn during nuclear fallout.

Obsidian is a naturally occurring volcanic glass formed as an extrusive igneous rock. It is produced when felsic lava extruded from a volcano cools rapidly with minimal crystal growth. Obsidian is commonly found within the margins of rhyolitic lava flows known as obsidian flows, where the chemical composition (high silica content) induces a high viscosity and polymerization degree of the lava. The inhibition of atomic diffusion through this highly viscous and polymerized lava explains the lack of crystal growth. Obsidian is hard and brittle; it therefore fractures with very sharp edges, which were used in the past in cutting and piercing tools, and it has been used experimentally as surgical scalpel blades.

Also, I was inspired by the OST "Courtyard Apocalypse" from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt.2 for Jasper's flashback of the war.

I thought Mary Elizabeth Mcglynn would be a good voice for Onyx.

Also, I imagine gems could probably have panic attacks, same as humans.


	22. Chapter 22:Sword Dancer

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Sword Dancer**

The hammers swung, seconds as the gems separated from the charging Obsidians. Jasper jumped up and delivered a well-placed kick to the White Obsidian's head. It merely warranted a deep grunt from the gem. Jasper's eyes widened and she was seized by her throat.

Jasper gave a choke of pain and grabbed at the thick arm that held her. Several shot to the back of the White Obsidian made her drop Jasper, turn slowly and face Pearl, who had taken shots at her with her spear.

"Get your hands off of her, you Homeworld clod!" she yelled.

Peridot yelled from somewhere. "That's MY LINE!"

Pearl smiled brightly. "Well, that DOES feel good to say!"

Jasper clambered to her feet and her helmet appeared on her head. She snarled at the White Obsidian, charging full force before spinning in an orb of light. She charged into the gem, sending her flying through the wall.

Garnet punched out with her gauntlets, catching the Black Obsidian's hammer swings. Grunts and growls escaped the larger gem.

Pearl quickly rushed toward the hole where Jasper and the White Obsidian had flown through. She noticed Jasper fighting the gem and moved to help, but noticed Peridot huddled under a table, shuddering.

"Why did I accompany you on this suicide mission?" she cried.

"Peridot, get up! Quick!" Pearl ordered, pulling her from the table.

Behind them, the Black Obsidian raised her hammer. It came swinging down, directly on top of a pink rose-colored shield.

Peridot and Pearl looked up in amazement, stunned to see Stevonnie crouched there, shield raised to protect them.

"Stevonnie!" Pearl cried.

They looked back at the two gems, grunting with effort. "We heard the warp pad!" Stevonnie hissed, groaning as they were inched further into the ground. "Thought you needed help!"

Pearl looked toward Jasper, noticing that she was holding back the White Obsidian's hammer with two hands.

"I have to help Jasper, stay here!" she ordered.

"Like...I have a choice?" Stevonnie grunted.

As the battle between the Crystal Gems and the two Obsidians went underway, a shape began approaching. A loud metallic sound filled the air, halting them. All heads turned and they noticed Onyx approaching slowly, her stance strong and proud.

Immediately, the Obsidians had halted their attack and stood straight, their hammers vanishing in thin air. They lowered their heads and the Crystal Gems gathered together.

"Who is that?" Stevonnie asked.

Peridot whimpered, hiding behind them. "Onyx!" she cried.

Stevonnie's eyes widened and they separated with a loud popping sound. Connie and Steven stood close to Peridot and Onyx's eyes focused on Steven, and the shield he wielded. The sword in Connie's hands. There was no chance in expression. No surprise.

Nothing.

"It is a curious matter," Onyx said, "Witnessing rebels still living on this forgotten colony. I did not give the ruby's report much credence, yet here you stand. Rebels and..." She matched stares with Peridot and Jasper. "...traitors."

Jasper frowned in response. "I am NO TRAITOR!"

Onyx shook her head. "Of that, I do not understand," she replied, "You have fought my Obsidians by their side. And you appear to have been corrupted at one point or another." She gestured with a tilt of her nose toward the scarred patches on Jasper's arm.

Jasper looked down at her arm briefly.

"And I can see you are no longer. You are simply scarred."

The gems looked at one another. They didn't know of such a thing as 'scarring' a gem. Onyx clearly held more knowledge than they did.

Onyx continued without hesitation. "No. Healing corruption is not possible, even by Rose Quartz's abilities," Onyx continued. "This will certainly be of interest to the Diamond Authority."

Steven raised his shield higher. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Peridot groaned, shaking her head. "Shh! Don't talk to her!"

Onyx had no change in her expression. Not a single waver in her voice. It was the same constant, flat tone. Like a computer.

"My mission is to seek out the leader of the rebellion and return her to Homeworld, eliminate threats as necessary." Onyx replied, as if it was of no consequence. She looked at Steven now, scrutinizing him. "I see that you possess her shield. Her sword..."

Garnet and Pearl quickly stepped closer to Steven and Connie.

"Rose?" Onyx tilted her head, studying Steven with all the fascination of a scientist. "You appear to be more like a gem crossbreed to me."

Jasper actually looked at Steven now, a little surprised. Did Onyx see what she hadn't been able to see? The idea of Steven being what he was should have disgusted Onyx, but it didn't appear to.

"I know Rose Quartz. And you, child, are not who I seek."

Pearl raised her spear. "You won't find Rose Quartz here! This planet is not a gem-controlled colony anymore!"

Onyx nodded. "That, I see." she replied, reaching up with two hands. "I believe the answers lie with the accessory she had owned. And that accessory is you."

From her gem, she produced two long, katana-like blades. They were adorned with the symbols of White Diamond on the hilt.

"I will complete my mission," Onyx promised them, her gaze unwavering.

"No, you WONT!" Garnet shouted, charging.

Onyx promptly raised both blades and jumped, spinning through the air in a move similar to Jasper's spinning dash. Garnet raised her gauntlets, attempting to block the move, but Onyx ducked forward, slicing through her form without hesitation.

To the horror of the others, they watched as Garnet disappeared in a burst of smoke. Both Ruby and Sapphire's gems fell to the floor. Peridot screamed with horror and Steven and Connie moved quickly.

But Onyx was just as quick. The gems moved as one; Pearl was firing shots from her spear and Onyx spun her blades in front of her like a fan, deflecting each one. She moved quick, fast and elegantly; kicking out, blocking and spinning to avoid their attacks.

One of Pearl's shots got through, striking Onyx in the chest and sending her falling backwards. Pearl smiled triumphantly.

"Hah!" she cried.

Onyx's chest was smoking slightly from the attack. She simply stood back up, brushed the dust from her uniform and charged again. This time, Pearl and Jasper quickly took each other's hands and fused, taking the shape of Carnelian.

Onyx paused in mid-charge, studying them. "A pearl fusing with a jasper." she said, calmly despite this new revelations. "I see that even Yellow Diamond's jasper has been tainted by the spell of the Crystal Gems. To fuse with a lesser being..."

Carnelian showed her teeth in a vicious snarl. It was difficult to tell from what half of the fusion was most enraged by the assumption. Peridot and Steven had gathered Ruby and Saphire's gems up. Connie gestured behind her.

"Get back to the temple!" she cried.

Peridot nodded and quickly hurried off, but not before stopping and grabbing Steven's wrist. He looked at her frantically.

"Peridot, cut it out! They might need help!" he cried.

"You promised me, Steven Quartz!" Peridot shouted, "And I intend to make certain you stay true to that promise! Let's go!"

They turned and started making their way back to the warp pad. Peridot was staring down at the two gems in her hand, frantic.

"Come on! We could use some help here!" she yelled, as if they would somehow hear her and hasten their recovery.

Carnelian's fists came crashing down at Onyx, but the gem promptly jumped out of the way.

"Your emotions are unruly," she calmly said, "You're losing focus. Rage drives you, makes you strong. But in turn, it makes you weak."

Carnelian snarled, an enormous replica of Pearl's spear appearing in her hand. She turned, just as Onyx performed her spinning attack with her blades. She collided with the spear and the force inched the enormous fusion back several paces through the dirt.

When Onyx charged again, Carnelian curled herself up into a ball, the spiked armor appearing on her body. She began to spin, surging toward Onyx with all her rage in her attack. Onyx jumped into the air, avoiding the charge and Carnelian's spinning form turned, attempting to run her over once more.

"You've not fused too often, I see." Onyx continued to speak, as if scolding a bad child. "Your movements lack fluidity; you fight as two. Not one."

"Shut up!" Carnelian shouted, charging again, but this time, not as a spinning orb of spikes. "That's enough out of you!"

Onyx did not move as Carnelian's massive foot came down upon her, trapping her into the ground. Onyx grunted only once, stared up at the furious, glowing stare.

"Your response is correct," Onyx informed the fusion. "That IS enough."

One of her hands touched the fusion's foot and immediately, an electrical current surged through her. Carnelian shrieked, recoiling seconds before she vanished in a poof of dust and light. Jasper and Pearl's gemstones dropped to the dirt, completely at the mercy of the gem slowly rising.

Onyx knelt down and scooped up Pearl's gem. She briefly regarded Jasper's before turning toward the Obsidians.

"Leave her. She will send a message to the rebels." she said.

The Obsidians merely nodded once before following her. The trio of Homeworld gems simply disappeared into the woods.

O

A flash of light.

Several distorted shapes.

Screaming.

Jasper awoke with a horrified gasp. She focused her bleary gaze and discovered she had reformed, lying in the place where she had fallen. She noticed Steven and the others rushing toward her.

"Jasper!" Steven cried. "Jasper, are you okay?"

Garnet helped Jasper attempt to stand, but the gem stumbled, groaning in pain. Peridot held out two hands and yelped when Jasper fell forward.

"Wha-What did she do to me?" she mumbled.

"Onyx's are equipped with Gem Destabilizers in their gloves." Peridot explained. "It packs more of a punch than your average Destabilizer. Your form may be a bit weak for a while."

Jasper's eyes suddenly widened and she looked around frantically. "Wait, she took Pearl!"

"What?" the gems exclaimed.

Jasper clenched her teeth, pushing Garnet's hand aside. She gave Steven a glare filled with accusation. "You... You let her go! Why did you leave? We COULD HAVE STOPPED HER!"

Peridot scowled. "Onyx would have killed Steven! I had to get him out of here!"

"You don't KNOW THAT!" Jasper shouted.

She grunted, doubled over.

"We have to find Pearl!" Connie exclaimed, looking up at Garnet.

Garnet nodded. "We will."

All heads turned to Peridot. She read each stare and frowned suspiciously. "What are you all looking at me, for?"

"Peridot, you know more about this new gem than all of us." Garnet said. "We need your help finding her and finding out why she would take Pearl."

Peridot nodded. "Right."

When they returned to the temple, Jasper could do nothing but pace back and forth. She couldn't sit still even for a moment.

"We need to find her," she muttered, "We need to find her!"

Steven smiled happily. "Aww, Jasper, you really care about Pearl!"

Jasper blushed a little, her cheeks warming.

"Okay," Peridot began, watching the other gems gather. "A few things first. You need to know how an Onyx works. Mentally."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

"An Onyx cannot be reasoned with. In any way shape or form," Peridot explained. "They are programmed at the core of their creation to feel nothing but their drive to carry out the will of the Diamonds. So if you think you can convince her to release Pearl or stop her from doing whatever it is she's here to do, it's a waste of time."

"So how do we stop her?" Garnet asked.

"You don't."

"Is there ANY WAY?"

"There's not."

"There HAS to be!" Amethyst insisted, pacing now with Jasper. "Everything has a weakness, right? We just have to figure out what Onyx's is."

Peridot didn't seem so sure. "An Onyx was made specifically to fear nothing and no one. She is trained by White Diamond herself. She isn't a soldier. She's an assassin."

The gems were silent, considering Peridot's words.

"Where would Onyx go?" Garnet finally asked.

Peridot thought about it. "Possibly one of the Kindergartens. She would be attempting to find information of war records, recent activities."

"Then we go now!" Jasper said.

"We need a plan first." Connie reminded her. "We need to figure out how to stop Onyx and her two lumbering goons."

"We can think of a plan on the way!" Jasper was already at the warp pad. "Let's GO!"

Garnet nodded. "Alright, Stevn, Connie, Amethyst, you're with Jasper and me."

O

Onyx placed Pearl's gemstone into a glass tube - tall and wide enough for a large gem to stand. She stepped aside, raised her hand to a button and pressed it. A charge of energy surged through Pearl's gemstone and immediately, her form began to appear.

Onyx watched calmly as Pearl struggled to come to terms with where she was. She slammed against the tube walls frantically, disoriented.

"Calm yourself, Renegade Pearl," Onyx said.

Pearl looked at her frantically. "Where am I? What did you..."

She looked around the room. It looked like a laboratory of some kind. But this was far more advanced than anything she had ever seen. Lapis had been right. Homeworld must have changed a lot since she had been made. She spotted the two Obsidians standing by the door.

"You are here because you were the accessory of Rose Quartz." Onyx told her.

"I am NO ONE'S accessory!" Pearl spat, slapping her hands on the glass.

"Such a curious one at that," Onyx continued, tilting her head. "An item who thinks for herself. There are no pearls that exist like you. I understand it must have been a defect in your make. Not all defective gems show such signs on the outside."

Pearl swallowed an insult. To verbally go for her self-esteem and self-worth was a blow she often had difficulty getting back up from.

"Physical damage during our interrogation would merely render your form away too easily," Onyx said, turning to a table. "I can see that emotional stimuli is your weakness. As it is with all gem lifeforms."

"But not you."

"Affirmative. White Diamond has ensured that my training allows me to be liberated from such weakness." Onyx turned to face her now.

Pearl withered only a little under that empty, pitiless stare.

"I see that a pearl such as yourself has fused with a jasper. Such a thing is unheard of, but I have witnessed it for my own." Onyx continued. "Gem lovers connecting through fusion. Loving one another. Do you believe Jasper loves you?"

Pearl opened her mouth to answer, but her response fell short. Onyx seemed to patiently wait for a response. Then, she nodded.

"I see. You don't now." Onyx said. "How unfortunate. Do you believe she loves you, or the idea that you have fused together? I have seen many gems become starved for that sensation; to feel powerful as a single fused entity. Jasper exhibits similar symptoms."

Pearl didn't want to believe it. She refused to.

She HAD to refuse to.

"Love... Such a dreadful thing," Onyx wandered to the table again, picking up a tablet that produced a holographic screen. Pearl couldn't see what she was looking at from here. "It has brought countless gems to their knees. Drove them to do unspeakable things."

"You're wrong..." Pearl couldn't recognize her own voice. How shaken it was.

Onyx turned to look at her. "It matters not if you feel I am correct or otherwise. The results are always going to remain the same. Love destroys. And to be liberated from a diseased emotion is to truly understand what freedom is."

 _White Diamond led the walk._

 _Onyx followed behind her._

 _The walk felt long._

 _Onyx passed several gems in White Diamond's court; their faces were constant and blank, devoid of emotional response._

 _A gem was sitting in the arena, kneeling with a tear-streaked face. She was clothed in the vestments of a royal, aristocratic gem._

 _"Onyx..." she moaned._

 _Onyx approached her, drew her blades from her gem. She looked toward White Diamond, who gently inclined her head once. Onyx looked down at the gem, who smiled tearfully._

 _She mouthed something moments before Onyx had brought her blades down._

I love you.

 _The gem's shattered remains laid on the floor of the arena. Onyx calmly followed White Diamond into another room. White Diamond promptly shut the door behind her._

I know you don't have a choice. It's okay.

 _Onyx laid herself onto a table and shut her eyes._

 _"Now. Weakness has left you." White Diamond's voice was a silver string wrapped around Onyx's mind. "And now, we will ensure it never returns again."_

 _"Thank you, My Diamond."_

O

 _Note -_ The end of this chapter was inspired by Sharon Van Ettens "You Know Me Well". Don't imagine the ending scene to this song because it made ME cry writing it.

Every gem has a story. And I'd like to think many gems on Homeworld do not have happy ones.


	23. Chapter 23:What Can Be Broken

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: What Can Be Broken**

The Prime Kindergarten was an unwelcoming sight for the gems and two children. The looming cliffs, filled with exit marks of other gems.

"So you think they might be here?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot nodded. "The Prime Kindergarten would undoubtedly be a location Onyx would take to conceal herself."

"What if she left?" Jasper growled out, "What if she took Pearl back to Homeworld?"

Peridot frowned. "Seems highly unlikely. The most logical course of action would be to interrogate the Pearl for the location of Rose Quartz - Who she will not find - before disposing of he - Oh."

Steven elbowed Peridot and the gem noticed Jasper's look change. It had become panicked, angry and desperate all at once.

"I'm sure we'll find her before then!" Peridot tried.

They were silent as they continued on. Steven had a thought that had been pestering him for a long time. He looked at Peridot curiously.

"So...you said I can't get through to Onyx. What did you mean?" he asked.

Peridot sighed. "Steven, I wasn't kidding when I told you that. See, an Onyx isn't an ordinary gem." she explained. "Sure, they're tough soldiers like Jasper, but White Diamond...she does things to them."

The others looked unsettled by this revelation.

"Things?" Steven asked. "What kinds of things?"

"Things we don't speak of. Things that deprive a gem of what they are. White Diamond takes that all away. To ensure that they never feel anything again."

Steven and Connie looked at each other. The idea that a gem could have anything removed from their core personality was horrific. And the idea that White Diamond could simply do that as she pleased was even more so.

Peridot caught their looks and simply spoke quieter now. "Don't think about it." she said, "It's best not to."

Meanwhile, as they searched for Onyx, the ship had been positioned just over their heads on the peak of the canyon. Inside, Onyx had been speaking calmly with Pearl the entire time. Just addressing the truths of the war and her place in it.

"I told you, Rose is not here!" Pearl shouted.

Onyx continued without consequence. Her features never changed. "Then am I to assume the ruby's report is mistaken?"

"What ruby?" Pearl asked, frowning. "The one we sent to space?"

"Indeed."

"I don't know what she THINKS she saw, but it wasn't Rose!"

Onyx seemed to consider her words.

"You can talk to me as much as you'd like, but nothing's going to change about that!" Pearl told her. "Rose is gone! And after the thing's you've done..."

Onyx stared at her, tilting her head. "What do you think I've done?"

"The damage by the Diamonds." Pearl said, a little put off by her calmness to the accusation. "Homeworld is responsible for so much damage. We've seen it. We know what sort of things you've done."

Onyx continued to stare at her, silent. Then, she inclined her head. The words held no weight to her as she wasn't aware of what Pearl spoke of. Pearl caught the stare and assumed without difficulty that such an action would never have been known by second-Era gems.

"Do you think you belong here?" Onyx finally asked, after a moment of contemplation.

Pearl frowned. "Yes!"

"No. I'm afraid you don't," Onyx continued, shaking her head. "The rebellion? The actions you've taken against the Authority? It will not change. They will take care of everything, as they always do. The universe will remain the same."

Pearl, for once, had no answer.

"You have claimed that you joined with Rose's rebellion in an effort to protect this colony. Did you know what the rebellion was? Or did you purely follow simply at the order of your master?"

Pearl's eyes narrowed. She turned away so that Onyx could only see her back. The gem did not seem offended by the gesture.

"Your infantile gesture suggests that my words hold some merit," she continued. "You were granted a boon from your master. She educated you and gave you the ideas of freedom and liberty. Yet you will always need an anchor. You will never be your own gem and I believe that deep down, you know this. So you will protect your leader. Even if it means you are shattered."

Pearl's eyes widened at the thought.

"You're afraid." Onyx said, as if the idea fascinated her.

Pearl turned, glaring at her with tears threatening to burst forth. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"No. There is no gem you fear. I could interrogate you for eternity and you would never yield the secrets I seek." Onyx continued. "But you do fear one thing; it's death. The inevitability that you will be shattered. The idea that upon your demise, all the universe may see is a pearl. A pearl who forgot her place and purpose."

"Stop..." Pearl's voice broke and she held her head in two hands.

But this was Onyx's plan. To warrant a reaction through emotional damage than physical. And it seemed to be working to a degree. She continued speaking without pause.

"A broken toy. That is how Homeworld sees gems of your nature. You have no worth without a gem to serve. Is that why you've formed attachments to Jasper? Do you feel she will give you worth?"

"Shut up!" Pearl moaned, looking away.

"Jasper could not love a pearl. It is the fusion she loves. That is all she cares for."

 _Not true. Not true._

Pearl didn't want to believe Onyx. She didn't want to hear this emotionless, Homeworld gem's lies. But there it was. She had placed the seeds of doubt in her mind.

"I offer you freedom from this world," Onyx said. "All you need to do is tell me where Rose Quartz is, and I will set you free."

Pearl didn't know what that meant. "Set me free?"

"Shatter you. So you need not fight anymore."

Pearl's eyes widened in horror.

The sound of an explosion drew the Homeworld gems toward the door. Onyx stood up, facing her Obsidians with a small nod.

"It would seem that the rebels have located us. How interesting that they would go to such lengths for a pearl." she said. "Come. Let's meet them."

Below, Jasper was standing beside the remnants of an Injector she had knocked over. Peridot scowled up at her.

"Good job, Jasper!" she snapped. "Onyx is SURE to know we're here by now!"

"Well, none of you seem serious in finding her!" Jasper shouted.

"Jasper, please, shhh!" Connie insisted, raising a finger to her lips. "If she hears us, we don't know what might happen to Pearl!"

"Fascinating!"

They looked up, spotting Onyx and the Obsidians above. Onyx jumped off the edge first and the Obsidians followed her. The Crystal Gems backed away as they plummeted and landed to the ground with a loud, mighty crash. Once the dust settled, Onyx had already drawn her blades.

"You fight rather bravely for nothing more than a forgotten, shelved piece of empty hardware." she said.

"Her name is Pearl!" Steven's shield appeared on his arm. "And we're here to save her from you!"

"Save her?" Onyx's features changed for the first time since they had spoken with her. Her brow knotted, almost if the idea was confusing. "To what do you save her from? Liberation? I offered that to her, yet she seems adamant that living here on this dead colony is her freedom."

"This is Earth!" Connie told her. "Not a dead colony! This is our home and we promise to defend it from you Homeworld gems!"

Onyx shook her head slowly. "Indignant fools..."

She held out her swords in a fighting stance. "Come. I will be your deliverance."

The gems charged forward; Connie and Steven fused into Stevonnie and noticed Jasper begin to join the battle, but they stopped her, raising their sword to block her way. Jasper scowled furiously at the fusion.

"Jasper, find Pearl," they told her. "We'll distract these guys for you."

Jasper wanted to fight. She wanted to gain back her wounded pride and nurse her very wrath on Onyx's shattered gem shards. But before that, she had to find Pearl and make certain she was safe. Then the two of them could fuse and smash Onyx into the ground.

"Fine!" she spat. "But beat her twice for me while I'm gone!"

Stevonnie nodded, determined. "No problem!" they said.

Jasper took off while the Obsidians and Onyx charged foward.

O

Jasper had found the ship; it was larger than a Ruby Eye and she was unfortunate enough to find herself running down several hallways, kicking down various doors in hopes of finding Pearl.

"Pearl!" she shouted. "Pearl, where are you?"

Pearl looked up sharply at the sound of Jasper's voice. Her eyes widened and she looked around, slapping at the tube with two hands.

"Jasper?" she said.

She beat harder on the tube. "JASPER!"

Jasper had been running down another hallway when she immediately stopped and whirled at the sound of Pearl's voice. She looked around frantically, hoping she hadn't been hearing things.

"Pearl?" she called. "Where are you?"

"Jasper, in here!" Pearl yelled again. She continued to beat on the tube so that Jasper would be able to follow the sound. "In here!"

Jasper quickly rushed toward the sound and it led her to the laboratory. She noticed Pearl in the tube and walked up to her.

"Pearl!" she cried.

She looked around and slapped the sides of the tube. "How do I get you out?"

"There's a buttom on the control panel over there," Pearl said, pointing to where Onyx had been standing. "You can push that and - "

Jasper simply walked over and drove her fist through the controls. Sparks went flying through the air aorund the damaged wires and metal. Pearl was startled by the abrupt gesture before she grimaced and tilted her head.

"Well, you could do THAT." she quipped.

The tube rose up into the ceiling, freeing Pearl. She immediately retrieved her spear from her gem. She didn't bother with formalities. Simply the urge to find Onyx and defeat her was the only thing she wanted right here and now.

"We need to go!" she said, anxiously.

Jasper nodded and the two gems quickly rushed from the laboratory.

Outside, Stevonnie fought with Onyx while the other gems were busy with the Obsidians. Onyx's blades clashed with Stevonnie's. She was impressed by their finesse.

"You are strong, child," she said, "But I'm afraid you cannot destroy me."

Stevonnie grunted, struggling to hold back Onyx's blades.

"You do not belong." Onyx continued, her eyes narrowing, "A mix of gem and human holds no place in this universe. What I will do will be a mercy compared to what the Diamond Authority has in store.

Suddenly, Amethyst's whip encircled Onyx,wrapping around her entire form. The gem staggered back a bit and looked over her shoulder. Amethyst smirked, struggling to hold back Onyx.

"You talk too much!" she yelled, tugging.

Onyx was sent flying through the air as Amethyst tossed her into the wall. Stevonnie winced at the loud sound. They expected to see Onyx being poofed by the force of such an attack, but instead, the gem calmly stood up from the rubble, slicing through Amethyst's whip with her swords.

Amethyst withered a little. "Uh-oh."

"You've been taught well, but you are purely the soldier of a contemptible warrior," Onyx said, approaching her menacingly, "Your vanity, your pride. That is your weakness."

"I'll kick your butt back to Homeworld!" Amethyst shouted, transforming into her spinning orb form, flying directly toward Onyx.

The gem promptly caught her with both hands, her swords vanishing almost immediately. Amethyst gave a yelp as she was transformed back and Onyx seized her gem roughly with one hand. She winced in agony and looked up into those emotionless, cold eyes.

"You are NOTHING to me. A talking defect. A wretched emotional fool." she said, "And now, I will end your existence."

"You think we're weak for feeling?" Stevonnie suddenly shouted. They licked the palm of their hand and jumped, slapping the healing saliva onto Onyx's gem. "Then walk a mile in our shoes and see for yourself what we are!"

Onyx dropped Amethyst and suddenly, the sound she uttered could have awoken the dead.

Onyx screamed.

The Obsidians had halted their attack at the sound of her scream and turned, looking toward Onyx; she had staggered back, clutching at her gem with wide, unseeing eyes. Her features contorted, her screams filled with anguish and rage.

Emotions.

The sound reached Jasper and Pearl and they quickly made their way down into the canyon, falling directly on top of the Obsidians. Their attacks poofed them immediately, allowing for Garnet to quickly bubble them.

Garnet looked at Pearl and the gem nodded. "I'm fine."

Everyone looked toward Onyx, watching as she stumbled backwards, fingers digging at her gem in an effort to rid herself of an unseen force. She looked possessed, screaming and howling as if she was being tortured by something.

"No... Don't let me..." she gagged. "No, no..."

Peridot's eyes were wide with shock. She could say nothing at this point.

Stevonnie watched the scene, their features smoothing out. They looked confused, sympathetic almost. Onyx's reaction was not something they expected.

To have no emotions and suddenly, healing what was lost.

"You've...made me..." Onyx stared at Stevonnie with shock, her jaw slack. "You've...made...me..."

Onyx collapsed to the ground, staring skyward. She slowly reached into her uniform, pulling out a diamond-shaped stone. The others tensed, preparing for a new threat. Instead, Onyx's hands turned it once. And an image of White Diamond appeared in a holographic display, the same as Yellow Diamond's had.

"M-My Diamond..." she gasped. "I am..."

 _"Affirmative."_

The others were stunned to see White Diamond's glorious visage displayed on the holographic screen. All but Jasper. She had seen the Diamond before and knew what she was capable of. Pearl looked up at her, seeing Jasper's tenseness in her frame; the way she stood rigid, like a guarded animal.

"Is that her?" Pearl whispered to her.

Jasper nodded silently.

White Diamond seemed calm, despite this revelation. There was a silent understanding between the two. _"Do you understand?"_

"I do, my Diamond." Onyx said.

White Diamond didn't appear to notice the others. Instead, she nodded her head once. _"What can be broken..."_

"M-Must be broken." Onyx finished, as if it had been a mantra she had practiced for her entire existence. "I understand. Farewell, my Diamond."

 _"Farewell, my Onyx. Know that your sacrifice will yield results for further testing. And improvements to your design."_ White Diamond's words didn't seem like a comfort nor a scold.

Onyx nodded.

The message was cut off and she laid there, as if in a state of catatonia.

"Sacrifice?" Amethyst demanded. "What does that mean?"

Almost as if on cue, the diamond-shaped stone began to flash red. Peridot panicked and quickly moved, attempting to shoo the others away.

"She's going to detonate, we need to go!" she exclaimed.

Stevonnie shook their head as the others started to depart. "Wait! Maybe we can help her!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"I CAN! JUST LET ME HELP!"

Stevonnie formed a bubble of protection around Onyx, who merely glanced up at it with heavy, drained eyes. Jasper grabbed Stevonnie's arm.

"Move! Now!" she shouted.

Stevonnie still hesitated, watching Onyx with anguish. The gem stared upwards for a long time, studying the bubble that housed her.

Then, she smiled.

The smile was so sudden, it actually froze the other gems. What a strange thing to see an emotionless gem finally look so happy.

She looked at Stevonnie, met her stare. A silent understanding was exchanged between them in that look. And then, Onyx seemed to be at peace, completely happy now that she was going to be shattered and finally free of emotion.

 _Thank you._

The words barely seemed to escape her lips, moments before the detonator went off.

Stevonnie immediately formed a bubble of protection around the others, shielding them from the resulting explosion. Rubble and Injectors came raining down, crashing on top of the bubble and burying the gems completely.

O

The smoke had finally cleared. Stevonnie separated and the gems made their way toward the place that Onyx had once laid. All that remained were her broken gem shards. No one spoke. Not even Peridot uttered a quip as she was famous for.

"She just...shattered herself." Pearl said, her voice haunted.

"You wouldn't have been able to stop her." Peridot replied.

"Why?" Stevonnie wanted to know. "Why couldn't we have helped her?"

Peridot sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes gems don't want to be helped."

For the moment, Pearl considered her words. She remembered what Jasper had said earlier on before Onyx and the Obsidians had arrived. What if she was right and there were gems that did not seek the same thing they did? What if they were so stuck in their ways they were destined to be slaves forever?

Jasper turned to Pearl, shifting anxiously on her heels. "Did she hurt you?"

Pearl shook her head, a little quiet for a moment. "No."

Pearl thought about Onyx's words; how she had wanted to offer her freedom from living.

 _"I offer you freedom from this world. All you need to do is tell me where Rose Quartz is, and I will set you free."_

 _"Set me free?"_

 _"Shatter you. So you need not fight anymore."_

Pearl's eyes widened.

She didn't speak for her.

She had spoken for herself.

Garnet collected the broken shards of Onyx's gem and bubbled them. She stared down at the bubble for a moment before sighing.

"This is what Homeworld brings." she said. "Nothing but misery to their fellow gems. Nothing but pain."

Jasper had remained silent.

For once, she didn't know what to say for what she had witnessed.

O

 _Note -_ The show has had an interesting habit of having gems speaking to others about many things that they seem to be talking for themselves. I figured Onyx would be no different.

I didn't like this chapter btw. Eh, you guys might. The next chapter will feature more Jaspearl. No worries though!


	24. Chapter 24:Your Still the One

**Domination of the World -** LOL. That's okay. I'm not gonna ignore anyone who reviews my fic. :) But yes, I felt it would have taken away from the original story if I kept it going too long.

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Your Still the One**

Garnet sat on the beach in front of Jasper and Pearl. Amethyst and Steven decided to watch nearby, interested in learning more about what the two gems could do with their fusion.

Steven thought about what Peridot had said earlier. About White Diamond. For some reason, it made him think about it since.

 _"You know, there was a legend on Homeworld that White Diamond had only ever smiled once in her entire existence."_

 _"When was that?"_

 _"When Pink Diamond emerged from the ground."_

 _"So she's dangerous?"_

 _"No. Not so much as Yellow Diamond. But don't rule her out completely. White Diamond is a scientist, someone who would spend more time experimenting on other gems than commanding the armies of Homeworld. Still, she would pull you apart if it meant she could understand you better."_

Steven snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at what was going on on the beach. Garnet was talking to Jasper and Pearl.

"For your fusion to work, you must be balanced," she explained to them, "If one of you falls apart, then so will your fusion."

Jasper and Pearl looked at each other.

"But we were fine when we fused." Pearl argued.

Garnet shook her head. "You know this well, Pearl." she said. She looked at Jasper. "Jasper. You have to stay focused for both of you. First, we'll need Carnelian."

Jasper and Pearl both stood up, took each other's hands and Garnet watched them disappear in a bright light, melding together before Carnelian stood there, looming over her.

"Now your main weapon seems to rely purely on defense," Garnet continued. "To be honest, I didn't expect that from a fusion with Jasper."

Carnelian gave her a dirty look in response that was very Jasper-ish.

"It's a joke, Jasper." Garnet reminded her. "Now, while we practice, I want you to both find an anchor. Something that can keep you connected."

"What's yours?" Carnelian asked.

"Love."

"Oh." Carnelian chuckled sheepishly, rather abashed. "Of course."

She closed her multiple eyes and took a deep breath, raising her fingertips together. When she opened them again, she was standing in her own fusion realm. It was a room filled with mirrors and dry earth. Each surface shimmered brightly, but was hot to the touch.

She made her way forward, her armor appearing on her body. Just as she was ready to perform another spin, the mirrors began to crack loudly around her.

Carnelian froze, horrified by the sight.

"What is this?" she gasped.

Garnet was standing within their realm, watching the conflict. "Focus!" she called, "Breathe!"

Carnelian backed away, shaking her head in confusion.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Jasper's half of the fusion asked.

"I don't know!" Pearl mumbled.

Garnet had seen this before with Steven and Connie. She frowned as she watched the struggle. The mirrors began to crack further, shards falling around them. The broken mirror began to form a swirling vortex around them and several images of Onyx appeared in the reflective surfaces.

"Onyx?" Carnelian gasped.

The false reflections of Onyx stared back at the fusion, narrowing. Every mirror shattered around them, and Carnelian shook her head rapidly before separating into Jasper and Pearl once again. Garnet looked at them, watching as the realm vanished.

"Jasper, you need to stay focused," she said.

"It's not coming from me!" Jasper snapped.

Both gems looked at Pearl. She shifted a little under their stares and frowned. "I've just had a lot on my mind since we faced Onyx."

"Clearly." Garnet replied. "This is highly unlike you, Pearl. When it comes to fusion, you're the most focused of all of us." She paused once, considering something. "Did Onyx hurt you, Pearl? Is there something she said or did that - "

"No!" Pearl said, quick to interrupt. "No. She didn't hurt me. We just...talked."

Jasper wasn't sure what it was, but the way Pearl was now looking at her... She suddenly felt like she was being scrutinized down to the core of her gem. Pearl sighed, turned to face her completely.

"Onyx was wrong in many circumstances, but she did...raise an interesting point." she said. "And I think I should bring it up now before it interferes with future missions."

Jasper frowned. "What is it?"

"I need to know something, Jasper. Not because of what Onyx had said," Pearl spoke calmly, though her voice was hesitant.

"Uh-oh..." Amethyst said with wide eyes, knowing what was coming up.

"Did you agree to take me as a partner because you felt emotionally connected to me, or was it simply because you wanted to fuse?" Pearl asked.

Jasper was frozen, unable to fathom the question. She wavered a bit before scowling. "That's a stupid question!" she snapped. "Why would you ask me that?"

"It's NOT stupid, Jasper." Pearl snapped back. "I want to know if anything we do from here on out means anything. Or..." Her voice dropped lower. Now she looked disappointed and mildly hurt. "Or if you just see me as another pearl to use."

Jasper struggled to find the right words. She looked at Garnet, Amethyst and Steven once before frowning, holding out two hands.

"I don't know what you..." she began. "I thought... Isn't this how it's done?"

Pearl stared at her, still waiting for an answer.

"I mean, you're stronger than the average pearl..." Jasper grimaced, struggling to find the right words. "And you're not terrible to look at. I mean... Ugh, no, I just..."

Seeing her struggle was hard to watch for the others.

"Is that all you see?" Pearl asked, sadly.

"Jasper." Garnet spoke now, gentle. "What else do you see?"

Jasper wavered again, uncertain. She sputtered out a few half answers before looking at Pearl with conflict in her eyes.

"What else am I supposed to see?" she asked.

Garnet groaned, slapping herself on the forehead. Steven looked shocked and Amethyst winced at the words. Pearl's wide-eyed, shocked stare transformed into a wounded, disappointed look. Finally, she shut her eyes and simply walked away.

O

"'WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE'?"

Amethyst had been yelling at Jasper that morning about what she had said. The two Quartz sisters were dumping eggs into the garbage disposal. They were the only ones in the house as the others had gone off to do their own thing.

Jasper tossed an egg into the garbage disposal. She scowled up at her. "I don't hear you coming up with anything better!"

Amethyst shook her head and tossed an egg into the garbage disposal.

"I don't know how this works." Jasper said, annoyed. "I know she's different. She's special from other pearls."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever tell her that?"

"No. I thought she already KNEW that."

Amethyst sighed, giving her a look. "Sometimes you need to hear it from someone. Especially if it's someone you care about." she explained. "Pearl needs to know how you feel. And you need to know how she feels about you. Work it out."

"How?"

Amethyst made a face. "Maybe we can ask for advice. Last thing we need is Pearl moping around. Ugh, I hate when she gets like that."

Jasper thought about her words. So it was true what she had originally suspected. Pearl seemed to have her share of despairs, given the way Amethyst grimaced.

Then, Jasper looked down with a sigh. She stared at the eggs being deposited in the garbage disposal before looking at Amethyst.

"Why are we putting these eggs down the drain?" she asked.

Amethyst thought about it. Then, she frowned and looked at the empty case for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Making egg salad." she said.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Pearl had been pacing back and forth in the barn,talking about what had happened. Lapis was only half listening to her, reading a book entitled "So You're Angry". She glanced up only briefly to Pearl, frowning a little with discontent.

"I mean, do you think I'm wrong?" Pearl asked.

"Yes." Lapis answered.

Pearl really didn't seem ready for the answer, because she looked at Lapis with surprise. The other gem glanced up at her, sensing the odd stare. She shrugged her shoulders, paging through the book in her hands.

"Uh...Yes?" she tried again, using a different tone.

"You're siding with Jasper?" Pearl couldn't believe her ears. Not simply to feel like she was taking sides, but Lapis actually saying it was a surprise.

"It's not a matter of taking sides," Lapis said, annoyed by the thought. "I just know Jasper. And I know she wouldn't just take a pearl for a consort just to fuse."

Pearl seemed confused. "How do you know?"

"I was fused with her for months, Pearl. I know everything she knows and feels. She's never had a stable fusion before. Of COURSE she'd be obsessed with it. And of course she'd want to constantly go to the one she's taken as a lover to feel that closeness."

Pearl looked horrified. "You're right!"

"Honestly, Pearl; I'm surprised you believed the word of a gem about feelings when Onyx feels nothing," Lapis said, a little bored already with the conversation.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking..." Pearl's voice shook out of her like a storm. "I just... I was afraid. I was afraid that maybe her words might have been true. That I was never going to anything more to Jasper than a pearl..."

Lapis furrowed her brow.

Something about Pearl's words bothered her, but she said no more.

O

Steven and Jasper walked down the street and talked about what had happened. Steven was sitting on Jasper's shoulders, sharing ideas about what she should say and how she should talk with Pearl.

"Remember, Pearl likes to know how special she is," he said, "You need to tell her that."

Jasper sighed, glancing upwards at him. "I don't know how." She seemed uncomfortable now and looked down. "I've never had to...deal with these feelings before. I thought everything I was doing was perfect by Homeworld standards."

"That's just it, Jasper." Steven reminded her. "We're not on Homeworld. We all do things differently here on Earth."

Jasper was beginning to see that with each day that passed among them. Everything was different here. Everything was...chaotic. There was no order, no Authority to keep things in check. People were free to do as they wished. Felt what they wished.

She didn't want Pearl to hate her. She didn't want it to end up like how it was with Lapis. Then again, that had been a different circumstance. A desperate one born of weakness and need. She saw that now more than she had seen before.

And Jasper didn't feel for her as she had with Pearl.

She wanted to tell Pearl whatever it was she wanted to hear. But every time she tried, the words always fell short. It was embarrassing and utterly shameful. Pink Diamond had not taught her to shy away when an opportunity for happiness presented itself.

"I don't want her to hate me..."

Steven tilted his head. "What'd you say?" he asked.

Jasper looked a little abashed now. "I said, I don't want her to hate me."

"My dad can help," Steven told her, patting Jasper's shoulder once in encouragement. "He knows a lot about this stuff! And don't worry. Pearl doesn't hate you. In fact, I don't think Pearl can ever really hate anything."

That gave Jasper a little hope.

Steven pointed out his father's business and Jasper's nose curled at the neon elephant displayed on the roof of a small building. The words IT'S A WASH were written on its side. Greg was sprinkling salt down on the driveway of the car wash, whistling cheerfully.

"Dad!" Steven said, waving. "Hey, dad!"

Greg turned and gave a cry, dropping the bag of salt on his foot. He gave another sound and winced, reaching down to remove the bag and hobble to his chair.

"Jasper!" he groaned, "Steven, what is she doing here?"

Jasper walked up with Steven still sitting on her shoulders. "Jasper's having relationship problems," Steven said, "We thought you could help."

Jasper rolled her eyes. "HE thought you could help." she corrected, setting Steven down beside her.

"Relationship problems, huh?" Greg thought about it. "Hm. Well, I know a thing or two about those."

He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Jasper groaned impatiently.

"Alright, so..." Greg began, a little awkward about making suggestions to a gem who almost destroyed Beach City. "So..."

Steven brightened, attempting to ease the discomfort. "Why don't we try writing a song for Pearl? Jasper can sing it!"

Jasper snorted. "Really? Sing? Do I look like a Courtesan to you?"

Steven looked confused. "What's a Courtesan?"

Jasper opened her mouth to answer, and Greg blushed a little, quickly covering Steven's ears with two hands. "Ah, no. No, that's okay," he said. He gave Steven a look. "Not until your older."

O

"Maybe a poem?"

"I hate poems."

The trio sat together in the van and Greg was holding his guitar in hand. Jasper had her legs crossed and her hands shoved in her lap. She shifted a little, uncomfortable.

"Well, okay, a song it is, then." Greg said. "If you don't want to sing it, I can."

Jasper made a half-hearted sound in response.

"Let's see..." Greg played a few notes on his guitar. "If I could begin to be..."

Jasper lifted her head with interest as Greg started to play the song. The human certainly could come up with music so quickly.

Greg brightened and started to sing. _"If I could begin to be. Half of what you think of me. I could do about anything...I could even learn how to love."_

Steven grinned and smiled up at Jasper, who stared at Greg strangely. He stepped out of the van and continued playing the guitar. The other two watched him, entranced by the lyrics and the way he was singing with such depth.

 _"When I see the way you act. Wondering when I'm coming back."_ Greg sang, _"I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love. Like you."_

He pointed his guitar in Jasper's face and smiled. She managed a weak smile in response.

Greg smiled back and continued to sing. _"I always thought I might be bad. Now I'm sure that its true."_ He grinned when Jasper looked affronted by those lyrics. _"'cause I think you're so good. And I'm nothing like you."_

Greg sighed, continuing with the song. He seemed to be thinking, delving into memories of his own relationship he had shared with Rose. _"Look at you go. I just adore you. I wish that I knew. What makes you think I'm so special..."_

Steven's eyes widened and tears filled them. He looked completely struck by his father's song. Jasper looked a little surprised.

 _"If I could begin to do. Something that does right by you. I would do about anything. I would even learn how to love..._

 _"When I see the way you look. Shaken by how long it took. I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you."_

He played a few more notes on the guitar before finishing it up with, _"Love me like you."_

Steven brightened and quickly rushed up to give Greg a hug. "Dad, that was amazing!" he exclaimed, "I love it! I'm sure Pearl will like it too!"

Greg smiled and scratched his head. "Well, I hope so."

Jasper stood up and nodded. "That was...acceptable, human." she said, curtly. Though it was clear that Greg's song had moved her a little.

"Alright, good enough," Greg replied, knowing that was the best he was going to get from her. "Let's find Pearl and give her the best serenade she's ever had!"

While they made their way to the temple, Pearl was spending time alone in her room, balancing herself at the center of the pool. She was trying to find balance and calm and space to herself was something she needed right now.

Something banged on her room door. Pearl grimaced, attempting to ignore it.

A few more bangs and she sighed impatiently.

"Oh! I cannot get a moment's peace in this temple!" she grumbled.

She stepped out of her room, looked around with a frown and stepped forward, ready to berate who she was sure was Amethyst making such noise. Something crunched beneath her foot and Pearl looked down. She had stepped on a piece of paper.

Curious, she bent down and picked it up. The text written on it spelled out the words "Come Outside". Pearl raised an eyebrow before stepping out onto the porch. She looked around for a moment before looking down.

She spotted Greg, Steven and Jasper standing on the beach. Jasper seemed unusually nervous about something.

"Hi, Pearl!" Greg greeted. "We have a song just for you!"

"It was all Jasper's idea!" Steven announced.

Jasper stared at him strangely. "It was?"

"Yes. Just go along with it..." Steven whispered to her.

"Uh, yeah. It was my idea." Jasper said, in a less-than-convincing voice. She smiled up at Pearl. "The human here will perform the song he - I mean I - wrote for you."

Pearl looked surprised for a moment. Then, she smiled, touched by the gesture. "Uh, alright. Let's hear it, then."

Jasper smiled, pleased by the acceptance.

She looked at Greg and Steven. "Go ahead. Play the song."

Greg nodded, cleared his throat and began to play the song that he had earlier. Jasper watched Pearl the entire time. She even gave her a sheepish smile. Pearl looked amazed by the song and smiled, happy and touched.

She made her way down the steps, approached Jasper and put her arms around her. Jasper looked startled by the gesture, but returned it anyway.

When they parted, she looked at Pearl curiously. "You still want to be with me?"

Pearl furrowed her brow, but smiled. "Who said I stopped?"

Steven smiled happily. "Aww!"

The two gems looked back at him skeptically and he grinned.

"Sorry."

Pearl sighed, looking up at Jasper apologetically. "I was wrong, Jasper. I shouldn't have listened to Onyx or even gave her any thought. But... you have to understand too how I feel. How I worry that..."

"That you what?" Jasper wanted to know.

A sigh. Pearl's eyes brimmed a little. "That all you'll see is just another pearl."

Jasper looked surprised by the comment before she snorted. "That's stupid." she snapped, blushing a little. "I've seen other pearls on Homeworld before. They're all nothing to me. What would I want with them when I have you right here?"

Pearl looked amazed to hear her say that. Jasper's eyes widened before she blushed brighter. Her words caught up with her.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that." she growled. "You know what I mean..."

A warm chuckle escaped Pearl's lips. She patted Jasper's chest with one hand. "Okay."

Steven and Greg watched as both gems walked back to the temple together, hand-in-hand. Greg smiled with pride.

"Well, another relationship saved by music!" he said. "I still got it."

O

 _Note_ \- A lot of times, I noticed Jasper depicted in more self-assured manners. But after watching Earthlings, I sort of see her as being far more clingy and needy. Emotionally vulnerable, as it were.

ALSO, I had to use an opportunity to have the ending song "Love Like You" by Rebecca Sugar put in here. I feel like the lyrics could define Jasper and Pearl if you think about it.

And I need Jasper and Pearl fluff. I think I made them suffer enough for one day, yeah? I intend to do more. Stay tuned. ;)


	25. Chapter 25:Fun House

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Fun House**

Jasper had her eyes covered by Steven's hands while he sat on her shoulders. Connie was holding her hand, leading her somewhere down the boardwalk.

"Just a little further!" she announced.

Jasper sighed. "Tell me where we're going already." she griped.

"Okay, we're here!" Steven said.

He pulled his hands away from her eyes and she looked up at a large sign that read "BEACH CITY FUNLAND". Confused, Jasper frowned at the others.

"What is this?" she asked.

"We thought you'd like to spend some time at Beach City Funland," Steven told her, when she picked him up and set him down.

Jasper thought about it for a moment, completely confused by the offer. Maybe she could understand other Earth rituals that the gems seemed so fond of. Particularly Pearl. Understanding much more would help her have a better grasp on how to please her.

"And this would make Pearl happy?" Jasper asked.

Connie laughed. "No, Jasper. It's for fun."

"Fun." Jasper frowned at the idea.

Connie nodded with a cheerful smile on her face. Then, she looked over her shoulder and quickly rushed over to do something. Jasper didn't know or really pay any mind to whatever the small human was doing. She thought about how surreal it felt just sitting here among her enemy. Talking. Like old war comrades.

It was still taking some time getting used to it.

"Hey, Jasper." Connie said, interrupting her thoughts. "Want to try some?"

Jasper glanced down at what Connie offered; a slice of pizza resting on a napkin in the palm of her hand. She shrugged and took the offering, taking a bite of it before grimacing.

"Ah, it burned me!" she snapped, glaring at the offending pizza slice.

Connie chuckled. "Well, you have to let it cool." She took a seat beside Jasper and decided to eat from her own slice of pizza. "Jaspers are pretty impatient, huh?"

Jasper scoffed. "That's ignorant of you."

"Sorry." Connie quickly said.

Jasper sighed, meeting her half way at least. "We're impatient. We always have been. It's just part of what makes us what we are."

While they were talking, a small, spider-like gem skittered through Funland. Red, shimmering and its form flowing with ribbons of light. It almost tripped over a worm and hissed, the colors of its body dancing like a kaleidoscope.

It climbed on top of a tent and looked around, chattering excitedly. The joy around the little corrupted gem seemed to fuel its delight.

Steven, Connie and Jasper made their way through Funland. Steven was describing the various games and rides to Jasper. They walked into the Funland arcade where Connie started to explain a game to her. Jasper studied the cartoonish dummy doll labeled "Punch Buddy".

"I like this one," Connie said, smiling. "You put a quarter in and you punch him."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, pointing at the ridiculous thing. She found the idea pointless and rather stupid. "You punch that?"

Connie nodded. "Yes, you punch that."

She put a quarter in the machine and the dummy doll activated, raising both goofy, over sized fists. Jasper recoiled a little in disgust.

"Give it your best shot, kid!" it yelled.

Jasper scowled and raised a fist, punching the machine hard. Her fist knocked Punch Buddy from its stand completely, and it gave a loud scream of "Tell my wife I'm sorry!"

Steven and Connie winced.

"Oh no, not again!" Steven cried.

Jasper was confused when they began ushering her away quickly. "What?" she said. "Isn't that what I was supposed to do? What's wrong?"

O

Connie and Steven were attempting to knock down several stacked cans with small bean bags. They were missing several times, all the while Mr. Smiley watched with amusement. Connie knocked down one of the cans and smiled, but Mr. Smiley shook his head.

"Oh! Too bad!" he said. "Better luck next time!"

Jasper frowned. "She knocked one over. I saw it."

Mr. Smiley laughed with delight, poking Jasper on the gem. "Now now, let me explain something to you, my large, lovely lady!" he said, in an insufferable, bubbly tone. "Those cans are still standing. Which means no prize for them!"

Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"Jasper, it's okay." Steven assured her, pulling her hand. "Let's try the rides instead."

Jasper refused to move and the force of her stock-still strength had Steven nearly falling over when he tried to pull her.

"Let me try." she said, her tone darkening slightly.

Mr. Smiley grinned, missing the tone. "Alright! Give it a shot, honey!"

Jasper clenched several of the bean bags in her hands. She gave him a cold look before smirking. "Trust me. I will."

Steven and Connie backed away instinctively and Jasper threw the bags with a loud grunt of effort. They obliterated all three stacks of cans and shot through the wooden hut with all the speed of a bullet. Mr. Smiley yelped and ducked for cover.

Jasper looked down at the cringing human. "I knocked them down." she said, with a triumphant smirk on her face.

He stared at the smoking holes in the wall before grinning, frightened.

"We have a winner!" he cried, voice high with fright.

Later, Connie was walking alongside the other two, smiling and holding an over sized plush tiger in her arms. She looked up at Jasper, who was eating an ice cream cone.

"Thank you, Jasper," she said, "I love it."

Jasper shrugged her shoulders.

"So...did you always know you were going to be a soldier?" Steven asked her.

Jasper nodded her head. "I did. It's something we always know when we're made," she explained, "Made for our Diamonds."

Steven thought about it for a moment. "Was there ever a time when you thought you could so something else?"

"Never." Jasper said, voice hardening a little.

They looked up suddenly at the sound of screaming. Several kids and adults were rushing passed them and the made their way in the direction they had fled.

There was a new attraction that had been built; a fun house that had a sign "NOT OPEN TO THE PUBLIC". Below it was "OPENING NEXT MONTH!"

Jasper looked at the two curiously. "Is that supposed to happen?" she asked.

Steven shook his head, making a face. "No."

The fun house's lights flashed wildly. Sounds and giggles emerged from it. Connie and Steven looked at each other and quickly rushed inside. Jasper followed. They pushed their way through the door, entering a room filled with unfinished machines. A clown was situated nearby, giggling.

"What do you think it is?" Connie asked, looking at Steven.

"I don't know."

A giggle. A happy sound.

 _"Come play with me!"_

The trio looked up just in time to see a cardboard cutout of a snake move toward them. Attached to the snake was the spider-like gem. Jasper's eyes widened and she seized it, forcing the spider to quickly skitter away, laughter emerging from it.

"It's a corrupted gem!" Connie exclaimed.

Jasper looked around, attempting to seize the giggling creature once more moments before it darted through a hole in the floor. The result sent her crashing flat on her face with a grunt of pain.

She climbed to her feet, scowling. "Red Tourmaline. I know this gem."

"You do?" Steven asked, worried.

A nod from Jasper. "Red Tourmaline likes to play games. They're mischievous gems. I thought for sure they had all been shattered."

"This one wasn't!" Connie exclaimed.

The fun house was still alive with the sounds of the happy gem. How strange that it would seem far more intelligent than most corruptions. Then again, Petalite held more intelligence for what she was. Maybe there was much more to certain corrupted gems.

 _"Play with me."_

The voice emerged from an animatronic bear situated at the end of a hallway. Jasper, Connie and Steven followed the sound, watching the animatronic bear make its way toward them, still giggling.

"Sorry, but we don't want to play with you." Jasper snapped, making her way toward the moving machine. "No more stupid games."

The voice continued to laugh, as if Jasper's words held no merit.

 _"Do you want to play with Yellow Diamond?"_

The amused words, barely lit with malicious intent, froze all three of them. Jasper's eyes widened in horror. She spoke now, her voice shaking out of her with confusion and anger.

"What did you just say?" she whispered.

Another chuckle and the spider crawled away from the bear. It skittered across the floor and attached itself to a bare mannequin. The three could only stare, transfixed as the mannequin began to take shape. Sharp contours, long arms. Heeled boots.

A replica of Yellow Diamond.

Of course, she was about Jasper's height, but that wasn't what froze everyone. The fact that she had spoken in a perfect replica of her voice was what sent shivers down their backs.

"You want to forget you ever saw me, Jasper?" Replica Yellow Diamond asked, chuckling. "I'm afraid not. You can't hide from your fears."

And the replica charged forward, slamming into Jasper's midsection. Taking her through a wall.

O

Replica Yellow Diamond chuckled softly. "Oh, forgive me. I hope that didn't hurt."

Jasper struggled to her feet, seconds as Steven and Connie tried rushing to her aid. The Replica Yellow Diamond pressed her hand to the wall. Instantly, wires surged through the wood, wrapping about both of them.

"Jasper!" Steven cried.

Replica Yellow Diamond smiled down at Jasper. "I was drawn to you. I felt your struggle from afar. You know what I am, don't you?"

Jasper grunted weakly, rubbing her mouth. "Red Tourmaline. Mischief Maker. Nothing but a ridiculous toy."

Replica Yellow Diamond chuckled. "That's what they call me. But yes, the words of the Diamonds hold only to what they see me as. Not what I really was. You know them. They don't seem fond of being visited by their demons. And trust me when I say they have quite the load of them."

Jasper blinked, confused and shocked. Steven was actually just as stunned as her.

"What? I was told that all of the Red Tourmalines were wiped out!" Jasper said.

"You believe everything that Yellow Diamond tells you?" the replica laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot. She really has her claws hooked deep into you, doesn't she?"

"What do you want?" Connie demanded, struggling from her bonds.

"My purpose is to bring joy. To spread laughter and maintain a balance. That is what I was made for. I am old, human. Very old." the replica told her, scowling Yellow Diamond's perfect scowl. "I sensed Jasper as she came here. Nothing but raw conflict and pain. I cannot abide by that in my kingdom."

Jasper sputtered a laugh and sneered at her. "A corruption has no kingdom!" she hissed. "You're just someone's toy!"

"True. But I know what I am, Jasper." the replica continued, her smile gone. "But what are you? A miserable pile of secrets."

She grabbed Jasper by the throat, tossing her viciously into the wall. Steven and Connie shouted at once, watching as Jasper attempted to fight back the enemy. Flashes of memory filled her mind. Quick, painful images of Yellow Diamond dishing out her abuse.

"Leave her alone!" Steven cried. He grunted, struggling against his bonds.

"No." the replica said, refusing to look at him. "You offer her freedom and to a greater extent, a will all her own. But she can't let go, you see. She cannot move on, no matter how often you grant her gentle benedictions. Because she doesn't know how."

 _"You deserve this!"_

 _"You are NOTHING!"_

Jasper had immediately gone from fearsome warrior to curling up on the floor with her arms raised over her head as the abuse continued. The replica dished out blow after blow to her shoulders. Her back and shoulders. Each strike brought her back to the time when she had received it from the real thing.

"Stop..." she moaned.

The replica paused in mid-strike, almost surprised by the word. "Stop?" she whispered. "You want it to stop? You have to MAKE THE CHOICE. You cannot expect others to stop it for you!"

Jasper mumbled, clutching her face with two hands.

The replica scowled at her, grabbing her by her collar and dragged her toward Steven and Connie. She seemed feral, almost wild with frustration. But perhaps it was the same as it had been with Petalite. Maybe they were two different gems of the same purpose; their intentions warped by the snapping fabric of their minds.

"Tell them! Tell them why you can't let go!" she bellowed.

Steven and Connie watched her with worry. Jasper eventually met their gazes, saying nothing. She seemed tired now and lowered her head, mumbling something under her breath.

"What's that?" the replica bellowed, eyes wide and frantic. She leaned her ear toward Jasper.

"If I let her go... I'll have nothing... I'll be nothing..."

Jasper shut her eyes, tears threatening to form. Immediately, the replica softened at her words, releasing her from her clutches. Jasper fell to the floor with a pained grunt.

The replica smiled now, sadly. "That's the final step, Jasper. Acceptance. Accepting what you cannot change and changing what you can." she said. "And you speak as if you have nothing? I'm afraid that isn't true. You have something to bring you joy. You have Pearl. I know, I've seen it. You need only believe in her."

She helped Jasper stand, putting her arms around her. It was a bit surreal to have someone who looked like Yellow Diamond embracing her. Jasper didn't return the embrace.

"Accept what happened," she said, "And make the change. Only you can do it. Not anyone else."

Finally, the mannequin returned to its original state; a pale white, blank statue. Steven and Connie gave sighs of relief as the wires that held them fell harmlessly to the floor. Steven watched as the spider gem quickly started to scurry away.

He moved to bubble it, but Jasper grabbed the creature with one hand. It gave a little screech and squirmed around for a few moments before it was poofed in an small burst of smoke. Afterwards, an orange bubble formed around its gem. Steven and Connie's eyes widened in shock and amazement.

"Jasper!" Steven exclaimed. "You made a bubble!"

Jasper studied the creature in the bubble. She said nothing. Didn't act surprised to this new revelation. Instead, she smiled.

That evening, Jasper sat in one of the spinning teacups. Connie and Steven sat together in another one and they watched as Jasper smiled. She seemed...happy now. Relieved. Much lighter than she had been in the beginning of the day.

Jasper looked around while the teacup ride was spinning. To the various humans who passed them by. She laughed.

Even she had to admit how...nice this felt.

Throughout the rest of the evening, she engaged in ridiculous Earth rituals and felt...better for it. Connie and Steven had even wanted to take pictures with her. Jasper didn't understand the purpose of them, but they all squeezed into a photo-booth.

Every photo was of them making faces. Kevin had stuck his head in the curtain and the photo that was taken next was of Jasper shoving him out with an angry expression on her face. Connie and Steven both cringed in the photo.

O

Steven was studying the photos as he and Jasper made their way back to the temple. Jasper was walking silently the entire time.

"These are really great, Jasper!" he said. "I'll keep these on my bed to remind us of the fun we had."

They walked into the house and found Pearl in the middle of washing dishes. She smiled brightly when she saw them.

"Ah! You're back!" she said. "Did everyone have fun?"

Steven began to talk all at once about what had happened, including about the corrupted gem they'd seen in the fun house. Pearl looked up worriedly at Jasper and the other gem simply shrugged in response.

"Jasper won Connie a tiger, too!" Steven finished. "It was great!"

Pearl gave Jasper an amused smile. "Really?"

"It was no big deal." Jasper muttered, with a shrug.

"Ah. Alright. Steven?" Pearl looked down at him. "Maybe it's time for bed?"

Once Steven was sound asleep, Pearl allowed Jasper to spend the night in her room. They relaxed together in a pool of glittering, blue water and Pearl spent some time just washing her shoulders. Giving her more attention than Jasper had been granted in a long, long time.

She spent extra time on the scarred patches of green on her skin. But Jasper never saw her look at it with disgust or shame. It was just another part of her that needed attention and love.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Pearl said. "I wish I'd been there to help you."

"No." Jasper replied, "Sick or otherwise, the corrupted gem had a point."

Pearl's hands had paused in their washing.

"Well, look on the bright side," she said, "You're with us now."

"I'm not a Crystal Gem. I'll never be one."

"You don't have to." Pearl resumed her washing. "You can just stay as you are. Whatever you decide, I'll be happy for you."

Jasper sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing in her touch. The smells in the pool were pleasant, soothing to her frayed nerves.

"Lavender?" she guessed.

Pearl smiled. "Mm-hm."

"I like it."

After a few moments, Pearl encouraged Jasper to tell her some stories of her past. Some of which involved her hunts, her missions she had done. Every sentence and proud tale was accompanied by wild hand gestures and delighted changes in her voice.

Pearl was happy by how Jasper seemed to delve so excitedly into her stories.

"...And I was almost trampled, but it couldn't butt heads with me!" Jasper finished, laughing.

Pearl smiled at her. "Mm, I've never seen you happier. It makes you look beautiful."

Jasper blushed and huffed a little. She looked away.

"No, really." Pearl insisted. "It's nice. You shine brightest when you're happiest."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her. Pearl imitated the expression.

Both of them giggled a bit, their faces flushed.

"Be quiet!" Jasper laughed, splashing her with water.

Pearl squealed and splashed her back. "Oh, you!"

Their laughter carried through the temple to Garnet's room.

She actually smiled.

O

 _Note_ \- About the corrupted gem here: Rubellite Tourmaline, also known as Red Tourmaline, is a stone of the perfected heart - one that is strong, vital, and full of passion for love and life. Rubellite may be used for harmonizing the feminine energies within both sexes, and lends strength to women in emotional challenges. Rubellite Tourmaline soothes the emotional heart, helping to overcome fears concerning abundance, survival, stability and safety, and supports those who feel isolated or have difficulty in feeling at home in the world.

Every corrupted gem that I make myself has one thing in common. You'll find out eventually why down the road for this fic. Honestly, this chapter wasn't really my favorite, but the corrupted gem's lines here were written more for me than anything else.

The ending was inspired by the song "Struggling Man" as performed by Emily Kinney from TWD.

Also, I want to see Jasper try doing faces in a photo booth. GOD. I watch too much TV. LOL.


	26. Chapter 26:Garden of Eden I

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Garden of Eden I**

Yellow Diamond made her way through White Diamond's halls. She found her sister focusing on a mural. It was rare to find her painting, but it seemed like a frivolous hobby that the other took some form of pride in. She was painting an image of war.

The room was a simple hall filled with images in salute to her. White Diamond commanded perfection in art, but her gems were never able to capture the images as perfectly as she had sought. So often times, she would make the paintings herself.

"So your 'precious elite' has failed." Yellow Diamond's voice dripped with mockery.

"Indeed. As I knew she would." White Diamond answered, continuing to paint.

Yellow Diamond scoffed. "You couldn't have possibly known."

"I did." White Diamond replied, setting her tray of paints down. "And I needed to understand the extent of Rose Quartz's healing abilities for myself. Onyx was destroyed, but her journey into the Beta Kindergarden yielded promising results."

"For what purpose?" Yellow Diamond sought to know.

White Diamond looked at her briefly. A thought seemed to pass through her eyes before she walked over to a table. An unusual object was laying there.

"My sister, perhaps you should produce your weapon." White Diamond suggested. "I have something that may be of interest to you."

Yellow Diamond stared at her, suspicious.

"For a moment." White Diamond said.

Yellow Diamond's pearl stood at her side, glancing up at her with uncertainty. She had never seen her weapon before. Not in the time she had been made for her.

Yellow Diamond sighed, reached up to her gem and her weapon produced itself from her chest. It was a long, dangerous sword that shimmered in the light of the hall. She set it down on the table in front of them. White Diamond ran her fingers across the blade.

"This weapon is strong." she said. "But this attachment will make it formidable."

She applied the device onto Yellow Diamond's weapon. It fused naturally to it and she picked it up, staring at the weapon.

"What does this new attachment do?" she asked.

"Bring me a disposable soldier and find out."

Yellow Diamond looked toward a yellow gypsum standing in the doorway and gesture for two others near her to bring her forward.

"Cut her down." White Diamond said.

The gypsum's eyes widened with fright and she raised her hands when Yellow Diamond sliced through her form without hesitation. She staggered back, clutching the wound as it began to spread with a sickly, darker yellow substance. The gems in the room watched with shock and amazement as the gypsum's form began to decay, twist and corrupt.

Yellow Diamond smiled broadly, staring down at her sword. "Corruption." she said. "You've harnessed our final weapon into a smaller form. Fit for a blade."

White Diamond nodded. "Affirmative. With a little research from Onyx's destruction, this blade is designed to counter any healing abilities Rose Quartz possesses. The faster she heals, the faster the corruption spreads."

The gypsum collapsed onto all fours, screaming in agony as her body was shredded by rows of spikes that shot out from her flickering form. Tears poured from her eyes and she reached beseechingly for Yellow Diamond. Her vision dimmed, blurred.

"Please..." she begged, her voice morphing into a horrific collection of animal groans, "It hurts..."

Yellow Diamond chuckled and brought her heel down on the gypsum's back, pinning her to the floor. She raised her foot once before bringing it down, silencing the gypsum abruptly.

"Don't shatter her. Everything has a use, sister."

O

Jasper, Pearl, Steven and Amethyst found themselves in the forest once more. Or as Pearl referred to it as "The Trail of Hunger".

"The object we're seeking is called 'the Heartstone'." Pearl explained, displaying a heart-shaped image from her gem. "It's believed to be hidden away on the Isle of Cupio."

Amethyst chuckled. "Heh."

"What's so funny?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It sounds like 'pee'." Amethyst joked, with an amused smirk.

Pearl sighed skeptically before continuing. "Well, we have to take extra precautions when we arrive at the Isle of..." She cleared her throat. "The island. You see, the Isle itself is believed to be a special place used by gem-kind long ago."

Jasper finished for her. "Gems traveled to the island, looking for answers they couldn't find. It's a construct of Blue Diamond."

Pearl nodded. "Yes, Jasper. What you said." She continued on without consequence. "Blue Diamond had commanded Bismuth's to create the heartstone to act as the core of the island. But somehow it had gained sentience. The island lures any who seek answers to the greatest question of all: What do I want most in life?"

Steven murmured with worry. "How does that work?"

"It's believe that the island sings, Steven."

"How does an island sing?"

"Much like the Sirens of your human stories," Pearl explained. "The Heartstone lures any who dare attempt to face their wildest dreams. But that's just rumor. It's nothing more than an object created by Blue Diamond."

"I've never been to these islands," Jasper said. "But I've heard about them."

"Are they really dangerous?" Steven asked, concerned.

Jasper snorted. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Now Jasper, remember; while your strength and size is sufficient enough in combat," Pearl reminded her, "We need to exercise a little clarity of thought. You know what the Isle of Cupio is made up of. Once we find the Heartstone, then..."

"I can destroy it MY way." Jasper grinned at the thought.

Pearl chuckled and shook her head. "Yes. YOUR way."

Amethyst chuckled, drawing her whip. "The Quartz sisters got this!"

Upon clearing the passage, they found themselves in what looked like a bountiful garden. Trees had grown higher than Steven had ever seen. Lush, green vegetation sprung out all around them. Fruit was growing from the trees, bushes and clear, crystal water flowed in rivers nearby.

All in all, it looked like the perfect paradise.

Amethyst looked down, spotting a bush that had grown delicious-looking fruit. Somehow, the sight of it looked so tantalizing to her. Her mouth watered and she reached down, plucking one from the bush before sinking her teeth into it.

The others hadn't noticed until she started to chew loudly. They whirled in shock, watching as ribbons of juice trickled down her chin. She met each stare and frowned curiously, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" she said. "I'm hungry."

"Amethyst! We don't know what..." Steven began, trailing off when he noticed nothing wrong seemed to happen to her.

"You guys got to try this!" Amethyst told them. "I've never tasted food this good before!"

"Amethyst, this is how it starts!" Pearl snapped, snatching a piece of fruit from her hands. "It tries to lure you in with your favorite things!"

Amethyst scowled, indignant. "Ah, rude!"

Steven seemed worried. "We should hurry. This...Heartstone knows we're here by now." Then, he thought about what he had said, frowning. "Does it really...KNOW?"

"The Heartstone is not a living being, Steven." Pearl reminded him. "It thinks it's alive, so it will attempt to preserve itself when we find it. But you have to remember that it's not."

Steven wasn't too sure. Something felt wrong about how Pearl had described the Heartstone. He remembered how the Gems had assumed the same about the mirror that housed Lapis' gem. But maybe he would understand better once he actually encountered it.

"I feel like Garnet should be here," Steven said, as they walked through the trail of vines and roses. "She'll know what to do."

Pearl huffed, a little indignant. "Well, Garnet had a mission to handle herself. I think the four of us can handle the Heartstone on our own."

Amethyst looked at her. "Does it really look like a heart?"

"I don't know. I've never seen one up close."

Amethyst made a face. "I don't want to picture it sitting there pulsing like a human heart." She stuck her tongue out. "Gross."

"Amethyst..."

The four wandered into the forest, watching as shadows danced about unnaturally around them. Pearl ignored it and looked down at Steven.

"It knows we're here. Just remember, Steven; anything it tries to offer isn't real." she reminded him.

Steven nodded his head. "Got it! Not real."

Pearl looked at Amethyst. "Alright, you go with Steven. I'll go with Jasper. We split up and find the Heartstone. If one finds it before the other, then we signal and meet up."

Amethyst scoffed. "How do you want us to do that? Use Tarzan shouts or something?"

Pearl murmured thoughtfully. "Hm, I'm not familiar with that form of vocal communication. But if it gets our attention, by all means."

Steven and Amethyst looked at each other, snickering before they wandered off in one direction. Pearl frowned, confused by their laughter.

"What?" she asked.

O

Jasper and Pearl wandered down a path of statues.

"We should be able to locate the Heartstone at the center of the island," Pearl said. "Though I'm sure Blue Diamond had tricks to keep it protected."

Her leg was suddenly caught in a snare, sending her flying through the air with a yell. Jasper looked up with shock and Pearl hung there, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Please, do not tell me that happened..." she murmured, hand over her face.

Jasper snickered. "It happened."

"Well, I'll handle it." Pearl grumbled, struggling to reach up to her ensnared ankle. With a curse, she drew her spear and sliced through the vine.

She fell, but Jasper caught her in her arms.

Pearl huffed, embarrassed. "Well, we won't be telling anyone about that, will we?"

Jasper chuckled, setting her down.

Immediately, a collection of whispers filled the air and Pearl was suddenly silent. Her usually bright, alert eyes became dull, almost empty.

Jasper looked around, noticing that a fog began to lift upon the island around them. She furrowed her brow, guarded now that she sensed something wrong.

A collection of whispers.

Soft, soothing encouragement.

Her eyes felt heavy. Her body relaxing of every ounce of tension. Immediately, she shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the sensation.

"No!" she hissed, grunting with effort. "I won't listen!"

Meanwhile, Steven and Amethyst wandered on the island, attempting to see through the fog that had crept up around them.

"This fog crept up fast," Amethyst said. "I don't know. Maybe we should regroup and come back later."

Steven shook his head. "We can find the Heartstone, Amethyst." he told her. "We just have to stick together."

He didn't notice Amethyst freeze where she stood. Her eyes became heavy, pupils dilating. She fell under a trance and began to walk in the opposite direction, all the while Steven continued to talk without noticing that she was no longer walking with him.

When he finally stopped and looked back, he was alone.

"Amethyst?" he called, "Amethyst!"

His call carried through the island and Jasper could faintly make it out. She rushed through the fog, colliding with trees in her path. The whispers filling her head she attempted to rebuke. She grunted, slamming her head against a tree in an effort to block out the sound.

"Shut up..." she hissed, "I won't listen to it!"

The whispers collectively silenced themselves before a single voice filled the air. A familiar one that gave her comfort.

 _"Come. I miss you..."_

Jasper struggled to fight off the sound, but her legs move forward of their own accord. She was led to a grove, her eyes occasionally narrowing and dilating as she fought off the siren's influence.

Then, Jasper's eyes widened in horror.

Kneeling in the grove was Pink Diamond.

The warm, comforting smile on her face made her wither with anguish. Her Diamond. There. Surrounded by flowers. Everything about her the same as she remembered.

She reached out with one hand.

"My sweet, sweet Jasper." she said, in a loving tone, "Come."

Jasper shook her head rapidly, struggling with herself. She grunted, grabbed her face with two hands and attempted to fight off the siren's call. "No, you're not real. You're gone."

A chuckle. "What do you mean, my Jasper? I've been here the whole time, waiting for you." she said. She reached out with two arms open. "Come. Let me comfort you. You've been so alone, haven't you?"

Jasper struggled further. "You're not real..."

But she was walking toward her and when she was close enough, Pink Diamond pulled her into her arms. The touch was loving, gentle. Everything Jasper remembered her to be. Even down to the way she smelled - of roses and morning sunshine.

"You've been so alone," Pink Diamond murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Jasper's head. "But you don't need to be alone anymore. I'm here."

Jasper mumbled, hypnotized by the voice purring in her ear. "Mmmm, yes..." she said, smiling. "I don't have to be alone..."

She rested her head in Pink Diamond's lap and the larger gem chuckled affectionately, lightly petting her with soft, loving hands.

"I won't leave you again."

O

Steven ran through the fog, calling for the others. "Amethyst! Jasper! Pearl!" he cried. "Where are you guys?"

He heard whispers in the air and stopped, looking around for signs of the gems. The whispers continued, insistent, yet nothing affected him the way it did the others. He spotted two shapes standing in the fog and smiled, relieved.

"Amethyst! Pearl!" he said.

The two gems were there, stares vacant. Steven's smile disappeared and he watched in confusion as they fused, forming the towering shape of Opal. The fusion also looked like she was in a trance. She didn't seem to notice Steven at all and wandered deep into the fog. Steven attempted to pursue her.

"Opal! Wait!" he cried.

The whispers continued and it froze Steven where he stood. He looked around, spotting nothing unusual or any potential threat. Whatever was going on, his team mates were being put under a spell as Pearl had warned about.

But not him.

Somehow, he didn't hear the "siren song" that Pearl had mentioned. So that meant it was up to him to find the Heartstone and bubble it to set them free.

He quickly rushed through the fog, still listening to the whispers as they attempted to work the same spell they had with the others. Steven shook his head insistently.

"It's not going to work on me!" he yelled, not sure who he was yelling at.

The voices stopped and an angry scream echoed somewhere from the island, freezing Steven immediately. The sound was chilling, scary.

What if Pearl was wrong?

What if the Heartstone was alive?

Steven made his way further until he reached a clearing in the fog. He found a temple, surrounded by vines and thorns. There were statues depicting images of Blue Diamond as well as murals painted on walls. Gems always seemed fond of painting their history. Much like the Egyptians.

From inside the temple, he could hear soft, sad whispers.

Steven took a deep breath to calm himself. This was it. He was on his own.

O

 _Note -_ I've been writing these to function kind of like episodes. Oh, if only we COULD have a whole season of Jasper, am I right? Also Cupio is Latin for "hunger" or "to crave". The concept of the Heartstone was inspired by "The Heart of the Ocean", also known as the Hope Diamond from the movie Titanic.

The beginning of the chapter was inspired by "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash. The end inspired by "It Serves You Right to Suffer" by John Lee Hooker.


	27. Chapter 27:Garden of Eden II

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Garden of Eden II**

Jasper heard a soft moaning.

A plea for help.

She blinked, straightened where she was laying. She had no idea how long she had been there, just laying on her Diamond's lap. Pink Diamond looked surprised by her sudden movement, reaching for her again when she tried to walk away.

"My Jasper, what is it?" she asked.

"I heard something," she said, blinking rapidly. "Someone needs me."

Pink Diamond smiled. "No one needs you, Jasper. No one but me."

Jasper was conflicted by these words. No, not... Something felt wrong about this. She couldn't remember where she was or what she'd been doing. But that voice that pleaded for help... Who was that? Why did it sound familiar.

She felt light-headed and dizzy, struggling to focus on the world around her.

"I have to go." she said.

Pink Diamond suddenly looked uncertain, confused by her refusal to stay. "Wait, don't leave!" she cried. "Stay with me. I can make you happy. You know I can."

Jasper felt her hands on her shoulders and she grimaced, her eyes dancing between dilation and narrowing. She clenched her teeth, struggling internally.

"This isn't right. Something..." she mumbled. "No, you're not her..."

Pink Diamond smiled, giving her another kiss. "I can be if you want me to."

"No. Enough. She's gone. You're not her. I don't need you anymore." Jasper forced every ounce of her strength into retreating from the false image. It was hard, even for a gem of her strength. "I have someone who needs me. Someone I..."

The words felt short. As they always did.

Yes. She DID have someone. Someone who she would not replace with a false image.

Jasper looked over her shoulder, stunned to see the image of Pink Diamond frozen perpetually like a paused hologram. Her form dissipated into sand, falling into a pile at her feet. Jasper backed away, rubbing her eyes with two hands and staring at the spot the image used to occupy. She heard a scream of rage and fear fill the air.

"Pearl..." she gasped, quickly fleeing into the woods.

Jasper was running for a few minutes and she stopped, spotting Opal standing there among the trees. She furrowed her brow, noticing the odd way the fusion looked at her. The deadened stare of a being trapped by the siren's song. Jasper stepped forward.

"Opal?" she said.

She knew of the fusion. She had seen her when the ship she had arrived on Earth in had locked on her; when she had tried to take it down with her deadly arrows.

Opal mumbled, grunting with effort as she moved forward, producing her bow in a flash of light. Her voice croaked out of her with great effort. "Jasper...run..."

Jasper refused to run. She would NEVER run from a fight.

"No." she said, defiant.

Opal lunged forward, delivering kicks and punches. Jasper attempted to dodge and block each one. Opal's movements lacked finesse, as if she were an enormous puppet on strings. Jasper grunted sharply when she was kicked in her midsection. The force sent her flying through several trees, snapping them cleanly from the ground.

Opal stopped advancing. She raised her bow and it produced an arrow of light, aiming directly for Jasper. The gem struggled to stand, dazed by the force of the hit. She winced, watching the arrow of light and the trembling in Opal's hands.

Jasper hissed sharply with effort, standing. She didn't move.

"You won't do it." she bit out. "I know you won't."

Opal's lips tightened. Her blank, deadened stare shimmered with evidence of tears. They began to pour down her cheeks as she struggled to fight the influence of the "song" around them.

 _No...please..._

O

Steven made his way through the hall of the temple where he found the Heartstone sitting on a cushion; it was a shining blue stone that was shaped like that of a heart. He started to approach, but thorns immediately wrapped around the stone.

"Oh geez..." he said. "This is going to be a problem."

Steven inhaled, grabbing the thorns in an effort to work his way toward the stone. He would bubble it and hopefully whatever was going on would disappear. He hissed in pain as several thorns cut into his hands. Drawing blood.

 _Please, don't hurt me._

Steven made an effort to ignore the voice. He grunted, pulling on the vines.

 _They're lying to you. I am alive._

Steven felt himself hesitating at the pleading sounds. And at that moment, vines snapped at him, sending him flying through the air and striking the nearby wall. He lost consciousness almost immediately; the last thing he saw was the Heartstone glowing brightly, vines snapping.

Meanwhile, Jasper had avoided the blast from Opal's arrow. She seized a vine and spun around the fusion, attempting to tie her down and disable her. She stumbled forward, falling flat on her face with a sharp grunt of pain.

Jasper made a triumphant sound, but her victory was short lived as Opal rose, tearing through the vines without difficulty. She swung her leg out, kicking Jasper in the head. The blow sent the gem flying backwards, crashing through several more trees. As Jasper started to stand, Opal's foot pressed down hard on her chest, knocking the wind from her.

Jasper groaned in pain, grasping at the leg that pinned her. Opal produced another arrow and aimed it directly into her face. This one she would certainly not be able to dodge. A blow that close to her gem would shatter her.

Jasper slowly shut her eyes.

 _This is it. I'm going to die._

The arrow was released and the blow was made inches from Jasper's head. She looked over where the blast had hit; close to her hair and enough to singe her face. Jasper looked up at Opal, who struggled internally with herself. Her tears were falling freely now and she backed away, dropping her bow and moaning.

Her four arms tightened their hold around her body. A haunting groan that sounded like a combination of Amethyst and Pearl. Her hands clawed at her face and she struggled to block out the sound in her head. Meeting Jasper's stare, Opal pleaded with her.

"Please... Jasper...go!" she begged. "I can't...control my...body!"

Jasper watched her, sitting up and making a move to advance. Her arms reached out, beseeching. "I can fight if I have to! If it means - "

"Go!" Opal begged, shouting now. "Find Steven!"

Jasper still hesitated.

Opal's hands were moving toward her bow. She clenched her teeth, struggling against the siren's influence. Jasper continued to hesitate before she realized that Opal was right. If she found Steven, maybe she would find the Heartstone and the influence that Opal was put under would end.

She turned and ran.

O

Steven moaned in pain, reaching up to touch his sore head. He felt tender near his ear and came back with a touch of blood. Struggling to stand, Steven approached the Heartstone, finding it constantly whipping with vines and thorns.

Steven watched in shock as the vines wrapped protectively around the Heartstone, forming an almost humanoid, squirming mass that screeched mechanically. It snarled, a human-like face wrapped in vines twisting with fear.

 _Stay away. Stay away._

Jasper emerged in the room, snarling with effort as she pulled her way through vines and thorns. Steven looked back at her, raising his shield.

"Jasper!" he cried. "Where's Pearl and Amethyst?"

Jasper grunted. A vine slapped her face and she seized it, struggling to hold it away as if it were a deadly serpent. "I'm A BIT BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"

Another screech and the two noticed that the humanoid mass of vines had begun moving toward them. It stalked toward Steven, attempting to reach for him.

Jasper struggled through the mass of thorns, grabbing handfulls of them. The sharp thorns sliced through her hands, but she pressed on. Steven could only watch in shock as she seized the Heartstone housed within the humanoid mass.

A scream.

A snarl of effort from Jasper.

 _No, don't!_

The humanoid mass grabbed uselessly at Jasper's arm, struggling to pull her away. Jasper slapped a large hand over its face, pushing back while pulling on the Heartstone. Vines snapped, screams pierced the air and the sounds abruptly silenced when Jasper pulled the Heartstone loose from its housing.

The vines collapsed in a pile at her feet. Jasper formed an orange bubble around it immediately, studying the thing for a moment before she looked down at Steven. He looked star-struck and Jasper flushed a little at the stare.

"What?" she snapped. "Don't look at me like that."

Steven grinned, his shield disappearing before he hugged Jasper's leg. "That was so amazing!" he exclaimed, "You saved me!"

Jasper nodded, sending the Heartstone on its way. She looked down at him, picking him up with ease to study the damages he had received from the thorns.

"Hm, you look damaged, but you'll survive." she replied, tartly.

Steven laughed when she sat him down. Then, he looked back anxiously. "Wait, where's Pearl and Amethyst?" he exclaimed.

Jasper and Steven both quickly rushed from the temple, stepping outside into sunlight. The lush gardens had all but been reduced to nothing more than decay. The trees were bare, devoid of leaves. There were no fruit trees blossoming, the rivers and streams had dried up and no fog had settled over the island.

Everything looked dead.

"Let's go." Jasper ordered.

The two ran through the dead forest; Steven had trouble keeping up with Jasper, so the gem picked him up with ease, hoisting him onto her shoulders. They looked around for signs of the other gems before finding Opal lying on her side.

"Opal!" Steven cried.

It took a few moments before Opal groaned, opening her eyes. She sat up, unfused into Amethyst and Pearl; both gems rubbed their heads and shook the last vestiges of the sound from them.

"Steven?" Pearl said, refusing to look at Jasper. "Did you get the stone?"

Steven shook his head. "Jasper did!" he told her.

Pearl and Amethyst looked rather ashamed by themselves.

"We were still aware of what we were doing," Pearl said, quietly. She looked up at Jasper. "Oh, stars. We knew what we did. But we couldn't - "

Jasper shook her head. "Don't worry about it." she interrupted. "That thing's gone now."

Steven looked concerned. "What happened?"

Amethyst looked away. "The Heartstone got into our heads. Made us form Opal and we almost shattered Jasper."

Steven gasped, covering his mouth with two hands.

"Let's just go home..." Pearl said, quietly.

O

Jasper didn't understand the reason behind the silence.

Pearl had refused to leave her room for the better part of the next day. She paced anxiously around the door, hoping that Pearl would leave and talk with her. Amethyst was no better. She spent her part of the day just wandering around on the beach in silence.

"Jasper, you're going to pit the floor." Garnet said, interrupting her gait.

Jasper looked toward the fusion, noticing that she was preparing something in the kitchen. She sighed impatiently and sat down on the floor.

"I don't understand what she's so upset about," she groused. "She didn't shatter me. She was under the influence of the Heartstone. It's not her fault."

Garnet shook her head. "Pearl doesn't see it that way."

"Well hiding in her room doesn't help!"

Garnet nodded. She walked up to the door and gave it a knock. "Pearl. Come out and talk to Jasper before she put a hole in the floor."

No response.

Jasper groaned, throwing her arms in the air. "Ugh! What's the PROBLEM?"

She stormed away in a huff.

Garnet gestured with one hand. "I know another way. Come on."

Jasper sighed impatiently and followed her into her room. Garnet showed her a path to the other temple rooms via the same trail that Steven had taken when he wanted to have Together Breakfast. Jasper used that same path to make her way to Pearl's room.

She found the gem sitting where she often did when she was meditating. Jasper grunted, scaling up the length of piping before she fell, falling behind Pearl with a loud, thunderous crash and curse. Pearl jumped, startled by the noise.

"Jasper?" she exclaimed, whirling. "How did you...?"

She looked up, spotting Garnet suspended nearby. The fusion flashed her a thumbs up and Pearl huffed with dismay.

"Is no place sacred in this temple?" she growled.

Jasper straightened, sitting up and frowning. "Why are you hiding in your room? I don't understand why you're upset."

Pearl sighed, sitting beside her. "Jasper, don't you see? I almost shattered you. You could have been killed, because of me."

Jasper didn't get it. "But you DIDN'T."

"I COULD HAVE."

"BUT YOU _DIDN'T_."

Pearl opened her mouth to argue. She furrowed her brow, not quite sure why Jasper was taking it so well. The thought of killing her sent shudders down her back. She had felt herself losing control to the siren's call of the island. It was her fault. She should have taken extra care. And she hadn't.

Jasper chuckled. "I'm made of stronger stuff than most gems." she reminded her. "None of your attacks even so much as grazed me."

She laughed, but stopped when she noticed Pearl wasn't laughing. Or smiling. She was serious. The thought of what had happened clearly upset her.

"I won't hurt someone else I love..." Pearl told her. She shut her eyes, lowering her head. "...again."

Jasper sighed, moving closer to her. Pearl made a surprised sound when Jasper put her arms around her, pulling her into her lap.

"Listen," she said, evenly. The roles were reversed and Jasper sounded so sure of herself this time. "I don't care about the 'what-could-have-happened'. I'm only worried about the now."

Pearl raised an eyebrow. She smirked a little. "Who are you and what have you done with Jasper?" she said, laughing.

Jasper made a mocking grin of insult. "No, I'm serious. While I was out there, that thing tried to use me too. With a false image of my Diamond."

Pearl's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. And I realized something," Jasper's features flushed a little. She struggled to attempt to find the right words. "I have you and... you know... feelings and..." She growled, looking away when Pearl started at her affectionately. "Ugh. You know what I'm trying to say."

Pearl laughed and nodded, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "So, are you saying that you love me too?"

Jasper huffed indignantly. "Whatever..."

Pearl laughed, giving her a little kiss on her cheek. "Honestly." she said, shaking her head.

Jasper rolled her eyes. Then, she smiled, somehow proud of herself. "That thing couldn't control me. I was able to walk away."

"Was it hard?"

"Very."

Pearl smiled, leaning against her chest and relaxing under the warmth of her powerful form. She opened her eyes slightly, staring down at the scarred patches on Jasper's arm. Her fingers lightly rubbed it, recollecting how far they'd come together.

"I'm honored that I was on your mind." she said.

Jasper chuckled. "I couldn't get you out of my head if I wanted to."

Pearl's eyes widened and she grinned, straightening in Jasper's arms to look at her. "Did you just make another joke?" she exclaimed.

"Shut up..."

Meanwhile, Yellow Diamond was making her way through throngs of followers. She was tailed by her pearl, discussing a plan regarding the corrupted gypsum. The pearl had barely been listening to her; she could only hear the sounds of the gypsum's roars.

The corruption was different to what she had read of in the Rebellion. It looked like decay. Rot.

Yellow Diamond smiled her approval, delighted by something that White Diamond was saying to her over a communication channel.

No questions.

The little pearl could not ask questions, though many were on her mind.

"...Let this be a warning to them."

The pearl watched as the corruption was launched from Yellow Diamond's ship. The sight of it disappearing into the void of space left questions.

 _Will I be next?_

O

 _Note -_ The end was inspired by the song "Come on Up to the House" by Tom Waits.


	28. Chapter 28:Gem Dance

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Gem Dance**

It was Valentine's Day.

Jasper didn't understand the nature of it, so Steven explained it to her via images from the "internet" and videos of ridiculous swooning human females. Some of them made Jasper cringe in disgust. Why were humans so obnoxious about this particular holiday?

Amethyst entered the house, holding a handful of mail in her hands. "Uh, we got an invitation from Mayor Dewey."

"An invitation?" Steven exclaimed, excited by the idea. "Quick, read it!"

While Amethyst opened the letter and read it out loud, Jasper had chosen to occupy herself with videos of cats doing ridiculous things. She occasionally chuckled.

"Earth mammals are so ridiculous." she murmured, to herself.

"...and you are cordially invited to the Annual Beach City Valentines Day Fundraiser." Amethyst read. She made a face and blew a rasberry sound. "Boring!"

"I've heard of those!" Steven said. "They're like parties for charity - or something. Maybe we should go. It might be fun."

"Hm, okay. If it's a party." Amethyst replied.

After a while, Pearl exited her room and found Steven playing with a gyro magnet. Jasper sat beside him and watched with rapt attentiveness. Her head occasionally moved back and forth as she followed the movements of the toy.

"It's going to fall." she said.

Steven shook his head. "It's not going to fall."

"It's going to fall."

"No, it's not, Jasper. I promise."

"Jasper?" Pearl said, practically beaming with excitement. "Are you busy at the moment?"

Jasper was focused intently on the gyro toy. "No, not real..." She sighed impatiently at the thing. "It's going to fall! I swear it is!"

"Jasper, I'd like for you to come with me." Pearl told her, "I have a surprise."

Immediately, Jasper looked interested. She straightened and stood up. "Surprise?"

"Yes, Garnet suggested I wait until later tonight, but ooh, I'm too excited to wait!"

She giggled and danced in her spot. Jasper smiled a little, curious by what it was she was planning. So she shrugged and followed Pearl to the warp pad. Pearl brightened and pulled a small cloth from her gem.

"I want you to keep your eyes covered." she said. "Trust me!"

Jasper glanced skeptically at the others, who shrugged their shoulders. Pearl looked so excited, so she decided to go along with it.

She took the cloth and wrapped it around her eyes. "Alright, now what?"

"You'll see!" Pearl said, eager.

The warp pad activated, sending them on their way.

O

Garnet had been waiting for the two gems to arrive. She was leaning on a doorway that had been partially submerged in earth. Statues around her were destroyed and only one particular statue stood with its face carved in the image of Pink Diamond.

She looked up at the sound of warp pad activity nearby and could hear Pearl and Jasper talking with each other.

"Can I look now?"

"Not yet. We're almost there."

Garnet smiled when she sat Pearl leading Jasper on with one hand in hers. They entered the doorway, stepping into a chamber filled with rows upon rows of books. Towers of shelves filled with tomes and documents that could have ever existed in history. It was dimly lit by a string of torches lining the walls.

"Well, I hear echoing, so I know we're not outside anymore." Jasper quipped, curling her lips. "This better not be a trick."

"It's not, I promise." Pearl assured her.

She stopped and gently started to remove Jasper's blind fold. "Okay, you can look now."

Jasper blinked a little, looking around the room. Immediately, her features smoothed out in shock. She paced around the room, as if she was a child reliving a long-forgotten place.

"I...I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "Is this really...?"

Pearl grinned happily, nodding and clapping her hands in self-applause. "Yes! Garnet found this place after her mission and we've spent the better part of the weekend cleaning it out for you!"

It certainly showed. Pearl's attention to cleanliness was obvious in the way the books had been neatly organized and how the dust had been swept clean from every inch of the room. Jasper couldn't believe what she was seeing.

This was Pink Diamond's personal library.

"I - I thought this place had been destroyed." she gasped, awestruck.

She began to quickly search the entire library, all the while Pearl and Garnet watched her. She scaled up ladders, jumped over cracks in the floor and chattered excitedly the entire time. Pearl smiled at Garnet and the fusion returned the smile.

"This is all where it should be!" Jasper was heard behind a shelf of books. "I cannot believe you actually found - It's really here!"

"Well, I really hope you find this gift satisfactory, Jasper." Pearl told her.

Jasper hadn't been listening. She sat down and started to read one of the books. She remembered when Pink Diamond could be found here, enjoying various gem literature. Not only did gems write their most important history on the walls, Pink Diamond kept fascinating tales and stories in a library of her own.

It had been a gift from White Diamond, which was strange when Jasper had witnessed the gift herself. White Diamond had never been one for such things.

 _"I trust this offering is suitable, sister."_

 _Pink Diamond was delighted with the rows of books. She picked one up and paged through it before quickly embracing White Diamond._

 _"Thank you, sister!" she exclaimed. "I adore it!"_

 _White Diamond did not react to the embrace. Pink Diamond immediately pulled away, lowering her head with embarrassment. She cleared her throat and crossed her hands in front of her._

 _White Diamond nodded her head. "It is customary for all members of the Diamond Authority to extend the arrival of a new Diamond a gift. This library had been a place for me to contemplate. I am certain it will do the same for you."_

 _Jasper watched the exchange with a smile on her face._

Pink Diamond had read stories to her sometimes. Perhaps that explained why she loved books. Maybe they reminded her of happier times.

Later, Pearl was reading a story to Jasper, emphasizing the tale with thrusts of her spear, dramatic poses and silly voices. Jasper just smiled as she watched her.

She was happy.

O

Jasper and Pearl returned to the temple, talking and holding each other's hands. Amethyst thrust the invitation up to them.

"Guys! We got an invitation from the major." she told them.

Pearl took it and looked surprised. "An invitation?" She smiled now. "A dance! Oh, this looks like fun! We should go."

Jasper frowned, leaning to the side to see. "A dance? Humans have these?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah. It's for charity."

Jasper didn't seem like she understood. "Why would a dance help charity in any way?"

The others thought about it.

They didn't know how to answer.

But they decided to go to the dance anyway. Pearl helped Jasper properly dress herself in a suit. This one was orange and looked close to her form color. Pearl wore a white dress. All the while, Jasper struggled with the tie.

She started to put the hat on, but Pearl stopped her. After a moment of contemplation, she chuckled and set it back on Jasper's head.

"Wear the hat if it makes you happy." she said, laughing.

Jasper smirked. "I will."

"You look very nice, Jasper." Pearl told her, patting her shoulder. "We'll be the talk of the dance!"

Jasper seemed to think about something. She made a face when Pearl took her arm and they walked outside. Pearl sensed the stare and looked up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I didn't get you anything."

"I...don't follow."

"You've found my Diamond's library. Steven says on Valentines Day, you're supposed to give a gift." Jasper's features filled with disappointed. "I don't have anything to give you."

Pearl chuckled. "You already gave me a gift."

"I did?" Jasper looked lost.

Pearl leaned her head on her shoulder as they walked. "You."

Jasper sputtered a laugh. "Oh, be serious!"

"I am! You're the gift that keeps giving!"

"That's awful!"

"No, I'm wonderful!"

The Fundraiser took place in the high school gymnasium. There were a lot of familiar faces and the gems piled their way inside. Jasper noticed bizarre and goofy decorations of hearts, a human infant with wings and a bow. So strange. But not unlike the festivals on Homeworld.

Steven and Connie were dressed for the dance too. Jasper smiled when Steven extended his hand to Connie.

"May I have this dance?" he said.

Connie giggled. "You may!"

Pearl leaned over to Jasper when she spotted a table filled with treats. "I'll bring you something," she said. "Wait here."

Jasper nodded. She watched Pearl make her way to the table, but her smile disappeared when Mayor Dewey walked up, beginning a conversation with Pearl. Pearl was smiling and talking as she was known to do. The human man seemed to blush, wiggle a finger in the collar of his shirt.

"You look very lovely tonight!" he said, failing to see Jasper coming up to them.

"Yeah." Jasper said, stepping between the two and sizing him up. Her voice had dropped lower, brimming with jealousy. "She does. Now admire something else if you know what's good for you."

Mayor Dewey paled at the threat. "I was just...uhm..."

Pearl laughed, embarrassed. "Now, now, Jasper. There's no need for that. This is Mayor Dewey. He leads this town, to put it delicately."

Mayor Dewey grinned sheepishly. "OH! Well, I wouldn't quite put it like that!" he said. "I'd like to think of myself as a face of the people!"

Jasper wasn't smiling.

Pearl looked at her, realizing that the gem was sizing him up, intimidated by his approach. While she found the thought of someone so willing to jump for her, she didn't want to have any mess on her hands should Jasper attempt to flex her... 'gemhood'.

"It's fine, Mayor." Pearl told him. "Jasper is my consort."

"Consort. I see." Mayor Dewey said, clenching his teeth with both disappointment and embarrassment. "I'll just..." He quickly walked off, grumbling something that sounded like 'lucky woman'.

Jasper watched him go with a suspicious scowl on her face. Pearl smiled and handed her a plate with cake on it.

"Jasper, come on." she soothed. "Don't worry about him. Let's have fun tonight."

O

While the others danced, Lapis and Peridot were sitting alone on the sidelines in separate chairs. The music playing was probably older by human standards, but it was nice. Peridot glanced over at her. She slowly moved toward the other gem, sitting in every seat.

Once she was close enough, she looked over at Lapis. "Uhm...you wanna dance?" she asked.

"No." Lapis answered.

Peridot looked disappointed. "Yeah. It's dumb."

Lapis glanced over at her, noticing the way that Peridot fidgeted with her hands. Her features smoothed out a little.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I'm not very good." Peridot admitted, with a shrug. "But it seemed like something to ask."

"Okay." Lapis said. "Let's dance."

Peridot smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

Lapis took her hand and helped her stand. Both gems wandered onto the dance floor. Peridot beamed happily and looked over toward Steven, who was dancing with Connie. She seemed so proud of herself, so delighted that Steven couldn't resist a thumbs up to her.

The dance was slow. Pleasant. Pearl was resting her head on Jasper's shoulder and they danced together. Pearl never felt so at peace. It made her think about all the times she had fought with Jasper. Her and the others. How far they had come.

It was something she never wanted to lose again.

"Pearl?" Jasper's voice was quiet. Almost shy.

"Mm, yes?"

"I...uh...wanted to thank you." Jasper said.

"For what?"

"For...you know..."

Jasper's struggle with her words made Pearl look up at her curiously. She looked at Jasper expectantly, watching the internal struggle for a few moments more before she smiled.

"It's okay." she assured her. "You can tell me."

Jasper exhaled. "Just...thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

It took a few moments for Pearl to understand. Realization lit her face and she smiled. She knew what Jasper had been trying to tell her. Jasper blushed a little. Then, she looked up toward Sour Cream; the human who seemed to be in charge of the music in the room.

She whispered something to Pearl; the action was caught by Steven and Connie. They looked at them, curious by what Jasper was saying.

Pearl's features lit up and she giggled. Then, she looked at Jasper, a challenge in her tone. "If you think you can keep up."

Jasper grinned, a fire glittering in her eyes.

She approached Sour Cream. "You! I assume you're responsible for the music in this room?"

Sour Cream nodded. "Uh...sure?"

"Play something a little more...rigorous." Jasper ordered.

Sour Cream thought about it for a moment before he smiled, relieved by the request - or demand in Jasper's case. "Finally!" he said. "This party was a real snores-fest."

He scrolled through various instruments and selected a song that filled the room with an upbeat, and powerful sound. A song that the gems didn't quite place. But Steven and Connie seemed delighted by the change. Everyone in the room did as well because the humans began to dance in time with it.

Jasper smirked at Pearl, gesturing with one hand for her to approach.

Pearl smiled back, twirled once before taking Jasper's offered hand. Both gems danced in time with the loud, fast-paced music. She laughed with pleasure and Jasper laughed with her.

Once Mayor Dewey began the fundraising discussion, Pearl and Jasper decided to spend some time alone outside together.

"See? I told you you'd have fun." Pearl said.

Jasper murmured an affirmative. Then, her features turned sour. "That human..."

"Oh, don't worry about him. Humans are like that, but I assure you, he's no threat." Pearl smiled now. "Though I have to admit, I was flattered seeing you flex your gemhood for me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Pearl was familiar with how gems would assert their dominance at times. She had seen it more often than most when she served under the Diamond Authority. Jasper was a gem of that particular sort. She did feel flattered that Jasper would fight for her, but she really had no pleasure in seeing the humans of Beach City ostracize her for attacking their mayor.

"Fair enough." Pearl said, with a chuckle.

They took a seat together on a wall, just watching the moon.

"Do you miss it?" Jasper asked.

"Hm?" Pearl looked at her. "Miss what?"

"Space."

Pearl sighed. "So much. I miss exploring the stars. Seeing other worlds."

She thought about her place here on Earth, about how at odds she sometimes felt with it. But protecting the planet had been important to Rose. It had always been something that kept her here. As well as Steven and the others.

"Maybe one day we can do it," Jasper said, smiling. "We can travel together. Just you and me."

She perked up, delighted by the possibility.

"Maybe visit the colonies! There are these enormous indiginous lifeforms I've collected as trophies! Bigger than any gem warship!"

She laughed, savoring the memories. Pearl smiled at her, nodding. Seeing Jasper look so confident and revelling in the attention she was giving her felt different as opposed to past battles. She actually seemed happier.

"Alright, we can do it sometime." she said.

"Really?" Jasper asked, a little surprised, but happy.

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"No, I've never had anyone want that before."

Suddenly, Jenny Pizza was there, taking a picture of them with her phone. Both Jasper and Pearl had blinked in the picture and she laughed.

"You two looked so cute!" she said, "I had to get a picture of you!"

Jasper rolled her eyes, watching as the human quickly rushed off to join Steven and Connie. They seemed to be quite happy with the ridiculous antics.

"Do all humans like to do that?" Jasper quipped.

While the gems continued to associate with the human event, the ship that housed the corrupted Yellow Gypsum crashed into the ocean hundreds of miles away. The window roared open with a pneumatic hiss and an agonized groan filled the air. A long, dangerous clawed arm reached out and the Yellow Gypsum crawled free.

O

 _Note -_ I had to do a little Peridot and Lapis. Honestly, I ship them all the same. Also, I'm not sure how fundraisers work entirely, but I do remember seeing a lot of them on my favorite TV shows, so I wanted something cute like this.

The calm before the storm, as it were.

Also, I had an idea of how the Yellow Gypsum might look corrupted. Look up "Eldrazi Mimic" from Magic the Gathering.


	29. Chapter 29:Night Terror

There may be some disturbing or slightly upsetting elements here. I don't really think so myself, but I'm just putting it out there just to be safe.

 **Nuke Tremor** , thanks for noticing that. I edited it. LOL.

~O~

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Night Terror**

 _Roooossseeee..._

Steven awoke from sleep at the sound of moaning.

A chattering hiss and a wheezing, like air leaving a balloon.

A plea for mercy.

Standing up, he watched Lion awaken too. Both of them looked at each other and Steven felt a tenseness in the large cat's frame. Something definitely felt different tonight. Something unsettling.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, softly.

Lion didn't answer, naturally. Instead, he stood closer to Steven, his haunches raised and his fur bristling with uncertainty. Steven patted his face comfortingly before they walked outside onto the front porch. They noticed Jasper standing there, watching the horizon with a deeply focused frown.

"Jasper?" Steven said.

"Shh," Jasper whispered, "Be quiet."

"Do you hear it too?" Steven asked, approaching her.

Jasper nodded her head. "Something's out there."

Steven was uneasy by the thought. He didn't know what Jasper was looking for or what she suspected she saw. He felt a chill run down his back.

"What do you think it is?" he asked her.

Jasper frowned. She didn't know.

The following morning, Garnet, Jasper and Pearl were walking through the woods just outside of Beach City in search of a corrupted gem. Garnet had sensed it - which Jasper suspected was what she had felt on her own. But that was a warrior's instinct and not necessarily an act of future vision.

When they came to a clearing, Garnet stopped at the sight of yellowish fluid that soaked the trees. Some of them appeared to have been snapped in half by something enormous. Pearl bent down, touched some of the fluid with two fingers and sniffed it.

She grimaced. "UGH. It smells awful!" she said, shaking the goo from her hand.

After a few moments, she walked alongside Jasper. "What could have done this?"

"I don't know. This is new." Jasper replied, frowning.

"There's nothing here," Garnet told them, scanning their surroundings. "We've been searching for hours. We should return to the temple and regroup again tomorrow."

"Alright, but we should really think about what Steven had heard last night," Pearl reminded her. "We didn't take the Robanoids seriously and look what happened."

"That's right." Garnet agreed. "Don't worry. I'll continue the search on my own later. You and Jasper have your own time to spend together."

Pearl's features lit up. "Oh! That's right! Fusion training!"

Jasper smiled at the thought.

The two visited the Ancient Sky Arena where Connie and Steven were waiting for them. They both brightened when they saw them arrive.

"Alright, you two," Pearl said, "Jasper agreed to help with fusion training today."

Steven looked at Jasper with a grin. "Really?"

Jasper chuckled. "Really. And don't think I'll pull any punches, either."

Pearl extended her hand. "Shall we?"

Jasper smiled and took it. Connie and Steven watched as the two gems disappeared in clouds of light, replaced by the large form of Carnelian. The gem fusion smiled down at the two children.

"Alright. Form Stevonnie and show me what you're made of." she said.

Steven and Connie did just that; they performed a little dance, holding both hands together. Their forms disappeared in the same fashion as Pearl and Jasper; Carnelian took a few steps back, watching as Stevonnie appeared.

"Nice to meet you again, Carnelian," they said.

Carnelian chuckled. "Yes, well... Hopefully this introduction will be less unpleasant as when we took on Onyx." she replied.

Stevonnie smiled in return. Then, she straightened. "So, what are we training today?"

Carnelian inhaled, held it and exhaled slowly. "Well, as it is, we are both in need of focus during fusion," she said, walking across the arena. Her four legs moved as if she were gliding on water. "So I thought we could practice together. A sparring session, if you will."

Stevonnie nodded and retrieved Rose's sword that had been lying next to a duffel bag. The shield was produced on their arm.

"Alright, let's dance!" Stevonnie said, smiling.

The entire afternoon was spent training; Carnelian conjuring up a spear that collided with Stevonnie's sword. The training was more methodical than what they were used to. Pearl and Jasper must have been applying both of their fighting skills in the equation. They were working as one, which was what Onyx had accused them of NOT doing.

"No, no," Carnelian chided, furrowed her brow. "That stance is clumsy in battle! I told you this before." Her voice carried the sing-song tone that Pearl was known for. "Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered..."

Stevonnie sighed. "Sorry. I guess Steven's just thinking about what he heard last night."

Carnelian's features smoothed out. "I know. So am I."

"It's just, we've never had this feeling before." Stevonnie continued, worry lighting their face. "This is different. We know it is."

Carnelian nodded. "Garnet's going to continue the search. Training is important. We've told you this." she said. "Now, let's continue."

So the training resumed for the rest of the afternoon.

O

"Movie night!"

Steven made the announcement that evening while the others crowded around the television in his room. Jasper had been intently watching popcorn cook in the microwave. Steven tripped and nearly knocked a few bowls over. But Jasper had caught him with one hand and stopped the bowls from falling with the other.

Pearl remembered when she had been a servant for Rose Quartz. How she had been clumsy enough only a few times.

 _"You stupid thing!"_

 _Pearl raised her arm to her head, fortunate the mask that covered her face wasn't showing her fear. The gem that she had spilled a mess onto almost struck her, had it not been for Rose stepping between them and trapping the gem's wrist in her hand._

 _"You'll not strike my pearl while I'm here." Rose's voice was soft, but tapered with an edge that could freeze the room._

 _"You need to keep better control over your servants. Or someone else will."_

 _Pearl kept her head lowered when the gem walked away. Rose helped her stand, her touch going from hard to soft when she handled her._

 _"Forgive me," Pearl said, softly. "I'll clean this mess and not inconvenience you anymore."_

 _Rose chuckled, her voice light with disbelief. "Pearl, honestly; it was a mistake. There's no need to worry about it."_

 _"You are far more kind than a pearl deserves."_

 _Rose's nose scrunched a little at the words, as if they tasted sour. "Everything deserves kindness, Pearl." she reminded her._

 _"Not I, my Quartz. Not a pearl."_

 _"Oh, enough of this." Rose said, pulling Pearl's hand away as she had attempted to clean it with a cloth - something sweet and fruity scented. "Don't worry about the mess right now."_

Rose had been so kind to her. So welcoming. Pearl knew she didn't deserve it. But Rose was always there to make her feel as if she was everything. And now, she had Jasper to do that. What a funny turn of events her life had taken.

The gems gathered in front of the television. Jasper had an enormous bowl of popcorn in her lap. Amethyst sprayed some whip cream into the bowl and Jasper, without looking down at her, said "thanks". They started watching It Came From Beneath The Sink.

Jasper was laughing at a lot of the frightening scenes that had Amethyst and Steven holding each other. Garnet was making a disgusted face. After a few moments, they all looked at Jasper, who continued shoveling popcorn into her mouth.

"She is DYING! How is that funny?" Amethyst exclaimed.

Jasper grinned at her. "Yeah, she's so pitiful!"

The other gems simply started at her strangely why she continued to laugh at the terrified screams coming from the television.

As the night went by, the corrupted Yellow Gypsum had made her way through the woods of Beach City. Half of her face had been horribly mutated between humanoid and nightmarish. Yellow fluid poured from her mouth and form.

 _"Roooossseeeeee..."_ she groaned.

O

Steven awoke in the middle of the night again to the sounds of moaning. He found Jasper and Pearl awake and watching the window. The two look at him and they were guarded. Pearl was holding her spear in her hands.

"Steven, go back to sleep." Pearl whispered.

"No. I can't." Steven whispered back.

"We should check it out." Pearl said, looking at Jasper.

Jasper nodded an affirmative.

Both gems walked outside and eventually, Steven followed them. Pearl turned and flicked her spear behind her, gesturing for him to go back to the temple.

"Steven! Get back inside!" she hissed.

"No!" he argued. "What if you guys need help?"

Jasper shook her head. "We don't need help."

"Please? Just in case!"

A sigh from both of them. Pearl shrugged her shoulders and Jasper didn't see a need to argue. She just wanted to find whatever it was that was out there and put an end to it. So Steven was permitted to follow them down the street.

There was more streaks of yellow as they drew closer to the woods. Splatters that reminded them of a horrific bloodbath, much like from the movie they had watched. Looking back at it, Steven could see how watching a horror movie before a fight may have not been the best idea.

 _"Roooossse..."_

The sick, wheezing call froze the three of them in their places. Jasper's helmet appeared on her head, Steven produced his shield and Pearl stood at the ready with her spear.

The Yellow Gypsum crawled her way through the trees, still pouring yellow pools from her mouth and form. Her wide, unseeing eye suddenly focused on the three. She gave a screech that had them shielding their ears from it.

 _"Sheee..."_ Yellow Gypsum moaned, tears pouring from her good eye. _"Sh-She told me... It would stop... She said... She promised me...if I found Rose...the pain would stop... But no, I can't..."_

They were frozen there, staring at the corruption. Steven raised one hand. "Please, let me heal you." he said, "I bet if I - "

When he mentioned 'healing', the Yellow Gypsum went berserk, screaming and charging at them. Pearl, Steven and Jasper jumped out of the way in separate directions. The Yellow Gypsum crawled haphazardly across the ground, sending sprays of yellow everywhere.

 _"Don't touch me!"_ she screamed, wild with agony and rage.

"We can help you!" Steven cried, narrowly missing the swing of a tendril on the Gypsum's back.

 _"You can't, you can't..."_

The Gypsum charged for Jasper now and the gem caught her arms in two hands, struggling to hold her back. The force of the corruption pushed Jasper back in the dirt; she snarled with effort and sprays of yellow struck her face. The smell was horrible.

Like rot.

Pearl jumped onto the Gypsum's back, driving her spear into her back. Another fierce scream, a collection of unholy hisses and wails. Steven backed away, narrowly avoiding being trampled by the Gypsum. She threw Pearl from her back and tossed Jasper into the ground.

Steven acted quickly and formed an enormous bubble around the Yellow Gypsum, stopping her from attacking the other two.

Jasper and Pearl stood up, staring at the frightening abberation housed within the pink bubble. She screamed again, slamming her head against the bubble. It sent a spray of saliva in a sticky, disgusting smear across the surface.

"What should we do?" Pearl asked, "If we poof her, we won't know where she came from."

"I know where she came from." Jasper said, staring at the Gypsum's remnants of her uniform. "She's a Yellow Gypsum; a guard of Yellow Diamond's colonies. But she's nothing. Just security."

"Maybe Peridot might know?" Steven suggested.

"I don't know, Steven." Pearl seemed doubtful, for some reason.

"Well, we have to try." he pointed out. "Let's find out why she's like this before we poof her."

O

Peridot studied the bubbled corruption, who was now lying on her side, hyperventilating. Her sides heaved in rapid time with her breaths. Her eye followed every movement of the watching gems that morning. Narrowed and wide. She looked like a sick horse to Steven. He had seen some of them outside of Beach City before.

Or maybe she was weak and frightened.

"Her form is breaking down," Peridot said, features filled with uncertainty. "This is similar to the corruption of other gem life, but...not."

She wanted to get a closer look, so she gestured for Steven to remove the bubble.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked, worried.

"I'm sure. She's exhausted most of her primary energy. She's no threat right now." Peridot assured him.

Jasper couldn't take her eyes off of the Yellow Gypsum. Why would she have been sent in this state? What was Homeworld planning? Did they know more than Onyx had suggested? It made her feel an unusual feeling of unease.

Peridot touched the Yellow Gypsum's sides, leaning close.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. "What is your purpose here?"

No response. Just constant hyperventilating.

Peridot exhaled, removing her hand and coming back with a slimy ooze. She grimaced in disgust and shook her hand free of it.

"That's disgusting!" she cried.

The Yellow Gypsum began to rumble, delirious from the pain and corruption. _"I used to...dance with her..."_ she rumbled, causing the gems around her to react in surprise, _"I used to dance... With her... She loved to dance. Do you love to dance?"_

Peridot sighed, a mixture of sympathy and disappointment. "Her mind is going." she told them. "She won't be of any use to us. We should put her out of her misery now."

Jasper saw a flash of memory fall in front of her eyes. She remembered holding Kunzite and hearing the same gem inform her of that. Garnet took a step forward, her gauntlets appearing on her hands before she knelt down and gently stroked the Yellow Gypsum's head with one hand. The petting stopped her hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry you had to endure this," Garnet told her. "Be at peace."

For a moment, the Yellow Gypsum's jaws hung slack. Then, her good eye seemed to fill with relief. She croaked out her words and a single tear slid down her cheek.

 _"Thank you..."_

Garnet nodded and raised her fist. A single blow to her head and the Yellow Gypsum disappeared in a poof of smoke. Her gem lay in the puddle of yellow that had formed. Garnet bubbled it and sent it on its way. But Jasper had been staring at the place she used to occupy.

She sensed Pearl watching her with worry and looked at her.

"What?" she asked, quiet.

Pearl shook her head. "Nothing. It's just... I've never seen you look scared before."

For once, Jasper didn't offer a retort. No witty sarcasm.

Pearl was right.

This had scared her.

O

 _Note -_ For the fight between the gems and the corrupted Gypsum I listened to the OST for Father Gascoigne from Bloodborne. The second half anyway. Also the OST for Cleric Beast. Give them a listen if you'd like. Also, its movements functioning a lot like William Birkin's boss fight in Darkside Chronicles. The growls and snarls used too.

Hey, I play a lot of video games.

I listen to a lot of game OST's for fight scenes to give me inspiration. LOL.


	30. Chapter 30:Gem Home Movies

**Drafteedragon** \- I totally ship Lapidot too. ;)

 **opalthehappypanda** \- I am really glad you gave the fic a chance! :) As for adding new chapters every day? I'm kinda winging it for the most part, to be honest. LOL. Plus, the fact that everyone has such great things to say about it makes me more inspired to write. (FYI, I love your avatar.)

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty: Gem Home Movies**

Steven turned the camera on and he wandered around the temple.

"Okay, so...this is our kitchen," he said, narrating the video.

He made his way over to Amethyst, who was making a pie. She looked up at the camera pointed at her and tilted her head.

"Steven? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making some videos for my TubeTube channel." Steven told her. "Want to be in it?"

"Okay." Amethyst wolfed down the entire pie in a single gulp.

Steven switched the camera off. When he turned it on again, Amethyst was standing behind the counter, surrounded by plates of food. Steven held a timer in his hand and quickly rushed to her side after setting up the camera on a tripod.

"Food eating contest!" he exclaimed, grinning.

Both of them began to shovel food into their mouths shortly after Steven hit the timer. Their antics sent scraps and mess all over the kitchen floor and doors.

"Steven! Amethyst!"

Pearl's shocked voice caused them to look over. Steven quickly picked up the camera and pointed it in Pearl's direction. She was standing on the warp pad, hands on her head.

"What are you doing? You're making a mess!" she exclaimed.

"We're making videos for my TubeTube channel, Pearl." Steven told her. "It's a food-eating contest. Did you want to join in?"

A sigh from Pearl. She grimaced as the camera was pointed in her face. "Steven, no. We have to work on understanding Yellow Diamond's plan. If this is the start of something, we must be ready for..."

She trailed off when she noticed that the camera in Steven's hands had gotten closer and closer to her face. Sighing, Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Pearl. This is really fun!" Steven said, in a sing-song-voice.

Pearl stared at the camera for a few moments. She murmured with discontent.

O

Steven switched the camera on again, focusing on Garnet as she stood outside. She was surrounded by tables covered with jars of pickles.

"Okay, now Garnet is going to demonstrate the proper way to open pickle jars," Steven narrated, "Now I know a lot of you at home struggle constantly, so she's here to help. Okay, Garnet. I'm recording. Whenever you're ready."

Garnet stood there in silence for a moment before she readied her gauntlets. She raised one arm and gave a loud, powerful yell.

The camera cut out for a second in static. When it started back up, Steven was wiping pickle juice from the lens. He sighed and shook his head before focusing the camera on the mess of jars around him. Garnet seemed proud of herself.

"They're opened." she said.

"O-kay..." Steven replied, "That's one way to do it."

He shut the camera off.

When they were back inside, Steven was watching the video he had recorded and uploaded to his TubeTube channel. The camera was still on and recording him laughing the entire time. Garnet sat beside him and watched it.

"Look at all the views!" he said. "Garnet, everyone loves you!"

Garnet smiled. "Humans seem to love these videos quite a lot. It's no wonder they waste a lot of time on the internet."

She stood up, gave Steven a pet on his head before making her way downstairs. Steven chuckled and decided to edit more videos he still had saved on his tablet.

Then, after a few hours had passed, he could hear Peridot and Jasper talking to one another outside. Curious, he stood up and started to leave, but not before taking his camera and walking out onto the porch. He spotted the two gems on the beach, surprisingly quite civil.'

"...you punched an Injector leg through my chest, I'm allowed to hold a grudge." Jasper snapped.

Peridot shifted uneasily. "Oh...you remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, you were going to kill Steven. What else was I supposed to do?"

Jasper inhaled deeply. "I'll get you back for that. Don't think I won't."

"Don't you have anything better to do than worry so much about getting revenge?"

"Don't YOU?"

Peridot sighed through her nose. "Look, Jasper; I'm sorry. Really, I am. But I've learned a lot on my time here with the Crystal Gems. And from the humans in their company. It's that we can't change the past, but we can choose to move forward and live."

Jasper, surprisingly, had no argument.

They both looked over their shoulders, sensing the camera on them and Steven quickly darted off with a yelp.

"AH! I wasn't listening!" he cried, "I'm sorry!"

O

The camera switched on.

Steven excitedly rushed out of frame, but returned with a sign that was labeled "AMETHYST vs JASPER". He held it up to the camera, making trumpet sounds in the process.

Once he pulled the sign away, Amethyst and Jasper were there. Amethyst shapeshifted into "The Purple Puma" and stood in a perfect stance.

"Come on, sis!" she said, grinning, "Show me what you got!"

Jasper stared skeptically into the camera. "I'm not doing this. It's stupid."

Amethyst tapped her shoulder, continuing to taunt her. "Come on! What, scared I'm gonna kick your butt? Let's do it!"

Jasper rolled her eyes and made a face. She continued to endure Amethyst's pestering before finally grabbing her. The two rolled around in the sand and Steven watched with a laugh.

O

Steven began to record his reactions to movie trailers while Jasper watched with him. They both were off-screen and commented on each one.

"I can't believe they have a trailer for Dogcopter Five!" Steven said.

"What's a dogcopter?" Jasper asked.

"Shh! It's starting!"

The video opened with a simple troll running across the screen, giggling. Steven sighed impatiently and Jasper scoffed.

"Ah, troll." Steven said.

He clicked the LIKE button underneath.

"Why did you like it?" she asked.

"Ah, I just have a lot of love to give." Steven said, with amusement in his voice.

O

Another video that started up with "Jasper VS A Spider".

The camera had been placed in the cabinet, as not to be seen. The video continued with Jasper sitting on a chair while reading a book. She reached for a glass, but spotted a spider crawling across the counter. She scowled at it and raised her hand, palm out.

She slapped it down, but the spider skidded across her arm. Jasper grunted furiously and struggled to slap it off of her.

It simply bounced away across the floor and Jasper snarled.

"Don't run from me, you little..." she spat.

She grabbed chair and tossed it, smashing the wood to splinters. The spinder continued on and she pursued it through the house, tossing things and smashing her fist through the floors. The spider had crawled up the wall, so Jasper had produced her helmet and drove her head into the wall.

The spider had, unfortunately, skittered up onto the ceiling.

"Oh, you think you're safe up there, Earth insect?" she bellowed, "I am a Quartz soldier with thousands of years experience in combat! You are a stupid, furry little thing with no other purpose than to PERISH! I will NOT BE BESTED!"

She grabbed a plant and threw it.

The video cut out, but returned with Pearl talking with Jasper in the kitchen now, trying to understand the mess. The others were also there with them.

"I was trying to kill a spider." Jasper argued.

"With what, the whole house?" Amethyst said, cackling.

"Maybe." Jasper shot back.

Pearl sighed. "Jasper, honestly, it was just a spider. Why would you need to - "

Jasper was listening to Pearl's discussion for a few moments more until she glanced down when the spider crawled across their path.

"Hold on." she said, raising a finger to Pearl.

She grabbed a potted plant and began to beat the spider with it. The others jumped and recoiled, staring at her in disbelief as it continued for several long moments. Finally, Jasper looked up at them with a smile of absolute pride.

"I got it." she said.

O

The camera started up in the grocery store. Steven was whistling and walking down each aisle while Jasper waited outside.

"Well, the most important meal of the day starts with breakfast!" he said. "And Connie and I are going to pick up some cereal, so..."

He looked up and focused the camera on Connie now. She blushed a little and looked away.

"Steven, come on, don't record me." she said. "I'm not that interesting."

"Aww, come on. You are to interesting. My followers like you."

Connie smiled, still blushing. Then, she looked over her shoulder and Steven followed her with the camera. They focused on Jasper, who had taken a spot on a bench next to an old man while he chose to feed some of the seagulls with pieces of bread. The man looked unfamiliar to Steven; he was wearing a heavy rain coat, a fishing hat and muddy boots.

The camera shut off.

When it turned on, it was focused on Jasper and the old man from behind some bushes.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, with a skeptical frown.

"Feeding the seagulls," the man said, with a warm chuckle, "Would you like to feed them?"

A moment of hesitation before Jasper took the offering of bread. She broke it up in several pieces and tossed them down. The seagulls swarmed over the bread.

"You got a name, honey?" the man asked.

"...Jasper."

"I had a wife with a brother named Jasper." he said, chuckling. "Craziest old bat you'd ever seen."

"Your wife had a winged mammal for a brother?" Jasper found the idea strange.

A laugh from the man. "No, it's just a saying."

Jasper looked down at the man and frowned. "You're blind."

"Ah yeah, so I am."

The camera zoomed in on the old man and sure enough, the two children could see that the statement was true. But he didn't seem at all bothered by the idea. They were more surprised that Jasper had taken up conversation with a human on her own terms.

Maybe she was curious. She did have that way about her.

"You know, my wife and I would come here every Sunday to feel the seagulls." the man said. He smiled at Jasper. "The name's Nick, by the way."

"You lost your wife, I guess."

A pause. "Yeah. To cancer. It happens."

"You're not upset that you're alone?"

"Not at all. I had fifty wonderful years with her that I would never trade for anything." Nick said, chuckling as he savored the memories.

"But you're alone now." Jasper didn't understand the logic.

"Nah, that's the beauty of loving someone, honey," Nick reminded her, "You're never alone, even when you are."

Jasper looked confused.

Nick winced before laughing. "Sorry, I used to watch a lot of daytime television dramas."

Again, Jasper didn't know what he was talking about. To love and then lose the one you loved? It made no sense to still be so happy in life.

"You have someone." Nick said, snapping Jasper from her thoughts.

"Huh? How do you know that?"

Nick chuckled. "I can hear it in your voice. Someone in love sounds...lighter when they talk." He smiled and seemed to think about something. A memory long passed. "Love is something else. It's like...you're you, but the person you're with makes you more you than you ever thought you could be."

Nick stood up and patted Jasper's shoulder with one hand. He retrieved a walking stick beside him. "You take care of yourself, Jasper. And remember what I said, yeah?"

Jasper thought about his words.

Nick walked away, cane tapping the ground as he whistled a song to himself.

The camera turned to Connie and Steven. Both were crying quietly.

"That was beautiful..." Steven whispered.

O

The camera had been left on.

Pearl and Jasper were lying by the fireplace; Pearl was reading dramatically and Jasper was lying on her belly, hands tucked under her chin as she listened and watched with a delighted smile. Pearl really put emphasis on story telling when she wanted to.

"Can you read it again?" Jasper asked.

Pearl chuckled. "Seriously?" she said. "Is this your favorite one?"

Jasper smiled. "It is when you read it."

Pearl blushed and waved her off. "Oh, stop."

"Please?"

The way Jasper had uttered the word made Pearl surprised, as clearly evident by the look on her face. Instead, she didn't argue and wiggled closer to Jasper, allowing the other gem to rest her head in her lap. She continued the story from the beginning.

After the story had finished, the camera was slowly running out of battery life, but Jasper had fallen asleep in Pearl's lap. Pearl smiled down at her, gently running a finger across the little hairs that fell over Jasper's eyes.

She kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you" to her.

Jasper merely mumbled something that made Pearl chuckle affectionately.

The camera's battery life had died down moments as Pearl snuggled into Jasper's arms.

O

 _Note -_ Imagine this chapter as from a camera perspective. I enjoyed it when other shows would do episodes like this, so I couldn't resist doing one myself. This was just supposed to be a fun chapter. LOL. The next one will get back to it, I promise.

Also, Nick's character was strongly inspired by my uncle. Who had been more of a father to me than my actual father. There was never a day in his life when he was unhappy.


	31. Chapter 31:Promise to the Dead

_Note -_ This chapter may be upsetting. Read with caution. Also, the song "Closer" by Kings of Leon was a big inspiration for this.

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Promise to the Dead**

Blue Diamond had preferred to keep herself from her sister's plans.

Yellow Diamond seemed more interested in her newest weapon than anything else lately, and it disturbed her how fascinated she seemed to be with the corruption it caused. Blue Diamond thought to speak with White Diamond to understand what was going on.

If anything, White Diamond was a gem who considered the words of her fellow Diamonds before acting. That was what made her a ruler worthy of her place.

"You fear our sister's impulse?" White Diamond queried, busying herself with a mural again.

Blue Diamond's expressions remained hidden beneath her cloak. "Indeed. This new weapon you have blessed her with. It certainly proves to be a valuable one."

It was a proper way of voicing her concerns, and White Diamond knew exactly what it was she truly spoke of.

"You harbor concerns, I see." she said. "There's nothing you need worry about. The power of science, of the mind... No gem in the known universe can match me in these things. It is all for our benefit, my sister. You will come to understand in time."

Blue Diamond slowly removed her veil, revealing the blank, ocean-blue stare she was wont to have. She furrowed her brow.

"I hope you're right," she told her.

"It isn't about being right or wrong," White Diamond replied, returning to her mural, "It is merely a fact."

The painting she had finished revealed a gem beast in the middle of transforming from gem to monster, body twisted and mutilated. Several gems surrounding it resembled the Rebels.

Meanwhile, Garnet, Pearl, Jasper and Steven made their way into a temple. Garnet explained to the others, all the while Jasper piped up with knowledge of her own.

"This temple was used for training - " Garnet began.

" - For gems who guarded the Diamond's." Jasper piped up.

Garnet made a face. "Yes, Jasper. Now as I was saying..."

Steven made his way toward a pillar that housed the fragments of a broken spear. He picked one up, turned it in his hands for study.

"Guys!" he said, "Check this out!"

Pearl made her way over to his side and took the shard, studying it. "Hm, this spear belonged to a Topaz." she told him.

Pearl studied the shard, her features suddenly pensive. Steven looked at her, curious by the abrupt change. He could hear Garnet and Jasper talking behind him, arguing about gem history.

"...I am much older than you!" Jasper hissed.

"Hardly that much." Garnet argued calmly.

"Pearl?" Steven looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Pearl ran her fingertips over the pillar, coming back free of dust. She rubbed her fingers together and looked around the chamber.

"This room's been cleaned recently." she said.

Steven backed up, knocking himself into a pillar. He caused a sword to fall from it and it clattered to the ground loud enough to echo richly in the temple. The sound caused everyone to immediately silence themselves and look around for a long, tense moment.

"What's...all this noise?"

A thick, heavily accented voice filled the temple and the gems turned, weapons at the ready. They spotted a gem stepping into the room, clutching a thick coil of chain around one greenish-blue hand. A hand that ended in dangerous, claw-like nails.

She was dressed in dark green robes, that draped over her shoulders and ended in tattered, frayed ribbons; beneath that was a uniform that donned Blue Diamond's markings on her chest. Her eyes were green and she had short, wispy hair. Her eyes looked sunken, almost as if she was exhausted. It reminded Steven of someone who had gone days without sleep.

And she stepped forward, with the chain tightly in hand; dragging a half-corrupted gem behind her. The sight was frightening and made the others react with a series of soft, stunned gasps.

"Company...at last." she said, smiling.

Her smile was wrong. It was happy, but it made her eyes glitter with a strange desperation that had only come from Jasper moments before her own downward spiral into madness. A gem had been situated over her chest. A Turquoise.

A familiar one at that.

Pearl reacted somewhat at the sight of her.

The corrupted gem at the gem's side still crawled on humanoid limbs, but her head had been transformed into a hideous, frightening set of jaws without eyes; a twisted and painful skull. Turquoise smiled down at her and didn't seem bothered when the corruption wrapped her arms and legs around one of her legs. There was strange affection there.

"You'll have to forgive Beryl." Turquoise said, with a rumbling chuckle. "She...hasn't been herself lately. But I keep her on a tight leash. To protect her and others. Beryl? Introduce yourself to our guests."

The gem - Beryl - lifted her head and simply game a rumbling moan in response. Her jaws dripped with saliva and long, red ribbons of hair danced around her head. Steven's eyes widened in horror. For once, even Jasper had no words to what she was seeing. She was oddly silent, only staring with shock.

"Pearl? Who is this?" Garnet asked, looking at the unsettled gem at her side.

"You don't know who we are..." A near curious tilt of her head. "Sapphire?" Turquoise spoke for Pearl, smiling. She pet Beryl with one free hand, a soothing gesture. "We both existed in Blue Diamond's court, after all."

Garnet recoiled a little, being addressed by one of the gems that made up her fusion felt strange to her.

Turquoise looked at Pearl now and her smile disappeared for a moment. "I remember you." she said, a small puff of smoke billowing from her blue, cracked lips. "Rose Quartz's pearl. The one who led the rebellion. The one who led us."

Steven's eyes widened. "Wait, you're gems from the rebellion?"

Turquoise nodded, still petting Beryl's head. "That's right, little crossbreed. We were the gems of Rose Quartz's army. The one who told us to stay here. To wait for her. She would come back for us once it was safe." Those eyes darkened a degree. "Do you know how long we were waiting?"

Pearl withered slightly. "Turquoise, I didn't know she told you to wait for us."

"No, of course not. Rose Quartz wouldn't do anything wrong," Turquoise rumbled, gently stroking Beryl's head. "But would she lie? How well did you know your leader. OUR LEADER? How well would she protect us? Petalite? Red Tourmaline? Zircon? Moonstone. Ah yes, I remember Moonstone."

Every gem there reacted to the names. Jasper saw images of Petalite flash through her mind. The Red Tourmaline who had fought with her in the Fun House.

Every gem they had faced thus far knew Turquoise.

And Turquoise knew Pearl.

"We've waited. They told us to wait." Turquoise continued, her features smoothing out. Filled with sorrow now. "Even after the Diamonds did what they did. We followed our orders. As we were made for."

Steven reacted, remembering the gem who had repeated the same phrase.

 _"I tried to wait. They told us to wait."_

Jasper spoke now, demanding answers. "What do you talking about?"

Turquoise looked at her. Smiled wryly. "Ahhh. They didn't tell you, did they?"

Jasper frowned.

"The Diamonds corrupted all of us. In their effort to flee from this planet and protect Homeworld. So they claimed, I'm certain." Turquoise told her, "All of us. Rebels and even gems who served them fell to their selfishness. All of us were to be destroyed for the sake of saving not Homeworld, but themselves. You of all of us should understand such a thing."

Jasper looked stunned by her words.

"I am surprised you weren't aware," Turquoise continued, chuckling. "After all, were you not in the war? Did you not fight for the sake of Homeworld? How are you to know that they wouldn't have corrupted you had you not left in time?"

Jasper looked at Pearl and she said nothing. She just stared back gravely.

She would get answers.

"As a Turquoise, I was sworn to the blade," Turquoise continued, taking the chain that housed Beryl and circling it around an enormous statue. She gave the gem a passing touch to her swollen throat. "Sworn to my duty to protect Blue Diamond. But Rose Quartz told me I could do so much more."

Beryl moaned, a long and pitiful plea; she eventually began reaching for her with two long arms of claw when she stepped away. Turquoise looked at her, smiling sadly.

"It's okay, my love. I won't leave you. I'm going to keep us safe, remember?" she said.

The sight made the others watch in confused, shocked silence. Steven reacted with sympathy, especially when Turquoise smiled gently, returning to embrace Beryl. The touch seemed intimate, as if the two were - or had been at some point - lovers.

Maybe they still were, in a sense.

"That's my girl," she soothed, when Beryl's sounds eventually ceased. "I'll keep you safe. I promised you I always would. I am not Rose. I will not leave you alone, my dearest love."

Garnet had her gauntlets at the ready. "Turquoise, enough of this. We mean you no harm, but we need answers." she said. "Why are you still here...after all this time? You know that Rose isn't coming back."

Turquoise reached up, her weapon appearing in her hand; a long, gleaming blue sword. "I was devoted to the Rebel cause. Devoted and willing to stay for as long as I could. But I'm so tired. WE'RE so tired. We want what was promised to us."

"What...was promised to you?" Garnet asked.

The gems looked up, spotting several sets of glowing eyes watching them in the shadows. Corruptions of various shapes and sizes. Some on four legs, others on two. A few limped on distended limbs. They regarded the others with almost accusing stares.

"Now you know, Crystal Gems." Turquoise said, standing in a perfect fighting stance. "Now you know that we've waited. But now that you've finally come back to us, we will wait no longer. And you will understand pain. Horror. And you will know my eternal hatred."

"Please, please, listen!" Pearl begged.

"Rose Quartz said she had placed her highest hopes in me," Turquoise continued, as if she had never spoken. "Such an outrageous lie that was. For all her talk of freeing us, we were still made prisoners. Prisoners to her war. To her drive for power."

Steven shook his head desperately. "No! That's wrong!"

Turquoise grinned at him. It was so sudden, so wide and disturbing. "Wrong? What do you know of wrong, child? What do you know of the true horrors of the war we have endured? The pain?"

The gems tensed, but Jasper seemed lost by Turquoise's words. The idea of the Diamonds doing what they had done. It was true that they were expendable to the Authority, but something about it rang wrong with her. Something that gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We're just trying to protect what we love!" Steven insisted.

"And now I will protect what I love." Turquoise told him.

She pointed her sword to the corruptions above, then to them. "Kill."

The corruptions charged forward with a collection of howls and screams.

O

The gems struggled to fight back against the wave of corruptions. Turquoise raised her sword and green bolts of thunder shot up around it. She looked toward Pearl, smiling that tired smile. Her feet were soaked in what Pearl thought was grime and mud.

Stars, Pearl had no idea...

"Please, Turquoise!" Pearl cried, "We thought you'd all been lost to the Diamond weapon!"

"Lies!" Turquoise suddenly bit out, "Why should I believe you now?"

She charged with a roar, her body blurring through the air like a bolt of lightning. It struck Pearl hard, sending her flying backwards with a groan of pain. Jasper caught sight of this amid her battle with a gem beast.

She punched it to the floor, dispelled its form and rushed to Pearl's aid. Turquoise chuckled at the sight, shaking her head.

"Do you think you'll be together forever?" she said. "That this war has somehow brought you the love you've always felt you needed?"

"Yes." Pearl said, defiant to her contempt.

Jasper looked at her, smiling a little.

"Hm, I see." Turquoise replied, her form crackling with electricity. "I wonder though. If I cut one of you down, who will feel it first?"

She charged again.

While the gems fought, Steven made his way toward Beryl; she was holding her head in her arms, whimpering and moaning. Steven gently reached out, touching her shoulder. Beryl looked up sharply with a frightened groan.

"It's okay." Steven soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Beryl gave a soft, unsettled whine; a noise like a suffering dog that drew the attention of Turquoise. She whirled, moments as she kicked Jasper away from her with one foot. When she saw Steven with Beryl, her eyes widened with a gasp.

"Stay away from her!" she shouted.

She charged, sword raised high.

"Wait!" Steven pleaded, raising two hands.

"I won't let you take her!" Turquoise shrieked.

Steven gave a cry of fright and his shield quickly appeared on his arm. He managed to block her attack mere seconds before she could have cut him down.

Steven received a flashback of images. A collection of stills that didn't belong to him. He saw Turquoise embracing an uncorrupted Beryl. They were smiling at one another.

 _"We'll be free to be together. I promise."_

 _"I trust you, Turquoise. I'll follow you until the end."_

Turquoise shouted out in frustration as Steven's shield knocked her back. Steven had seen only a few images of the two gems. Beryl a gem of royalty from another court, falling for Turquoise. Being promised by Rose freedom.

"You gave us hope, you gave us the promise of a future..." Turquoise snarled, advancing menacingly. "There is nothing in this universe more dangerous that false hope."

"No! That's not true!" Steven cried, backing away. "My mom, I don't know what happened, but I can free you! You don't have to stay here!"

Turquoise stopped before letting out a cruel chuckle. "It's too late to offer any false benedictions to us, little crossbreed. There is no hope for us. There never was."

Garnet was struggling to hold down a gem corruption. "Steven!" she shouted. "Move!"

"There's ALWAYS hope!" Steven cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "But you can't give up! Because if you do, then they win!"

Turquoise looked a little surprised by his words. Jasper and Pearl also looked amazed. Jasper glanced down at Pearl and somehow, they managed to find comfort in each other's looks, despite the chaos around them. Steven had proven to be right. For them.

A sigh escaped Turquoise's lips. Then, her features twisted.

"You're lying."

Steven looked horrified by her words.

Just as Turquoise charged with her sword held high, Pearl's spear punched through her form. She gasped, eyes widened in shock. The pupils in her stare narrowed to small pinpricks.

Steven watched as Turquoise's sword slipped from her fingers, falling to the floor with a loud clatter. She looked back at Pearl, who was wielding her spear and had shoved it through her. Her features filled with pity and tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You left us no choice." she said.

Turquoise chuckled weakly, gurgling once before collapsing to the floor. She looked up, passed the rows of corruptions who were being poofed by Garnet and bubbled away. Beryl was holding her face in two hands with continuous animal moaning sounds, but the sound of Turquoise's body falling suddenly caught her attention.

She slowly lifted her malformed head, groaning softly and seemingly staring down at her fallen lover. When she saw Turquoise laying there, she began to shake, voice shuddering with rage.

Beryl tossed her head and screamed, a high-pitched, tormented wail of fury that shook the walls around them. The gems backed away, watching as she grunted, struggling to pull herself free from the chain around her neck. Wild, desperate and blood-drunk; she fought against the chain as if possessed. The statue she was held down to jerked from the forces of her movements.

"Wait, stop!" Steven begged. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

He made a move to stop her, but Garnet quickly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Steven, wait." she said.

Steven looked up at her in protest. "But we can't just - "

The sound of a chain snapping made the gems tense for the possibility of another fight. But Beryl was clearly not interested in them. She quickly crawled over to Turquoise, uttering high-pitched, frantic sounds. The other gem smiled up at her, shutting her eyes as Beryl stroked her cheek with one clawed hand. She rumbled nonsensical words from her enormous jaws.

"Yes, my love..." she said.

Beryl tilted her head, jaws parting in a small hiccup of sorrow.

"I'll find you in the dark." Turquoise promised, reaching for her.

Their hands connected and the gems watched in horror as their bodies began to fuse almost immediately. Melding in white light. The gemstones disappearing. Spikes formed in the light. Then followed by long legs like a spider. Wispy green locks of hair danced about like snakes. Multiple eyes on a twisted, agonized skull. A gangly, frail form.

Immediately as the fusion lunged, Jasper and Pearl quickly fused into Carnelian. They collided together in a thunderous crashing sound. Garnet quickly scooped Steven up and they rushed back to avoid the trampling feet of Carnelian.

"You think you know pain?" the fusion snarled, spitting sticky, horrible-smelling fluid in Carnelian's face. "See me, and know what true suffering is!"

Carnelian grunted with effort, pushing her back through the floor. Her hand clutched the gemstone on the fusion's chest. She gave it a twist and her features filled with sorrow.

"Go now. Be at peace." she said.

The fusion howled with rage and agony, thrashing against Carnelian's clutches. Her features morphed unnaturally between rage and agony. When she seemed to understand the severity of what was happening, she began to beg.

"No, no, no..." she moaned, sobbing. "Don't separate us! Please!"

She vanished in a puff of smoke. Both gemstones fell uselessly to the floor and Carnelian bent down to retrieve them. She shut her eyes with a sigh.

"Forgive me." she said.

 _Turquoise and Beryl knelt down for Rose Quartz. They held hands and Rose smiled at them, gesturing for the two to stand._

 _"I promise that after today, the two of you will forever be together." she said. "The Diamond Authority will not keep you apart."_

 _Turquoise smiled down at Beryl. "Forever." she promised._

 _Beryl smiled in return. "Forever."_

O

 _Note -_ Remember when Greg told Steven that "there's no such thing as a good war"? Yeah.

Turquoise is perhaps the oldest stone in man's history, the talisman of kings, shamans, and warriors. It is a stone of protection, strong and opaque, yet soothing to the touch, healing to the eye, as if carved from an azure heaven and slipped to earth.

Also, I thought she could be voiced by Kate Mulgrew, also one who portrayed Galina "Red" Reznikov from OITNB. Since the cartoon seems to have a reputation for using actors from the show, I thought it might be interesting for me to be inspired to use more for this fic myself. LOL.

Beryl I thought could be voiced by Charlie Cameron, who voiced Queelag's Sister from Dark Souls. Feel free to give the voice actors a listen and see for yourself.

I was also listening to the OST "Abyss Watchers" from Dark Souls 3 that inspired this chapter. Turquoise was an inspiration as well, but I don't really want to share what inspiration she was. I'll let you guys think about it for yourself. I wanted Beryl and Turquoise's relationship to kinda parallel Pearl and Jasper's.

The end of this chapter was inspired by "The Truth Beneath the Rose" by Within Temptation.


	32. Chapter 32:Smoke and Mirrors

_Note_ \- This chapter was inspired by the song "Never Land" by The Sisters of Mercy. More specifically for the flashbacks that are included here.

Again, this chapter may be a bit unsettling. But I promise, I'll get back to happier things. I feel like chapters like this can better emphasize the horrors of the gem war and things that came with it.

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Smoke and Mirrors**

"You lied to me."

Pearl reacted with shock when Jasper spoke those words.

They were both sitting across from one another in her room. Jasper didn't seem as angry as Pearl would have thought she'd be. In fact, she just looked tired. Almost as if she'd expected something like this to happen.

"When did I lie to you?" Pearl asked, confused.

"The Turquoise. And her band of corrupted gems." Jasper snapped. "Why didn't you tell me anything about them? A lie by omission is still a lie."

Pearl sighed, fidgeting with the sash at her waist. She seemed uncomfortable talking about what had happened. Jasper didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but she wanted answers. The fact that Pearl hadn't told her about the Rebels waiting for Rose to return made her wonder what else wasn't being told to her.

"Jasper, I had no idea that they were still alive," Pearl said, evenly. "It's never easy understanding Rose's decisions."

A mocking laugh from Jasper. "Right. So the Rebels just went along without asking why. I get it."

"Don't. Please. Not on such a lovely night."

The night had been rather pleasant. Jasper had almost forgotten the reason she had been with Pearl in her room. To spend time with her, not to focus on the darkness of their last battle. Jasper knew that as a proper consort, her focus had to be with Pearl. At least, that was what Homeworld taught.

Pearl read the conflict on her face and sought to explain. "Turquoise and the gems back there were told to step back from the battle. Rose thought she could save more if she ordered their retreat. We were going to lose the war, Jasper."

The thought was definitely something that lingered in Jasper's mind. The Rebels had been greatly outnumbered by Homeworld's forces. But when Rose had shattered... When she had done what she did, Homeworld had fled.

"They thought you'd come back for them." Jasper said, attempting to distract herself from the memory of her shattered Diamond.

"We thought they were corrupted or shattered, and I didn't know that Rose wanted them to wait, just retreat. You know better than all of us here what the war had brought."

Indeed she did.

 _Jasper walked through the scorched battlefield, riding atop of her familiar. She had torn her gaze away from gems who lay beneath her. Some of them had gems that were cracked. Others were broken and simply laid in heaps. Their bodies produced only aimless limbs that wandered about, desperately seeking the rest of their gems._

 _"Please..." a gem pleaded, from somewhere. "Help me, please..."_

 _Jasper looked down and her familiar gave an unsettled sound at a disembodied hand that clung uselessly to her. She pried it from her familiar's leg and continued on in silence._

 _Somewhere across the battlefield, a gem screamed._

"A lot changes in war." Jasper said.

Pearl nodded her head in agreement.

"A lot does..."

She stood up and extended her hand to Jasper. The other gem stood up, taking her hand. After a gentle dance between the two of them, they fused into Carnelian. Their fusion realm was the same as it had been when they first experienced it.

Scorching floors, rows of intricate mirrors. The very thing their minds and fusion were made up of. They saw one another as a reflection of themselves. Pearl saw herself in Jasper, and Jasper saw herself in her. Their joining was scorching, hot to the touch. The fusion that they made up of had become all that they were within. A thing laid bare for the world.

Both gems stood in their fusion realm, back-to-back. They witnessed their memories play for one another from the mirrors.

Their minds opened to one another completely.

 _No more lies._

O

Jasper stared at the mirrors, watching one of them crack and fill with static. A repressed memory, no doubt. One that even Pearl could not show her. But another mirror appeared before her and she saw a vision of Homeworld. It was an older Homeworld at that, perhaps one that Jasper never thought she'd witness again.

She watched as Pearl walked by Rose's side, her face shielded from view with a veil. Jasper had to admit that despite her current condition, there was something lovely about the jeweled and finely dressed way Pearl appeared.

 _"Let's go, Pearl." Rose said. "We're going to be late."_

 _A silent nod from Pearl was her only response._

 _"You can speak with me, Pearl." Rose said, stopping to look down at her with a sad frown. "I'm not going to punish you for having words to share."_

 _Pearl didn't reply. How could she?_

 _It had been a while since Rose had discovered her with the sword. They hadn't spoken much after that. Pearl felt it was better to stay silent._

Another memory appeared before Jasper. This one was fragmented and seemed to play in snippets; broken images and sounds of dialogue that formed what she could only guess was a discussion Rose was having with another Quartz.

 _"You're trying to teach that thing how to fight?" the shrill hiss of the Quartz spat. "This is unheard of, Rose Quartz! I will report this!"_

 _Pearl's head lowered. She said nothing once again._

Jasper found that she didn't like Pearl this way. Regardless of it being a memory, seeing her driven like a slave was wrong. In every shape and form. She noticed that Pearl in this memory had no spark of life in her eyes. She didn't have that loud, proud stance about her. In the next memory, she was hunched over and recoiling the same way that Beryl had when a gem of a higher caste had threatened to crush her if she didn't obey.

So, where was Rose in all of this? Wasn't she the gem she was made for? Why didn't she protect her better than this?

Perhaps Jasper wasn't seeing this properly. Maybe Rose had intended for Pearl to understand on her own. Not puppeteer her. Even Jasper could understand that, despite her hatred for Rose Quartz.

On Pearl's end, she saw mirrors revealing memories from Jasper's side of the fusion. She hadn't realized that she had taken Jasper's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

She saw images of betrayal in the war.

 _A gem raced toward a drop ship. She had locked down a set of gates and urged another gem to go with her. To escape the war._

 _"We need to go!" she shouted._

 _"But what about the others?" the other gem exclaimed. "We can't leave them back there or they'll die!"_

 _The first gem scoffed. "Forget them. We're not dying tonight!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _The two gems looked over, spotting Jasper and a topaz struggling to push the door open. Jasper looked furious, struggling to get the gates open._

 _"You little - " Jasper snarled. "Open this gate!"_

 _The drop ship started up and began to take off, moments as Jasper kicked the gate open with her foot. She ran as fast as she could after it, and the topaz could only watch in shock._

 _"Jasper, are you CRAZY?" she exclaimed._

 _Jasper ran like a rampaging Earth bull. She jumped, seconds as the ship almost left its dock. The two gems watched in silent shock as she seized one of the wings of the ship, grunting with effort to hold it from escaping. The desperation and fury in her eyes told them she had no intention of letting a traitor escape._

 _Not again._

 _She gave a primal roar and yanked back with all her might, sending the drop ship flying behind her. The other two gems jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed as it was sent bowling end-over-end through the air._

 _It crashed to the ground and Jasper dove quickly, yanking the gem from the ship._

 _The plea for mercy fell on deaf ears as Jasper violently seized her gem, twisted and dispelled her form. She was urged to shatter her right there, but Yellow Diamond would prefer to handle traitors herself. That was how she dispelled her perverse justice._

O

Jasper watched a mirror drift silently to her. It was snared in vines and roses. She saw a memory play out of Pearl walking alone at the place where the battlefield had been swallowed by vegetation and strawberries.

Jasper didn't want to see this.

 _Pearl wandered aimlessly through the strawberry fields._

 _She could hear the sounds of nature around her. Feel the air lightly brushing against her cheeks, but she felt hollow. So unbelievably empty._

 _Rose was gone._

 _"You promised you'd always be with us." Pearl mumbled, to no one._

 _She dropped her spear to the ground, slowly crumbled with it and began to sob in her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _"I lost it..." she murmured, between hiccups of sorrow. "I lost it."_

Jasper didn't know what she spoke of, but she felt Pearl's anguish through their fusion. Her anger. Her pain. Everything was laid bare before her.

Pearl, on the other hand, was presented with a mirror. But this mirror was encased in ice. She tried to touch it with her fingers, but the bite from the ice stung her. She knew that this memory must have been a particularly horrible one if Jasper was reluctant to show her.

It was weakness. She felt it immediately that Jasper feared being seen at her most vulnerable.

"Jasper, it's okay." she soothed. "Show me."

She felt hesitation. The mirror didn't move from its position for the longest time. Pearl soothed Jasper with a gentle caress on her arm. After a few moments, the ice cracked around the mirror's edges. Finally, it thawed out just enough to see the reflective surface.

An image of Yellow Diamond.

Oh no.

Not this.

Pearl's features twisted in horror as she watched the memory unfold. She didn't want to see this now. She didn't want to watch Jasper hurt this way. But the memory continued on in fragments. What she saw... She never wanted Jasper to be hurt like that again.

 _Jasper was lying on the floor with Yellow Diamond looming over her. She lifted her head, tears filling her eyes. The ominous shadow of the Diamond enveloped her._

 _"You will learn respect. And pain will be your teacher." Yellow Diamond promised._

 _She advanced and Jasper's form shook. "Please..."_

A fragment of red haze from the mirror. A small moan.

 _Jasper screamed._

The sound echoed from every corner of the fusion realm.

 _She clawed at her face, threw things in her chamber. Smashed everything in her path. There was a figurine resting on her shelf and she reached up to grab it. She started to throw it, but stopped and brought it close to her chest._

 _"Liar..." she whispered._

Pearl was horrified by the memory. This was not Jasper she had seen on the beach. This was not the cold, calculating warrior she was made to be.

This was a victim.

Another memory. Jasper throwing the figurine into a smelting pool. Her features were cold, devoid of emotion. Pearl wanted to know the significance of the figurine.

"I had made it for Pink Diamond." Jasper spoke nonchalantly. "But she was gone. No reason to keep it any more. It just reminded me of my weakness."

Pearl never knew any jasper to have a skill of creativity. They had been made to break things; like petulant children in some cases. But clearly, her jasper had broken the mold of her own make, just like the other gems who had found themselves serving more than their intended purpose.

After all, defectiveness didn't always show itself on the outside.

But fortunately, Pearl didn't have to see the worst of Jasper's memories. For she was also welcomed by the happiest.

 _Emerging into sunlight._

 _To Pink Diamond's smiling, maternal features. She reached out with two hands and Jasper found her way to them. Embraced in the loving arms of her Diamond._

 _"My sweet Jasper."_

Pearl wanted to weep at how happy Jasper looked in the memory. She wanted to give that back to her; let her feel the same joy she had felt with her Diamond.

"I'm sorry."

Jasper looked back at her briefly. She sighed, shutting her eyes.

She couldn't avenge her Diamond. Rose Quartz was gone.

She was left with only the strange little pearl who had grown so fond of her. And she the very same. To love this pearl was an affront to Homeworld's ways.

But Jasper had already been an affront.

The moment she emerged and failed.

But at least she wasn't alone now.

O

Garnet saw Carnelian in the middle of meditation; the enormous fusion was sitting down in the water, her multiple legs crossed. Her fingertips were pressed together, her multiple eyes closed. Her breathing was even, gentle even.

Watching the fusion for a moment, Garnet saw many characteristics of Pearl and Jasper in every gesture. Who would have believed they could have functioned so perfectly as a pair? Garnet was a big enough gem to realize how wrong she had been about them.

Just like the gem's Sapphire and Ruby fitting together so well. Two different gems, made up of love.

She smiled.

O

Pearl and Jasper sat together by the fireplace while the others slept. Pearl was showing Jasper how to paint pictures with her hands.

"...and you just finish it like...this." she said.

"Like that?"

Pearl chuckled. "Yes, good."

The paint had covered their arms and hands. Jasper was generously covered in blues and greens; it was a stark contrast to her usual form. Pearl had been laughing at her painting. It was a perfect representation of a tiger and a white bird.

Jasper's painting didn't consist of anything in particular. She looked like she'd made a bluish-green mess of eyes.

"What is it?" Pearl asked, looking at her curiously.

"I don't know." Jasper replied, with a shrug. "I just painted it."

"Hm."

Jasper looked down at the blue on her hands, then she smirked up at Pearl, a mischievous glint in her stare. Pearl read that look and scooted away.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" she exclaimed.

She gave a squeal when Jasper rubbed a streak of blue paint on her face. She pursed her lips, her face flushed with embarrassment. Jasper grinned, daring her to retaliate with a single stare.

Pearl did just that. She grabbed a handful of orange and slathered it all over Jasper's chest. She scowled up at the gem.

"How do you like it!" she challenged.

Jasper didn't know what happened next, but they were suddenly painting each other in multiple colors of paint, leaving a mess all over the floor and of themselves. Pearl was about to berate Jasper for the childish game, but it was hard to do that when the larger gem put her arms around her and silenced her sounds of protest with a passionate kiss on her lips.

Oh.

OH.

When she parted, Pearl looked dazed from the intensity of Jasper's kiss. She swayed a little, blinking and blushing from it.

"That's hardly fair play, Jasper." she slurred a little.

Jasper couldn't help it.

She laughed loudly, mirthfully.

Pearl looked surprised by her loud, pleasured laugh. Then, a grin broke out across her face and she'd started to laugh too.

It felt nice.

Stars knew that they both needed to laugh.

O

 _Note -_ I had to do scenes like this. I felt they were important for the future of this fic. Especially Pearl's mirror that had cracked. Trust me, there's a reason for it and not what you think.

Also, I wanted to write more Jaspearl fluff. Because we all know we need more of that, eh? *Thumbs up*


	33. Chapter 33:Pulse of Rain

**opalthehappypanda -** I totally should!

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Pulse of Rain**

Jasper awoke that morning, still lying beside Pearl with an arm draped over her. She glanced down at the slumbering gem and smiled, tapping her gem against Pearl's cheek to wake her a bit. Pearl stirred only the slightest before opening her eyes and smiling at the sight that greeted her.

"We need to wash up." she quipped. "We really made a mess of ourselves."

"I wonder what came over us."

Pearl raised an eyebrow and smiled with amusement. "Really."

Garnet stepped into the living room and noticed them standing. They expected her to react oddly to their painted conditions. Instead, she calmly smiled.

"You two look like Modern Art." she remarked.

Pearl laughed sheepishly, putting an arm around Jasper's. "Well, we did get a bit carried away."

She noticed Garnet staring at her for a while.

"Jasper started it." Pearl said.

Garnet smiled a little at that. "Well, everyone's outside for the beach party. You two should clean yourselves up and join them." She walked away, murmuring to herself. "It's up to me to bring the hot dogs."

Jasper and Pearl murmured curiously at the thought. A party on the beach?

They washed themselves free of the paint that covered their bodies before walking outside. Steven was with many of the humans of Beach City and Greg was cooking on the grill. When he saw them, he waved with the spatula in hand.

"Pearl! Jasper!" he said. "Wow, you two slept clear till noon!"

Pearl murmured with embarrassment and Jasper blushed a little too.

"Well, we're having a grill party." Greg told them, smiling. "There's plenty for you guys!"

Jasper glanced down, noticing the cooking hamburgers. Her mouth watered a little. She could understand why humans liked to eat so much.

Greg slipped the spatula beneath one of the burgers. He placed it onto a bun and set it on a palte. "Well, let's set you up with one of these bad boys."

He offered it to Jasper, who shrugged and began to wolf down the entire burger. Behind her, Lars had thrown a football too hard. It passed over Sour Cream's fingers and ended up smacking Jasper on the back of the head.

It wasn't enough to stun her. It wasn't even enough to budge her - much like throwing a football at a statue. She did pause in chewing and turned, her stare venomous enough to poison a multitude of Diamonds. The humans behind her whispered a collection of 'uh-oh' together.

Onion had been there and merely pointed at Lars.

"It was an accident." he said. He raised two hands. "Toss it back to me?"

Jasper chewed a little, swallowed and picked up the football. Lars chuckled and stood in preparation to catch it.

"Don't hurt yourself." he told her.

Jasper smirked coldly. "Don't worry, human. I won't."

With that, she tossed the football at Lars. He went to catch it, but it struck him with the force of a train and sent him falling to the ground with a pained grunt.

"Ow..." he moaned.

Jasper looked over at Steven and Connie, who seemed interested in splashing around in the water. They were laughing and seemed to be enjoying themselves with the otherwise mundane task. Steven found a shell and held it up to Connie, who was delighted by the offering.

Jasper looked down at a few sea shells that peppered the beach.

"So, Steven..." Connie began. "Do you think we have anything to worry about with these new corruptions?"

They didn't notice Jasper pacing around them, picking up shells, tossing them over her shoulder and muttering 'no' every time she found one she didn't like.

"I think so." Steven told Connie. "But we have each other. And we've never lost a fight yet. If they do show up, we'll be ready."

He looked out, grunting in surprise when Jasper moved beneath him, causing him to end up on her shoulders. She picked up a tiny shell, studied it and huffed with annoyance before tossing it over her shoulder.

"Ow!" Amethyst was heard yelling.

"Jasper?" Steven said, "What are you looking for?"

Jasper picked up an oval-shaped shell. "Nothing."

Steven glanced at Connie and made a face before looking down at her. "So...what are you doing?"

"Ugh. Just..." Jasper grunted with frustration. "Looking for a gift for Pearl."

Steven and Connie smiled and Jasper rolled her eyes at their ridiculous faces. "Stop looking at me like that. I hate when you make those stupid faces."

"Jasper, if you want to give a gift to pearl, why a seashell?" Connie asked.

"Pearls came from shells," Jasper said, picking her way through the sand. "I think. UGH. I don't know. Just be quiet and look around with me."

"Okay!" Steven climbed off of her shoulders.

A drop of rain suddenly fell on his forehead. Steven looked up as it began to drizzle. The other party-goers looked up as well.

"Aww man. Where'd this rain come from?" Sour Cream complained.

Connie looked at Steven. "Well, I should get home." she told him. "My parents wouldn't want me out here in this."

Steven nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later then!"

O

Later that day, rain began to pour harder down onto Beach City. Once the citizens disbanded from the beach and streets, the gems and Greg watched the rainfall from the window of the house. Wind whistled loudly outside and the roof vibrated above.

"It's coming down pretty hard today," Greg said, making a face. "I don't know, you guys. This is looking rough."

Steven quickly rushed up to his dad, panicking. "Dad! There's a storm coming this way!" he cried, "They said it might be a hurricane!"

Greg's eyes widened. "A hurri - We have to board up the house!"

He started to rush around to look for suitable wood.

"Now, now, don't panic." Pearl tried to assure them. "I'm sure we can handle a little wind and rain."

Steven shook his head. "Pearl, you've never seen a hurricane before! They're dangerous!" Then, he looked frightened. "We have to get Connie! We need to make sure she's safe!"

Peridot and Lapis made their way into the house. A rush of wind surged inside, scattering anything that wasn't held down to the floor. Shrieks and cries from everyone inside as they struggled to manage their footing.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Amethyst yelled. A newspaper slapped her in the face.

Garnet made her way toward the door and grunted, shutting it tight. She turned to Lapis and Peridot, noticing their hair completely disheveled and their uniforms ruffled from the wind.

"I've had enough of this crazy EARTH WEATHER!" Peridot shrieked.

Steven looked at Lapis worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Steven." Lapis assured him.

Lightning flashed across the sky and Steven jumped with a cry - directly into Garnet's arms.

"Power is out everywhere in Beach City," Peridot told them, shaking the water from her hair. "Except for here in this gem temple. Though I shouldn't be surprised. It's not as if Gems such as ourselves rely on Earth-based energy sources."

Steven looked shocked. "Really?"

He looked up at Garnet. "We need to help. We need to get to Connie! The temple is above ground. There might be enough room!"

Pearl shook her head. "Oh no! We are not letting all of those humans into the temple!"

Greg held up one finger. "The lighthouse! The lighthouse has stood through thick and thin during every storm that's hit Beach City!"

Pearl exhaled impatiently. "Well that's all fine, but we can't risk Steven's well-being if this hurricane is as terrible as you're telling us."

"But Pearl! They could be hurt!" Steven protested.

"It _is_ our job to protect them..." Garnet said, not quite as thrilled by the idea of humans filling the house. "We should go."

"Garnet, that storm could get worse before it gets better!" Pearl insisted, "And Steven could get hurt!"

Steven smiled when Garnet set him down. "Don't worry, Pearl. We can all work together and no storm is going to bring us down!"

He opened the door and a rush of wind once again surged into the house.

O

The wind pushed cars down the street through a small river of water.

Jasper raised her hand over her face, trying to keep leaves and twigs from hitting her.

"Tree!" Amethyst shouted.

They looked up, eyes widening as a tree was sent screeching across the ground, toward them. They jumped, narrowly missing being taken with it.

"We need to hurry!" Pearl shouted, over the roar of the wind. "It's getting worse!"

Jasper started forward, but paused at the sound of crying. She looked over and noticed a small human child huddled in an alleyway, holding onto a support pillar and crying for her mother. Jasper looked up, hesitated, glanced back at the human with a grimace of uncertainty.

The others were already making their way up the street.

Jasper started to follow, but stopped and cursed under her breath, rushing through the wind toward the human child. When the human saw her, her eyes widened and she gave a small cry of fright. Jasper held out one hand.

"Come on!" she ordered. "We're getting out of here!"

The human smiled, nodded and climbed onto Jasper's back. They started to follow the others. Jasper was vaguely reminded of when she had charged through battle carrying wounded gems on her back.

Now here she was doing the same...with a human.

Pearl looked back and her eyes widened in horror. "Jasper!"

Jasper jumped, seconds before a snapping power cable could reach her. She clutched the corner of a roof and lifted her legs from the river of water, where the cable had landed. The child wrapped her arms tighter around her neck.

"Go!" Jasper called to the others. "We'll catch up!"

Pearl hesitated for a few moments and Jasper winced, giving her a look that assured her that she would be fine.

Finally, Pearl left with the others as they quickly rushed through the storm.

Jasper grunted, jumping from roof to roof with the human clinging tightly to her. The child looked up with a scream as an enormous tree branch was sent flying toward them. Jasper grunted with effort, drew back her fist and punched it into splinters.

"Wow!" the child cried, happy. "You're strong!"

Jasper smiled.

It was strange hearing the praise from a small human. On one hand, she normally would have laughed at a human's admiration for her.

But this felt...different.

She didn't know what to think right now. At the moment, she focused on reaching the temple. So she jumped on, ordering the human to hold on tight.

 _Jasper made her way through the battlefield._

 _She heard a gem sobbing and turned, rounding the corner of a downed drop ship. Her curiosity turned to horror as she spotted a gem standing there amid the shattered remains of another. She was covered in filth from the fall._

 _"Oh no..." the gem sobbed. "I lost her. I lost her. I lost her."_

 _Jasper's features twisted. She approached the gem and shook her shoulder. "Hey, move it." she ordered, trying to not notice the grim sight below her. "We need to keep moving. The Rebels are not far behind us. Let's go."_

 _"I lost her..." the gem continued to mumble. "I lost her... I lost her... I lost her..."_

 _Jasper simply picked the gem up onto her shoulders and ignored the tormented wailing from her. The way she reached desperately for her fallen comrade as they rushed through the battlefield would echo forever in Jasper's mind._

Jasper jumped from a rooftop, but the image was replaced with the sight of a broken gem ship and she gave a shout, falling to the ground with the human shrieking behind her. Luckily, she wasn't hurt and neither was Jasper in the fall.

Jasper mumbled, straightening and shaking her head from the illusion she had just seen. No, now was not the time for her to lose her mind again. A part of her had always wondered if it was remnants of her corruption. Drifting images of torment.

But she pushed them aside, picked up the human child and they made their way through the storm.

O

The citizens of Beach City were made to wait inside the lighthouse. Lapis was using her abilities to keep the water outside and the humans dry. One by one, the Crystal Gems filed their way inside, helping the rest of the humans to seek shelter.

Mayor Dewey was dripping head to toe. He held up calming hands to the unsettled townsfolk.

"Alright, listen!" he said, "I understand that this stom hit us...rather suddenly! But we can band together and wait it out here. This lighthouse has seen hundreds of storms in the past! And held strong! Just like we will!"

Pearl was pacing back and forth in her spot. "Jasper's not back yet." she said, looking at Garnet. "I'm going out to look for her."

"Jasper's fine, Pearl. Have a little faith." Garnet assured her.

The sound of something heavy being thrown against the door turned every head. Jasper emerged once the door was opened by Garnet, carrying the small human tightly in her arms. She spat some water out of her mouth and bits of debris had been stuck into her hair.

Two humans looked shocked; Jasper could only deduce that they were this child's parents. "Eliza!" the woman cried.

Jasper set the child down and she immediately rushed into her parent's arms. Pearl walked up to her, quickly fussing over her hair.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Jasper nodded. "I'm fine."

"...I'm fine, mommy! That lady saved me!"

Both gems looked over to the two parents. They noticed how everyone was staring at Jasper now, surprise on their faces. Jasper was suddenly aware of how...odd she felt again.

The parents approached Jasper; the mother looked up at her with a mixture of awe and gratitude.

"You saved my little girl, even though she wasn't yours to save!" the mother said, unable to contain her tears. "Thank you!"

The father smiled and nodded, holding out his hand to shake Jasper's. When the gem didn't do it - clearly unfamiliar with the gesture - Pearl helped her by demonstrating herself and Jasper shook his hand.

"We don't know how we could ever thank you for what you've done." the father told her, his smile bright and relieved.

Steven noticed the attention she was getting and smiled, quickly making his way to her side. "Jasper's great!" he told the townsfolk. "In fact, it was her idea to bring everyone here!"

Mayor Dewey chuckled and approached. "Well, it looks like Beach City is in your debt, Jasper!" he told the bemused gem.

Jasper wasn't sure how to handle the attention and praise she was getting from the humans there. Several of them shook hands with her, others patted her shoulder with approving words. Jasper met Steven's look from across the way and he smiled, flashing her a thumbs up.

To be accepted by humans was something Jasper never thought she'd experience. But they were genuine in their praise, their adoration of her. Unlike the gems of Homeworld who praised her out of fear and reputation, humans did it on their own.

It was strange.

She felt Pearl lean on her shoulder and the other gem smiled up at her.

O

The storm raged on all night.

Humans stayed huddled under blankets and the gems stayed together on their own. Jasper had fallen asleep against Pearl's shoulder. She just watched her with a gentle chuckle, petting her head. Steven leaned over to them.

"Wow, I can't believe she can sleep through a hurricane." he whispered.

Pearl shook her head. "Jasper sleeps better when there's noise around, I noticed." She gently brushed back a bit of hair that had fallen across Jasper's closed eyes. "That's why we have the music box always playing at night."

Steven didn't say anything to that.

"Steven, why did you tell everyone it was Jasper's idea to bring them here?" Pearl asked, quietly.

Steven shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah. Jasper can feel like people love her now. Everyone needs that, right?"

Pearl smiled and nodded, reaching for him. Steven snuggled under her other arm. "You're right, Steven." she told him. "Everyone needs that."

O

It was morning once the storm had finally stopped.

Humans and gems funneled out of the lighthouse and looked down at Beach City. The destruction wasn't as terrible as they thought it would be. But they would definitely have a lot of work to do.

"Alright, everyone!" Mayor Dewey said, addressing them all. "I know it LOOKS back from here! But we can work together to have it up and running again!"

A few half-hearted murmurs and sounds of discontent from the humans.

Mr. Fryman gathered his sons together. "Alright kids; let's get the shop cleaned up." he told them. "Looking at it won't get it done faster."

Jasper watched the humans descend the cliff. They started on cleaning up debris, pushing cars and picking up garbage cans. She had to admit that humans working together during destructive events was admirable.

The humans were different in ways more than the obvious. Unlike gems, humans worked together despite their class differences. It seemed that despite this fact, they were a unified species in the end.

"Come on!" Buck grunted, struggling to push a car from the window.

Sadie, Lars and Sour Cream struggled with him.

Then, the car was moved with ease and the humans noticed Jasper pulling it free with one hand. They smiled at her and gave her praise.

"Thanks, Jasper!" Buck told her. "You're one strong lady."

Jasper smiled. Then, she looked around. "Where do you want it?"

"Oh!" Sadie pointed to the street. "Right there is just fine."

Jasper set the car down.

All around her, the humans continued to clean up from the storm. The gems were offering help in any way that they could.

Lapis was working on cleaning water from the damaged buildings, Peridot was studying the damages done and being as less helpful as possible. Amethyst had shape-shifted into a wagon so that it would be easier to pull debris away.

It was unusual for gems to work alongside humans. At least, that was what Jasper had originally thought. Seeing it now and partaking, she could slowly start to understand it.

O

 _Note_ \- I wanted Jasper to be accepted by humans. That way, it makes it more interesting further down the road.


	34. Chapter 34:Prophecy of the Moon

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Prophecy of the Moon**

Weeks after the storm had hit, the gems found themselves seeking out Moonstone, the gem that Turquoise had spoken of. Garnet had seen a fragment of her in her mind, resting on a pedestal of an ancient gem puzzle box.

But Steven had not expected it to actually be an enormous puzzle hall.

"Moonstones are particularly fond of riddles and puzzles," Peridot had explained before they left.

Garnet, Steven, Jasper and Pearl had decided to go on the trip to find Moonstone. The puzzle hall hadn't offered much in the ways of resistance thus far.

Garnet stopped walking, noticing a message written on the wall in gem. Steven looked at it too, but he wouldn't be able to read it.

"It's a riddle." Garnet said. "Just as Peridot told us." She cleared her throat and began to read it. "'The proud gem boasts and always strives, but it is the penitent gem who truly survives'."

Jasper looked up as something gleamed in the darkness. "Get down!" she shouted.

Everyone ducked low as enormous axes swung toward them. By falling to the floor, they narrowly missed having their heads cut clean off. Garnet looked up in amazement.

"The penitent gem." she mused, "Mm, quite clever."

Pearl winced before looking at her. "You admire this sort of chaos?"

"Not necessarily. Moonstones were to White Diamond as Sapphires were to Blue Diamond." Garnet explained, as they stood. "I admire their ability to make such riddles and challenges. You might say we are equals in that sense."

Jasper didn't find the remark to benefit them in any way. In fact, she knew little about Moonstones and how they behaved.

"A Moonstone is a very rare, aristocratic gem of Homeworld." Pearl explained to Steven. "They give predictions of the future to White Diamond and allow her to make actions based on the most logical response they can give. It was believed to be an honor to be given a prediction from them."

"So..." Steven said, "Do you think this Moonstone will want to fight us?"

"Moonstones are not warriors," Jasper told him. "They're diplomats. But if she's corrupted..."

"Then we do what we have to do." Pearl sighed.

Steven stopped in front of a message that touched the wall nearby. The halls had split into two separate paths.

"Hey, there's another riddle here." he told them.

Pearl read it this time.

"'Beware the floor beneath your heel, or soon you will make quite a meal'." She made a face. "Well that's a terrible - "

Suddenly, Jasper grunted as she started to sink. The floor had become as liquid and she struggled to claw her way out. The others quickly backed away from her, but Pearl acted quickly.

"Jasper!" she cried, holding out one hand. "Don't struggle or you'll only sink faster!"

Jasper held up two hands, forcing a calm smile. "I'm calm. I'm calm."

Steven looked around frantically. "We have to get her out of there!"

Jasper grunted, reaching for Pearl. "Quick! Fuse with me!"

Pearl took her arm and pulled. "Jasper, there's no room for us to fuse!" she shouted. "Just..." She looked at the other two and they quickly joined her in helping. "Pull!"

They tugged to free Jasper. Even with the combined effort of the three, it was difficult. Pearl pressed her heels against the wall and grunted with effort. Finally, they were able to yank Jasper from the mush and the force sent her falling on top of them.

"Ugh..." Jasper grunted, climbing off and wiping the residue from her waist. "I hate these stupid games! Why do any of you do it?"

Garnet helped her stand. "We do it to save our corrupted sisters. We will go through any lengths to help them."

Jasper didn't have a word of argument to it.

In a way, it made sense for the Crystal Gems to feel some manner of responsibility for the condition of the corrupted gems. And again, perhaps it was their fault. It made her think about the Diamonds and how they had corrupted them.

They entered a large hall, but it was dark. Pearl's gem cast a light and focused the beam onto a blue-white limb. It was trapped by a large, thick shackle that was chained to the wall. The others also noticed how the chains seemed to wrap across the floor, circle the ceiling and finally, around a corrupted gem form.

The corruption was enormous; its ghostly white body trapped by its many limbs to the walls around them. It had a large, swollen head filled with razor-sharp teeth and multiple eyes that appeared to stare off into the distance. It had one bony digit spread on its back, like that of a wing.

A gem was situated on its forehead, surrounded by the many eyes.

"Is that...her?" Steven asked, unsettled by its appearance.

The creature hadn't moved and instead remained positioned in a manner similar to religious Earth statues. Pearl was a bit unsettled by the appearance as well, but she would not be swayed by that. They had a job to do.

"Alright, so do we just...poof her like this?" Steven asked.

He waved a hand in front of the corruption, but no blink from the many eyes, no response. She looked to be in a trance.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Steven said, frowning.

Jasper had to agree. "He's right. This is too easy."

Steven looked up at the corrupted gem and reached out with one hand.

There was a flash of light that blinded the others. Steven gave a cry of surprise and shielded his eyes with one arm.

When the gems were able to see again, Steven was gone.

"Steven?" Pearl cried, looking around frantically. "STEVEN!"

O

There were a series of whispers. Some uncertain. Others fearful.

Steven's eyes opened and he found himself standing in darkness. Water droplets echoed around him. He looked around and took a step, listening to the sound of water splashing.

"Hello?" he called. "Garnet? Jasper? Pearl?"

Another series of whispers, mimicking his calls. Steven looked up as light filled the area around him. He was stunned to see that he was no longer standing in the chamber with the others, but on a watery surface. A lake of sorts that seemed to go on for eternity.

Just ahead, he saw a figure sitting.

"Hello." Steven called.

As he approached, he noticed the white robes that the figure wore; the long white hair that had been braided and decorated with fine jewels. To Steven, this person looked like royalty.

"Hello?" he repeated, walking around them.

The figure was female. A gem.

She looked like the corruption they had seen; but instead of the hideous, deformed features, she looked almost angelic in appearance.

"Hello, Steven Universe." she greeted, opening her eyes. They were pale, white orbs that seemed to stare perpetually ahead. "It's a pleasure to finally speak with you."

Her voice was calm. Serene. It made Steven smile a little.

"You must have questions for me. Most who enter my kingdom do." the gem said. "However, formalities must be met. I am a Moonstone, but my fellow rebels have taken to tall me Moony."

Steven nodded. "Nice to meet you, Moonstone." Then, he looked a little confused. "But...how are you...here like this?"

Moonstone sighed gently through her nose. "When the Diamond's unleashed their weapon, I abandoned myself to my mind, though this kept me trapped in my present state for five thousand years."

"I'm sorry." Steven didn't know what else to say.

Moonstone shook her head. "There's no need for you to feel guilt for what became of us." she told him. "You are kind, young crossbreed. But I'm afraid kindness will not often win you a battle."

Steven frowned at the idea. "Well, we can try, can't we?"

Moonstone considered his words before smiling. "I suppose we can."

Steven took a seat beside her and they spent the time in silence for a moment.

"So, what have you been doing this whole time?" he asked.

"Thinking. It is our true purpose," Moonstone replied. "To see the truth laid bare before us. To ponder the mysteries of the universe. Such as yourself."

"I'm a mystery?" Steven asked, with a small laugh.

"Indeed. There aren't many creations of gem and human," Moonstone explained, with a warm smile, "You are a child of two worlds. I am grateful for this. To know such a creature is a rarity. One I welcome."

Steven couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome, child."

They sat in silence again and Steven thought about the riddles within Moonstone's hall. He smiled up at her and decided to ease the mild tension a bit.

"Hey, you like riddles," he said.

A smile lit her face. "I do."

"I have one. I see without seeing. To me, darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I?"

Moonstone gave a gentle laugh. "You're a bat."

"Yeah!"

Moonstone turned a little. "Alright. I have one. I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?"

Steven thought about the riddle for a moment. He pursed his lips, scratched his head before looking up briefly. He smiled.

"The human brain!" he said, triumphantly.

Moonstone clasped her hands together. "Yes!"

The two spent time exchanging riddles for a while. It earned a melodic laugh from Moonstone and a giggle from Steven.

"You're kind, Steven Universe. Most gems would never enjoy my riddles. Not even the Diamond I had been made for." Moonstone told him.

"Well, that's dumb." Steven said. "You're nice. And you don't spit when you talk. Also, your riddles are fun. People should listen to you."

Moonstone's features were grave now. "They do listen. But when I give them prophecies."

She looked up at the cloudy sky above them.

"You listened to me for more than that. I know you are here to dispel my form," she continued, "But before you do, I would like to give you a gift. The highest honor a Moonstone like me can give you."

Steven literally looked star-struck. "Really?"

"Yes. A prophecy. For you."

She held out one hand and placed it on his head. Steven wasn't sure what she was seeing, but he didn't speak a word as she shut her eyes. It took a few minutes before her eyes opened and her features suddenly filled with anguish.

"Oh..." Moonstone whispered.

"What?" Steven asked, anxiously. "What did you see?"

Moonstone seemed to hesitate. "I saw..." she began. She hesitated once more before speaking again. "There is one among you. One who isn't as she seems. She bears a great weight upon her heart. A suffering that she will never be free of."

Immediately, Steven thought of Jasper.

"But the truth cannot be hidden forever, no matter how deeply she buries it. When the light shines through the cracks, the walls she has built will crumble, and it will challenge your love of her. But do not fear. She believes she does the right thing. Do not count her deeds against her, for she seeks to make amends for this sin."

In so, a darkness will fall once the light fades. And a great beast will descend upon you. Behind this beast multitudes will follow and a life will be lost. A sacrifice. But do not think it the end. It is merely the beginning of another chapter."

Steven wanted to know more. Her prophecy chilled his blood. It made him want to ask hundred of questions. She saw the truth. Surely there was more to it.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" he exclaimed. "What's going to happen? Can we stop it?"

"That isn't how my offerings work, I'm afraid," Moonstone told him, features filled with pity. "All possibilities, all decisions and directions lead to this outcome." Her eyes shimmered, as if she was near to tears. "Just know this, Steven Universe; it is not your fault."

Steven shook his head anxiously. "Please! You have to tell me what's going to happen! I need to know! Maybe we can stop it!"

Moonstone hesitated. "You can't."

She rested a hand on his head again. "I wish there was another way. I truly do, child."

Steven wavered a bit before shaking his head. "Why are you even telling me this?" he cried, anguish in his voice now.

"Because you are kind. And I know that Rose Quartz spoke truth. 'Believe in Steven'." Moonstone answered. "Do I wish for another way? Yes. I share this truth with you so you can better understand what is to come. So you can know that all of this was destined to happen. Because I know that you can better understand than the others."

Steven shook his head. "But I don't!"

"You will. Someday."

The two looked up at the ethereal calls from Steven's friends. They were growing desperate to find him. Moonstone shut her eyes with a sad sigh.

"You must go back." she told him. "Your friends are worried."

"But - " Steven began.

"One more thing," Moonstone interrupted. "Please, give this message to Jasper. Tell her that I am sorry. I am sorry for whatever horrors she has been through. Please, let her know that the Earth is no prison. It can set you free." Tears poured down her pristine cheeks. "Where there's life, there's hope. Heroism. And love. Tell her that I'm sorry."

Before Steven could ask, he felt himself propelled backwards and despite how futile it was to reach for her, Moonstone vanished into the distance.

O

Steven awoke to several gem faces staring down at him.

"Steven!" Pearl cried. "Are you alright?"

Steven struggled to focus his bleary eyes on everything around him. He sat up and looked at the corrupted Moonstone for the longest time. She was still positioned in the same place he'd seen her before disappearing into her mind.

He didn't acknowledge the others and made his way over to her. Pearl gave a cry when Steven put his arms around the corrupted gem.

"Steven, don't get closer!" she warned.

"It's okay, Pearl." Steven said. "She didn't hurt me."

He looked up at the multiple-eyed creature. "Thank you."

The others were completely confused by his embrace. Garnet seemed to understand after a moment. She walked up and set a hand on his head.

"Steven, she showed you something, didn't she?" she asked, quietly.

Steven nodded. "Well, she told me something." he replied. "But..."

He looked up at Jasper and the gem frowned at his emotional stare.

"Jasper, Moonstone wanted me to tell you something," he told her. "She said...'I'm sorry'."

Jasper looked confused.

"And that Earth isn't a prison. It can set you free." Steven continued. "There's life, hope, heroism and love."

Pearl was amazed. She set a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Moonstone gave you a gift! That's quite an honor, even by corruption standards."

"Is there more to it?" Jasper looked back down at Steven.

Steven didn't want to mention anything to them. Something about it just felt too horrible to deliver to the others. He had to contemplate what this prophecy meant and what would happen to his loved ones. He would not burden them with worry and fear.

Especially when they had Yellow Diamond to worry about.

"No, that was it." he lied, turning and leaving the room.

Garnet suspected more to it. She turned her focus on the corrupted gem, contemplating what she may have said to Steven.

It couldn't have been anything good.

O

 _Note -_ I thought Moonstone could be voiced by Olivia Mace, who voiced the Fire Keeper in Dark Souls 3. Give her dialogue a listen for yourself. Also, her appearance in corrupted form was inspired by the Winter Lantern from Bloodborne. Her non-corrupted form was inspired by the False Idol boss from Demon's Souls.

And when Steven visits her realm, the OST for the boss fight for Sister Friede would be fitting. Haunting and eerie. I liked making Moonstone. She's one of my favorite gem OC's. Her love of puzzles and riddles was inspired by my autistic half-brother.

I am getting the plot rolling. Be patient, guys.


	35. Chapter 35:Maternal Heart

**AkumaXHwaorang** \- As for the language thing you mentioned; yeah, I've never been fond of that in SU fics myself. Never made sense to me. (I also swear like a drunk sailor, so I ain't a prude. LOL) Always made me cringe when I saw it.

As for keeping them in character, I try pretty hard to do so. If I don't like a line, I will spend a while reworking it in my head until I feel like it's good enough.

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Maternal Heart**

Jasper was still spending time searching for a sea shell. She picked her way through the sand with a frustrated sound. Seeking the perfect shell for Pearl was becoming a chore, but now that she set her mind to it, she couldn't give up.

"Hey, sis, what are you doing?" Amethyst was standing there, hand on her hip.

Jasper didn't look up at her. "Nothing."

"So...you're just combing through the sand for your health?" Amethyst joked.

Jasper didn't offer a quip or response this time. Amethyst sighed and approached her. "Seriously, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find a gift for Pearl, if you have to know." Jasper snapped, giving her a look.

"So, you're looking in the sand?" Amethyst didn't understand.

"I'm looking for a shell. Pearl's come from shells and I thought that..." Jasper trailed off at the smile on Amethyst's face. She began to take it more as a joke and scoffed, standing. "Forget it. It was a stupid idea."

"No, it's cute!" Amethyst insisted, stopping her from leaving. "I'll help you look. Pearl's at the Diamond library anyway. We have time."

Jasper nodded. "Good."

They spent the better part of the morning searching for a shell, but every one Jasper found, she disapproved of. It had to be perfect. It had to represent a perfect image of Pearl.

"Jasper! How about THIS one!" Amethyst yelled from the ocean, holding up an enormous clam.

Jasper made a face. "Don't be stupid. That's too big."

"I never heard Pearl complain..." Amethyst quipped, at the corner of her mouth.

"What?" Jasper snapped.

"Nothing!" Amethyst sang, returning to the ocean.

Jasper dug through the sand for a few minutes longer before grinning. She had found the perfect shell. A shimmering opalescent thing. Smooth and fine. A perfect representation of the gem she felt adoration for.

Pearl was sitting and reading a scroll in Pink Diamond's library when she heard the sound of the warp pad. When she saw Jasper approach her, she brightened and held up the scroll.

"Jasper! I had no idea that there were scrolls of ancient fusion dances!" she exclaimed, delighted. "I thought they were destroyed!"

Jasper shook her head. "White Diamond holds no desire for fusion, but she keeps books and scrolls for research purposes."

Pearl smiled happily. "It's amazing! Gem history in the palm of my hands!"

Jasper had her arms behind her back. "Pearl? I, uh, wanted to give you...something."

"Really? Like what?" Pearl looked interested now.

Jasper hesitated. The more she thought about her trifle offering, the more she felt like it was simply a waste of time. Pearl had found Pink Diamond's library. This was just a simple thing she had scoured for in the sand. It suddenly seemed embarrassing.

"Jasper, what is it?" Pearl asked, interested in knowing.

"I...found this for you." Jasper held out the shell.

"Oh. A shell." Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's..." Jasper scratched the back of her neck. "I know pearls are made that way and I thought it... I tried to find the best one, but..." She huffed and looked away. "It's stupid. Forget it."

Pearl took the shell from the palm of her hand. "Jasper, no. It's adorable. Thank you!"

"Really?"

Pearl ran her fingers over the shell's surface. "Because it was given to me by you. I want you to understand that no matter what you give me, big or small, I'll always love it."

Jasper chuckled quietly. "I suppose."

Pearl smiled. "I'll keep it in my room where it'll stay safe."

True to her word, they returned to the temple and Pearl placed the offering on a pedestal by the many waterfalls.

O

Jasper was alone in the house reading a book.

Connie suddenly came rushing in, clutching her hand and shrieking in pain. It startled Jasper so much, she jumped to her feet and frowned.

"What in the name of the Diamonds are you screaming about?" she demanded.

Connie rushed around and Jasper noticed that she was holding a towel that she had wrapped her hand with. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Where's Steven?" she cried, "Where is he?"

"He's with the others on a mission," Jasper approached her, frowning. "What's going - What did you do? Let me see it!"

Connie couldn't protest as Jasper had already pulled the towel away. She was stunned to see that Connie had cut the palm of her hand. She quickly covered it back up and without speaking, urged the human to the sink and began to run her hand over the water.

Connie cried out again in pain when the water touched her open cut.

"What happened? What did you do to yourself?" Jasper demanded, staring at her in disbelief.

"I was..." Connie hissed sharply, forgetting the pain in place of how odd it was that Jasper was helping her. "I was working on my science project outside and I cut my hand on a piece of the aluminum I was using. Ah! It hurts!"

"Of course it hurts, idiot. You cut yourself deep." Jasper scoffed, reaching up with one hand and searching for things in the counters.

"Hold still." Jasper ordered, taking a bottle of alcohol.

When she poured it on Connie's wound, the human gave a wail of agony and tried to wrench away, but Jasper had her arm wrapped around Connie's hand, leaving it impossible. Jasper was indifferent to her sounds and continued washing the wound.

Connie continued to whimper, but Jasper searched for bandages. Instead she found gauze and began to wrap it around Connie's hand. She didn't speak and Connie had been silent, watching the gem with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Jasper." she said.

"Yeah? What?" the gem groused.

"Uhm..." Connie smiled a little, momentarily forgetting her pain. "Thank you. I didn't know you knew how to take care of human cuts."

Jasper glanced up at her, then shrugged her shoulders. "I knew what humans were. It was my job to understand their weaknesses and how they repaired themselves. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I know, I just..." Connie laughed sheepishly, shrugging too. "You never seemed the nurturing type."

Jasper looked at her, lips parting slightly with a small sound.

 _The tiny bird rested in the makeshift next._

 _Jasper hovered over the creature, running a finger across its frail body. It gave a small chirp and she tilted her head._

 _"You're wing is broken," she told the animal, "Ridiculous. Weak. I'm surprised you haven't been eaten up by a stronger animal."_

 _The bird looked around, attempted to fly but flopped down, face-first. It seemed to stare down at its broken wing for a moment before chirping up at Jasper. The gem's features softened a little._

 _"Ridiculous..." she muttered._

"I should probably get back to my project." Connie interrupted.

Jasper snapped out of her thoughts and frowned at her. "Don't cut yourself again. What are you doing for this...'school project' that made you injure yourself anyway?"

Connie smiled. "Oh! I'm building a diorama of the universe. I'm using aluminum foil for a backdrop."

She started to leave, but her phone rang and she noticed it was Steven. She answered it and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Steven?" she said.

On the other end, Steven and the gems were fighting off a corrupted gem that consisted of tentacles and eyes. He blocked a swing of a tendril with his shield.

"Connie!" he cried. "Garnet needs Jasper here! Another gem corruption's loose in the jungle!"

Connie looked up at Jasper, who stared at her questionably.

"Uh, what jungle, Steven?" Connie asked, anxious. "There's more than one!"

 _"Hold on."_ There was a series of shouts from the gems in the background, a loud screech from the gem monster that had Connie holding her head away from the phone with a wince. _"Garnet, what jungle?"_

A grunt from Garnet in the background. _"The Gem Hunting Grounds!"_

Connie looked up at Jasper. "The Gem Hunting Grounds?"

Jasper's face lit up. "I know where that is." she said. "They used the Hunting Grounds to train warriors before the war."

She started for the warp pad and Connie followed behind her. "I'll go with you!"

Jasper snorted. "I don't need your help."

"I can help!" Connie insisted. "Besides, homework can wait."

Jasper rolled her eyes, but didn't care if the human followed or not. So long as she didn't get in her way.

O

Yellow Diamond tapped her finger impatiently against the arm rest of her cathedra.

Two Yellow Gypsums dragged a Peridot into her chamber. An older Peridot and an Era-1 gem. Facet - 1A2L Cut-4XH.

One of few who still walked without corruption. And without the need for Limb Enhancers. This one did wear intricate head gear with a large magnifying lens hanging from the side.

Unlike a specific, deviant Peridot; her gem was located on her shoulder and her hair was wild. Her form didn't necessarily reflect perfection, but that wasn't important given her skills as a Kindergardener. A scientist of the highest order in Yellow Diamond's court.

"Let go of me!" she snapped. "Don't treat me like a prisoner!"

She looked up at Yellow Diamond and immediately knelt before her. "My Diamond!"

Yellow Diamond waved one hand. "Stand." she ordered.

The Peridot did just that, rising.

"How have you progressed with your research?" Yellow Diamond asked. "I expected a report from you sooner."

"Y-Yes. The corruptions you've sent to me show similar stages of corruption as your first." the Peridot replied. "They react erratically to the sample of healing salve and it has proven to hasten the corruption process."

Yellow Diamond smiled. "Good. That's what I like to hear." she said. "Now, what about reversing the process? Have you discovered any ways to do so?"

The Peridot shook her head. "No, my Diamond."

She didn't seem content with this new task she had been given.

"My Diamond. If I may speak freely..." she began, hesitant.

Yellow Diamond waved a hand in the air. "Go on."

"I feel as if my duties are better served to the creation of new life. Not the destruction." the Peridot told her, hesitant.

Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed slightly. "Your duties are to serve me." she replied, a mild edge in her voice. "I haven't forgotten your endeavors to the creation of our specific 'Perfect Quartz'. That is why I know you will not disappoint me in this task."

The Peridot crossed her arms in salute. "Yes, my Diamond."

"You are dismissed. I expect a new report on the status of the corruptions in another week."

The Peridot departed.

Once she returned to her laboratory, she passed rows of cells filled with corrupted gems who had the misfortune of being made defective. This was their new fate. And she had witnessed Yellow Diamond destroying them all for the sake of planning an assault on Earth.

The Peridot reached into a cell, stroking the furry, sticky side of a corrupted gem.

"Forgive me..." she whispered.

She remembered what it was like on Pink Diamond's colony. How it had felt to be HER Peridot. To have created gems instead of destroyed them. All for the sake of Yellow Diamond's needs. Needs that had become warped from the chaos of Earth.

"She would loathe me for what I've done..."

A gurgle. _"Shatter me..."_

The Peridot made her way toward a cell, where a gem twisted in the middle of corruption lay. A creature of hooves, tendrils and claws. What had once been a Hematite was now a creature swathed in smoke. Hematites could transform their physical forms into smoke to escape capture.

But this one had resembled a living nightmare.

"I'm sorry. I cannot do that." the Peridot told her.

Tears poured from the gem's eyes.

O

The corrupted gem surged through the brush, howling; a four-legged gem beast resembling the elephants of Earth.

Jasper gave chase, panting.

"Don't run from me!" she shouted.

Connie was clutching Rose's sword in her hand and followed as fast as she could. "Jasper!" she cried, stopping for a moment to catch her breath. "Wait for me!"

The gem corruption screeched as it crashed through the trees. Connie could hear Jasper's grunts of effort as she tried to subdue it. It took a few moments before the creature came charging out at her, but Jasper grabbed one of its legs and yanked, sending it falling to the ground with a loud, terrible cry.

She was covered in brown and gray splotches; clearly the corruption had put up quite a fight.

Connie took that chance to leap high and bring the sword down through the corruption's physical form, dispelling it and leaving only its gem at Jasper's feet.

"Wow, we make a good team!" Connie said, smiling.

Jasper had to admit that to a small extent. "Yeah. You're a bit clumsy on your technique, but you're not a bad warrior."

"Clumsy?" Connie looked confused.

"Yeah. Look...uh..." She retrieved a branch from the ground and held it like a sword, "just stand like me."

Jasper stood in a stance and watched Connie mimic it, but her handling was off. Jasper bent down and straightened her arms a bit to assist.

She thrust her stick forward and Connie did the same with Rose's sword.

She grinned, delighted.

It was odd to be "training" with Jasper, but in a way, kind of fun.

"I know you think that battle is all about skills, but you have to put brute force into your attacks sometimes," Jasper said.

"I'm not that strong as you." Connie pointed out.

"True. But you've seen me fight. Use your enemy's strength against him."

The two returned to the house and the other gems had already been there, waiting for them. They looked up, surprised to see Connie and Jasper engaging in conversation.

"...wow, so what did you do?" Connie exclaimed, star-struck.

Jasper grinned, punching the palm of her hand. "I punched it right in the nose and it flew so high that it hit a gem ship, taking out the engine!" She laughed. "You should have seen the look on that Nephrite's face!"

"Connie! Jasper!" Steven rushed up to them. "Did you get the gem?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, we got it."

"I see the two of you have bonded." Pearl said, with a smile.

"Jasper has SO MANY interesting stories to tell!" Connie told her. "And you should have seen her when that corrupted gem charged!"

Steven grinned. "Wow! I wish I could have been there!"

"Steven, you were with us." Pearl pointed out, approaching Jasper. "And we had our own - "

She immediately cut herself off and slapped her hands over her mouth and nose.

"Jasper! What in the name of the known universe is THAT?" she cried, disgust pinching her face.

Connie giggle sheepishly. "Oh, the corrupted gem knocked Jasper into something. I was trying to ignore it."

Jasper looked at Pearl with dismay, annoyed by the way she was reacting. "You're overreacting." she snapped. "It's just a bit of Earth mud. The stupid corrupted gem knocked me into it."

"That isn't just mud!" Pearl cried, still pinching her nose. "Stars, I'm going to be sick! AND THAT'S NOT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!"

Amethyst was cackling, nearly falling from the couch. "It is if you're me!"

Jasper protested as Pearl pushed her toward the bathroom to clean her off. She pushed her into the bath tub and turned on the water. Jasper grunted, annoyed at she was immediately doused in soap of every kind and Pearl began to scrub her off.

"You're being ridiculous." she snapped.

"No consort of mine is going to stay filthy." Pearl said, scrubbing Jasper's shoulders with two sponges. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm not the one who constantly fusses over every little thing!"

"I do not fuss over EVERYTHING! Just the things that smell bad!" Pearl huffed. "Honestly, you really are Amethyst's sister."

Amethyst was cackling in the hallways. "Pearl! Wait, let me go get a camera!"

Jasper sat there in the tub, rolling her eyes and complaining the entire time.

While Pearl continued to clean her up, Garnet started to prepare lunch for Steven and Connie. She noticed that the human had a bandage wrapped around her hand.

"What happened?" she asked.

Connie looked down with an embarrassed chuckle. "School project accident." she said. "Jasper helped fix me up."

Garnet looked up, listening to the sound of the hair dryer click on. A few more choice complaints from Jasper and Pearl. It reminded her of Ruby and Sapphire.

"...Jasper, you're getting puddles on the floor."

"It's not my fault. I have a lot of hair."

"Yes, you do. Now under normal circumstances, I love your hair. But Steven could slip, now stand on the rug, please."

"Fine." A dramatic groan. "You're being ridiculous."

After a few moments, Jasper stepped out of the bathroom with Pearl holding a hair dryer. She was allowing Jasper's thick mane of hair to be dried for a few moments. When she seemed satisfied, she shut it off. Unfortunately, it made Jasper's hair poof out in an hilarious way.

Connie and Steven giggled, unable to help themselves.

Pearl bit her lip, struggling not to laugh. "Oh. Oh dear, I miscalculated."

Amethyst held a camera in hand and flashed a picture.

No one knew what happened next, but several pictures were taken in the wake of everyone fighting for control over the camera.

O

 _Note_ \- I am Jasper - level fussy when it comes to finding a gift. LOL. Also, I kinda wanted to show that Jasper's learning how to be as maternal as the rest of the gems. In some small way. As she had once learned from Pink Diamond.

Also, the "Shoulder" Peridot being the one who had "made" Jasper will make a return. And I feel as though her possessing a "maternal" nature was an interesting change as most gems don't seem to have that in the show. Also, the reason she addresses Yellow Diamond as "her diamond" - though she belonged to Pink Diamond - will be better explained down the road.

Also, it wasn't just mud Jasper was knocked into. LOL. I am Pearl when it comes to bad smells and cleanliness.


	36. Chapter 36:Halloween Spirit I

**opalthehappypanda** suggested a Halloween chapter, so naturally, I couldn't resist. LOL.

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Halloween Spirit I**

Steven loved Halloween, but even he couldn't get into the spirit of it.

His mind was entirely too focused on Moonstone's prophecy. But he attempted to focus on finding a costume for Halloween at the shop. Pearl and Jasper accompanied him as well as Lapis and Peridot. Peridot was confused for the most part.

"Why do humans make themselves look so terrifying and go to each other's houses to beg for food that's bad for them?" she asked.

"I remember this ritual," Pearl remarked, "Long ago, humans had a belief that in doing so, it kept away evil spirits from their home." She made a face. "Though I can't see how dressing up in ridiculous outfits is enough to ward off evil."

Peridot moved passed her, wearing a false arrow on her neck.

Jasper was bored with the discussion, so she wandered into an aisle filled with rows of masks. She stopped at one that looked particularly disturbing.

A flash of memory replaced the real world.

Jasper shut her eyes tightly, hearing the echoes of screams in the back of her mind. Replacing the image of the mask was a gem screaming in pain.

Steven walked up to her, wearing a werewolf mask. "Jasper! What do you think of this?"

Jasper snapped out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh, it's..." She made a face. "What is it?"

"I'm a werewolf!"

Jasper frowned. "A what?"

Peridot huffed and wandered over to them. "A werewolf, by human legend, is a shape-shifting human that transforms into a large beast capable of greater strength and dexterity." she explained. Then, she added sarcastically. "There are different interpretations of them. Some of which are human males who can't keep their shirts on."

Steven giggled.

Ronaldo entered the store and Steven immediately put on the werewolf mask. He attempted to sneak up on Ronaldo.

Lapis held up a tiara to her head, but murmured with disappointment. "I don't know about this." she said. "Seems a bit...pointless."

Peridot shook her head. "Lapis, the point is to have fun and be someone you're not."

Lapis frowned. "Why would I want to be someone I'm not?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just fun. Dressing up..." Peridot caught sight of Steven jumping at Ronaldo and made a face. "...doing THAT."

"Steven! I don't have time for this!" Ronaldo told the younger boy. "I need to get glow sticks and be on the street before seven, or all the good houses will be fully looted!"

Steven looked confused and pulled the mask from his head. "Wait, you're going trick-or-treating?"

"YES." Ronaldo said, impatiently. "It's the only excuse I could give my dad to get out of working."

He quickly began to search the aisles while Steven followed.

"Ronaldo, do you believe in werewolves, ghosts and stuff?" Steven asked.

Ronaldo laughed, as if the question was absurd. "Of COURSE I do, Steven." he told him. "I am an expert on all things supernatural, non-supernatural, alien. You KNOW this by now!"

"So, on Halloween, do ghosts really appear?"

"Possibly. Though the spirit world is not a place you want to tamper with, Steven." Ronaldo studied a package of glow sticks. "If you do, you have to make sure you're protected, or you risk possession by an evil spirit!"

He reached beneath his shirt and pulled out a necklace of multiple good-luck charms and trinkets.

Steven stared at them with surprise. "Whoa."

"Steven, let's not waste...eh...Ronaldo's time," Pearl said, as politely as she could muster. "If you want a costume, pick one out."

"Are you guys going to dress up too?" he asked.

Pearl chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, Steven. There's no reason for us to..." She raised an eyebrow when Steven set a plastic crown on her head.

"You can be a queen!" Steven announced.

Pearl smiled, flattered by the thought. "Oh! Well, I AM a gem of royalty!"

Jasper rolled her eyes, but chuckled at the idea.

"What about you, Jasper?" Steven asked her, "You don't have to be anything scary. You can be..." He looked over at a shelf and retrieved a set of dog ears. "You can be an adorable dog!"

Jasper tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

Steven looked down at the dog ears, grinned sheepishly and set them aside. "Sorry. Too soon?"

"A little." Jasper quipped.

O

A construction crew worked far outside of Beach City while the Halloween events were underway.

One of them operated an excavator, scooping out enormous piles of dirt. Among the dirt, the scoop had crushed a metallic container, exposing a green gemstone.

"Hey!" a construction worker called to his friend on the heavy machinery. "Hey, turn that off for a second!"

The man on the machine stared down at him. "WHAT?" he yelled.

"Turn. It. OFF!" the other man made a gesture with his hand to better emphasize his point.

The man shrugged and shut off the machine. He stepped down and sighed impatiently, taking a clipboard that was offered.

They were talking together, failing to notice the green gemstone starting to glow.

"...Look, I want to get home soon. My kid wants to go trick-or-treating tonight."

"I'm sorry. Listen, if you finish up this pipe, you can leave early."

"Thanks."

Glowing, whip-like tentacles began to form from the gem. Long, skeletal arms followed. A massive set of jaws and glowing green eyes. A haunting moan escaped its jaws.

The sound reached the man who had been working on the excavator. He frowned and looked down the hole, but received a blast of green ooze directly in his face.

He gave a howl of pain and rubbed at his eyes. His sounds alerted the others, who turned to him in confusion.

"Mark!" they yelled. "Mark, what are you - "

Mark panted frantically, struggling to clean his eyes. After a few moments, he stopped and slouched his shoulders forward. When he turned, his eyes were distant and his mouth hung open in a zombie-like moan. The spaces around his eyes were red and flushed from the ooze.

"Mark!" the workers cried.

The gem monstrosity crawled from the hole and gave a rattling snarl, causing the men to scream in terror.

It's jaw swelled and it produced another stream of green ooze, spraying them and silencing their sounds.

O

Steven was wearing his Tiger Millionaire outfit.

Jasper hadn't dressed up - she thought it was pointless. Lapis was wearing a fish costume, much to Peridot's urging that she try something that "felt normal".

"Lapis, I'm surprised you went with the fish costume." Steven said, smiling up at her.

Lapis sighed from behind the fish head. "What's my point again?"

"Fun." Peridot whispered to her.

Steven's phone rang and he answered it once he saw that it was Connie. "Hey, Connie!" he said. "Are you going to dress up for Halloween with us?"

Connie sighed over the phone. She was sitting at the kitchen table of her house.

"Sorry, Steven. My mom thinks I'm too old for Halloween," she told him. "Plus, I have homework to finish."

Steven was disappointed. "Aww, that stinks. You're never too old for Halloween."

 _"Apparently, my parents think so..."_

Steven made another sound. "Well, maybe we can come over just to visit."

He looked up at Pearl, who seemed quite fond of her plastic crown. "Can we visit Connie later?"

"Yes, Steven. We can visit later." Pearl told him.

Steven smiled brightly.

Garnet and Amethyst had chosen to decorate the house appropriately for Halloween. Amethyst was running around dressed as a ghost - a simple sheet over her body with two holes cut out for eyes.

"I don't know why he wants us to dress up," Amethyst said. She shape-shifted into a ghost. "I can just make myself spooky!"

Garnet set up a plastic skeleton. She was wearing a witch outfit. "It's important to Steven." she reminded her. "Now let's set up the bats. Did you remember to get them?"

Amethyst smiled, raising a thumbs up. "Yeah. I didn't forget."

Outside, a few children had wandered toward the house where two boxes were set up. They looked confused and opened one, where many lives bats flew out in a collection of screeches. The children ran away, screaming in fright.

O

Mr. Fryman was passing out tater-tot samples to everyone. He had two false screws on his neck and a few fake stitches drawn on his arms.

"Happy Halloween, kids!" he said.

Steven and the others approached him and Jasper seemed curious by the free samples resting on a few platters.

"What are you doing, Mr. Fryman?" Steven asked.

"Well, Steven, I'm handing out these Halloween-themed tater-tots." he explained, holding up one that had been made to look like a skull. "Cute, right? The kids love 'em!"

Steven took one. "That's really cool!"

"Yeah, I wanted to really get into the Halloween spirit this year. Connect with the younger generation." Mr. Fryman looked over, noticing Jasper eating down every sample on the platters.

"Ah, Jasper!" Steven cried.

He chuckled. "Nah, that's okay. Peedee ordered too many frozen tots this shipment. There's plenty for - "

The sound of garbage being rustled through caught his attention. He sighed impatiently and turned to wander to the back of the shop.

"If that raccoon is in my garbage again..."

One of the construction workers had his head buried in the dumpster and was rooting through it. Mr. Fryman scowled and approached.

"Hey! Get out of there right now!" he ordered. "I'm going to..."

The construction worker climbed out, his mouth buried into rotten burger meat. His eyes startled Mr. Fryman, who backed away in confusion.

"L-Look at your eyes..." he gasped, continuing to back away.

Around the corner, the gem corruption's many tendrils swayed and wrapped tightly around his head, yanking him screaming into the shadows.

The sound got the attention of the gems, who quickly followed it around the back of the store. They froze at the sight of Mr. Fryman and the construction worker in a similar, zombified condition. Moaning, they made their way toward them with arms outstretched.

"What's going on?" Pearl cried, "What's wrong with them?"

The gem creature stepped out with a loud, rattling cry. Behind it, the other zombified construction workers lifted their heads, standing at attention and slowly approaching.

Peridot panicked. "It's a gem weapon!" she exclaimed. "One of White Diamond's early experiments!"

"What?" Pearl looked at her in confusion, drawing her weapon. "We've bubbled every gem weapon!"

"Well, apparently you missed one." Lapis said, uneasy.

The creature raised its head and let out a collection of calls. Immediately, the zombified humans made their way toward them. Jasper tensed and her helmet appeared on her head, but Steven stopped her.

"Wait! You can't hurt them!" he cried, "They don't know what they're doing!"

Jasper scowled. "Then we shatter that thing!"

She charged full force for the gem corruption, ducking and avoiding whips from its tendrils. Jaws snapped, teeth gnashed and it sprayed a stream of saliva directly in Jasper's face. The gem recoiled with a shout, quickly moving to wipe her eyes.

"Jasper!" Pearl shouted.

A groan, a ragged cry of fury before Jasper blinked slowly, falling under the same spell as the rest. She joined the zombified humans and they continued their advance.

Pearl frantically charged for the gem corruption. "Jasper!"

"Pearl, wait!" Steven cried.

The gem's throat swelled and it unleashed a spray of green ooze. Lapis and Peridot jumped to avoid it. Steven raised his shield and attempted to protect the others.

"Quick! Get around me!" he shouted. "Peridot? Lapis?"

Much to his horror, the two gems had been drenched in the green fluid and in a similar condition to Jasper and the humans. Pearl had been rendered all the same. They turned toward Steven and began to shamble toward him.

Steven panicked, turned and ran.

"Garnet!" he wailed. "Amethyst!"

He could hear the loud, rattling cry from the gem monster behind him and a chorus of groans from his zombified friends.

O

 _Note_ \- This chapter was inspired by the movie Shaun of the Dead. Parts of the corrupted gem is a creation of some of my nightmares.

The gem is supposed to be Chrysoprase. It acts as an early geoweapon experiment for crowd control, in a sense. As Peridot explained. It is a variety of chalcedony, which is a type of quartz, and is one of the more valuable stones of this group.

When this corruption arrives, I took inspiration from the OST "Scarlet" from SH: Homecoming. Its appearance was inspired by the Magic the Gathering card Benthic Infiltrator. Give it a look to see for yourself.

I am writing this chapter specifically for the reviewer mentioned above. Then I'll get back on board with the plot. LOL.


	37. Chapter 37:Halloween Spirit II

**opalthehappypanda -** Right on! *High fives*

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Halloween Spirit II**

Steven made his way back toward the beach, but stopped when Ronaldo called frantically for him from behind a car.

"Steven!" he whispered, "Over here!"

Steven immediately rushed up to meet him and Ronaldo peered over the car once before he looked at him fearfully.

"Did you see them? The zombies?" he asked.

"They're not zombies, Ronaldo." Steven told him. "They're being controlled by a gem monster!"

Ronaldo thought about this with a murmur. "How is it controlling everyone?"

"Through spit it shoots out of its mouth!"

Ronaldo considered this. "Then it's up to us, Steven!" he told him. "We need to save the town and free everyone from the gem monster! Are you with me?"

Steven was doubtful. He needed to get to Garnet and Amethyst. "We should ask Garnet and Amethyst for help."

Ronaldo shook his head. "There's no time!" he insisted. "The more we wait, the more innocent people will get infected! We need to hurry!"

"But, Ronaldo - "

It was too late. Ronaldo was already making a run for the lighthouse, where he typically kept much of his conspiracy documents, maps and various other trinkets. Steven sighed, following behind him. Once they made their way inside, Ronaldo made sure to shut the door behind him.

"First, we need protection against its mind-control spit!" he said.

He reached up to a shelf in the corner, retrieving a motorcycle helmet and setting it onto his head. He began to dress himself in a bizarre combination of body armor consisting of hockey pads, and a baseball-catcher's protective chest armor.

"Okay! We need to get to the car first to lure them out of Beach City." he told him.

"Shouldn't we just get Garnet and Amethyst?" Steven insisted. "They can help us."

Ronaldo sighed. "Steven, they'll just end up as collateral!" He retrieved a cricket bat from the shelf to use as a weapon. "We can't afford to have anyone else fall prey to this mind-controlling life form! It's just you and me now! We have to work together to save the city!"

Steven nodded. If it saved everyone, perhaps working together with Ronaldo wasn't a horrible idea.

O

The two stepped outside with Ronaldo leading. Steven had his shield at the ready.

"I can use my dad's car and we can lead them out of Beach City." Ronaldo told him. "It's not far. Let's be careful. Zombies can smell fear!"

Steven made a face. "Are you sure about that?"

Once Ronaldo found the family car, he quickly hurried to grab the keys from inside the shop. With a smile, he pressed the unlocking button on the key fob. The sound of the car beeping to announce the unlocking alerted several zombified people to turn toward them.

Ronaldo groaned. "Oh no..."

He quickly picked Steven up and they rushed for the car. The gem corruption crawled its way toward them, letting out an enraged, rattling snarl. It seemed to notice the shield in Steven's hand and its frightening eyes narrowed.

Steven looked down, noticing the way it was looking at his shield. He didn't have long to think about this odd act. Ronaldo quickly tried to start the car and Steven pushed a zombified Lars from climbing through the window.

"Sorry, Lars!" he cried.

He looked at Ronaldo frantically. "Start the car!"

Ronaldo managed to get the car started and the vehicle ranced down the street with the gem corruption roaring behind them. The roar literally vibrated the air, calling the zombified beings at its feet to pursue the car.

Ronaldo looked in the rearview mirror and noticed the "zombies" no longer lumbering, but breaking out in full-on sprints. The gem monster was also in a frantic chase.

"Oh no!" he cried, "They're the 'running' zombies!"

"Is that bad?" Steven looked at him desperately.

"NO ZOMBIE THAT RUNS IS A GOOD THING!"

A zombified Pearl jumped onto the back of the car, punching her fist through the glass of the window. Steven gave a cry and struggled to push her back. Pearl blankly stared at him as she swiped in an effort to reach him. She didn't seem interested in Ronaldo.

Only Steven.

"Pearl, no, listen to me!" Steven cried, struggling against her hands. "You're being controlled! You can break free! You're too strong to let a corruption do this!"

Pearl didn't blink. She didn't acknowledge him. Steven shoved her from the window with his shield, grunting with effort the entire time.

Pearl was eventually urged from the shattered window and rolled onto the street. Steven called out an apology, but it was cut short when the corrupted gem howled out in rage.

"Hold on!" Ronaldo cried, turning the wheel sharply.

Steven was roughly jerked to the other side of the car. He looked up and noticed the corrupted gem scaling the lengths of building rooftops in an effort to keep up with them. Ronaldo saw it too and gave a shriek of fright.

It jumped ahead, landed in front of the car before swiping out with its claws, sending the vehicle flipping onto its side.

O

Steven groaned in pain, struggling to pull an unconscious Ronaldo from the overturned vehicle. He looked up in horror at the sight of his zombified friends and family approaching. The gem corruption loomed over them.

"Wait!" he begged. "Please!"

Just then, the group under the control of the gem corruption began to speak in perfect time together, almost with a hive-mind mentality.

 _"We've been expecting you, Rose Quartz."_ they all spoke.

Steven's eyes widened in horror.

Ronaldo's eyes opened and he caught the sight. "The creature is using them to speak!" he exclaimed. "Like a unified mind!"

Steven met the creature's stare. "I'm not Rose Quartz!"

 _"You bear the gem of the one who has forsaken us."_ the collection of voices continued, without hesitation _. "One who has sworn to protect us. But it was we who suffered for her sins. My gem...broken for you."_

Steven shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "You can't control my family! Or my friends."

Like Jasper, it seemed that this gem would not see him as anything more than his mother.

 _"We were made to be ruled, Rose. And so were they."_

"That's wrong!" Steven cried. His voice softened and he pleaded desperately. "Please, just let them go. They didn't do anything wrong."

 _"You think you can be forgiven? You think saving them will atone for your sins? No. You deserve to suffer. We all deserve to suffer."_

Suddenly, an enormous shadow loomed over the corrupted gem. Its body twisted to look back, only to receive massive arms around its throat.

Sugilite.

Steven watched in amazement as Sugilite cackled, grabbing the gem corruption beneath the arms and swinging it back over her head. The screaming creature sailed through the air before landing on the beach, sending waves of sand shooting up into the air.

"Hey!" Sugilite bellowed, stomping her foot. "There's only room for one of us on this beach! And it ain't you!"

The gem corruption righted itself and screamed at her. Sugilite grinned, cracking her fingers before she produced her weapon, giving it a spin in her hands.

"Come here!" she taunted. "I got something for ya'!"

While the two fought on the Beach, Steven made an effort to wake the zombified group. He patted Jasper's cheeks gently.

"Jasper, come on!" he cried. "Snap out of it."

The gem corruption tried to crawl away from Sugilite, but she just laughed and grabbed one of its many tentacles, dragging it right back.

"Aww, where are you going?" she sneered. "I thought we were having fun?"

A tentacle slapped her across the face, knocking her glasses off. Sugilite grinned wickedly, grunting with effort.

"Okay, NOW I'm mad!"

She punched it in the face and stomped on its tentacles. It screeched and wailed under her attacks. Steven looked up at her.

"Sugilite!" he yelled. "We need to poof her so everyone can go back to normal!"

Sugilite laughed, far too delighted by the game she was playing. "Yeah, yeah, give me a minute!" she called down to him. "I need to teach this thing a lesson in PAIN!"

Steven watched with a mixture of relief and pity; he was relieved that Sugilite came to save them, but seeing the creature getting stomped by Sugilite's foot was not something he wanted to witness. Not for much longer anyway.

"Sugilite, that's ENOUGH!" he shouted.

Sugilite looked down at him with a grin. For a moment, it seemed like she wasn't going to listen; like it was going to be another incident as it had been on the beach with Pearl. But then, she scoffed and raised her fist for the finishing blow.

"Fine." she hissed.

Finally, she brought her fist down, silencing the gem corruption's shrieks.

O

Everyone under the spell of the gem corruption seemed to return to normal after it had been bubbled and sent away. Most of them were disoriented and confused; they didn't remember how they'd gotten on the boardwalk. Perhaps that was for the best.

After everything that had happened, Steven told the gems about Moonstone. About what she had told him would happen.

They were initially horrified, but Garnet put her arms around Steven in comfort.

"Steven, it doesn't matter." she assured him, "No matter what she says will happen, we're all in this together. You don't need to feel like you should do this alone."

"But..." Steven was almost at tears again. "I don't want to lose anyone!"

"You won't."

"She said - "

"I told you, it doesn't matter. Moonstone is wrong. We're not losing each other." Garnet had to put an edge in her voice. Perhaps to convince herself. "NO ONE is going to disappear. I won't let them and neither will the rest of us."

"Yeah, Steven!" Amethyst assured him too. She ruffled his hair a bit. "No one's going to bring us down!"

Steven looked over at Jasper and Pearl; they had their arms around one another and Jasper seemed to be questioning if Pearl was okay. The other gem just chuckled and nodded her head before rubbing the sides of Jasper's face. She smiled, giving her a kiss.

Steven worried for that.

Jasper had finally come so far. What if the gem was her? What if she was the one that Moonstone spoke of?

Ronaldo gave a triumphant laugh, interrupting his thoughts. "Well, we did it, Steven!" he announced, patting him on the back. "We saved the city!"

"Yeah." Steven was distracted as he watched Pearl and Jasper. "We did..."

Jasper picked up Pearl in her arms and spun around with her. Both were laughing and Pearl just kissed her on her gem.

"...oh Jasper. You really are a brute." she joked, affectionately.

O

Halloween continued on as normal after the incident.

Steven got to visit Connie and explain to her what had happened. She had been upset for not being there to help him. Steven assured her that Ronaldo was actually a good enough help and naturally, Connie had found that ridiculous.

"Ronaldo?" she said. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay, Steven."

"Yeah. I should get home though. The others are going to be worried."

Connie put her arms around him in a hug.

Steven walked outside and found Lion standing there waiting for him. He looked up at the enormous cat before sighing and climbing onto his back.

"Lion, I don't know what to do." Steven groaned, "Moonstone says something bad is going to happen and that I can't do anything about it. But Garnet says that's not true. UGH!"

He groaned and draped himself on Lion's back. The large cat gave a small grunt and bumped his nose against Steven's forehead, earning a smile and a pat on his head.

"You always know what to say."

They made their way back to the house and Steven started up the stairs. He paused by the window and looked inside.

He smiled.

The gems were all together in the kitchen, attempting to show Jasper how to make pumpkin pie. It seemed like she had gotten her hands in a mess of it and Amethyst was laughing. Jasper made a face and shoved her head into the pie, but Amethyst seemed more happy with that than upset.

Garnet shook her head, attempting to clean her up with a washcloth.

Pearl rolled her eyes at the antics before she stood beside Jasper and showed her how to roll the crust. Jasper smiled and mimicked her instructions. Pearl returned the look in kind and nodded her approval.

It was such a nice sight for Steven to witness. He didn't want that to end.

Lion bumped his nose against Steven.

Steven sighed, putting his arms around Lion's head. "I know."

O

 _Note -_ Halloween is my favorite holiday though. LOL. This was just a fun, filler chapter to write, you guys. Considering the pain I am planning on writing in future chapters, let me have the happy and the ridiculous.

To be understanding more, I feel like Rose isn't as much of a demon as the fandom makes her out to be.

Also, I miss Sugilite, so here she is.


	38. Chapter 38:The Messenger

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Messenger**

Jasper was watching the training that Connie and Steven engaged in with Pearl that early morning. She had suggested training with them so that they could learn from "both sides" of battle. Pearl had agreed that Jasper was right on that fact.

"Alright," Jasper said, stepping into the arena. "Let's see what you got."

Connie and Steven looked at each other, then to Jasper. "What do you mean?" Connie asked.

"I want you to come at me with everything you got," Jasper told her. "Hold nothing back."

Steven and Connie nodded. They looked at each other, took their hands and fused into Stevonnie. Jasper watched them with a smirk. Her helmet appeared on her head and she stood in a crouch. Stevonnie smiled back and charged with a yell.

Pearl watched them worriedly.

"Jasper, remember," she said, "Don't hurt them."

Jasper grunted, struggling to hold back Stevonnie by their arms. "You think the enemy is going to hold back?" she hissed. "No, they need to be ready for ANYTHING!"

She heaved Stevonnie from her, but the fusion charged again.

Stevonnie grabbed her and Jasper spun, attempting to flip them again. Stevonnie was ready. They kicked their leg out, knocking the backs of Jasper's knees. She lost her footing and Stevonnie laughed with delight as Jasper went down.

Pearl leaned down to Jasper, smirking. "You silly idiot."

Jasper smirked crookedly at her. "I'm making progress then. I used to be a clod."

Pearl chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Hearing her joke like that after so much had happened in the past was such a wonderful thing to her. Jasper smiled and bumped her gem against her; an affectionate gesture.

"Uh, guys?" Stevonnie said. "Training?"

Pearl laughed, stepping back. "Oh! Yes, of course."

Meanwhile, Peridot and Lapis were searching Onxy's ship for spare parts and necessary tools that could be used by themselves or the Crystal Gems. Peridot had been particularly interested in the laboratory for any tools.

"Hmm, these tools would serve a function," she said, picking up a case.

"Peridot?" Lapis approached her, carrying a glass container that housed a gem. "What's this?"

Peridot turned and her eyes widened in surprise. "Lapis, give me that!"

Lapis shrugged and handed the container over to her. Peridot studied the gem within for a long moment before she spoke.

"This is a Spinel! I thought they'd disappeared in the war!" She looked up at Lapis. "Do you know what this means?"

Lapis frowned. "No."

"Spinels were gems used by Pink Diamond!" Peridot looked amazed now. "She used them to deliver messages from colony to colony! What we are holding right now is a gem older than all of us! With a history of Era-One Gem Life in our hands!"

Lapis looked surprised. "So what do we do?"

"We should take her to the others. She'll have stories to tell!"

Lapis shook her head, taking Peridot's arm before she could run off. "Wait. If she is a gem of Pink Diamond, shouldn't we be careful? Onyx had her in there for a reason."

Peridot stared at her before laughing. "Lapis, you don't have to worry. Spinels are not warriors. They're messengers designed with a 'flight response', trained to flee when the going gets tough. We'll be fine. Don't worry."

Lapis still had her doubts.

O

Peridot quickly called the others to the barn.

"I've brought all of you here today because I have discovered something extraordinary on Onyx's ship. Something that may have the answers that we have sought for thousands of years." she announced.

A few exchanged glances from them.

Peridot held up the container that housed the Spinel. "As gem history tells us, this gem was used as a messenger for Pink Diamond!"

They gasped collectively. Pearl's eyes widened.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yes! This gem was being held on Onyx's ship!" Peridot told them. "If we release her, she may hold the answers to secrets that we need."

Pearl stood up, frowning. "We can't afford to chance it. Onyx was a gem of secrets and tricks herself."

Garnet held up a hand. "Pearl, wait. Peridot might have a point."

"What?" Pearl exclaimed. "Are you sure, Garnet? What if it's a trap?"

"It's a Spinel, Pearl." Peridot quipped. "The likelihood of her being able to form any kind of trap is like an Earth dog being able to walk on two legs."

Lapis raised an eyebrow. "You phrased that really weird. But I get what you're saying."

Garnet looked at Peridot and nodded. "Alright. Open it up. We're ready."

Jasper swallowed thickly, somehow a bit on edge at the idea of meeting another gem who was made for Pink Diamond. Not just any gem, but one of her messengers. Though lower in social status, a Spinel was sure to hold secrets about the war that Jasper herself didn't know.

Peridot opened the canister and a hiss escaped it. She set the gem onto the grass and almost immediately, it began to glow. Arms were produced first, then legs. Short, wavy hair and a bright pink body...

A soft gasp from the gem laying there. Her gemstone rested on the palm of her hand. Her body was thin, much like Pearl. She wore a red and pink tight uniform that bore the symbol of Pink Diamond on her abdomen.

When she opened her eyes, they were bright pink.

"Ugh..." her voice groaned.

She sat up, stretched and her joints popped.

"Whoo! What a NAP!" Spinel sighed, smiling in satisfaction. "That has got to be the best nap in the universe!" She noticed the others staring at her and smiled cheerfully, giving them a wave. "Hi there. I'm Spinel 5-3F2 Cut-6FP. But my friends just call me Spinel for short."

Peridot leaned down to Pearl, whispering with a smirk in her voice. "Told you."

Spinel looked around curiously. She wandered into the barn. "Oh! This is a nice little base! Not very big, but size isn't what matters, am I right?"

They could hear her chatting constantly inside.

Spinel was inspecting the tarp when the others walked in. "Ooh, the colors are nice! Very vibrant, really stands out."

"Spinel." Garnet addressed her.

Spinel turned. She stared at Garnet curiously, looking her up and down before gesturing with a finger. "Sooo... Why is she fused right now? Is there a fight going on?" She looked beyond her. "There's a fight going on, isn't there? Should I be running?"

"No." Jasper spoke now, addressing her. "There's no fight. You're here on Earth and we need answers from you. Like why you were kept in that container."

"Container?" Spinel leaned her head to one side, spotting the empty container in Peridot's hands. "Uh. I don't... I was in there?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah?"

Spinel looked confused. She shook her head. "Wait, that's...that's not right. I..." She rubbed her head with one hand. "I mean, I can't remember but, I know I wasn't in there."

Suddenly, her eyes widened, as if she had just remembered something. "My Diamond. Please, take me to my Diamond."

The others looked at each other uneasily. Jasper's features smoothed out and she fought the hot lump in her throat. She shut her eyes for a moment before shaking her head.

"We can't." she said.

"Why?" Spinel's voice filled with fear. "Why can't you?"

"She's gone."

"What? Where's she gone?"

O

They returned to that place.

That place that had once been filled with Pink Diamond's gems. A place that had once been filled with life now nothing more than a dead memory. Spinel was frantically searching the halls, unable to fathom what she had been seeing.

"This isn't right!" she cried. "It can't be! I just... I was here!"

Jasper sighed. "It's here. I took you back to this..." She struggled with herself now. "...this gem-forsaken place to show you the truth."

Spinel was almost at tears. "My Diamond!" she shouted, refusing to acknowledge it, "My Diamond, your Spinel's here! It's - "

Jasper scowled, approaching her and taking her by the arms, giving her a shake. "Stop it!" she ordered. "She's gone. She's been shattered and nothing's going to change that!"

Spinel struggled against her. "No!"

"Listen to me!" Jasper shouted so loudly, it startled the others standing behind her. Her yellow eyes practically glowed with all her ferocity and her teeth flashed as she shouted in Spinel's face. "PINK DIAMOND IS GONE! SHE'S GONE! WE. LOST!"

Spinel's eyes were wide, frightened. She trembled, tears slowly falling from her cheeks. Jasper's furious look softened to a degree. She glanced down at the hands that gripped Spinel's thin, bony shoulders before she eventually released her.

Pearl didn't know what to say. She was afraid to say anything.

Oddly enough, no one had said anything either. The only sounds were Spinel's soft crying.

O

"She hasn't left the barn for a while."

Steven, Jasper and Pearl stood outside of the barn. Spinel had been hiding in the loft and refused to move. Pearl was concerned about the situation entirely. But she was more surprised by the fact that Jasper had been the strong person in the situation. Perhaps after all this time, she had come to accept what had happened.

They walked into the barn and looked around.

"Spinel?" Steven said. "We know you're in here."

"No, you don't." Spinel responded, quietly from the loft.

Pearl sighed. "You can't stay up there forever."

"I can too. Watch me. I'm a gem of many skills." Spinel muttered, a little bitter in her response.

Steven looked at the other two. "Hold on, I'm going to go up there. Let me try talking to her."

He scaled the ladder and stepped up into the loft. A few piles of hay were laying there as well as collections of Lapis and Peridot's "Meepmorps".

"Spinel?" Steven said.

He saw movement in the hay and approached, parting some of it to see Spinel staring back at her. She scowled, covering herself once again.

"Spinel, you can't stay in there forever." Steven protested.

"I failed my Diamond. Don't look at me..."

Steven frowned. "How did you fail her?"

"I don't remember. All I know is that I was supposed to give her a message, but..." Spinel groaned in frustration. "I can't remember any of it!"

Steven sat down and he felt sympathy when he heard soft crying. His mind went to his mother and he could think only on how many gems she'd hurt. How had it come to this? How had the figure he'd revered been revealed to be so...cruel?

"Spinel, we can help you remember, but you have to let us." Steven told her.

Spinel was silent, possibly contemplating the offer. "You seem nice." she replied, hesitantly. "And you set me free from that container..."

"That was Peridot but...yeah." Steven said, with a small laugh.

"I can't remember anything."

"That's okay. We can go as slow as you need."

Spinel stuck her head out for a few moments. Her eyes looked red, as if she'd spent hours crying. She glanced down briefly, considering her options.

"Okay."

She took Steven's offered hand and looked at him curiously.

"I've never seen a half-breed like you before," she said.

Steven laughed gently. "I get that a lot."

O

Spinel sat on the couch in the living room, eyes wandering about. She uttered a few "oo's" and "ahh's" at what she was seeing. It seemed that the human architecture impressed her more than disgusted her; as most Homeworld gems were known to feel.

"Spinel."

Jasper sat down across from her and she straightened, giving her a proper salute. Jasper shook her head, waving her off.

"Don't do that." she ordered. "I don't want to waste time. I want us to start working on your memories. Anything you can remember from before."

Spinel pursed her lips thoughtfully and struggled to remember; her ridiculous facial strain would have been funny any other time, but Jasper was being serious. She didn't want to waste any time in any way. Anything that could help her better understand the reason for Rose Quartz's rebellion and shattering her Diamond was far more important than anything else.

"I can't." Spinel protested, "I'm really trying."

Jasper punched the table, making her jump. "TRY HARDER!"

"Jasper!" Steven quickly made his way over to the scene. "Jasper, easy..."

Jasper snorted gruffly, but sighed and relaxed. This wasn't the right way to act around a fellow gem of her Diamond's court. Clearing her throat, she exhaled and sat back a little, watching as Steven took a seat beside Spinel.

"She just wants to know everything the same as you do," Steven assured her.

Spinel nodded in agreement, still watching Jasper warily. "Right..."

Later that day, Pearl opened the fridge door and looked around for something to prepare for supper. She noticed a pomegranate and picked it up. She felt a tapping on her head, a light petting of sorts. Glancing up, she noticed Spinel crouched on top of the fridge, much like Lion did.

"What's that? An apple?" she asked, pointing at the pomegranate in Pearl's hand.

Pearl growled in frustration and shut the door. "Listen, I understand you have no memory of what transpired before your imprisonment in that capsule, but don't think I'm not going to watch you."

Spinel furrowed her brow, tilting her head a little. "Have we met before?"

Pearl wavered a bit, scowling. "What? No!"

"It's weird. Your voice is familiar." Spinel said, scaling down the fridge with the grace of a frog. She was able to maneuver in a way that should have been impossible. "I know pearls all have the same voice, but yours is... I don't know. Different."

Pearl snorted, turning away from her. "I've never met you before in my life."

"You sure? Because sometimes, I get these weird itches in my gem and I just think - "

"Yes, I'm sure." Pearl interrupted.

Spinel thought about that for a moment. She made a sound before turning. "Huh. Guess I'm wrong."

 _Several days later_

Yellow Diamond had been roused from rest, watching the large, jeweled mirror in front of her. The colors of the city from her palace window danced across her face in unsettling colors of blue, red and black. She didn't acknowledge the faint knock from her pearl behind the doors.

A faint scream echoed in the back of her fleeting, darker thoughts. It was familiar. But even she didn't recognize it from where it had come from.

She continued to stare at her reflection, drifting far from herself.

Even a Diamond did such things.

Even a Diamond.

O

 _Note_ \- I hope you guys are still reading this. Spinel's character was inspired by Lolly Whitehill from OITNB. In fact, I thought she could be voiced by the same actress. Again, I thought it might be interesting to see the show keep with tradition. Parts of the chapter are inspired by the song "Crying" by Roy Orbison.

Also, the OST "Tormented Soul" by Akira Yamaoka (for the Silent Hill 2 Complete Soundtrack) was inspired for the ending of this. The pitch. The timbre of it seemed to perfectly reflect Yellow Diamond's descent into madness.

And trust me, it is happening.

And no, it won't end well.


	39. Chapter 39:A Diplomatic Envoy

**AkumaXHwaorang** \- It won't spoil anything, so I can definitely say no worries! Spinel is actually not expendable in my mind. And yes, I'm going to add more Jaspearl.

This chapter was inspired by the song "More Love" by Doug Stone.

~O~

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Diplomatic Envoy**

Having Spinel around was a different change.

She constantly asked a lot of questions about Earth, humans and the things the Crystal Gems did. All of them made sure she didn't know completely about the Rebellion and what their role had been in it. After all, Spinel had secrets to tell, despite her...personality. They didn't want to risk losing her or having her flee from them.

While they sat together in the living room, Spinel was sharing stories with the Crystal Gems while Jasper was in the kitchen, making herself a snack.

"...And let me tell ya', Pink Diamond was THE Diamond of them all!" Spinel said, "I mean, you will never see another gem light up the room the way she did. Also, that was good since, like, every gem I ever crossed paths with was so high-strung half of the time. Always 'doom this' and 'not now, Spinel, I have a meeting, please stop bothering me'."

Peridot quipped softly to Steven. "As I said before; Spinel's were used as Messengers by Pink Diamond and they are supposed to be the fastest runners on Homeworld - though a lot of gems will say they have the WORST attention span."

Spinel pointed at her. "Hey, I heard that, you rude green goblin. Plus, I prefer the term 'Diplomatic Envoy'." She smiled now. "It sounds cool."

Peridot scowled and stood up, pointing a finger in her face. "Listen, I spoke up for you. I suggested that you could be of used to us to uncover the secrets of the shattered Pink Diamond. But if all you're going to do is distract yourself with - "

Steven stepped between them, raising two hands. "Guys, stop fighting!" he insisted. "Look, Spinel is a good gem, I think we need to be patient with her."

Spinel smiled down at Peridot. "Yeah! Listen to what he's saying."

Peridot scoffed.

Spinel noticed Pearl joining Jasper in the kitchen. She watched as they seemed to talk about something, share an embrace and a kiss. When they parted, Spinel was now standing on the other side of the counter, smiling brightly.

"Aww, that's really nice." she told them. "I mean, it's really good to see Jasper with someone."

Jasper frowned at her. "You knew me?"

Spinel grinned, laughing as if the question was completely absurd. When Jasper didn't seem to comprehend the reason for her laughter, she explained.

"You're a legend!" she told her. She looked at Pearl. "You should have heard the way Pink Diamond talked her up at those big meetings."

Pearl smiled at Jasper, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"But I mean, Jasper with a Pearl?" Spinel chuckled, smiling with amazement. "It's amazing."

Pearl was immediately on the defense. She couldn't help it. "So do you have a problem with us being together?" she asked, her voice harder.

Spinel held up two hands. "Me? No! No, no, no. Why would I have a problem with it? It's not my business if Stripes and Super Servant want to bond! No, why would it be my business?"

"Because it...usually is?" Pearl looked a little surprised by her acceptance. "Every gem from Homeworld has made it their point to look at us as an abomination. So you'll forgive me for feeling a bit on guard when it's brought up."

Spinel's features were pensive for a moment. Then, she exhaled and shook her head. "Well, you couldn't have met very nice gems, then."

The two looked at each other. Well, that was for certain.

O

Peridot was working on a project at the barn.

Spinel poked her head up around her, leaning over to see. Some metal parts had been scattered around on a table and Peridot seemed to be soldering them into what she could guess were leg replacements. It interested her.

"Hey, what are you making?" she asked.

Peridot jumped with a yelp. "What?" She sighed, annoyed and returned to her duties. "Aren't you supposed to be with Jasper and Pearl?"

"I was, but they said they needed private time," Spinel said. "Whatever that means."

"I was going to return to the temple once I finished up here."

"Finishing up what?" Spinel leaned over her again to look.

Peridot sighed impatiently. "In case you haven't noticed, I am an Era-2 Peridot. I thought that me being without them was okay, until..." She trailed off, struggling to find the right answer.

Spinel looked at her, raising an eyebrow and mimicking her attempts as well.

Lapis walked into the barn. "Peridot, they're looking for Spinel. Have you seen..." She looked toward Spinel, who waved at her with a smile. "Steven's looking for you."

Peridot nodded. "Okay."

She watched her go and Spinel looked from her, to the place that Lapis used to occupy, then to her. Then to that place. She did this a few times before a grin spread out across her face.

"Oh! I get it!" she said. "You're trying to impress Lapis!"

Peridot blushed. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Then, she sighed sadly. "I just want her to not feel ashamed when she looks at me."

Spinel raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but that's really dumb."

Peridot scowled. "What?"

"If she was ashamed of you before, she wouldn't have spent time with you." Spinel pointed out. She laughed and ruffled Peridot's hair. "Come on. Even _I'm_ not that dumb."

She walked out of the barn, calling for Lapis. Peridot watched her go, scowled with disgust. Then, her features softened as she looked at the work she had been doing.

She sighed and pushed the contents of the table into a garbage can.

O

Steven typed a message to Connie on his phone before Spinel leaned over curiously. "Ooh, are you sending a message?" she asked.

She noticed a few emoji and grinned. "Aww, those are cute! What are they?"

"They're called emoticons, Spinel." Steven explained. "You send them in messages if you want. They're kind of silly, but they can better emphasize messages."

Spinel pointed at one. "Aww, I like the cat. That's so cute. Oh! Is that supposed to be an alien? Humans have a weird perception of what aliens are supposed to look like. They don't look like that, I promise you. I have been to a LOT of planets."

Steven chuckled and set the phone down. "You've seen a lot of stuff, huh?"

"Definitely. As a Diplomatic Envoy, it was my job to SPRINT across galaxies with important messages," Spinel told him, making ridiculous hand gestures.

"So...kind of like a mailman?"

"I have NO IDEA what a mailman is."

While they were talking, Jasper was lying in the pool of water in Pearl's room with the other gem draped over her chest. They were attempting to relax a little together.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked, almost hesitantly.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're quiet."

Jasper looked up at her skeptically. Pearl managed a small chuckle. "What?" she said.

"I'm just thinking."

"You can talk to me about it."

Jasper shut her eyes, features smoothing out a little. "If Spinel knows something about why Pink Diamond was shattered, I'd want to know everything. But..."

That made Pearl look at her worriedly. "But?"

"What if what I learn is worse than what I thought?" Jasper stared at Pearl and it was obvious that she was expecting an answer.

Pearl exhaled slowly. "The point of knowing the truth is the most important part, Jasper. That'll grant you closure. Permanently."

Jasper had to agree. "Yeah."

Pearl lightly toyed with a lock of Jasper's hair. "I just hope you remember that whatever we learn, it won't change anything between us."

"It won't." Jasper assured her.

Pearl smiled and she seemed more relieved to hear that than Jasper thought she would. But Pearl was paranoid about many things. Jasper could relate.

"Can I have a kiss?" Pearl's voice dripped with an affectionate drawl.

Jasper chuckled and pulled her closer. They shared a kiss.

Outside the room, Spinel was pacing back and forth.

"What if we retrace your steps?" Steven suggested. "All the places you visited before you were poofed? Maybe that could work?"

Spinel thought about it. "Hmm, there are a lot of places I visited..."

"We can do it." Steven said. "Jasper and Pearl can come with us."

Spinel seemed doubtful. "Jasper?"

"Yeah... What's wrong?"

"She...scares me." Spinel told him, uncertainly. "And the pearl? I don't know. I feel like I remember her voice from somewhere, but she swears we never met before." She groaned in frustration, folded her arms over her face and slumped to the floor. "Why am I so dumb?"

Steven made a surprised sound. "You're not dumb."

"All Spinel's are dumb. No getting around that."

"No, you're not dumb. I think you're pretty cool."

Spinel peeked one eye out at him from her arm. "Really?"

"Sure! You seem nice and I don't meet many gems who love Earth before I have to teach them about it," Steven joked, chuckling.

Spinel sat up quickly. "Are you kidding? I love Earth! All of Pink Diamond's court loved this planet. Even Pink Diamond herself."

"Really?"

Steven was amazed to hear that a Diamond felt love for Earth. From what he had learned and heard of, the Diamonds only sought to hollow it out and destroy all life on it. The idea of any Diamond thinking otherwise was so strange.

But then it led up to a lot of questions. Why was she shattered if that was the truth? Just more of a reason for him to learn.

O

Spinel had warped to the Prime Kindergarten with Pearl, Jasper and Steven. She was talking non-stop for hours the entire time.

"...also, I remember this meeting I went to, but it was really boring, so I didn't pay attention too much," Spinel chatted. "And then, I think Blue Diamond was yelling, which is really weird because she doesn't yell too much, so when she does, it's really scary."

She looked around at the Prime Kindergarten and grinned. "Whoa! Yeah, I remember this place! I have DEFINITELY been here before!"

Jasper sighed, frowning. "Okay, so..."

Spinel cupped her mouth. "Echo!" she yelled.

Her voice carried through the canyon and she chuckled. "I always loved doing that when I came here."

"Spinel, focus." Pearl told her, "Now, try and remember what you can."

Spinel nodded. "You're right. Sorry."

She paced around the Kindergarten, stopping once to touch an Injector leg. A moment of contemplation. A grunt of frustration and a flash of memory in her head.

"I...I was here before. I think this was the first place I stopped to." she said. "I was...running from something. I just can't...remember what it was."

Steven nodded reassuringly. "That's okay. Take your time."

Spinel smiled down at him before she pursed her lips with determination. "I was here for a while..." she continued, struggling to recall, but her mind was filled with nothing more than static.

"This is a waste of time." Jasper snapped.

Steven looked up at her now. "Jasper, come on. She's probably been in that container for a while. We should be patient with her."

Jasper just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go somewhere else." Spinel offered, attempting to put a positive note on the situation. "Maybe that might help."

Pearl nodded. "Very well."

And so it went the entire morning. They traveled from one place to the next; each location was a particularly familiar place of gem architecture. They even returned to the Hall of Mirrors and Spinel mentioned knowing a gem named "Petalite".

"How do you know her?" Jasper asked.

Spinel smiled. "We used to be best friends! What? You didn't think gems from other Diamond courts could be friends? Where is she anyway?"

She cupped her mouth, calling into the ruined hall. "Hey! Petalite! Are you in here? Look, you've really let the place go. We need to talk about this."

Pearl sighed. "Spinel. Petalite was corrupted." she told her. "And we had to bubble her."

Spinel's smile disappeared. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry, she left us no choice. She attacked us and we had to bubble her away for her safety and ours." Pearl explained.

"Oh." Spinel glanced down sadly. She sighed, thought about that for a moment.

"Please, Spinel. There was no other way."

Spinel looked at her, attempted to be strong about it and managed a sad smile. "Hey, come on. I mean, what are you going to do about that, huh? Things happen, right?" she said. "I just hope that she was given a mercy poof."

The others looked at each other, grimacing.

More or less.

O

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really helpful today."

They made their way around the temple that evening. Steven had assured Spinel that they would keep trying to help her remember anything she needed to know.

"Well, we should get some sleep." Steven told her. "We can try again tomorrow."

He climbed into bed and Spinel turned, coming face-to-face with Lion. He gave her a low, rumbling growl and she smiled.

"Ooh, nice familiar!" she said, "Is he yours?"

Steven tucked himself into bed. "Yes. Now I need to sleep, Spinel."

Spinel opened Lion's mouth to peer inside at the rows of sharp teeth. "Ooh!"

Steven shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but Spinel began to meander about downstairs and he sighed.

"Spinel..." he protested.

"Right. Sleep. Humans need that." Spinel flashed him a thumbs up. "Got you. I'm gonna sleep too."

Steven watched as she paced around the room, snuggled beneath a blanket on the couch. He started to say something, but she immediately drifted off to sleep quicker than he ever expected her to.

He sighed with relief and collapsed into bed.

He really couldn't sleep much though.

All Steven could think about was what had been going on and what he was going to do later about it. Moonstone's prophecy echoed in his mind.

O

 _Note -_ Spinel's high-speed ability is inspired by Hermes from God of War 3. You'll see it in full action later on. If it seems like I'm dragging this a little, I'm kinda...maybe...doing it deliberately.

I don't want to write the next chapter. It's an emotional hell-storm for me.


	40. Chapter 40:Broken

~O~

 **Chapter Forty: Broken**

"Jasper."

Jasper opened her eyes, annoyed by the knocking on the door. It was Steven. She was letting the water from the shower run down her head.

"Pearl told me to come get you," Steven said, from behind the door. "There's going to be training today. She wanted to know if you'd like to join her."

He backed away when he heard the shower shut off. Jasper stepped out of the bathroom and smiled her approval.

"Fine." she said. She looked around. "Where's Spinel?"

Steven pointed to the couch and Jasper made a face. Spinel was still asleep, but ehr legs still rested on the couch and her upper body was on the floor. She snored loudly and mumbled as she dreamed. Smacking her lips a little, she gasped in her sleep.

"Mmm, no, I don't have any apples," she murmured. When Jasper loomed over her, she gasped. "Oh! The giant's here to steal our cookies!"

Jasper scowled and picked up a bottle of water sitting on the counter. She opened it up and dumped it on Spinel. The gem sputtered awake with a yell, falling to the floor and thrashing. Steven winced at the sight and he looked up at Jasper skeptically.

"Ah! Flood!" Spinel yelled. "No, I - "

She looked down, realizing she had been splashed with water. She looked up at Jasper, noticed the water bottle and frowned.

"You are not a nice gem." she said.

"Get up." Jasper ordered. "We're going to train today. And YOU'RE going to work on remembering what we need you to remember."

She walked outside and shut the door behind her. Spinel shook the water from her body and Steven helped her stand.

"Sorry about that," he told her.

"Ah, it's okay." Spinel muttered.

"Okay, I'm going to finish up some laundry." Steven said, picking up a basket of clothes. "Then we can keep working."

"Can I come with you?"

"Uh...sure?"

She followed Steven to the top of the temple and watched as he put the clothes into the washer. She tilted her head curiously.

"So...humans do things on their own? Without a pearl?" she asked.

Steven nodded. "Yep." he said. "We're on our own on this planet."

Spinel seemed absolutely fascinated with it. "Wow! When the colony was made, I used to watch humans all the time. I wasn't allowed to go to their bases or anything like that." she continued, "I was told eventually that Pink Diamond wanted to find a way to talk to them."

Steven frowned. "Really? She actually wanted to talk?"

Spinel absentmindedly swung back and forth on one of the temple statue's fingers. "Sure. Pink Diamond didn't want to do what the others wanted to do." she said, "She did her own thing, really. Loved everything on this planet too. Especially lions. She LOVED big cats. She loved them so much that she had her OWN familiar. BIG CAT."

Steven raised one hand. "Hold up. So...Pink Diamond was...good?"

Spinel nodded, staring up at the sky. "Sure was. I remember a meeting she had with Yellow Diamond. Upset her about something. I dunno, really. I think she had a bad dream. Diamonds can have nightmares too. So she woke up in the middle of the night and ran to the Inner Sanctum."

 _Pink Diamond awoke with a horrified gasp. She looked down at her Pearl, who had heard the sound and approached her bedside._

 _"My Diamond?" she said, cautiously._

 _"I need to go, pearl." she told her. "Please, stay here and do not open the door for anyone."_

 _"Yes, my Diamond."_

 _Pink Diamond made her way out of her chamber, holding a torch in one hand. She failed to notice Spinel relaxing on one of the statues with yarn wrapped around her fingers. Every so often, she would form different patterns in the center, like a spider's weave._

 _When her Diamond passed her, the gem murmured curiously. She climbed down, following behind her when she noticed how distressed her Diamond looked._

 _Pink Diamond was entering the Inner Sanctum, hurrying into the Hall of Word. She passed rows of pictures and paintings of Gem History and Lore. None of these seemed to interest her. Spinel watched her curiously from around the corner._

 _She looked distressed, frantic. Something must have been important or upset her greatly._

 _When Pink Diamond entered another hall and raised the torch in her hand, her eyes widened in horror and she uttered several short, stunned gasps._

 _Painted on the wall was the Earth. Within the Earth was a drawing depicting a mass that clawed its way through. Human faces were etched in the stone, twisted and screaming in the throes of agony._

Steven had been listening to her, losing interest in his laundry.

"So what happened?"

Spinel shrugged. "I don't know. I left before she could see me." she said. "I thought I'd get in trouble. Spinel's are told to run when they feel they're in trouble. It's just our thing."

"Hm." Steven couldn't stop thinking about her story. "Can you tell us more about your Diamond? That's why Peridot woke you from that container."

O

Spinel was drawing on an enormous chalkboard. She hummed to herself, making little doodles of the Diamond Authority. But there were only three; White, Blue and Yellow Diamond. Their designs looked almost adorable.

"Well, as you can see, Spinel's can't draw," Spinel told them, stepping aside. "That's why we're Messengers and not Mural Artists."

Steven raised a hand and Spinel pointed. "Yeah, question?"

"Where's Pink Diamond?" Steven asked.

"Oh! Well, she hadn't been made yet." Spinel explained.

She continued to doodle on the chalkboard, leaving the others to watch her curiously. Jasper furrowed her brow and leaned to one side to look better.

Spinel stepped aside, revealing her new drawing; a doodle of Earth. Each sentence she spoke was emphasized with drawings.

"Okay, so Pink Diamond wasn't made yet, and the three Diamonds found the perfect colony for her to emerge from. Earth!"

"Wait, so a Diamond is made on their colony?" Lapis looked surprised.

Spinel laughed, fiddling with the chalk in her hands. She seemed a bit confused by their lack of knowledge. "Yeah, none of you guys knew that?" Then, she raised an eyebrow. "Plus, it's written on all the walls. Literally, not metaphorically."

The others looked at each other, grimacing. They still didn't think it was a good idea for them to tell her about their role in the war. At least without wondering how Spinel would handle it.

"Okay, where was I? Oh!" Spinel continued on. "So...the three Diamonds meet up together and decide that this place would be perfect for the birth of their Sister. I mean, it takes a special gemstone and a REALLY special Injector. Also, you have to have, like, a LOT of land."

She had scribbled a sloppy replica of the Earth map. Then, she flipped the chalkboard with a loud sound and scribbled the images of the Diamonds surrounding a doodle of Pink Diamond. She had drawn happy smiles on their faces.

"They welcome their sister with open arms!" Spinel announced. She smiled at the drawing and showed it to them. "Aww, they're smiling because they're happy. Yay, we have a new little sister."

She continued to draw. "Soo...the Diamonds are like 'Hey, look, you get presents'," She doodled Yellow Diamond handing over a small gift; a pearl. "'Here, have this pearl. All yours'. And Pink Diamond's like 'Ooh, thank you, sister'!"

Then White Diamond's like 'Hey, guess what? You get a library of the universe's knowledge. My personal collection. Here you go'. Pink Diamond? 'Yay I love knowledge! Knowledge is good! Thank you, sister'! Oh! And Blue Diamond gives her a gift; her own familiar. Hey, did you guys know that the Diamonds have familiars? Yeah, really big ones too."

Steven looked at her curiously. "Really? What was Pink Diamond's familiar?"

Spinel pursed her lips thoughtfully before she doodled an enormous image of what resembled a lion. It made every head turn to Steven's lion, who seemed more interested in chewing on a tire in his paws. Pearl grimaced and looked at Spinel.

"While this is all charming, can we please get to the point?" she suggested.

Spinel frowned. "Excuse me, but who's telling the story here?"

"You are." Pearl sighed.

"Good. Thank you." Spinel returned to her story, continuing to draw to emphasize her tale. "Anyway, let's fast forward a bit. So Pink Diamond has her colony, right? Things are good." She made her voice high and silly. "'Yay, look at all of us, we're so happy with our new colony'! But then, Pink Diamond finds out what the whole deal was. She gets upset."

Jasper frowned at the doodle of Pink Diamond with a sad face.

"Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond met. Pink Diamond was like, 'Hey, no, this is not okay. I love humans and their world'." Spinel scribbled a doodle of Yellow Diamond angrily shaking a finger. "Yellow Diamond met with her and told her 'No, no, sister. This is how things are'."

The others listened, watching her attentively.

"So what happened next?" Peridot asked.

Spinel shrugged. "Things just went back to normal, I guess."

"So, Pink Diamond didn't WANT to destroy the Earth," Pearl said, "What an absurd idea! Of course the Diamonds wanted to destroy it! That was what the whole war was about!"

Jasper looked at Spinel. "The war. What do you remember about the war?"

Spinel grimaced, starting to scribble on the chalkboard. "I... I remember I was in..." She pursed her lips, doodling only a few squiggly lines before falling to the ground. "I don't know! All I can see is static in my head!"

Peridot frowned thoughtfully. She tapped her chin and stood up, walking to her. "Spinel, let me see your gem for a second."

Spinel shrugged, held out her hand without further argument. Peridot studied the cut of her gem, murmuring a few thoughtful sounds. She squinted, seemingly studying something that the others couldn't quite see. But she was a peridot. She saw and studied gems as a profession as a 'Certified Kindergartener'.

"Mm, yep..." Peridot looked back at the others. "Her gem's been damaged."

Spinel looked shocked, looking at her gem in confusion. "What? How? I feel fine!"

"Possibly, your extended time in that container could have done damage to it," Peridot explained, "However, there are hairline cracks in the core of your gem which could have also come from pressure. The cracks themselves appear to be several thousand years old."

Those watching looked at each other and Steven unconsciously clutched the front of his shirt. "Someone tried to break her."

They looked at him.

Spinel couldn't believe what she had heard. "What?"

"Steven, come here. Use your healing powers." Peridot ordered. "That should help bring back whatever memories she may have lost."

Steven nodded, stood up and approached. Spinel stared at him with confusion. "Wait, you have healing powers?" she asked.

"Yep." Steven said, licking the palm of his hand.

"Well, I didn't know you had healing powers," Spinel said. "I just thought you were a crossbreed who - EW!"

She grimaced when Steven grabbed her hand, slapping the saliva-coated digit onto her gem. Complaining a few moments more, she pulled her hand away, but made a surprised sound and looked down as her gem glowed and returned with a bright, shiny luster.

"Ooh! My gem!" she exclaimed, "Oh, it looks brand new!"

Steven smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "You're welcome."

Spinel continued to study her gem, then grin at Steven. She was completely delighted by his abilities.

Garnet spoke now. "Spinel, are you remembering anything?"

Spinel thought about it for a few moments. She blinked rapidly, concentrating as hard as she could. Then, her eyes widened.

"Wait! I remember something!" she exclaimed. "We need to go back to the Prime Kindergarten!"

The gems stood up and Jasper gestured to Pearl. "Let's go!"

The others started to follow, but Jasper shook her head, speaking firmly. "No, we can handle it." she told them.

Surprisingly, there were no arguments, but Amethyst seemed doubtful. Garnet looked down at her, read the uncertainty on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Amethyst shook her head, her eyes filled with concern. "I don't like this."

Lapis looked at her now. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

O

Spinel led the trek through the Prime Kindergarten, eager and breathless. Jasper and Pearl followed behind her, confused by her sudden anxiousness. So far, she hadn't said anything and simply continued to lead them until they were deeper into the canyon.

"I was here," Spinel said. "I remember stopping here because I was running from a Rebel gem."

Pearl's eyes widened. She saw a flash of memory pass in her head.

 _Spinel stopped, attempting to gain back a semblance of energy. Behind her, a shadow loomed, wielding a spear in hand._

She backed away, horror on her face as Spinel continued talking. Jasper hadn't noticed. She was far too interested in what Spinel was saying.

"And I was told... I was given an order from someone in Pink Diamond's court," Spinel continued. "I was told that Pink Diamond didn't need more soldiers by a gem..." Her eyes fell on Pearl and she grinned widely. "It was you! YOU gave me that order!"

Jasper looked at Pearl now, her eyes darkening. She looked as if she wasn't entirely believing that Pearl was even standing there right now.

"What?" she said. It was so quiet, it was almost missed.

Spinel nodded. "Yeah! I was sent by Yellow Diamond to deliver a message about a request for military backup, but SHE - " She pointed at Pearl. "Said it wasn't needed! That I could leave!"

Jasper glanced from a horrified Pearl, to Spinel. "Wait, that's... No! That's wrong! We needed soldiers!" she spat. "We needed them more than ever! We were swamped by Rebels and if you - "

She cut herself off, her eyes widening.

That was it.

That had been the plan all along.

Spinel tapped her chin thoughtfully. "And I heard her talking with the leader of the Rebellion, so then, I ran and that was when she - "

She didn't get to finish her sentence as her physical form was dispelled, leaving only her gem to lay there in the dust. Pearl didn't want to look back at Jasper after this. She hadn't counted on Spinel remember SO MUCH from Steven healing her.

She should have stopped it then. But...

No one moved. No one said anything.

Finally, she heard Jasper's breath rush out of her in a shaken pitch. "Look at me..." she whispered, barely containing the wrath in her voice.

It was low, soft and almost barely heard, but it carried the weight of multitudes. Pearl couldn't find the strength to comply. She couldn't see the look on her face. She hadn't been ready for this.

Jasper snarled, punched the wall beside her and shouted.

 _"LOOK AT ME!"_

It echoed richly through the canyon.

Pearl finally forced her legs to turn. It felt like so much strength needed to do a simple move. She slowly lifted her head...and nearly buckled at the stare that met hers.

Jasper looked as though she was looking at a ghost. A dance of emotions flicked across her eyes; many of which were rage, confusion, hurt.

Hate.

"She's dead... Because of you..." Jasper managed to whisper.

Pearl's eyes filled and tears began to fall freely. "It wasn't..." she tried to speak, but her voice shook. "Jasper, it wasn't my fault."

Jasper snarled, baring her teeth. "Not your fault?" she said, as if she couldn't believe she had spoken those words. "NOT YOUR FAULT?"

She charged at her now and Pearl jumped out of the way to avoid her fists. She held out two hands, begging her.

"Jasper, please! Listen!"

Jasper swung her fist, charging at Pearl with rage and hurt. "Who filled my head with dreams? FALSE HOPE? Who pushed me to feel more than the rush of battle? WHO WAS IT WHO DENIED ME MY RIGHT TO THE TRUTH?"

She was shouting, almost screaming. Pearl realized that the situation was truly dire and she readied her spear, blocking Jasper's next attack. Instead of a fist, a foot contacted her abdomen, sending her stumbling backwards with a groan.

"Stand and fight, Renegade Pearl!" Jasper snarled out her words with great effort, her voice throaty and raw. "Defend yourself!"

Pearl looked up at her, slowly standing. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Jasper, listen to me, please..." she mumbled.

"Shut up!" Jasper spat. Her rage dwindled slightly and now, she could not hide the raw despair in her eyes. "You used me... From the moment I emerged from that bubble, you used me. Was it to ease your guilt? Did you think that by fixing me, it would make it all right?"

She picked up a nearby Injector and heaved it at Pearl with a sharp grunt. Pearl jumped out of the way to avoid it and it smashed beside her to splinters.

 _I didn't want this._

 _...It was before we..._

Pearl looked down at her spear before tossing it to the ground. Jasper's features twisted and she snarled out her words.

 _"Pick it up!"_

Pearl shook her head, wiping her eyes with one hand. "I won't fight you, Jasper."

"Then I'll MAKE you."

O

Pearl jumped to avoid Jasper's constant, rage-filled attacks.

Her chest clenched, she felt short of breath; every action she made to avoid being attacked was purely driven by self-preservation and a need to not harm Jasper. To prove to her that the love and adoration she felt was still true.

"Jasper, please, I'm sorry!"

Pearl gave a yelp when a hand grabbed her by the front of her uniform, shoving her hard into the wall. Jasper's eyes were a glowing hell-storm.

"No, you're not," she promised, words growling out of her, "Not yet."

Pearl winced, clutched uselessly at the arms that held her.

"You lied to me. AGAIN. When you told me all of those things..." Jasper's voice dropped lower; she showed her teeth, her eyes narrowing. "Did you lie about THAT too?"

"No!" Pearl cried. "No, everything I told you about that. Everything I felt for you...that was real! I love you!"

"LOVE?" Jasper shrieked, her eyes brimming. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO USE THAT WORD!"

Pearl shuddered under the weight of those words. Her voice cracked; a broken sound escaped her lips.

"How can I believe you now?" Jasper hissed furiously. "All you're good at is lying. You tricked me into falling in love with you. You lied, just to protect a gem who cares about no one BUT HERSELF!"

She threw Pearl to the ground now and the gem fell in a heap. Pearl grunted, struggling onto her knees, moments as she was met with her own spear. She looked up tearfully at Jasper, who leveled her weapon down at her. Tears poured down Pearl's cheeks and she shut her eyes, lowered her head, and waited.

For life.

For death.

Jasper stared down at her, raised the spear and...

Pearl looked down in shock as her spear was tossed down in front of her. She looked up at Jasper, whose features suddenly smoothed out. She didn't look angry anymore. Instead, she just looked exhausted, as if that emotional fit of rage had taken its toll on her.

"Consider our debt repaid..." she said, quietly.

She turned and walked down the canyon, toward Onyx's ship.

It was time to go back.

O

 _Note -_ *Whispers* Trust me, it's not over. Thought I should tell you guys that. LOL.


	41. Chapter 41:Dark Times

This chapter was inspired by the song "Gods and Monsters" by Lana Del Ray.

 **AkumaXHwaorang -** Believe me, I understand and I've been thinking that too. The fandom demonizes her so much and I don't think it's fair to make that assumption just yet. It may seem that way for now, but to spoil it just a little, it won't be very soon.

It's the darkest before the dawn kind of deal.

~O~

 **Chapter Forty-One: Dark Times**

Spinel reformed, frantically swinging her arms wildly.

"Cheap shot!" she cried, "That was a cheap shot! I - "

She looked around, noticing Jasper gone and Pearl in the same place that the Quartz had left her. She was holding herself, just staring down at the spear where it had been tossed. She seemed to be in a state of catatonia.

"Pearl." Spinel approached her. "Hey, Pearl?"

"She's gone." Pearl mumbled. "She left us."

Spinel sighed through her nose. She looked down at the spear for a moment, then looked back at Pearl. Her features were grave. Pearl lifted her head and Spinel said nothing right away. Her forehead wrinkled a little and she studied Pearl for the longest time.

Pearl's ears were ringing. She couldn't think.

O

Yellow Diamond's Pearl had been studying a computer screen when she noticed a ship approaching on the radar. Curious, she brought up an image of Onyx's ship. Yellow Diamond had been at her own holographic screen, tapping a few images and studying data.

"My Diamond, we have an approaching vessel." her Pearl announced.

Yellow Diamond didn't look up. "One of ours?"

"Yes. It's...the vessel of the Onyx who had been sent to Earth."

Yellow Diamond looked interested. She turned in her seat, faced the holographic screens with a small smile, almost as if she knew who was truly behind the wheel of the ship.

"Connect us with the pilot." she ordered.

Her Pearl nodded and an image of Jasper lit the screen. She looked exhausted, but her features were grave, filled with a blankness that Yellow Diamond had never seen before in her. She seemed...different, almost too calm.

"Yellow Diamond, I've returned." Jasper announced. "Permission to board your vessel."

Yellow Diamond leaned back a bit, smiling. Her pearl looked at her curiously, but said nothing. She had seen interactions with the two many times. But Yellow Diamond didn't have THAT look in her eyes. Instead, she seemed pleasantly surprised to see Jasper there.

"Granted. It's good to see you again, Jasper." Yellow Diamond said. She looked down at her Pearl. "Go on. Greet her. She's certainly had a long trip."

Her Pearl seemed doubtful, especially considering that Yellow Diamond was being so...friendly toward Jasper. It was an unusual change.

Instead of argument - which would have been foolish - she ventured to the docking bay of the ship, where Jasper was making her way. Other gems had gathered too, not by any means happy to see Jasper emerge from the ship, but rather, uncertain.

The moment they saw the green splotches on her arm, Yellow Diamond's Pearl cried out.

"She's corrupted!" she exclaimed. "It's corruption!"

Jasper didn't bother to speak over the chaos in the docking bay. Truthfully, she didn't know why she'd even returned to Yellow Diamond's ship.

Then, she saw the Peridot pushed her way through, grunting with annoyance. "Out of my way, let me through." she ordered.

Jasper met her stare and noticed a strange look touch her face. She exhaled patiently and reached up to the large lens on her headgear, flipping it down over her eye. She took Jasper's arm, studied in in silence. Every so often, she made a low "mm" and furrowed her brow.

The gems in the docking bay watched the scene with baited breath.

The Peridot scoffed, looked at them all. "This gem isn't corrupted."

The gems relaxed, but that only raised more questions in the air. Yellow Diamond's Pearl scowled and spoke with an edge. She gave Jasper a cold look at the same time.

"Yellow Diamond is going to be furious with this!" she said.

"No, I don't think so," the Peridot told her, with a raised eyebrow. "But would you like to explain to her why my work is being put on hold?"

The Pearl looked ashen now. "No. No. Fine, take her to your laboratory. I'll give Yellow Diamond a report then. Make it quick."

The Peridot chuckled and nodded. She looked up at Jasper. "Come with me."

Jasper was numb, but followed the Peridot anyway.

O

Pearl sat on the couch, arms hugged to her chest. The others tried to get her to talk, but she simply stared off into the distance, fresh tears still streaked on her face.

"I don't know what's wrong, she won't talk." Amethyst sighed.

"It's my fault..." Pearl mumbled.

"Pearl, you need to talk to us," Steven insisted, "Where's Jasper?"

"Jasper?" Pearl's eyes widened a little and fresh tears began to fall again. "She's gone."

"Where's she gone?" Peridot demanded.

Pearl didn't respond. She simply pulled herself closer into herself and started crying again. Garnet sighed through her nose and looked at the others.

"Where's Spinel?" she asked.

Steven pointed upward.

"Go talk with her, Steven. We need to understand what happened," she instructed. "We'll try to help Pearl in the meantime."

Steven gave Pearl a sympathetic look before he ventured to the top of the temple. He found Spinel sitting there, staring at the sunset. He was concerned about her silence, her lack of spontaneous behavior that she had from before. It must have been bad.

"Spinel?" he said.

He approached her and took a seat nearby. Her face was pensive and she refused to look at him. Steven tilted his head.

"Spinel, are...you okay?" he asked.

She shut her eyes and sighed. "No."

"Um. What happened out there?" he asked, careful.

Spinel looked down at him. "I shouldn't be mad at you. It wasn't your fault." she said, without answering his question. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "I just...don't know what to do. Pearl she... I remember everything that she did, but..."

Steven held up a hand. "Okay, slow down and start from the beginning." he insisted.

Spinel met his stare and her features smoothed out with despair. She began to tell her story of how she was given an order from Pearl to return to Yellow Diamond. She remembered how she had witnessed Pearl speaking to the leader of the Rebellion, Rose Quartz.

"I ran. I'm supposed to run. They always tell me to run." Spinel continued. "I had to stop to take a break. Pearl came up behind me, but she was stopped by another gem."

"What other gem?" Steven asked.

Spinel sighed, staring upwards. "If she'd let me finish, I would have mentioned that I knew her plan. I knew what she was doing. I remember what she had done. Why she had done it. Maybe that's why Yellow Diamond tried to crush me."

Steven looked stunned. Horror lit his face. "Why did Yellow Diamond try to crush you?"

Spinel shut her eyes. "She didn't like what I knew. I remember being captured and White Diamond suggested...other things."

"That's why we found you in Onyx's ship."

Spinel felt tears forming.

"What do we do then?" Steven asked her. "What if Jasper goes back to Yellow Diamond and they invade Earth?"

Spinel didn't have an answer except for a simple 'we'll all be shattered'.

O

Jasper watched the Peridot study her arm.

She didn't know what she was looking for, but didn't ask about it either. All she could think about was Pearl. How she had fallen for her, only to be revealed to be the true enemy. Her belly filled with heat and she clenched the table so tightly, it dented the metal.

The Peridot made a sound of annoyance. "Hey! That's my equipment!" she scolded, "Be easy with it. Honestly, you brutish oaf."

Jasper glared down at her. "Watch your tone."

"My laboratory, my rules." the Peridot said, not intimidated in the slightest. "Stars, you're the same as I remembered you being."

Jasper frowned.

"Hah, what?" the Peridot chuckled. "Ah, that's right, you've never met me. I forget that they don't always tell you everything. I was sent away when you emerged. I know I might not look like it, but I'm a First-Era Peridot. In fact, I'm probably the oldest living Peridot in existence."

Why would Jasper care about that?

"They gave me everything I ever wanted after I made...the Perfect Quartz." the Peridot quipped, sliding across the floor on a wheeled chair. She noticed Jasper's confused frown. A chuckle followed and she scoffed, looking away.

"You're saying that YOU made me?" Jasper sneered. "Do I look like a fool?"

The Peridot smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"No, because if you were the Peridot who supervised my emerge on Earth, then that would make you..." Jasper attempted to rationalize it.

"I told you. They don't always tell you everything." The Peridot studied Jasper's scarred patches and quickly sought to change the subject. "Jasper, what do you know about the physical form of a gem?"

"No more than anyone else." Jasper snapped, already impatient with the discussion.

"It's true, these marks on your physical form are in fact scars," the Peridot explained. "As you know, a gem's appearance is influenced by their thoughts, feelings and what they imagine themselves to be. While the corruption is gone, there is still something that you cling to. Something that prevents your form from healing completely. An...interference, as it were."

Jasper frowned, stared down at her hand and flexed her fingers a little.

"We can talk later. Right now, Yellow Diamond wants a report from you. She expects you soon. Best not keep her waiting."

Jasper looked up at the Peridot as she rose. She now noticed that the gem didn't require Limb Enhancers as the other one she'd known needed. If it was true and she really did serve under Pink Diamond at some point...

Then, her mind drifted to the thought of seeing Yellow Diamond.

Anything was better than dealing with what Pearl had put her through.

At least Yellow Diamond never lied.

 _You deserve everything you get._

Jasper remembered her saying that once. Maybe this was just the final lesson she needed to fully understand it. Maybe now that she knew the truth, there was no need to continue pretending as if she deserved any more than suffering.

O

Jasper entered the central control room, keeping her head lowered.

Yellow Diamond held an almost eagerness in her stare; so premature of her. Perhaps things had changed since her absence. Jasper managed to keep her eyes to the floor. Yellow Diamond waved her hand in the air with a sigh. Then, she smiled.

"I thought we'd lost you, Jasper." she said. "It's been a long time since I received a report, yet here you stand before me."

Jasper nodded her head. "Yes, Yellow Diamond."

"You must have been taken prisoner by the Rebels," Yellow Diamond continued, tilting her head with interest. "And what of Rose Quartz?"

"She..." Jasper hesitated for a moment before answering. "I shattered her."

"Hm, I see." Yellow Diamond seemed quite content by that report. "Well, she was a gem who harbored delusions of rebellion against us. Perhaps this will serve as a reminded to all and we can put this whole thing behind us."

Yellow Diamond paused once, noticing that Jasper seemed different than when she was with her. A thin smile lit her lips.

"I told you, did I not? I told you that Earth is a prison." she reminded her. "There is nothing for any of us on that miserable planet."

"You were right, Yellow Diamond." Jasper replied, quietly.

Yellow Diamond nodded her head. "Very well. Off with you. We will speak later. I have business to attend to and I do not require your presence."

Jasper numbly acknowledged with a salute.

She ventured down the corridors of the enormous ship, barely acknowledging the passing gems who dared a fleeting glance at her. Jasper didn't care about them. She didn't care about their frightened, uncertain glimpses or their hollow praise.

Jasper had almost made it to her designated chambers, but she suddenly didn't feel the energy to move anymore. She slumped against the wall.

 _You're weak._

 _You deserve this._

Jasper's face pinched in sorrow. She rolled her forehead against the cold wall, struggling to keep herself from showing any weakness. But it was a battle she was destined to lose. There was no holding back. Not after this.

 _Not after that._

She snarled, stifling the broken sounds before punching the wall with one fist.

Again. And again.

Tears poured down her face without her capable of stopping them. She was numb to everything around her, even the reactions of her own form.

O

Pearl was laying on the floor of her room, partially submerged in the waters. She noticed a few of Jasper's things nearby, including the scarf that Steven had made for her. She pulled it close to her chest, trying to draw the scent and familiar feel of Jasper back into her.

The music box.

Pearl pulled it close to her chest and played the music to soothe her frayed nerves. The sound could be heard outside of her room, where the others watched the door.

"Why is she still in there?" Peridot complained.

"Peridot, she loved Jasper." Steven argued, frowning. "And she won't tell us what happened." He sighed. "She just keeps saying it's 'her fault'."

Spinel was distracting herself with a game of chess. She moved a white knight before turning the board and moving a black knight. She did this every so often, not once speaking to anyone else.

"What are we going to do if Jasper brings the armies of Homeworld to Earth?" Lapis asked, quietly.

A sigh from Garnet. "I don't know."

That was a first.

Normally, Garnet had all the answers.

O

 _Note_ \- I find it interesting how Rose is demonized. At first, I fell into the same thought process, but then I began to consider that with how intelligent this show is, there's sure to be more behind her actions than what we're seeing.

The truth will be revealed in the next chapter. Hold onto your butts, guys.

Also, the Peridot here was inspired by a former coworker I used to work with at an old job; tough old German lady. She was no-nonsense just like the Peridot here.


	42. Chapter 42:Everything is Illuminated

_Note_ \- This chapter was inspired by "Everytime" by Britney Spears.

~O~

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Everything is Illuminated**

The sounds of the Quartz soldiers in the recreation hall had gone by ignored by Jasper. She was standing against the wall, noticing several soldiers wrestling. Others were talking together and a few seemed interested in arm wrestling. It was a common sight among her gem type.

Jasper was suddenly aware of the eyes on her. A few whispers.

A Citrine seemed content on bragging about her appearance and battle prowess. Typical among Quartz's; so many stories they had to share. Under normal circumstances, it would have been commonplace to indulge in the tales, but Jasper wasn't in the mood for it.

"Jasper, where are you going? Join us! You surely have tales to share from your time on Earth!" the Citrine suddenly said.

Jasper started to depart. "No thanks."

Several gems in the room looked surprised. Rarely did Jasper pass up an opportunity to tell stories of her war days or intrigue them with her own soldier's prowess. But she had changed. Most of them didn't know what transpired on Earth.

"I see, you've been domesticated since Earth," Citrine said, with a chuckle.

Jasper froze at the doorway.

"Mm, I can't imagine what being a prisoner was like," Citrine laughed. "Did they break you, Jasper? Have you finally lost the battle?"

She laughed a little, not thinking anything of her little joke. But no one in the room expected Jasper to do what she did next.

The gem moved suddenly, grabbing Citrine by the throat and shoving her back across the floor while she was still sitting in her chair. The screeching of the chair, combined with the chatter in the room was chaotic and before anyone knew it, Jasper and the Citrine were locked in a brutal fist fight.

The Peridot entered the room, her eyes widening. "Hey!" she yelled, attempting to restore order. "HEY!"

When no one acknowledged her, she simply walked over to a wall, pressed a few keys on a holographic display. Suddenly, the entire room was lit up with a loud, sonic bang that had the Quartz soldiers rolling on the floor and holding their ears with yells of pain.

The Peridot scowled. "Everybody, stay down!" she ordered.

She noticed Jasper and walked through the groups of groaning Quartz soldiers. "Jasper, come on. Come with me."

Jasper's hair was disheveled and fell over her eyes, giving her a wild, almost feral appearance. The Citrine was in equal condition, though a few punches from Jasper had messed up her uniform and created bruises on her cheeks.

The two stood up and Jasper moved closer, pressing her forehead against the Citrine's, daring her to retaliate again. The way the Quartz blinked and averted her eyes gave the others an impression that Jasper had clearly won the fight.

The Peridot sighed, rolling her eyes. "Jasper, come ON!"

Jasper huffed, giving the Citrine one final glower before she followed her.

O

"You're cracked. Clearly, that's what's at work here."

Jasper ignored the Peridot's chatter. "You don't understand." she snapped. "It wasn't about the fight. It was about keeping her in her place."

"No, that wasn't it. Something got to you on Earth." Peridot chuckled a little. "Or someone."

Jasper looked sharply at her, her eyes betraying the truth to the Peridot. It earned a smile of realization from the Peridot.

"Ahh, I see," she said, "Amazing. I'm willing to bet my very expensive laboratory equipment that you found someone on Earth. I bet it didn't go too well for you."

Jasper swallowed thickly, struggling with herself. "How do you know?"

"Well, you're here. Not even the most dumb Ruby in existence would return to this place and pass up a chance for love."

Jasper furrowed her brow. "You're a fool if you think that."

Peridot exhaled slowly. She shut her eyes. It took a long time before she spoke, but when she did, it was almost quiet enough to miss. "Jasper, you need to go back."

Hearing that from the Peridot stunned her long enough to forget about everything else. "What?" she exclaimed.

"I wish I could tell you. But there is nothing for you here. What is there on Earth? You need to hold onto it." Peridot looked away and her hardened features changed, revealing a vulnerability never seen before. "Think about it."

That was certainly not helpful, but it made Jasper think about it.

That evening, she had managed to find sleep in her former chambers. She had almost forgotten the trophies that lined the walls and it had served to remind her of the many hunts she had gone on; there were many tales to tell. And it also reminded her of Pearl, again.

And how she had wanted to travel space with her.

But that was a lie.

It had all been a lie.

Jasper remembered the fight and her mind darkened to it. Pearl had the audacity to claim innocence after what she had learned. Jasper should have known better. She should have listened to her instincts and chosen to back away from the thought of love completely.

A gentle hand reached out and touched her shoulder.

Jasper jolted out of sleep, reaching out to attack the assailant, but it was the Peridot instead. She recoiled a bit and scowled.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

Peridot looked over her shoulder. "Come with me. There's something I need to show you. Something I should have shown someone long ago."

"I don't care. Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with me."

"On the contrary. It has EVERYTHING to do with you."

Jasper frowned, but decided that perhaps it merited a look. She followed the Peridot to her laboratory and stood there, watching as the smaller gem made her way into a back room. It took a while, and Jasper shifted impatiently on her heels when she heard the sounds of buttons being pushed, a roar of a door opening.

"For Diamond's sake, hurry it up." she growled.

The Peridot grunted with a huff. "Disrespectful for a Quartz..." she mumbled.

She returned to Jasper carrying a steel box. It had several locks on it and Jasper wondered what could possibly be in there to have needed such entrapments. She watched the Peridot set it down and noticed the odd look on her face. It was like she was about to reveal some deep, dark hidden secret to her. Would Jasper even want to know it?

"Before I show you this, Jasper. Are you aware that Pink Diamond kept records of what transpired in her court?"

Jasper sighed, nodding. "Yes. It's common for all Diamonds."

"When the war began, she was told to deactivate every record device and destroy the templates to prevent the Rebels from uncovering them."

"And?"

"She didn't."

Peridot worked to unlock the device. Jasper's brow knotted and she watched her fingers at work. Something had changed in the air and it felt considerably colder.

She opened the locks and the small case. Within housed a single metal template, which Jasper knew stored information on it. She looked up at the Peridot, who exhaled, as if finally releasing a heavy burden.

"I've watched this thousands of times. Passed the point of obsession, really." she told her. "But I think I finally understand."

Jasper stared at the template, now very curious about what was on it.

"Watch." Peridot told her.

That was all she said.

O

Peridot stood in the corner as Jasper started up the recording. It lit up a portion of a wall and revealed an image of a pacing Pink Diamond. Jasper smiled weakly and reached out, but her fingers passed through the holographic image, distorting it only for a moment.

 _"Rose. You know this is the only way..."_

Jasper knotted her brow.

The image on the hologram distorted a little more and Jasper was stunned to see a view of Pink Diamond standing in her court with Rose Quartz and Pearl. Jasper watched the sight with a mixture of loathing and curiosity.

She never knew they had met again.

Pink Diamond paced again, watching the two gems. _"I understand why you did it. I know fully what sort of hope you have given many gems. It was an honorable thing and I honor your choice."_

 _"I didn't want it to come to this,"_ Rose told her, features twisting. _"But they left me no choice. This world. It's not our place to decide its fate."_

Pink Diamond nodded. Her features filled with sadness. _"Had I known..."_

 _"I know. You felt the same."_

 _"I am glad you agreed to meet me here, Rose. Because I know that if there were any other way, you would surely take it. But my sisters will not leave. And my followers will honor my will with their final breath."_

Jasper nodded her head, agreeing with that sentiment. She would always honor her Diamond's wishes, even when she was long gone.

 _"Rose... You are one of my fondest creations, alongside my dearest Jasper."_ Pink Diamond continued. _"And I give you this offer because I know you are strong enough to carry it out."_

 _"I can't. I can't do this. It goes against everything you've taught me. I give life. I don't take it away."_

Pink Diamond nodded her head. _"I know, Rose. But it will not stop. This world that you adore, I adore it too. It has so much life, living here. We have centuries of love between us. And I cannot allow it to be left to ruin, all for the continuation of our kind."_

Jasper looked stunned.

Rose shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. _"Please, I can't do this. There has to be another way. You can't trust me to make this decision."_

Pink Diamond smiled sadly. Rose began to cry and Pink Diamond embraced her.

 _"It's all right, Rose."_ she promised her.

 _"Moonstone is wrong. This...This can't be how it ends."_

 _"Moonstone is never wrong."_

Rose shook her head. She seemed to think about something. Then, her voice was softer. _"She won't understand..."_

Pink Diamond's features pinched a little. Then, she exhaled. _"She will...someday."_

She looked down at Pearl. _"My sister will send forces to push back the Rebellion. My Spinel will deliver this message, but you must make certain the message never reaches them."_

Pearl smiled sorrowfully. _"As you wish."_

 _"Give them the leader they deserve. Give them the image they need. That image will no longer be me."_

Jasper had been staring at the holographic images with wide, shocked eyes. The Peridot in the corner was growing concerned by her lack of reaction to what she was seeing. She looked like an enormous statue and it seemed as if she'd stopped breathing.

The holographic display filtered through static, and Jasper couldn't move. The static cast distorted colors across her horrified face.

The static continued and the Peridot made her way over to her. She was growing more worried about Jasper's lack of reaction and even more concerned that maybe this influx of information may have been too much for her.

Then, the static cut out and was replaced with an image of Pink Diamond.

 _"Jasper."_ she said.

Jasper reacted slightly with a gasp. Fresh tears began to pour down her cheeks.

 _"I was not supposed to have favorites."_ Pink Diamond continued, looking at her as if she was actually in the room with her right now. _"But you were mine. That's why I know that everything you will endure will break you. Moonstone showed me what will become of you...because of my choice. I know you may never find it in yourself to forgive Rose... Or me for that matter."_

Jasper was freely sobbing now. She reached for the hologram, as if it were a tangible thing she could embrace. A whisper escaped her lips that Peridot swore sounded like 'please'.

 _"The way of the Diamonds is only a cruel, twisted manner of life. And you, my Jasper, you deserve freedom. You deserve love. And you deserve to choose. Not I, not Yellow Diamond. No one. No one can puppeteer you. No one controls your fate but you. Remember this, my Jasper; forgive and endure."_

She closed her eyes and Jasper faintly heard the sounds of war in the background. The Rebels were at her front gates.

 _"It's finished."_

Finally, the audio cut out and the holographic recording was over.

O

Pearl had been honest the whole time.

Rose hadn't destroyed Pink Diamond simply because she could. It was not because she wanted to dominate other gems.

She did it because Pink Diamond told her to.

She had been following Pink Diamond's commands the whole time.

 _The whole time._

Everything that Jasper had been training for... Everything she had worked to lead up to the moment when she would avenge her Diamond...

Was for nothing.

The Peridot at her side spoke first, breathless. "I can never imagine a Diamond sacrificing herself to preserve the human race. But she believed in more. She believed that they deserved to live. And no gem alive deserved her..."

Jasper stood up, made her way to the door without another word. Peridot watched her with a frown of concern.

"Why did you show me this?" Jasper managed to breathe out of her.

The Peridot finally spoke after a moment of silence. "The gem who is loyal to Homeworld did not wish to see the image of the Diamonds slandered in such a way." Another pause. "But the gem loyal to Pink Diamond...now and forever...wanted you to see things as they truly are."

Both of them failed to see Yellow Diamond's Pearl lingering nearby, having heard the entire conversation.

She knotted her brow.

"...what do I even do?"

"Return to Earth. Warn your friends. Warn everyone."

"From what?"

A small sigh. "Yellow Diamond has long since turned a jaundiced eye toward that planet. She feels much of it has ruined the Authority. In a way, she believes it's diseased enough to corrupt her sister."

"She wasn't corrupted."

"No. Not in that way. But to preserve the purity of the Diamonds, she wants to go at any lengths to wipe that rock off of our star maps."

Yellow Diamond's Pearl waited until Jasper started to make her way down the corridors. She stepped out, scowling.

"Yellow Diamond wants to speak to you." she said.

Jasper ignored her, continuing on.

"Wait, do you think you can just walk away?" the Pearl cried, moving to step in front of her. "You're going to leave and return to that planet?"

Jasper glared at her before roughly pushing her, sending her stumbling to the floor. The act drew a gasp of shock from Peridot behind her. No one had ever put their hands on a Pearl that belonged to Yellow Diamond. The Pearl looked equally stunned. She glared after the departing Quartz.

"You dare put your hands on the Pearl of Yellow Diamond?" she shrieked.

Jasper continued to walk, her steps and mind numb.

A cruel sound behind her. "Coward!" the Pearl spat. "You'll run away to be a slave to those Rebel traitors?"

Jasper stopped.

She bared her teeth with a furious hiss, grabbed the Pearl by her gem and twisted, dispelling her physical form with a burst of yellow smoke and a loud shriek. Peridot watched as she opened an airlock vent, tossed the gem inside and sent it out into the void of space.

"Jasper..." Peridot gasped.

Jasper looked over her shoulders. "They're going to hear that." she said.

"Then go!" Peridot ordered.

O

Yellow Diamond was sitting in her cathedra, studying a report laid out in front of her via a holographic screen. Her Pearl drifted passed the windows of her chamber and she lifted her eyes. They slowly widened in disbelief.

Just then, another holographic window was brought up and a Gypsum's frantic face appeared on screen. She was panting, breathless.

"Security alert!" she cried, "My Diamond, we have a situation on the barrack deck!"

Yellow Diamond's features twisted. "What sort of situation?"

"It's Jasper! She's - " The Gypsum looked up, gave a cry and was met with an orange, striped fist.

Yellow Diamond scowled with fury, watching as the screen cut out.

Meanwhile, Jasper made her way down the corridors with the Peridot at her side. Gypsum's filled the halls, armed with Gem Destabilizers.

"Seal off the deck!" a Gypsum shouted. "Security! We need back - "

Jasper kicked her swiftly, sending her falling to the floor with a weak grunt of pain. She fought her way through crowds of Gypsum's before making her way into a room to lose track of them.

When she turned, she was now facing Yellow Diamond, who sat surprisingly calm in her seat.

O

 _Note -_ Oh hell. Shit's getting real. I cut it off here deliberately.

Also, the sound weapon that Peridot uses here is something that I feel would be necessary to stop fighting among the ranks. I thought it might be a neat idea.


	43. Chapter 43:The Return

**AkumaXHwaorang** I'm glad you liked it. I was honestly struggling with that chapter for a while. LOL. As for Jasper's emotions, I think it's also important to remember the gem she is and her make. Emotions are not something that come easy for her. And imagine learning a horrifying and life-altering secret like that. She wouldn't know how to react.

 **Domination of the World** \- Well, I'll give you a little secret, I am going to make a sequel to this fic. And I CANNOT believe I never thought of that!

~O~

 **Chapter Forty-Three: The Return**

Jasper was frozen, facing the Diamond with wide eyes.

For a split second, she felt stripped bare and her knees were weakened. She almost collapsed, but forced resolve in her stance. Yellow Diamond smiled thinly. She didn't do anything that Jasper expected her to do. No lashing out. No cruel treatment.

"Well? At a loss for words so suddenly?" Yellow Diamond asked, with a chuckle. "Are we going to return to those days when you came to my step, seeking redemption for your failures?"

"No." Jasper said, somehow calming her form long enough to speak. "I'm here to tell you I'm leaving. I'm returning to Earth. Where I am meant to be."

Yellow Diamond laughed, the sound ringing through her chamber. When Jasper stood with a strength she never saw before, her smile faded and she waved her hand.

"Enough of this. Leave my sight before I make you nothing more than shards on the floor." she ordered.

Jasper shook her head. "That's another thing. I will not be taking orders from you now. Or ever again." she promised, never so strong in the face of the Diamond before her. Never until now. "I came to you seeking solace and what did you give me?"

Yellow Diamond had been oddly silent, watching Jasper with a storm behind her gaze.

"A Diamond. A being that gems like us valued as a GOD would resort to BEATING a Quartz soldier in front of everyone." Jasper showed her teeth, forcing strength into her voice. "A Diamond! A Diamond who was to lead us! To give us leadership gave me nothing more than violence!"

Yellow Diamond hissed out her words with such cruelty that the weight of them could have crippled the walls.

"It was to teach you respect," she hissed, "Do you think you deserved anything else? YOU! One who was made to save her and protect her stood in that chamber while she was DYING! What I see before me is that you have learned nothing."

Jasper froze, the words feeling like stab wounds to her belly. She was almost going to wither under Yellow Diamond's voice, but shook her head and lifted herself, tall and proud.

"No, I've learned everything today," she continued. Then, she spoke Pink Diamond's words from the template and each one fueled her with a fire of pure strength. "I see now that the way of the Diamonds is only a cruel, twisted manner of life. And _I_ deserve freedom. _I_ deserve love!"

Yellow Diamond stared at her in silence before she smirked. "I see that Earth has gotten to you." she sneered.

Jasper thought of Pearl. Thought of the others at home. The ones who had welcomed her with open arms... Those who had done everything to help make her life worth living. And even the humans. Stars, even those miserable creatures accepted her, after everything.

And Pink Diamond forgave her.

"Yes, it has." she finally said.

Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed. "So you're willing to die, for Rebels and Earth life."

"I've carried the weight of my guilt for a long time," Jasper told her, smiling now. She looked beyond her to the deep void of space. "I'm not on your side, or theirs. I'm on my own."

Yellow Diamond rose and Jasper took a step back. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow with the violent storm behind them.

"Since you've made your choice, why wait?" she whispered, her voice was soft, but carried a menace in it that could cut down throngs of soldiers. "Will you cut me down as she did your Diamond? If you choose, you had better make that blow count. Because if you miss - and you will - I will make you ever regret stepping out of the Earth's crust."

Jasper shook her head. "Because she wouldn't want that from me." She turned to leave. "I give you only my back."

She started to leave.

Yellow Diamond clenched her fists. To turn your back on a Diamond was not only the ultimate form of disrespect, it was to acknowledge that they were inferior. She would never allow that to stand.

"It was by my mercy that you lived," she said, reaching toward her gem. "Now I realize that sparing you from death was far too merciful a penalty for you. I will NOT abide treason. Your punishment will be far STEEPER!"

She lunged, sword flashing through the air.

Jasper's eyes widened and she narrowly missed the attack, rolling out of the way moments as Yellow Diamond's sword came crashing down, creating a horrible crack that formed over the Diamond crest on the floor.

Yellow Diamond looked up as Jasper rolled out of the room. Her speed would be at her advantage, but not for long.

"Alright then..." she whispered.

O

Jasper raced down the halls and noticed Peridot waiting for her on the other side of a doorway. The heavy footsteps of Yellow Diamond not far behind her vibrated beneath her feet.

"Jasper, hurry!" she shouted.

Yellow Diamond rounded the corner and her eyes widened when she noticed Peridot standing in front of the doorway controls. As soon as Jasper made it through, Peridot pressed a few keys and a large metal door roared shut, trapping Yellow Diamond on the other side.

They met stares and Peridot knew without a doubt that she was going to be next.

"Go. Hurry!" Peridot ordered, "To the docking bay!"

Jasper nodded, giving Yellow Diamond one last look of defiance before she fled down the halls with the Peridot at her side.

A Gypsum attempted to stop them, but Jasper kicked her across the face. She regained her senses as the gems fled and quickly pressed a button on a communication board.

"Seal off the deck!" she cried, "Converge to the docking bay!"

Peridot and Jasper stopped at the doors to the docking bay. Peridot gestured to another ship; a yellow, sharply angled vessel.

"Take the Gypsum Stalker!" she ordered.

"I don't know how to fly a Gypsum Stalker!" Jasper spat, frantic.

Peridot looked over her shoulder, noticing throngs of Gypsum making their way toward them. She looked at Jasper.

"You're going to learn fast," she said.

Jasper was roughly shoved by the Peridot, lost her balance from the unexpected burst of strength. She looked up in shock as the Peridot smiled at her, look full of purpose.

"Go to them." she told her.

Jasper stood up, frantic. "No!" she shouted, rushing to the doors.

Peridot shut them before she could stop her. Jasper beat a fist against the doors, shouting at the Peridot to open them. The gem ignored her, smiling and raising two hands in surrender as she was surrounded. She glanced back at the sight of Jasper looking to the right and fleeing as other Gypsum began to pour into the docking bay.

The sound of a ship starting up made her chuckle. She was free.

The Citrine that Jasper had fought with made her way through the group of Gypsums. She looked down at the Peridot calmly, then looked at the other gems and gave a barely perceptible nod. At that silent cue, Peridot was immediately beaten by them, her wet groans of pain fading away as Jasper abandoned Yellow Diamond's ship.

She struggled to understand the controls, typed a few numbers before activating the Hyperdrive. Behind her, she noticed now that several other Gypsum Stalkers were in pursuit of her. Jasper bit out a curse, quickly typed in coordinates for Earth before her ship vanished in deep space.

O

Peridot stood before Yellow Diamond, battered and bruised. Yet there was a certain calm to the way she was staring at her. Yellow Diamond had seen this look in many gems moments before they met their demise. Sometimes by her own hand.

This was the look of a gem with nothing left to lose.

But Yellow Diamond sought answers. "I never expected such treason from you," she told her, "A Peridot given more than any of your gem make has ever been blessed with. A Peridot with more power in her small hands than most of my Gypsum guards."

The Peridot simply sighed quietly in response. She looked toward Yellow Diamond's Pearl, who had been retrieved from space, shaken and furious.

"I will allow you an explanation for this treachery," Yellow Diamond continued. "One before you are broken for it."

Peridot exhaled, as if finally releasing a heavy burden. "Yes, you probably will. In fact, I hope you do break me. I've been at this for a very long time now. And I'm tired. Worn out." she said, "I was not meant for this. Not meant to watch my sisters butchered before my eyes. I was just as much to blame when I watched you do what you did to Jasper. I stood by and did nothing."

Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened.

"No more." Peridot continued, lifting her chin high, "My loyalty to my Diamond is stronger than my fear of you. So you do what you must. I will fade away with no regrets."

Yellow Diamond's sword appeared in her hand once more. "You will fade away, but your suffering is only beginning."

She brought the sword down in a brutal swing.

O

"If you want something done right, you must do it yourself."

"What do you mean, my Diamond?"

"I want every gem and vessel armed and prepared for our trip to Earth. It's time we put an end to this Rebellion once and for all."

White Diamond was given the news by her Pearl, all the while she was painting another mural. She did not express anything short of a thoughtful sound.

Her Pearl raised her head, brow knotting.

She had painted an image of a yellow, winged beast emerging from a volcano and below it, several gem soldiers scrambling to fight it off.

 _Pink Diamond stood before the mural, her features haunted._

 _Yellow Diamond approached her and she turned, facing her. A gaze that sought questions only she would clearly answer for._

 _"My Sister, please tell me this isn't the fate of this world." Pink Diamond said, her voice pleading._

 _Yellow Diamond studied her in the dim light of the torch she was still holding. Her features smoothed out and she shook her head._

 _"You understand your purpose," she said, "You know well that these creatures crawling on the surface of Earth must die so that we prosper. That is how things are. That is how YOU must be."_

 _"You cannot kill an entire race!" Pink Diamond cried._

 _"Why not?" Yellow Diamond asked, as if the question genuinely confused her._

 _"Why not?" Pink Diamond exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Do you not see how wrong this is? To kill an entire species - a species barely learning to walk on their own feet - is an exercise in cruelty!"_

 _"No, it isn't." Yellow Diamond approached her, placing two gentle hands on her shoulders. "Sister, don't you see? We are a conquering race and we do what we must to ensure the continuation of our kind. It is the law of the universe; we are superior to them, they will perish so the strong continue."_

 _Pink Diamond stared at her, eyes filled with confusion and pain._

 _"You are young, it's easy for me to forget," Yellow Diamond continued, with a small chuckle. Her smile disappeared slightly. "Come, sister; we'll talk about this no more."_

 _Yellow Diamond turned and left her alone in the hall._

O

Garnet stood on the beach, watching the skies in pensive silence.

Steven approached her and looked up. "Garnet?" he said.

"It's alright, Steven." she assured him. "I've just been watching." She looked down at him now. "How's Pearl been doing this morning?"

Inside, Peridot was retrieving a few things from the cabinet. Pearl was sitting in a chair and began to cry again. Peridot groaned, looking over her shoulder.

"Amethyst! She's doing it again!" she yelled.

"I'm on it!" Amethyst called, from another room.

She made her way out and walked up to Pearl, taking a seat beside her. With a sigh, she put her arms around the taller gem in an embrace.

"Pearl, come on." Amethyst protested. "You have to talk to us."

Meanwhile, Jasper had exited hyperspace and had collided one of the wings of the ship into an asteroid. She was spiraling out of control through Earth's atmosphere.

"No, no, no!" she growled, ignoring the alarms blaring through the ship.

Garnet saw the shape of the ship approaching the beach at high speeds. The others quickly gathered to witness the sight.

Peridot's eyes widened. "It's a Gypsum Stalker!" she exclaimed, "What is - " Then, she squinted and could see Jasper at the helm of the ship. "Wait, that's Jasper!"

The others reacted with shock on their faces. Garnet looked around wildly for signs of Pearl, but the gem was nowhere to be seen. Instead of trying to worry over it, she looked at the others, certain there would be armies behind Jasper.

"Everyone, be ready!" she ordered.

Instead of an invasion, Jasper veered the ship off course and it was sent crashing into the beach. They watched in shock as smoke filtered from the engine, through cracks in the metal. The gems made their way toward it and Jasper climbed out with a groan.

Spinel looked at the others. "In her defense, Gypsum Stalkers are REALLY hard to fly."

Jasper collapsed onto the beach, unconscious. The gems circled her and contemplated what to do.

O

Pearl looked down at Jasper, watching as the gem was laying on the couch, still out cold. She bit her lip and looked up at the others.

"She came back?" she asked, her voice small.

A mixture of confused and uncertain looks from the others. Pearl reached out, but froze when Jasper's eyes opened and she sat up. She winced a little, raising her fingers to her gem for a moment, testing to see if it had been cracked.

When she met Pearl's eyes, the gem's features smoothed out and she looked away.

"Jasper..." Pearl began, her voice shaking. "I am so sorry for what happened. But that was before I knew you. Before I knew what a good gem you were and I was just - "

She didn't get to finish because Jasper grabbed her by her shoulder, pulling her into her arms. The action startled everyone there, but they saw tears falling freely from Jasper's closed eyes. The small smile on her face.

"Alright, let's leave them alone and check out the ship." Garnet said, ushering the others from the house.

A few kisses were shared between the two gems as soon as the others left. Pearl was stunned by the affection, but found that she couldn't refuse it. They kissed one another with such urgency, it was almost embarrassing. But Pearl didn't care. All she wanted to do was hold her and never let go.

"Oh stars, I'm sorry..." Pearl moaned. "I'm so sorry."

Jasper pressed their foreheads together and she stared at Pearl, her mask of apathy disappearing; it revealed a new, vulnerable side to her.

Their gazes met and Jasper's gaze hardened a little, as if she was forcing strength in her voice. "I know. I know why you did it. I know why SHE did it."

"You do?" Pearl parted from her, shock on her face.

Jasper nodded, going on to explain everything that happened on Yellow Diamond's ship. The others watched the sight from the porch window. They noticed Pearl's sudden alarm and Jasper's shake of her head. A look of reassurance. They embraced again.

Much later, Jasper explained the situation to the others. Revealing the truth of Rose Quartz's actions and how the Peridot had helped her in escaping to warn them.

"How long before Yellow Diamond reaches Earth?" Garnet asked her.

Jasper hesitated.

"How long, Jasper?"

A moment of silence passed.

"A few days. Maybe less."

O

 _Note -_ Well, shit is getting real. And yeah, I titled this deliberately with that name to sort of parallel the episode itself. What happened to the Peridot? Well, you'll see if you haven't guessed already. She still has a vital part in this fic.


	44. Chapter 44:Dies Irae

This chapter was inspired by the song "Conqueror" by Estelle. The idea of Garnet singing this song makes me smile, especially considering the lyrics.

~O~

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Dies Irae**

"They're coming for us."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know..."

Connie and Steven were talking together while Pearl, Jasper and Garnet stood in Pearl's room. The two gems were holding hands, facing one another. Garnet watched them from the sidelines.

"I wish I could take back what had happened," Pearl said, staring up at Jasper, her words a plea for forgiveness. "Not for my servitude to Rose, but for hurting you."

Jasper shut her eyes for a moment, her mind going back to the fight in the Prime Kindergarten. Truthfully, she didn't want to hurt Pearl that way again. But she had been so angry, so torn and hurt by the idea of Pearl having anything to do with her Diamond's destruction.

But Pink Diamond had wanted this. Jasper would not pretend to understand the choice, but she knew well that she was worthy of everything. She had only wished that she had heard her Diamond's words before Yellow Diamond had destroyed her hope in ever feeling anything else again.

"You must learn to accept forgiveness, so you can trust one another again," Garnet told them, "Homeworld will be at our backs soon enough. We can't afford to doubt each other."

Jasper and Pearl looked at her for a moment, then to each other. A small smile lit Jasper's lips and Pearl mirrored the action. They embraced, and in that moment, their bodies vanished in bright light, replacing them with the form of Carnelian.

"It's good to be me." the fusion said, with a chuckle.

She flexed her hands a bit, then her smile disappeared. She saw it then. Jasper's fight on the ship. She felt the sorrow between the two that she encompassed.

 _Forgive me._

Later that evening, Pearl and Jasper laid together on the floor of her room, talking about what had happened with everything they had endured.

"So that whole time, you've held that secret, even from your teammates." Jasper swallowed thickly, attempting to keep her voice steady.

Pearl nodded, averting her eyes. She ran a gentle hand across Jasper's shoulder.

"...Yes." she finally replied, her voice quiet. "It wasn't without it's challenges, Jasper. At first, all that mattered was just keeping Rose's image. Until I met you."

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

Pearl laughed quietly, her eyes glassy. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Jasper. That was before we..."

She didn't seem able to finish her sentence. Jasper simply pulled her closer, nuzzled her gem into Pearl's, just a gentle caress.

All she wanted to do was hold her.

To Pearl, the embrace tightened a little; perhaps it was a small plea for forgiveness all the same.

"Those days I spent with you were the only good days I've ever known..." Jasper quietly said. "I'm not losing them again."

"Neither am I."

O

It felt colder today.

Garnet led the group into the Gem Battlefield. Connie and Steven stood, holding each other's hands for comfort. Pearl and Jasper did the same.

Connie's mind went to what she had done before joining them to the fight.

 _Priyanka and Doug were sound asleep in bed when Connie made her way inside. She felt tears brimming in her eyes as she approached the nightstand and set a small, folded letter down onto it. After giving them a gentle, careful kiss on their cheeks, she shut the door and left the house with her sword in hand._

The clouds overhead darkened, and Yellow Diamond's ship winked into existence; a monstrous, jagged thing parting through the clouds. Everyone tensed with their weapons at the ready. Peridot uttered a quiet sound of unease.

Suddenly, several more smaller ships began to appear around Yellow Diamond's. The sight deflated the group below.

"Oh, Stars..." Peridot gasped.

"This is not good!" Steven cried.

"Hold steady, gems," Garnet told them.

Yellow Diamond observed the small group from the control room. She chuckled and shook her head, almost disappointed by the lack of soldiers she thought she would be facing.

"This is all that is left to oppose me?" she said. "What a pity."

She noticed Peridot standing among them and raised an eyebrow. She enlarged the image of her, bringing it up on the screen.

So it seemed that her defiant Peridot had lived. Now, she had chosen to take the side of the Rebels. It was the same. Yellow Diamond found traitors everywhere she went. This would be the perfect example to the rest of her gems what became of traitors.

She emerged from her ship and the gems tensed at the sight of her. Steven and Connie had chosen to hide behind Garnet and Jasper for the moment. Yellow Diamond's gaze fell toward Jasper and Pearl and she let out a cruel laugh.

"This is all that's left of Rose Quartz's Rebellion?" she said, gesturing to each gem as she spoke. "These are the traitors my armies whisper of in fear?"

"W-We're not scared of you!" Peridot shouted.

Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow. "No. Only the most intelligent of gems knows when to fear the Authority. Clearly, you are foolish for standing before the armies of Homeworld with only this handful of defects and traitors by your side."

"Whatever you choose to think of us, we will NOT surrender!" Garnet shouted.

"Good. I'm not looking to take prisoners tonight." Yellow Diamond promised. Her eyes almost glowed. "I'm looking to set an example among the rest of the gems of Homeworld; that those who betray the Authority, will never see the light of another day."

She stepped into the ocean water, making her way toward them.

Suddenly, the water erupted near them and they scattered, just in time to see the fusion of Pearls shoot up from the sea. She landed between the Crystal Gems and Yellow Diamond, straightened and faced this new enemy with that same serene calm.

A hush fell across them and Yellow Diamond scowled. "What do we have here?" she hissed. "A fusion of slaves?"

The fused Pearl gave a soft, amused rumble. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yellow Diamond. We did not meet personally, but we knew of you. I am indeed but a humble servant of this planet, sworn to protect it from the likes of you. Oh yes, I know of you and your ways. Do you not remember the decision to break us?"

Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed. "I see now that my sister neglected to mention that the defective gems were kept alive."

"Indeed." the fused Pearl told her. "Now, I see you come with armies to bleed this world once again. I never sought conflict, but you've left us no choice."

She raised her hands and immediately, the water swelled beneath her. Rows upon rows of corrupted gems surfaced, chattering and snarling. Yellow Diamond didn't look impressed. If anything, she was amused by the effort.

"An army of corruptions. How utterly desperate of you." she said. "Still, it matters not. I will rend them down and you..." She pointed at the fused Pearl. "You will be the first."

A smile lit the lips of the fusion. "I'd hate to disappoint you, Yellow Diamond. But I am much stronger than I look."

She raised one hand, pointing toward the legions of Homeworld.

Immediately, the corrupted gems behind her gave a chorus of howls and charged forward.

The sound echoed through the darkness of the night.

Overhead, it began to rain.

O

The Peridot within Yellow Diamond's ship had been caged alongside her corrupted sisters. She had lost control of her physical form in her legs, which had begun to change into long, terrible clawed feet. Sucking in a sharp breath, the Peridot struggled to reach through the cell bars toward her communicator resting on a table.

"Stars...come on..." she groaned.

Her hand flickered and was replaced with long, dangerous claws. Peridot groaned with pain, hissing as she managed to swipe the communicator off of the table. It landed near her and she managed to drag it into the cell.

Struggling for a few moments, Peridot managed to press the keys which opened her cell door. With another painful sound of effort, she managed to stagger her way free.

Outside in the battlefield, Homeworld gems and corruptions fought one another. The fusion of Pearls and Yellow Diamond grappled in the ocean waters. The fusion of Pearls smiled, grunting with effort as she jumped, rolling off of Yellow Diamond's shoulders.

"The Authority is the past. Freedom of choice is the future of all gem life." she told her. "Or do you lack the courage to accept change?"

Yellow Diamond snarled, drawing her sword from her gem.

While the two continued to fight, Stevonnie was making their way through the chaos of the battlefield, attempting to find Spinel.

"Spinel?" they called. "Spinel!"

Stevonnie ducked from a rampaging gem. They turned, facing the Gypsum with a scowl.

"Fusing with a human!" the Gypsun spat, disgust on her face. "You are the worst of the worst, Crystal Gems!"

Stevonnie raised their sword and shield. "Come and see what we can do!"

The Gypsum and Stevonnie charged for each other. They jumped onto the Gypsum's back, flipped and swung their sword, cutting through the Gypsum's form and dispelling her to nothing but her gem. Stevonnie quickly bubbled the gem and sent it on its way, but looked up as throngs of Homeworld gems continued the charge.

"There's so many!" they groaned.

They turned, continuing their search for Spinel. Movement caught their eye near three large, stone swords and Stevonnie hurried over, spotting Spinel hiding behind one of the stone blades.

"Spinel..." they said.

Spinel jumped, giving a yelp of fright. She looked up and sighed with relief. "Oh, it's just you..." she murmured. "I thought it was one of them."

"Why are you hiding back here?" Stevonnie asked. "There's a war going on. We need your help."

"No..." Spinel shook her head quickly. "No, no, you don't need me. I have to run. I'm told to run when there's a fight. I'm not a fighter."

"Spinel," Stevonnie knelt down in front of her, speaking severely. "I know what you were made for. I know what they told you to do, but we can't hide anymore. We have to fight. For the sake of this planet and everything in it. This is as much as your home as it is ours."

Spinel continued to shake her head. "I can't..."

"Why?"

Spinel's eyes filled with tears. She looked up at Stevonnie and spoke so softly, it was almost easy to miss it.

"I'm scared."

Stevonnie immediately softened. "Spinel, it's okay to be scared." they assured her. "I'm scared too."

"Really?" Spinel seemed to doubt that.

"Really. I'm scared every day. I'm scared I'm going to lose my friends. I'm scared that I'm going to lose my home." Stevonnie's eyes brimmed with tears. "It's hard to stay strong all the time. But we have to try, for each other."

Spinel seemed to hesitate.

Stevonnie held out their hand to her. Spinel glanced down at the offering for a moment before she reluctantly reached out, taking their hand.

O

Yellow Diamond cut her sword through the air, but the fusion of Pearls ducked and avoided each swing of the blade.

She kicked out, but Yellow Diamond jumped, bringing her sword down into the earth. The ground shook from the might of her attack, splitting the ground beneath her and sending hot showers of lava into the air.

The fused Pearl staggered back, catching the blade in two hands moments before it could come down upon her head. She grunted with effort before her secondary hands shot out, producing rays of light that flashed in Yellow Diamond's eyes.

The Diamond recoiled with a shout, hand going to her eyes.

"Little time for japery, unusual for one wont to hear her own voice," the fused Pearl said. "Malicious sort, such is the way of the Diamonds. But you will not break this world. We are not the timid things you had first witnessed."

 _A group of Pearl's huddled together, fearful in the face of a yellow-eyed shadow staring down at them with such cruelty._

 _They were taken up into the arms of a warm, pink embrace._

"She saved us from death. She gave us strength." the fused Pearl said. "And so, we will have you for all you are."

Yellow Diamond snarled, clutching her face with one hand. When the fused Pearl charged again, she peered through the haze of agony and swung her blade.

The sound of blade cutting through physical form carried toward Jasper and Pearl, who had been fighting side-by-side against Homeworld soldiers atop a hillside.

They looked over, eyes widening in horror at the sight of Yellow Diamond's blade shoved through the fused Pearl's abdomen. Her jaw was slack, her arms clutching uselessly at the sword. Yellow Diamond's features slowly twisted in a cruel, triumphant grin.

She yanked the fusion close, whispering in her ear. "You should have been shattered long ago. Maybe then you would have been spared the pain that comes next."

The fused Pearl groaned loudly when the sword was yanked from her body. Pearl and Jasper could only watch in horror as her body fell into the ocean. Yellow Diamond smirked, pressing a heeled boot into her head, holding her down.

"Poor deluded wretch!" she snarled. "Let them see what defiance brings!"

The fused Pearl gurgled, her body shuddering in pain. She began to change then; her multiple arms flickered first, forming a sickly, silver-like sheen of scales. Her jaw went slack, her head leaned back and it almost seemed as if she was looking beyond the chaos of war around her to the two gems on the hill.

A smile lit her face and she reached out with one gradually corrupting hand.

"...My Diamond...be with me..." she gurgled.

Her jaw split into a flower-like set of teeth, the scream of pain transforming into a feral wail. Stevonnie and Spinel froze as they made their way to the battle. They had seen everything. They watched with horror on their faces.

Jasper and Pearl watched, unable to move at the sight.

"No..." Pearl shuddered.

Jasper saw flashes of memories fill her head.

The smiling fusion of Pearls. The one who had given her a fragment of wisdom. The one who had shown her the odd truth of her Diamond.

The smile was still there in her mind. But there was no smile here now.

A broken set of lips cracked and ending in dangerous teeth.

Jasper shuddered now and her features twisted in rage. Yellow Diamond looked up at the sight of a glowing sign of a gem fusing. She saw it then, with wide eyes.

Carnelian had replaced Pearl and Jasper and she was sliding down the hill, howling for vengeance and rage. Those multiple green eyes were literally glowing with hate.

Among the warring gems, they looked up at the sight of Carnelian charging, her scream echoing into the night.

O

 _Note -_ A part of this chapter was inspired by the song "Élan" by Nightwish. Also, I just thought of a good voice for White Diamond; Cara Delevingne, who also portrayed The Enchantress in Suicide Squad.

I know I've offed a lot of my OC creations, but to keep the faith that you will continue to read, I'll have them return in my sequel.


	45. Chapter 45:Our Solemn Hour

_Note -_ Give Dark Souls 3 Remix. E.S. Cinder a listen. This track inspired the fight scenes between Carnelian and Yellow Diamond.

~O~

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Our Solemn Hour**

Stevonnie and Spinel hurried through the mud-slickened grounds.

"What do we do?" Spinel cried, panicking.

"Calm down." Stevonnie ordered.

"Calm down?" Spinel stared at them in disbelief. "No, I can't calm down! In fact, you are entirely too calm for being in this CODE RED situation we are in!"

They looked up, listening to the sounds of Carnelian's thunderous footsteps approaching. She had formed her spiked armor and was rolling through throngs of Homeworld soldiers in a mad effort to reach Yellow Diamond. Seeing the fused Pearl corrupted had set her over the edge. Stevonnie needed to calm her before something horrible happened.

Near them, a fallen gem's communicator began to filter through a voice.

 _"Hello...please... I know you're there... I can see you..."_

Stevonnie looked at Spinel and bent down, retrieving the communicator. They turned it in their hands for study, attempting to figure out how to handle it. Their fingers pressed a key and a holographic image of the partially corrupted Peridot appeared.

Spinel and Stevonnie gasped at the sight of her.

 _"Yes, yes, I know what I..."_ A gurgle of pain followed. _"I know how bad it looks... Listen to me. We don't have to like one another. We don't have to trust each other, but we have mutual interests."_

Stevonnie frowned. "What do you want?"

 _"Come to the ship. Help me reach the control room and I will give you what you need."_

"What do you think we need?"

 _"The cure for the corrupted gems."_

Stevonnie's eyes widened. They looked up, just in time to see a gem charge toward them, but was promptly blown back from the force of a roar.

Lion came rushing into the fray and Stevonnie smiled. "Lion!" they cried.

Spinel looked at Stevonnie. "What if it's a trap?" she asked.

"We'll find out. If there really is a cure, we're going to need it."

Stevonnie climbed onto Lion's back and helped Spinel on. Lion looked up toward Yellow Diamond's ship and Stevonnie pointed one finger.

"Lion, get us to the ship!" they ordered.

Lion growled out an affirmative and roared, opening a portal and jumping through it. Once they were on the other side, the collided with pristine, metal floor.

"Oh boy..." Spinel mumbled, looking around warily. "We are officially up the creek now."

Stevonnie looked around. "Stay close. We need to find that Peridot."

"No worries there..." Spinel muttered.

O

Carnelian gave a shout of rage, charging through the armies of Homeworld toward Yellow Diamond. The Diamond was momentarily stunned by the sight of the fusion, which allowed for her to be punched in the face by a fist.

She was sent stumbling back into the ocean, her sword flying from her hands and landing far from her clutches.

Yellow Diamond looked up, her cheek swollen from the blow. Carnelian crouched there, snarling with rage. The almost feral way she looked may have been frightening to some gems, but a Diamond did not fear anything, especially a fusion of such a disgusting make.

Garnet could see that Carnelian was about to charge again. The way her form radiated with strength and fury, the feral rage on her otherwise calm features.

 _She's losing control..._

Garnet had known such a thing could happen with Sugilite, but now that Carnelian had been driven to fight from both sides of her fusion, it would be dangerous for them. Loss of control left Yellow Diamond at an advantage to destroy them.

She noticed the corrupted Pearls, laying in the water and mumbling weakly in pain. Approaching them, Garnet placed a gentle hand over the sickly, scaly flesh.

"Don't worry," she assured the fusion. "You can rest now."

A gurgle, bubbles forming around the mouth of the fusion was the only response offered. Garnet grasped the creature's face and pulled, dispelling her form.

A roar from Carnelian drew her attention toward the fight between the large fusion and the Diamond. Carnelian's fists swung fast and Yellow Diamond dodged to avoid them. The movements were vicious, fast and blurred through the air with all the ferocity of a rampaging fusion.

Carnelian kicked out her two front legs, smashing them into Yellow Diamond's midsection. The Diamond rolled out of the way, avoiding a brutal uppercut by Carnelian. She ducked and avoided each fierce jab and cross from the fusion.

A roar of rage and Carnelian charged again, just as Yellow Diamond swung her fist, contacting her jaw. Carnelian stumbled backwards, groaning in pain, but continued on with renewed violence in her call.

"You'll fuse with a pearl?" Yellow Diamond sneered at the fusion. "I see that I was right. Your weakness knows no bounds, Jasper. And now, I will do what I should have done five thousand years ago!"

She kicked out her leg, cracking it against Carnelian's head. The fusion doubled over and Yellow Diamond grabbed her head, grunting with effort.

"I hate resorting to these primitive methods of combat..." she hissed, grinning down at the fusion, who struggled to pry her arms from her. "But brutality begets brutality, and I am not a Diamond of kindness like my SISTER!"

Carnelian's teeth set and her secondary pair of eyes reflected the furious rage from Jasper's half of the fusion. She gave a roar that shook the air around them and reached back, grabbing Yellow Diamond's face and sinking her fingers into her eyes.

The Diamond shrieked out, momentarily removing herself from her. Carnelian started to attacked with all the grace of a wild beast. When Yellow Diamond hurried to retrieve her sword again, she swung the blade just as Carnelian's armor appeared.

The weapon bounced uselessly off of her armor.

Yellow Diamond's eyes widened in confusion and Carnelian seemed equally surprised for the moment, glancing down at her armored form, then to the sword in Yellow Diamond's hands. Then, a grin spread across her face. She clenched her fists.

"Who's the weak one now?" she snarled.

O

The Peridot was lying on the floor in the room she had contacted the gem and fusion. She gave them instructions on her location while gritting her teeth, struggling to control herself in the wake of her corruption.

The door roared open and the Peridot raised one arm in front of her, but sighed in relief when she realized it was just Stevonnie and Spinel.

Stevonnie's eyes widened. "Oh, you're so..."

"Yeah, I know what it looks like..." the Peridot grunted. She struggled to stand before looking at Spinel. "Stars, Iyou brought THAT with you? You do know they're only good for running, right?"

Spinel scowled. "Are all Peridot's this rude?"

Peridot chuckled painfully. "Just the smart ones."

Spinel made a face and rolled her eyes. She looked around, watching for signs of guards while Stevonnie tried to help the Peridot stand.

"...can you walk?"

"I'm not corrupted yet."

The Peridot looked up, wincing as the greenish corruption began spreading up her arm to her shoulder. Stevonnie licked their hand.

"Maybe I can help!" they offered.

"No!" the Peridot cried, backing as far from them as she could. "No, you don't understand. This corruption is different. The more you try to heal me, the faster it spreads."

Stevonnie's eyes widened. "What?"

"That was Yellow Diamond's weapon..." the Peridot groaned, staring to limp forward while they followed. "White Diamond gave her an enhancement to her weapon to specifically counter healing from Rose Quartz. Yellow Diamond has since fallen victim to corruption of her own because of this; the kind that bends and breaks minds."

"Why did White Diamond give her this weapon?" Stevonnie didn't understand it.

"White Diamond does nothing for free." Peridot hissed, leaning against the wall once. "Everything she does is a test meant to advance her research. It was not in the benefit of her sister."

"So...you think White Diamond did this deliberately, knowing Yellow Diamond would come to Earth?"

"Yeah... She's clever. Frightening. Stars have mercy if you meet her."

They stopped at a corner and discovered two Gypsums standing guard outside Yellow Diamond's control room. Peridot winced and looked back at them.

"We need to get passed the guards." she said. "Any plans?"

Spinel stepped up. "I got one."

Peridot scoffed. "Yeah, you can run off while the adult gems work this out..."

Spinel frowned. "No, I mean, I'll be the worm on the hook."

Stevonnie looked at her worriedly. "Spinel, you don't have to do this."

Spinel chuckled, resting a hand on their shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I'm a Spinel. It's not like they can even catch me if they could. Plus, they've never met a Spinel before. So I have that working out for me, right?" When she saw the worried look still on Stevonnie's face, she gave a gentle sigh. "You're right. It's time I stopped running."

"Spinel, wait!" Stevonnie whispered, fiercely.

But the gem was already making her way toward the two guards, who immediately tensed at the sight of her. They aimed their swords in her direction and she raised two hands.

"Whoa! Hey, you can hurt a gem with those, you know!" she said. "Listen, I'm kinda lost. I need my help around this ship."

She looked around, giving an impressed cooing sound.

"Wow, I bet this ship is really hard to keep clean. It sparks so nice. I got on here not even ten minutes ago and I got to say, you're leader is a NEAT FREAK."

The Gypsum's looked at each other, completely confused.

"You're not supposed to be here." one of them snapped.

"Wait, I think I know who this is." the Gypsum looked down at Spinel's Pink Diamond symbol on her uniform and her eyes widened. "It's the Spinel!"

Spinel laughed. "Boy, you seem really stressed out," she said, backing away as they advanced. "Thing is, I ain't planning on going quietly."

They advanced but Spinel laughed.

"You won't catch me."

She turned and blurred down the corridors in a bright pink streak of light. Stevonnie watched in amazement. So this was the speed of a Spinel. There was no way any gem alive could catch her.

But the Gypsum's didn't seem to care and gave chase, calling for reinforcements.

"I hope she'll be alright." Stevonnie said.

The Peridot snorted. "She'll be fine. Spinel's are the fastest gems in existence. Ironic considering their capacity for thought..."

They made their way inside the control room, but surprisingly were met with no resistance. The Peridot winced, struggling toward the controls. Stevonnie attempted to help her and she groaned, but did not refuse the offer.

Struggling with the controls, the Peridot rasped out a stream of green ooze and Stevonnie looked worried now. She simply waved them off.

"I'm still here, don't worry." the Peridot gurgled.

"What are you doing?" Stevonnie asked.

"I'm connecting the mainframe to Homeworld. I'll send a signal of this whole thing to every gem on our planet," Peridot told them, with a dry, weak chuckle. "They'll see Yellow Diamond for what she truly is and what she's done. My last laugh..."

"Then this will finally be over." Stevonnie sighed. "We can save everyone."

The Peridot raised an eyebrow and chuckled quietly. "You're like a child." she said. "You dream of a heaven you'll never see."

Stevonnie frowned down at her as she worked. Whatever that meant, she didn't ask. Peridot's arm flickered, shifting into a horrible, distended limb. She quickly brought up a camera and spoke directly into it.

"My fellow gems...listen to me..."

On Homeworld, every single screen lit up with the corrupted gem's image. Gems stopped and looked up in shock at the sight. Even before White Diamond and Blue Diamond. But White Diamond's features didn't change at the sight.

 _"You have all been deceived. The Diamond Authority seeks only destruction. Not just of the world we conquer, but of us."_

The visual image of Peridot had been replaced with recordings of corrupted gems housed in cells, then of the battlefield outside. Gems on Homeworld were stunned to see this. Others didn't seem certain of the credibility and a few horrified.

Peridot's image appeared again. _"Do not make the mistakes I did in allowing this torture to continue. My fellow gems... My sisters... Do not give them a chance to corrupt you. You are the Gods of your own destinies. The masters of your fate. Not the Diamonds."_

She looked off screen for a moment, hearing the sounds of Gypsum guards approaching.

 _"This is my final transmission. Peridot out..."_

But she didn't shut off the display. It continued to play.

O

Gypsum guards began to pour into the control room, with Yellow Diamond's Pearl leading the charge. She scowled in disgust at the sight of the fusion and the corrupted Peridot.

"So you thought that you can walk in here?" she hissed. "And take this ship?"

Stevonnie raised their sword and shield. Then, she looked at Peridot.

"Alright, I did what you asked. Now what's the cure?" she demanded.

Peridot chuckled. "It's here on the ship. Only a Peridot will find it. I hid it well and..."

A stream of green ooze shot from her mouth. It caused the Gypsum's and Pearl before them to recoil in disgust. Stevonnie's eyes widened in horror and she could only watch as the Peridot began to writhe; gurgles and feral hisses escaped her mouth. Her throat swelled, her jaws stretched and formed terrible, long teeth. Her entire head vanished into an enormous maw.

The Pearl recoiled in disgust and fright as the fully corrupted gem made her way toward them.

"Quick!" she shrieked. "Do something!"

The Gypsum seemed terrified of the corrupted Peridot approaching; her footsteps were shaken, her hand reaching for them as she pooled hideous puddles of green beneath her.

Stevonnie could only watch in horror.

A Gypsum seemed to muster up the strength to approach, but the Peridot recoiled, briefly, expelling a jet of green fluid. It splashed across the Gypsum, sticking to her like gum.

"Go!" the Pearl exclaimed, frightened. "GO!"

They fled the room with the Peridot giving chase, still screeching the entire time. Stevonnie made an attempt to follow, but several gems stopped them.

"Peridot!" Stevonnie shouted after the corruption, despite it being useless.

O

 _Note -_ The Peridot's corrupted form I took inspiration from from the Eldrazi Horror token from Eldritch Moon. Give it a look.


	46. Chapter 46:Lazarus Falls

_Note-_ This chapter was inspired by the song "Deeper Down" by Nightwish. Particularly the ending.

~O~

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Lazarus Falls**

Carnelian struggled beneath Yellow Diamond, who had managed to pin her down with her foot in her throat. The fusion struggled, groaning and kicking out uselessly. Yellow Diamond leaned down to her a little, sword leveled with the unprotected place betweem Carnelian's throat and shoulder.

She just chuckled, watching her struggle.

"I'm going to take immense satisfaction in crushing the both of you...slowly!" she promised.

Suddenly, a familiar flail swung through the air, smashing into Yellow Diamond's head. She was sent flying into the ocean several yards away and Carnelian looked up in time to see Sugilite crouched nearby, grinning that same cocky grin she was famous for.

"Hey, Yellow D!" she yelled, "What's good?"

Carnelian started to stand, and Sugilite stopped her, stepping directly into her path. Carnelian showed her teeth in a look that was very Jasper-ish.

"Listen," Sugilite ordered, holding out a hand. "Listen good. You can show those teeth at me all you want, but you're gonna hear me out. I know she hurt those pearls, and I know she's gotta go, but we ain't losing control on her terms, you hear me?"

Carnelian hissed a rebuke.

Sugilite grinned, punching her fist. "We're gonna go nuts, we're gonna do it OUR way!"

Carnelian smiled now, nodding.

"Right? Yeah, we got this!" Sugilite gave her shoulder a swat. "Let's go! Together!"

Meanwhile, on board Yellow Diamond's ship, Spinel quickly hurried to the engine room in an effort to avoid the pursuing gems.

She groaned, leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "Okay, this is really bad, what do I do?" She began to pace back and forth. "What do I do?" She gave herself a slap on her forehead. "THINK! Spinel, THINK!"

She looked up at the swirling core of the ship's engine and smiled.

Meanwhile, Peridot was quickly hurrying in an effort to escape several Homeworld gem soldiers in hot pursuit of her. She scrambled to take cover, froze and turned, facing the gem soldiers with an attempt at bravado.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she cried. "I have metal powers!"

She raised her hands and focused as hard as she could, but nothing seemed to come to her aid. The gems before her smiled and continued to advance, but suddenly, an enormous watery fist punched them hard, sending them sailing through the air with a collection of yells.

Peridot looked up, relieved to see Lapis standing above her, arm frozen in a fist. She met the smaller gem's gaze.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Peridot said, standing.

Lapis held out one hand to her and Peridot murmured curiously at the gesture. Not far away, even more Homeworld soldiers were rushing toward them. She seemed to understand what it was that Lapis asked for and her eyes widened.

"Are you ready?" Lapis asked, quietly.

Peridot swallowed thickly, knowing what she asked. "I..." She shut her eyes, took a deep breath before speaking calmly. "Yeah. I am."

She took Lapis' hand and their gemstones began to glow. Lapis gave Peridot a reassuring smile when she noticed the unease on her face. Peridot smiled back and shut her eyes as their bodies began to merge into blue-green light.

The Homeworld gems froze, observing the fusion with confusion and disgust. Two different gems from two different courts fusing? They could not imagine what sort of display they would create.

The fusion that appeared before them in place of the two gems was tall, slender and even by their eyes, beautiful. Her skin was light blue and adorned with green markings similar to Malachite. She had four brown eyes, a strong set of features and hair adorned with green jewels.

"Well, hello..." she murmured, with a chuckle as she studied herself. "That went better than I thought it would."

She raised her hands, smiling almost coyly at the Homeworld gems.

"So what do you think?" she said, "Was Larimar worth the wait?"

The gems looked at each other, not certain of how to react to a fusion like this. Larimar's secondary hands formed pools of water and her other hands collected metal around her from deep within the earth's crust. It formed a halo around her body, swirling and spinning.

For a moment, Larimar looked awestruck by this new ability, glancing up as the metal swirled and spun at her command. Then, she grinned at the Homeworld gems.

"Oh, none of you are ready for me!" she said.

She threw her hands forward and a barrage of metal flew toward the Homeworld gems. Immediately they produced shields on their arms in an effort to protect themselves, but the attack came harshly, sending them backwards.

Larimar raised another hand and a wave of water formed an icy blade connected to her wrist. She chuckled, staring down at it.

"This is TOO COOL." she said.

O

Yellow Diamond fought back against Carnelian and Sugilite. After several long moments of struggling against the fusions, she snarled with effort and shoved them back from her with all her might.

 _"Enough!"_ she roared.

Both fusions were thrown back and the force defused them into their gem components. Yellow Diamond glowered down at them.

"I will. Have. ORDER!" she bellowed. She forced calm in her voice. "For...the greater good of Homeworld, I do what must be done."

Her ship behind her began to lean to one side, drifting toward them. The gems looked beyond her, their eyes widening and ignoring everything she was saying. Yellow Diamond paused in mid-rant when she noticed their stares and looked over her shoulder.

Her eyes widened and her mouth parted in shock.

Gems scattered out of the way and Yellow Diamond attempted to do so, but the ship collided with her and crashed to the ground. Minutes later, Stevonnie, on the back of Lion appeared through a portal and immediately separated into Steven and Connie.

"We forgot Spinel!" Connie cried.

A hatch opened and Spinel slumped out of it, dizzy. "It's okay, everyone!" she groaned, giggling dazedly. "Spinel's alright! I'm a-okay!"

She collapsed into the dirt with a groan.

Alongside them, Yellow Diamond's hand shot out from the rubble and they quickly backed away, just as she reached for them. Her eyes were wild with rage, nearly crazed.

"You..." she panted, reaching for her sword. "I'll kill you..."

"Steven!" Pearl shouted. "Connie!"

They started to make their way toward them, but Lion's eyes suddenly glowed bright. The creature's entire form also began to glow brighter.

And brighter.

Yellow Diamond stepped back, shielding her eyes and the others were forced to do the same. Once the light cleared, Yellow Diamond raised her blade with a snarl of effort, but froze.

Her eyes widened in horror and she choked out a sound.

Standing before them all was a towering, pink humanoid silhouette of flames. White eyes stared at Yellow Diamond, almost in sadness.

The entire battle had halted to witness this shocking display. Jasper's features smoothed out in sorrow when she realized what the being was before them. It was Yellow Diamond who had spoken first; her words rushed out of her like a storm.

"...Sister...?" Yellow Diamond gasped.

Steven and Connie couldn't move. They couldn't tear their eyes away from what they were seeing. Jasper acted quickly and utilized her spin-dash to slam into Yellow Diamond's arm, knocking her away from Steven and inadvertently slicing her arm with her sword.

Yellow Diamond shrieked out in pain and rage, dropping her sword and clutching at her arm. She snarled down at Jasper, who scooped up the two humans and moved quickly to get away from her.

"You wretched little - " she spat.

She cut herself off and looked down, eyes widening as a sick, yellow spread of corruption began to form along her arm. The flaming silhouette of her sister had faded, and Lion remained again, exhausted from the action.

"No..." Yellow Diamond gasped, backing away and clawing uselessly at her corrupted arm.

It was the first time that anyone had witnessed fear on the face of a Diamond. The fighting had stopped and all eyes were on her.

She started to scream in useless rebuke, staggering toward the enormous split in the earth she had formed with her sword.

"No, no, no!" Yellow Diamond shrieked.

She staggered back and fell through the split, screaming the entire way.

O

Jasper approached the split, staring down into the chasm. Steven and Connie approached her, unable to speak about what had just happened.

"Is it over?" Connie quietly asked.

Jasper couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. "It's over..."

Her eyes fell to Yellow Diamond's sword and she contemplated kicking it into the abyss. Steven and Connie made their way toward the others and Homeworld gems didn't bother to stop them. In fact, they didn't seem to know what to do.

Whispers around Jasper. Uncertain.

 _"...Yellow Diamond is dead..."_

 _"What do we do now?"_

 _"She's gone..."_

Pearl called over to Jasper and the gem turned, smiling. She started forward, but a set of claws reached up from the chasm and a breathless, distorted snarl escaped from below. Jasper paused when she noticed Pearl's expression change from joyous to horror.

A partially corrupted Yellow Diamond crawled her way from the chasm, dripping yellow pools from her twisted jaws. She had seized her sword in her hands, which had shifted into long, deadly talons. Feathers had formed around her throat, back and sides.

She raised her sword and Jasper looked over her shoulder.

"JASPER!"

The blade swung and Jasper's eyes widened when she felt it.

She felt the blade slice through her form. She barely hear the sounds of Pearl's frantic, desperate scream as she rushed forward, firing round after round of light at Yellow Diamond in a crazed attempt to get her away from her.

"Pearl, wait!" someone shouted, but Pearl didn't even know.

Yellow Diamond recoiled from the shots from her spear, roaring out in a mixture of beast and human. She staggered back, her feet slipping over the edge again. Her sword went flying from her hands and into the pool of magma below.

Her claws dug uselessly into the ground in an effort to hold herself from the chasm. Steven, despite everything, approached her and her horrible, mismatched face twisted at the sight of him.

"Yellow Diamond..." he pleaded, "Please, let us help you..."

Yellow Diamond's teeth gnashed and her eyes widened. "You... You think that anything you offer would repay me for your most grievous sin?" she hissed, with effort. "You... Took my sister from me. I'd rather die than owe my life to a lesser being..."

With that, she promptly released her grip on the edge and fell into the chasm below.

O

Jasper held her abdomen with two hands and Pearl immediately rushed to her side, catching her just as she doubled over with a groan of pain.

"Stars no, Jasper no..." Pearl's voice came out frantic and frightened. "No, no, no..."

The others quickly gathered to their side and Jasper's body shook in pained spasms. Lapis and Peridot had unfused and stared down with worry.

"Steven!" Pearl cried, startling the boy there. "Heal her!"

Tears were already pouring down Steven's eyes. "I can't!" he said, "The Peridot on the ship said it would only make it worse!"

Connie looked at him frantically. "She also said there was a cure!"

"Maybe she was just saying that to get what she wanted!"

"No! There was a cure!" Garnet was shouting now. "I see it on the ship!"

Everyone was yelling now and Garnet was issuing orders to find it on the ship. Pearl barely hear the arguments; she didn't even care if Homeworld gems were departing in their own vessels.

"...You crashed the stupid ship, you CLOD!"

"Don't yell at me, okay? It's not my fault!"

"Everyone, stop fighting and search the ship! We need to hurry! Jasper's running out of time!"

The ship was in ruin, but the device used to record everything going on was still transmitting video feed back to Homeworld. Gems were witnessing the static-filled images of Pearl weeping over Jasper and every activity on the planet had halted to see it.

For the first time in years, Homeworld was silent.

Jasper winced, her arm forming a vicious claw. Pearl held her arm in her hand and looked down at her desperately.

"Jasper? Jasper, stay with me, please," she begged, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Come on. You can do this. Come on."

Jasper hissed with furious rebuke. "Why is it whenever I'm with you..." She sputtered out a pained laugh. "I end up bleeding somehow?"

Pearl shushed her gently. "Shh. Jasper, don't talk. Don't move."

Another grunt from the gem below her. "That's what happens when I turn my back, I guess..." Jasper mumbled, leaning against Pearl for comfort. "That's...always what happens. I always get what I deserve..."

"No!" Pearl gently rubbed her hands across her face. "No, you deserve love, remember? I love you, Jasper. I won't ever let you forget that."

A quiet chuckle from Jasper. "Yeah. I know you won't..."

Pearl held her close and began to soothe her by humming the melody from the music box. Jasper's eyes closed somewhat and she smiled, leaning into Pearl's embrace.

O

Jasper's ears were ringing. She could hear the gems talking together. Pearl was pleading to stay with her alone. To be with her before she 'disappeared' like the rest. They could not find the cure. They didn't know what they sought.

A haze of shadows danced before her vision. She didn't know her left eye had begun to form a pool of black. Mocking shadows of gems she had once known. Such came from corruption; the images of her own thoughts and broken memories.

Pearl just continued to pet her head, constantly humming the melody from the music box. She could hear Jasper faintly start to hyperventilate like the corrupted Gypsum. This happened for a few moments, then stopped.

Pearl reached down, gently petting her head and soothing her, despite her shaken voice and tears. She looked down, coming up with a clump of Jasper's hair in her hand. Her eyes widened in horror and Jasper barely managed to breathe out her words.

"...Is she proud of me...?" she rasped out.

Pearl smiled sorrowfully. Jasper was still talking. That was good. "Pink Diamond would be proud that you've changed so much."

"No... Yes, she would be..." Jasper's breathing began to slow. "I mean... I mean Pearl. Is she proud of me?"

Pearl felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She was losing her.

"Jasper?" she begged, turning the gem's head gently to meet her eyes. Jasper looked so tired. "Look at me. I'm right here! I'm here!"

On the screens of Homeworld, gems remained silent to what they witnessed.

One gem among the crowd pursed her lips and shoved her way through, seizing the nearest object she could find and tossing it into an enormous depicting of the Diamond Authority. Chaos ensued on Homeworld as gems began to revolt on one another.

Pearl held Jasper close, attempting to soothe her as much as she could.

"Please..." she begged, to no one in particular. She didn't know who she was praying to. "Don't do this to me again. Please..."

Jasper's teeth gnashed, and they had begun to form fangs.

"If you save her, I promise I'll be a better gem..." Pearl was crying in Jasper's hair, speaking nonsense at this point. "...I'll be better, I swear. Please..."

A sick sound. Jasper's arm had transformed into a distended claw.

It was different from before. No green. Just bright orange spikes and sharp digits. Her face had become less human and more bestial. She was still hyperventilating softly and no longer looked at Pearl.

The gem held her tight, attempting to rebuke the inevitable.

Jasper stopped panting.

Pearl opened her eyes and her heart raced at the soft snarl that escaped Jasper's mouth.

She quickly scattered as Jasper's teeth snapped in her face. She jumped to her feet, watching in horror and despair as Jasper staggered to hers. Those eyes were pools of black and her face was no longer the familiar being she loved.

"Jasper, please..." Pearl begged, retrieving her spear. "Don't make me do this!"

No response. Just the lumbering gem of her dearest love staggering toward her, orange drool pouring from her jaws. Pearl was shaking, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"It...It isn't fair!" she sobbed. "I did everything right! I did everything to help you and you still ended up like this! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Jasper's eye widened once and she stopped. She reached one large claw to Pearl, but a haunting groan burst from her jaws. She grabbed her arm with her other, hissing out like a wild animal that had been burned.

"No... No, I don't want to hurt you..." she gurgled. "Do it...!"

Pearl bit her lip. "I can't..."

 _"DO IT!"_ Jasper roared, the sound echoing through the battlefield.

She dropped to her knees and Pearl shakily took a step toward her. Jasper watched as she raised her spear in her face and a peaceful look crossed those pools of black eyes.

 _"Good girl..."_

She shut her eyes and Pearl gave a haunting scream before bringing the spear down.

 _She won't die._

O

 _Note_ \- Before you guys destroy my way of life, I promise she's coming back.

Also, the fusion of Peridot and Lapis I thought could be voiced by Laverne Cox. Plus, her stone and appearance is an inspiration of her. Some of her appearance I was inspired by Kiora the Crashing Wave from MTG.


	47. Chapter 47:Never-Ending Story

~O~

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Never-Ending Story**

 _Seven Months Later_

It was difficult returning to the way things were after the battle.

Pearl had changed from it as well. Without Jasper, she had become sullen and colder. She had lost much of her glow since then. She had even refused to be happy afterwards, despite everyone's best efforts to help her.

Lapis had attempted to speak to her one morning about it, but Pearl leaned against the kitchen counter, staring down at the shell that Jasper had given her.

"Pearl, look..." Lapis began. "I know it's been hard, but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

A cold scoff from the gem. "Spoken by someone who knows, I guess."

Lapis frowned at the remark. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think you understand anything about loss, Lapis?" Pearl's eyes brimmed again, "To watch two gems you cared so much about disappear in front of your eyes? No. You have NO IDEA what loss is. Don't speak to me about anything you think you know."

Lapis scowled at her. "You think I don't?"

Pearl barely lifted her eyes, bored already with the conversation and getting rather annoyed by Lapis' presence any longer.

"Just leave me alone."

Lapis scoffed. "Fine. But we're all trying to help you. If you don't want help, then that's on you, Pearl. Not us."

Pearl watched her leave the house. She stared down at the shell and swatted it to the floor with an angry grunt. When she realized what she'd done, she gasped and dove for it, muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" under her breath.

She scooped it up into her arms and held it close, tears streaming down her cheeks.

While this was happening, Peridot, Spinel and Steven made their way through the ruins of Yellow Diamond's ship. Peridot lead the search, struggling to understand her 'sister' and her cryptic message.

"She just said a Peridot would be able to find it." Steven explained. "And I hope we do soon. Pearl's not been doing the best..."

Peridot sighed, her voice dropping a little with sympathy. "Yeah, I noticed..."

They entered the laboratory used by the other Peridot. The corruptions were still housed in their cells and recoiled as far as they could from Steven, hissing in agony. The gems watched them with horror on their faces.

"We can't leave them like this." Steven said. "We need to poof them."

Peridot nodded, features haunted. "Yeah..."

Once the gems were poofed, they continued their search. Peridot was overall impressed by the size of the laboratory.

"Amazing how a Peridot was given all of this," she said, her gem focusing on a table. "She was really important, I imagine."

Spinel seemed distracted by something on the wall. "Hey, hey, guys?" she said.

"Spinel, keep quiet, I need to concentrate." Peridot snapped, searching underneath a desk.

But Spinel seemed very interested in what was written on the wall in the Gem Language. She furrowed her brow, tilted her head and walked over to Peridot. She simply picked her up, despite Peridot's indignant protests and struggles.

"Hey! Put me down, you dim-witted dirt bomb!" she ordered.

Spinel smiled at the message in Gem. "Read this!"

Peridot sighed impatiently and looked up at the message that seemed to have been scratched on the wall by something sharp. She furrowed her brow and tilted her head curiously.

Steven was curious now by the change. "What's it say?" he asked.

Peridot read the message out loud. " 'What was meant to give life, I used to destroy. What was used to destroy, can bring back. When you know what I mean, you will find the answer. Look to where I first gave life'."

"What does that mean?" Steven asked.

Peridot seemed to be thinking for a moment. She looked at Spinel and her eyes widened. "Spinel! You're smarter than the cut of your gem!" she exclaimed.

Spinel blushed a little. "Aww, well thanks." she said. Then, she looked suspicious. "Wait, are you tricking me, right now?"

"No! Put me down. I know where it is!"

O

The two gems followed behind Peridot as she rushed down the corridors toward where she believed the cure was. She was led further into the ship's lower sectors and into an empty room. It was surrounded in murals of the Diamond Authority. Spinel and Steven looked around and Peridot eagerly made her way toward a broken statue of Pink Diamond.

"I remember this place." she said. "Before the Kindergartens, Peridots were taut to distance themselves from the gem life they made. There were no such things as mothers."

 _Peridot smiled brightly up at the Quartz soldier before her. Such pride in her eyes. So much adoration for the creature made by her own hands._

 _Pride._

Peridot still had her pride as a Certified Kindergartner. What she was, what she would always be.

One who gave life.

It seemed that her sister had corrupted her purpose as ordered by Yellow Diamond. The Authority that Peridot had once held in such esteem. But from what she witnessed, even a Diamond could lose sight of their path.

The Pink Diamond statue was searched and Peridot discovered a tablet beneath it. Curious, she switched it on and her sister's exhausted face appeared in a holographic form.

 _"Hello. I'm assuming this is the Rebels I speak with. Only my sister would find this."_

Peridot raised an eyebrow. "Wow. She looks terrible."

Steven sighed, shaking his head.

 _"I know you've come for the cure. I'll tell you that I left it somewhere on Earth. Within the one place that Yellow Diamond would never find it. Why? I know if she had discovered that cure, she would never use it to help those who she deemed inferior. That is the way of the Diamond Authority; always blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own. All in an effort to keep control."_

A tired sigh before she continued.

 _"Travel to Pink Diamond's court. I delivered the code necessary for you to cure the Rebel gems. But, I have one request. If you do so, use it on Jasper first. Use it for the first Quartz I ever gave life to. Just remember also that I have only successfully cured one gem. Do not hope it will succeed."_

The gems observed one another, frowning.

 _"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. My plan is to make certain that Jasper returns in hopes that this nightmare will finally be over."_ A bitter scoff. _"But it won't. White Diamond got what she wanted. She was willing to sacrifice one of her own in an effort to advance her research. What that is, I can't say for sure. But be warned. It's not over. It'll NEVER be over."_

The image cut out, leaving the gems in the darkness once again.

Spinel made a face. "Well, that's not good." she said.

O

Their trek led them back to Pink Diamond's court.

The hollow, empty place sent shivered down Spinel's form, so Steven held her hand to comfort her a little. She smiled down at him.

"How did she have time to send the one cure to corruptions back here?" Peridot wondered.

They searched the court and Peridot discovered an odd hand-print on the floor near Pink Diamond's throne. Curious, she noticed that it had the symbol of her gem make cut into it. She placed her hand into it and immediately, a small slot opened up, revealing a metal disk.

"Peridot?" Steven said, from behind a pillar. "Did you find anything?"

"I did. Come here."

The two wandered over to her, studying the disk.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

Peridot looked confused. "It's...a song."

Upon returning to the temple, the gems were waiting together while Pearl held Jasper's bubbled gem close in her hands.

"Pearl. Are you sure?" Garnet asked her. "We don't know if this'll work."

Pearl bit her lip, nodding. "We have to try."

She set the bubbled gem down and Peridot tapped the disk.

Immediately, a bizarre sound filled the air, like a scratching of razors. Everyone shielded their ears from the noise and Amethyst gave a wail.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" she shrieked.

"I don't like it!" Spinel cried, grabbing her ears and running off. "It makes my gem itch!"

"IT'S A DEATH SONG!" Peridot wailed, writhing on the floor alongside Lapis. "MY SISTER CREATED A DEATH SONG AND WE FELL FOR IT!"

Pearl looked down, noticing that Jasper's gem burst from the bubble and began to glow. All she could do was watch as it twisted with light, forming spikes. She was worried this wouldn't work. That such a noise would do nothing but stir violence from her.

Jasper's limbs formed. Her hair and legs. She reformed in perfect shape with her back to everyone. She was oddly silent and Pearl didn't think. She simply ran into her arms and embraced her.

"Oh, Stars!" she cried, crying again. "Jasper! It worked!"

No one saw that Jasper's face was still caught in a feral transformation; her eyes were still pools of black and her teeth were still long and sharp. Slowly, she put her arm around Pearl, staring distantly.

"Pearl?" Steven quietly asked. "Is she...?"

Jasper's mouth opened and she gave a loud, rattling hiss, moving to bite the gem in her arm.

O

"Chaos."

White Diamond did not react to the sight of chaos below her from her balcony. She could only witness it with that constant calm.

Blue Diamond stepped inside the room, observing her. "You wanted this." she said, her voice soft, but dripping with accusation.

"Chaos? Don't misunderstand me, my sister. This was not my desire, though it was foreseen." White Diamond told her, turning toward her throne. "Yellow Diamond had drifted from her required path. Her desire for vengeance was not a logical course of action for a Diamond. My gift to her was a test. A test that she greatly failed."

Blue Diamond's lips pulled back in a frown.

"Her emotions weakened her," White Diamond explained, stepping toward a large tarp that bore the image of her likeness. "Her drive for conquest failed her. The battle she has led has allowed me to understand how dangerous the matters of emotion are. For our race to prosper, weakness must be purged. Those who cannot follow the Order MUST. BE. PURGED. If by their own hand or mine."

"I am not weak." Blue Diamond told her.

White Diamond turned to her, reaching one hand toward the tarp. "No. You are not weak."

 _You are not weak._

 _Because you are not driven by emotion._

 _Order are things that must thrive._

 _In this chaos, the strong will rise._

 _And in this chaos, so will I._

"Let them show their true loyalty," White Diamond continued, "And let me judge them for their worth."

She pulled the tarp aside, revealing an enormous dragon-like familiar that consisted of bone-white spikes and silver scales.

It roared loudly, expelling a white fire through its set of massive jaws.

Blue Diamond watched the sight of White Diamond's enormous familiar.

Even she shuddered.

A Diamond who feared nothing.

The rift was there. It had been made.

There was no changing that.

 **The End**

O

 _Note_ \- For all of you who supported this fic, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I am working on the sequel as we speak.


End file.
